<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The truth by Angel2912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775754">The truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2912/pseuds/Angel2912'>Angel2912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Cheating, Drama, Gay Romance, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Make Up, Sexual Content, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2912/pseuds/Angel2912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the recording of the 4th season of Elite Omar and Aron grow closer and closer.</p><p>Nobody knows what is going on between them. Do they even know what is going on themselves? </p><p>And what will happen if the truth comes out.</p><p>Is their love strong enough to overcome the obstacles life throws at them.</p><p>Disclaimer: This is a non profit story. And it is a fiction. At least thats is how I meant it to be. You never knows what is going to happen between them in real life.  No rights can be reserved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ander Muñoz &amp; Omar Shana, Aron Piper/Omar Ayuso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>After he just parked his car at the parking place, which was almost empty, he stared at the immense building in front of him. Finally he thought, it is going to happen. After months of delay, it was today that they start recording the new season of Elite. Covid 19 really messed so much up, in so many ways. But the producers managed everything within their power that the finally could get the show back on the road. He took a look at the bags that were in the backseat of his car and smiled.<br/>
Everybody involved was tested negative on the virus earlier this morning, so they had a go ahead. Carlos Montera and Dario Madrona, the creative minds behind the show, had everything arranged within the smallest details. They rented two big villa’s, were the actors would be going after work.<br/>
For the next four weeks he was going to work and live with is colleagues. And strangely he was looking forward to it. They all have become friends during the recording of the previous shows. The thought of chilling with them after work, was one filled with pleasure.<br/>
Sure he was going to miss not being able to visit his family and his friends, but he could call them and even FaceTime them. And when the first set of 4 weeks was done, he was off for 2 weeks and then he had plenty of time to see them again and hang out, within the rules set due to the virus ofcourse.<br/>
As he took a look at his watch he saw it was just 9.15, he knew he was early, as he always was. The first meeting was scheduled at 10.00. Omar got out of his car, leaving his bags behind in the car as he didn’t need them on the set and entered the building. He went to the small kitchen and made a pot of coffee, like he did about 50 times before.
<br/>
When he poured himself a cup, he heard a familiar voice behind him saying “pour me one too babe, I definitely going to need t”.


 When he turned around, he saw Claudia standing in the doorway. She looked like she had put an all nighter. Omar couldnt help start laughing out loud, it was so typical Claudia or should he say Rebe. He couldn’t help himself and pulled her in for a hug.<br/>


“I guess you’re not going to say that I look great, aren’t you?” She asked, while pushing his shoulder lightly.<br/>


“You always look great, you know that and even if you didn’t I would still love you.”<br/>
“ Just shut up idiot and give me a damn coffee”<br/>


They chitchat a little as they headed towards the meeting room, to their surprise they saw that Miquel and Itzan were already present. They greeted each other amicably and talked a little about their activities during the last couple of months. All the others slowly trickled in one by one, except for the one Omar was looking forward to see the most. The one he had missed the most, although they had seen each other several times and phoned each other almost every week since the previous show ended. He and Aron had become good friends since they’ve met. They bonded over the scenes they played together, which seemed easy for them to do due to their mutual respect.<br/>
Omar kept his eye on the door, hoping he would see his friend coming trough every minute now. A strange feeling settled in his mind. What the hell, he thought by himself, pressing the feeling away as soon as it came up.</p><p>“Let’s get seated” Ramon Salazar, the producer said, looking around to see if everybody was there yet.<br/>
“ I see Piper is late as usually, but we have to get started” Dami de la Orde, the co producer said.</p><p>When everybody was seated, the empty spot next to Omar, made him feel annoyed. He felt slightly abandoned by his friend. And again he asked himself why he was feeling like the way he did. Maybe it was, that he came in early because he was anxious to see Aron again and that Aron surely wasn’t that eager to see him. Somehow this thought made him feel a little sad<br/>
Suddenly the door was slammed open and Aron entered with his hands up in the air “Iam sorry, Iam sorry” quickly taking place at the seat next to him. Omar raised his eyebrow questioning and looked at Aron.

 “Dont get me started” Aron sighted.</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV</p><p>“Fuck Fuck Fuck where are my keys” Aron yelled to himself, hands in his hair, looking around his place. He had planned everything so well, he wanted to be at the studio early, so he could meet up with his colleagues and chitchat with them before they had to get started. He was looking forward to talk to Omar, which he had really missed the last weeks. Omar made some trips abroad with his friends and he had been busy recording some songs. So he planned to be at the studio at least at 9,30 to catch up with him. But someway he managed to screw up that plan completely. If he wasn’t going to find his car keys this very minute, he would be terribly late. And at that same moment he saw his keys lying on the kitchen counter, grabbing his keys and his packed bags from the hallway, he closed his apartment with a slam. He was mad at himself, what was it that made him this nervous? What was it that made him forget were everything was today.<br/>
Before he drove of in his car, he looked at his phone and saw it was already 9.45. And that’s when he knew he was going to be late, yet again. 

Well he was going to make sure that he was going to make up some time while driving. He was nearly there when his phone rang, on his screen he could see it was Jessica, the girl he has been dating a few times. It was all over social media, everybody was speculating about it, and he enjoyed the attention and all the speculations. He liked to be the mystery guy. 

“Hey Jess, what’s up?” He answered his phone. 


“ Hey babe, Iam going to miss you a lot” 

“It’s only going to be for 4 weeks, and we will see each other after that.”<br/>
“ Cant you sneak out sometime?”<br/>
“ No I can’t and you know that already, we have talked about it.”<br/>
“ Can we at least make us official? Let the world know that we are a thing, that we are together? Aron, It would make me feel better about this” . </p><p>Aron was getting annoyed, he didn’t want to make this relation public, not now and if he was honest he didn’t want to do it in the future either. They had a nice time together, while there were no strings attached.<br/>
They have had sex, he was a guy and Jessica was gorgeous and he had his needs. But he wasn’t looking for something serious. So maybe he should let her down easy, but he knew he couldn’t do it by phone and there was in time to see her in person. 

“You know Iam not allowed now, you know the fans are rooting for Omander. That is the image the producers want to spread out.<br/>
They don’t want the dream of the fans to shatter before the show is finished. I could get in trouble for that”</p><p>It was a flat out lie, he wouldn’t be in any trouble, he had a right at a personal life. At that moment he made a decision, he and Jessica were over. He would end it as soon as he sees her. 

“ Jess, I have to go, Iam at the studio. I will call you later….bye” . He hung up the phone before she could say anything.<br/>
He hated that he lied to her, but he was raised with manners. He would end it face to face, that is what she deserved. As he turned into the parking lot, he saw Omar’s car, as always it was parked across 2 spaces. It made him smile and suddenly that nervous feelings surfaces again.<br/>
As soon as he stepped out of the car he looked at the time 10.07. 

Not bad Piper, not bad he mumbled. He just ran into the building , and trough to hallway towards the meeting room. He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and pushed the door open, but the door was lighter then he remembered so the door just slammed open.  Great entrance he thought by himself. He raised his hands in the air as apology “ Iam sorry, Iam sorry” he said, knowing his cheeks were turning slightly red. 
He hurried to the only empty seat, next to Omar, who was raising his eyebrow at him. “Don’t get me started” he said. Was it in his imagination or was Omar really not amused with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV </p><p>He was exhausted. It has been a long day at the studio and he needed to unwind.<br/>
His head was pounding as he feels a headache coming up.<br/>
After he typed in the adres of the villa in his navigation system and pulls of the parking, his thoughts went over the day.<br/>
They had been reading the script of the first episode together in the morning and after that he went with Claudia, Itzan and Dami to rehearse a scene that they were going to film tomorrow. When they had a break to eat, he eagerly went for coffee and a chicken sandwich. Aron, Miquel and a few others were nowhere to be seen. He was disappointed that he hadn’t had a chance to catch up with Aron, but after realizing he was going to see him later at the villa, he felt better. After lunch, they went back rehearsing some other scenes. When finally at 6 Dami called it a day.<br/>
After months of doing nothing else then chill, sleeping in, hanging out with friends, drinking beers….he struggles with getting in a working schedule again. Well he has had some work these months, like photo shoots and interviews, but they were never scheduled before afternoon.</p><p>When he drove in to the driveway of the Villa, his jaw dropped a little. The villa was huge.<br/>
He had been told that the villa had 12 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms and 2 swimming pools, 1 inside and one outside. It also had a little cinema and game room. If he didn’t know better, he thought he was on a holiday. He was sure he would enjoy himself in his spare free time. When he entered the villa, he was amazed by its luxury. Although he had seen some cars in the driveway, the house was quiet. Everybody must be chilling in their rooms he guessed. He quickly found his bedroom, which was immense, a kingsize bed against the wall, a big dresser along the other wall. Throwing his bags on the bed, he walked over to the big window, which was from the ceiling all the way down to the floor.  He slid the curtains aside to take a look at the view. He could see the pool below him. The sun was already down under. And darkness had set in. A look at his watch learnt him that it was almost 7. In one hour they would have diner….as in the knowledge that the producers had said that diner was being taking care of every weekdays at 8. In the weekends they had to provide/cook their own food. He still had an hour left, what should he do.<br/>
Shower or take a nap?  After a few moments of thinking he chooses the first option. He took his shirt of and threw it aside. His head start pounding again when he was taking off his jeans. That reminded him that he was going to take an aspirine first. He had them stuffed somewhere in one of his bags, after he found them, he just walked in the bathroom not expecting somebody else to be in there, but there he was Aron, with only a towel wrapped around his waist..<br/>

“ O my god” he said as he turned around quickly.<br/>

“ Are you suddenly going prude on me now Omar? You have seen me with less then this”<br/>

When Omar turned around back to Aron again, he saw the other male grinning at him.<br/>

“I just didn’t expect you here, so my basic instinct kicked in. Just wanted a glass of water to take an aspirine” he said, holding up the medicine.<br/>

He looked at Aron again, his hair wet from the shower and his upper body still had some drops running down his trained abs. His muscles were showing. Fuck he is fucking hot Omar thought to himself, almost biting his lower lip and that’s when Omar felt something down in his boxer. So he turned around quickly, mumbled that he forgot a glass and hurried back into his bedroom, slamming the door harder then he intended to.<br/>
How could he forgot that they had a shared bathroom.? And how in the world could he have known that Aron was the one in the other bedroom. Well he took a mental note, that if he was in the bathroom, he needed to lock the other bathroom door, so Aron could never walk in on him.

He pulls a black sweatpants and black shirt out off his bag and dresses himself. Praying and hoping that Aron hadn’t noticed his reaction. Suddenly his head was pounding even harder. He left his room, went downstairs to the kitchen and took his aspirine in with a glass of water..He wished this night to be over soon. Maybe tomorrow was going to be a better day. He had to keep himself busy to shake the image of an almost naked Aron,, so he started to set the table up for diner. He was glad when Claudia came downstairs and start helping him. </p><p> </p><p>Aron POV</p><p>What the hell was that about? Aron couldn’t wrap his head around it. Omar never acted so strangely towards him. Did he do anything wrong, he asked himself.<br/>
He arrived at the villa about an hour ago after rehearsing and filming a scene with Miquel all day.<br/>

Miquel and he were the first one to arrive at the villa and after they inspected the villa and finding the fridge filled with food and beer, they drank a beer together and decided to take a shower.<br/>
He just finished his shower and had wrapped a towel around his waist, when Omar came in. It completely took him by surprise. But that was nothing compared to the look of Omar’s face. It was like Omar was shocked to see him this way. But they have seen each other practically naked on some scenes, so he didn’t know what the problem was, but he intended to find out.<br/>
He put on a grey sweatpants and a white plane shirt and headed down stairs, to find Omar setting the table with help of Claudia, both laughing. As he stood there watching them, he noticed how Omar seemed to relax. Omar was looking hot in his black sweatpants and tight shirt that showed the contours of his shoulders and his breast and that moment he feels a tingling at this crotch. What is happening to me? He, himself is the only one that knows he is bisexual and he intends to keep it that way. He has had sexual feelings for guys before but never acted on it. It is not that he feels himself attracted to Omar, but just the case that Omar is very handsome the way he looks tonight. Suppressing the thought it could be anything else.<br/>

“Can I help with anything?” he asked, making himself present. 

“ Yes if you can get beers and soda out on the table” Omar said, smiling toward him. He couldn’t help smiling back, feeling happy that Omar seemed normal to him again.</p><p>The rest of the evening was relaxed. Diner was served exactly at 8. Everybody was enthusiastic that it was pizza. When they finished, they all cleaned up the table together and went down the living room having a drink. One by one they went back to their own room, everybody was exhausted after the first day.. Back in his room Aron looked back on a nice evening. Omar and he had a conversation about Omar’s photo shoot for Emporio Armani and about his own album Friend, that he recorded a while ago.. They also toasted to the amazing time they were going to have. Everything felt quite good,, he was happy being around his friends again. He fell asleep as soon as his head had hit his pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Slip up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave a comment. I would like to know what you all think about this story. Suggestions are als welcome.<br/>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>Omar was relieved that the first night went by pretty chilled. It seemed that Aron hadn’t noticed anything about him getting hard on Aron  so he was laid back again. Just enjoying the company around him. However he was asking himself the same question over and over again…what was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about Aron? If he was being honest to himself, there was only one answer: he has a crush on Aron, he was attracted to him. There was just no denying about it. Well he was a good actor, a damn good one if he had to believe the public opinions, so he wouldn’t have a problem hiding it until he gets over this, wouldn’t he?<br/>
And so he managed it until this morning, thats when he made that one tiny mistake. Thinking about it, his first mistake was telling Dana, who portrayed Lu on the show and had became one of his closest friend.<br/>
He had needed a confidant, so he had called her yesterday night. He remembered the call word by word:</p><p>“Hey Darling, what’s up? How are the recordings going? My god, I wish I was there with you guys”<br/>
“ Good, everything is going fine,….”<br/>
“But, I hear a but coming. What did you do Omar?”<br/>
“ Nothing” he smiled, because he knew the person on the other side of the phone knew better.<br/>
“Omar, just spit it out, I know you are hiding something from me and I won’t rest until I know”<br/>
“Well” he scrapes his voice “ I think I have a kind of a crush”<br/>
“ WHAT? On who? Is one of the new actors gay? Tell me about it. I want to know everything Is he attractive? Did he make a move on you? What are you going to do?” Lu asked.<br/>
“No none of that….it’s-its Aron….I cant seem to get him out of my mind”<br/>
“Aron? As in Aron Piper? You got to be joking me Omar, you know he is……..”<br/>
“ Straight? Yes I know that, he even has a girlfriend”<br/>
“How long have you been feeling this?”<br/>
“ I really don’t know Lu, a few days, I guess. I ran in to him in the bathroom this Monday, he was only wearing a towel and was still wet from showering and I can’t get that image out of my mind”<br/>
“ Well he is well shaped, he has a gorgeous body, I can picture……”<br/>
“Shut up Lu, this isn’t helping me” Omar sighted.<br/>
“Sorry, Sorry, what are you going to do?”<br/>
“ Nothing, use my actor skills and hope nobody’s notice. It will pass.”<br/>
“ Sure it will pass, it’s just a matter of time. Your secret is save with me.”<br/>
“ Tomorrow we supposed to have a kissing scene” he could hear Lu giggling “that’s not funny Lu”<br/>
“ Well, guess that is your chance to kiss him, just pretend you are kissing him instead of Ander”<br/>
“ No way Iam doing that” they both started laughing out loud.</p><p>They talked some more, just some small-talk, before they hung up. He felt better having talked to Dana, he know his secret was save with her. That was until now. He was afraid the secret was out. He couldn’t face Aron anymore.<br/>
He was siting in the dressingroom, on the floor, against the wall, with his kneels pulled up, his arms wrapped around them and his eyes closed. Just thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago.</p><p>(An hour before)</p><p>Both Omar and Ander stood in front of Roman, who was walking them trough the scene. An cameraman was the only other person in the room with them  They were standing in front of the lockers at Las Encinas. “so Omar, you lean against the lockers and you pull Ander close to you en kiss him passionately and Aron you just go with the flow. Just follow Omar’s lead until we say “cut”. Do you both know What the intention is?.” They both nodded. Omar leaned back at the lockers, as Aron start walking up his way. Omar suddenly felt very nervous, the palms of his hands starting  to sweat. It’s just an act, it is Ander he reminded himself. “Hi babe” Ander said, standing close to him. He puts his hand on Anders waist and leans in, to kiss him. Then he presses his lips against Anders lips, superficial. “Stop it” he hears Ramon say and he immediately pulls back. He already knows he is the one that has failed his task. “What is going on? Were is the passion?”  Ramon asked slightly irritated.<br/>
“Sorry, I just need to get in the moment. It’s been a while since I kissed Ander, so I am a bit out of it.”<br/>
“Jesus Omar” Aron said “take a grip on yourself, get your act together”  Arons comment sets him of, he is now pissed at Aron. “I am ready” he said and leans back at the lockers again. And at the given sign Ander approaches him again “Hi babe” Ander says for the second time. At that same moment Omar grabs Aron by his schooluniform and pulls him roughly against him. As he places his lips on Arons, he deepens the kiss immediately, both of their lips parting and pressuring Aron to open his mouth so he can explore it with his tongue. At the same time he puts his leg between Arons  legs so his leg is pressing against Arons crotch. Knowing this will make something react, but Aron asked for it.<br/>
He hears Aron moan and that is the exact moment he loses it. His hands slight down Arons back and pulling Aron even closer to him. Their lips wet and their tongues still playing together. Aron is breathing heavy and he feels Arons heart beating against his chest. He hears Aron moan again and thats  when he mumbles “Aron”. As soon as he hears the name coming out of his mouth, he knew he made a mistake. He was about to pull back when he hears Ramon say “ Cut! That was absolutely amazing. Briljant, this is what the people want to see. Good job guys!” Omar was relieved that Ramon didn’t hear his slip up, but he was pretty sure that Aron has heard it. Aron just looked at him….he looked confused, but didn’t say anything, not even a single word.<br/>
“Well I guess I got my act together after all” and he just left the scene and walked to dressing room, were he just slid down the wall </p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p>The past few days were pretty awesome. He enjoyed being back at work. The nights were filled with great meals, good company and laughter. Today, Friday, he had a scene with Omar, the first one since they start filming. And although it was a kissing scene he looked forward to it. They have done it before, so it was kind of routine, but boy was he wrong. After Ramon explained what he wanted, they start filming, but at the first try Omar seemed off. He hardly felt his lips on him.<br/>
It was like Omar didn’t want to kiss him, like for some reason his mind was somewhere else. If he was honest he felt rejected. That’s why he dared him, provoked him. He know his comment, pushed Omar’s buttons. But he didn’t expected what Omar did next. When Omar pulled him against him roughly and start kissing him, he felt overwhelmed. Omar’s lips were rough and soft at the same time. He felt Omar’s tongue against his lips, demanding to give him access to his mouth. It was the best kiss he had ever experienced. And at that moment he wanted the kiss to last. This was Omar’s way of payback.<br/>
The next moment he felt Omar’s leg rubbing against his crotch. He hadn’t even noticed that his leg got in between his. His whole body started to react under Omar touch and that’s when he had moaned. At that moment he didn’t even care that he had moaned, he just wasn’t ready to break the kiss, he just wanted it to last. Hell he even moaned again when Omar pulled him closer. And then he heard Omar saying his name. It was clearly to him that he had said Aron and not Ander. And then Ramon stopped the scene and was really enthusiastic about it. But all he could think of was that Omar had mentioned his name during the kiss and it confused him. Was Omar kissing him instead of Ander and which Omar did he just kissed? He was lost in his own mind that he didn’t even noticed that Omar had left. That’s when reality kicked in, Omar must have heard him moan. He was panicking a little what if Omar thought that he was into him? Was he into Omar? His head was spinning, but the answer was clear. He didn’t know when it had happed, but he was definitely into Omar. Oh fuck, he needed to fix this right away.<br/>
This couldn’t be the end of their friendship. He wouldn’t let his crush ruin his friendship with Omar.<br/>
He was an actor, so he could fix it, he would make sure that Omar never find out about his feelings.<br/>
It wasn’t hard to find him…when he entered the dressing room he saw him sitting on the floor against the wall, with his eyes closed. He looked vulnerable and handsome at the same time. He wanted to touch him badly, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Man up Piper, he said to himself.<br/>
He walked towards Omar as he said “ well that was pretty awesome, I think we really nailed that scene”.  Omar opened his eyes and looked him straight in the eyes “Yes Iam pretty sure we did”<br/>
“ Wanna talk about what just happened out there?” “Is there something wrong then? Omar asked. “ Well I think I have got some explaining to do” Aron said. “ You know, you’re a man too and well as you know we all got some needs and I haven’t seen Jessica for almost a week, so I think I got carried away a little”. “ So I got you a little horny on me? Is that why you moaned so loudly?” Omar start laughing out loud, he just kept on laughing. Aron felt his cheeks turning red “I quess you kind of did, but Iam not the one calling the wrong name” “Well that’s easy for you to say, since my name is always Omar. Who says you never said my name wrong, but only to go by unnoticed?”<br/>
At that moment Aron was convinced that Omar just had a slip up in names. And he felt a little bit disappointed, but he smiled because they were okay with each other and that was all that matters to him. Not knowing that Omar also felt relieved by this conversation. “Let’s get changed, so we can go home, the weekend awaits us” he stretches his hand towards  Omar, which Omar grabs and let Aron pull him back up on his feet. “That’s sounds like music to my ears, let’s go home”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. <br/>Please feel free to leave a comment.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>The next morning he slept in late, it was almost noon when he got out of bed. It was the first night in the villa that he had slept this good. His mind was at ease, as he thought about the day before. He was thankful for the fact that he and Aron talked things trough and that Aron hadn’t noticed anything. His secret was safe. He took a short shower before he headed downstairs. He was hearing loud voices and laughing coming from the dining room. When he entered it, he saw everybody was already up he was greeted by Miquel “Morning Sleeping Beauty, want some coffee?” Before he could answer, somebody already reached him a big mug of coffee. “Here you go” Aron said smiling. Omar couldn’t help smiling back, that boy knew him so well. <br/>The day went by very quickly. Some of them went swimming, others just watched some tv. Omar spend the afternoon playing some pool at the game room with Pol Granch, a new guy at the show. <br/>Pol was really a nice dude, had a great sense of humor and if Omar’s hunch was right, he was gay, like him.<br/>Maybe I should focus on Pol, after all he is good looking, the thought crossed his mind. But during the rest of the day he didn’t give it a second thought.</p><p>After diner he and the others went to the living room, just chilling, having some beers, well maybe a There were a little more then just a few. It was just after midnight, when only Pol, Miquel, Itzan, Claudia, Georgina, Aron and himself  were left. He noticed that they all were a little bit groggy due to the amount of alcohol. Itzan was to the left of him and Claudia to the right of him on the couch. Claudia was the one who wanted to spice things up a little” let’s play truth or dare”. All the others were enthusiastic, except him, this could cause some trouble. “ come on Omar don’t be a pussy”.  He didn’t want to be a game breaker, so “bring it on” he said. </p><p>It started out very funny, Miquel did a striptease for Georgina, Claudia confessed that she had had sex with a girl once, which shocked everybody, but he just felt amused by it. Aron had to sing his song, which sounded pretty great, considering the circumstances. Pol had jumped in the swimming pool naked.<br/>When it was Itzan turn, Itzan, as had chosen dare, was dared to kiss the person to whom he was attracted most out of all them. He saw Itzan looking  around, he saw him swallow hard and then he leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. It really took him by surprise, he hadn’t expect Itzan to kiss him. The kiss was soft and wet and without realizing it, he just kissed Itzan back. He heard the others giggling and mumbling .“What the fuck?” he heard Aron yell. Arons reaction made him break off the kiss and he looked at Aron. And if he wasn’t mistaken, he saw jealousy on that face. But it couldn’t be, could it? “Get over it Ander, your not the only one who gets to kiss him.” Itzan said jokingly, referring to Arons alter ego.<br/>“ How was it to kiss Omar?” Claudia curiously asked Itzan. “Jesus why don’t you give it a try also?” Aron snapped, before Itzan could answer Claudias question. Omar couldn’t help himself feeling embarrassed. His eyes met Arons eyes, the look in his eyes was cold, it made Omar shiver. Then he saw something else in Aron eyes, he couldn’t define it, but it looked like panic. Suddenly Aron started to laugh out loud. He blamed the alcohol, his brains must have been intoxicated, it just didn’t add up.<br/>“ I-am sorry man, I was just kidding. I am just jealous because you didn’t kiss me Itzan as I am the most attractive one in this room” everybody start laughing with Aron, he also went along with it and commented “dream on Aron dream on, as you can see I am the most attractive one…Itzan just proved it”. <br/>He didn’t buy Arons act not even for a little bit. Even if he was intoxicated by the alcohol he was sure what he had seen in Arons eyes. Aron had been feeling jealous. Could it be that Aron was feeling the same way he did? Could it really be? But he knew Aron was straight, he had seen him with several girls. And he has a girlfriend Jessica.  He had to get his act together, there was just no way Aron possibly felt the same way he did. Stop fantasizing Omar, your mind is playing tricks on you. Placing his beer, that was in his hand, on the table. No more for you tonight, he punished himself.</p><p>And then it was his turn “truth or dare Omar? What’s it going to be?” He decided to go for the easy option ”truth”. If it was necessary he would lie through his teeth. “Always going for the easy option” Miquel sighted”your such a pussy”. “Fine give me a dare” he said, immediately regretting it. He knew Miquel would make him do something ridiculous.<br/>“I dare you to call Dana and tell her you have a crush on…..let’s look” Miquel looked around “ a crush on say… Aron” Omar felt his cheeks burning “ No way I am going to do that, no way”. He needed to find a excuse “ you know it’s 1 o’clock don’t you?” “Well you know as well as I do, that Dana never goes to sleep early and a dare is a dare”. He knew if he kept making excuses they would see right trough him. There was no other option then do it. He looked at Aron, who seemed to be amused at this. “Go ahead Omar, tell Dana you have a crush on me”<br/>“Fine” he answered as he took his phone out of his pocket. “Put in on speaker Omar, we all want to hear this” Miquel said. While he dialed the number, he was hoping Dana wouldn’t pick up, but that hope was gone at the second ring.<br/>“Darling, are you alright? Why are you calling me at this hour”<br/>“Hi Dana, yeah everything is fine! I just wanted to hear your voice…”<br/>“Are you drunk Omar?”<br/>“ No….yeah, maybe a little”<br/>“Spill it out, what is it, that keeps you up this late?”<br/>He just hoped that Dana would see trough him and helped him out. <br/>“ Dana, there is something I need to get of my chest…. I think I have a….I think I have a crush on Aron”<br/>He hoped that Dana would get it, that this was a game, because she already knew this and that there was no point of confessing it to her again. Please Dana please .<br/>“ Yes, I know, you already told…….” No no no no Dana….Omar knew he was screwed, but then he heard Dana say “ Ho Hold on...wait a minute , just rewind, Did you just say Aron?” Thank god, Dana got it.<br/>“ Yes that’s what I said…Aron”<br/>“As in our Aron, Aron Piper?” Damn she was good, he thought.<br/>“ Yes, That’s the one”<br/>“My god, Omar are you kidding me? When did this happen? And most importantly does he know?”<br/>She deserves an fucking Oscar. He saw the rest was looking him, encouraging him to reply, barely able to contain their laughs, he gave them a middle finger. “I don’t know how it happened,  and no, I don’t think he knows.”<br/>“  Jesus Omar, you know are in a big mess, you know that, don’t you?”  <br/>Claudia couldn’t contain herself any longer and start laughing out very hard, and the others followed her example. He was sure Dana could hear them, whilst the phone was on speaker.<br/>“ Fuck you Omar, this was all a joke, wasn’t it.?”<br/>“ Sorry Dana, it is a joke, we are playing truth or dare”<br/>“ Just Fuck off Omar!” Dana hung up on him. This played out very well after all. </p><p>“ Thanks guys, now Dana is upset with me” he acted like he was annoyed with them. “ I am done playing this game”. He stood up and left the room, while sending Dana a message to thank her.<br/>In his bedroom he undressed himself  down to his boxer and put on a white shirt and crawled into bed. He felt himself drifting off…..</p><p>Aron POV</p><p>He had enjoyed the day until the moment Itzan had kissed Omar during the game. He felt a rage coming up, as he watched it happen, feeling so fucking jealous, he couldn’t contain it and that’s why he snapped and just jelled “ What the fuck?” Hoping nobody could see him tremble of jealousy. He was close to getting up and hitting Itzan. Instead he tried to pull himself together again. The fact that he saw Omar answering the kiss, made him feel empty and cold.. It was prove that Omar wasn’t into him. Why was he feeling all these emotions. And why could he contain them? He needed to get over this as soon as possible.<br/>He saw Omar looking at him. As their eyes met, the only thing on his mind was -he knows-, Fuck his face had betrayed him. This could mean the end of their friendship and he wasn’t willing to lose Omar’s friendship over this. It was to important to him. He had to fix it, right this minute. He remembered that during acting class he learnt a trick how to start a genuine laughter, so he was giving it a try, he suddenly start laughing out loud. He pretended that he had just been joking around, hoping they would buy it. After a few moments the sky was completely cleared. And it was game on again.<br/>They made Omar call Dana to make her believe that Omar had a crush on him. He was amused and he liked the dare. Typical Miquel to come with such a dare. He was curious how Omar would handle this challenge. He noticed that Omar felt slightly embarrassed, but he called her anyway. Hearing Omar confess to Dana that he had a crush on him, he wanted it to be true. And then he felt shocked as he heard Dana say “I know, you already told….” as he continue to listen to their conversation.<br/>Keeping his eyes on Omar the entire time, he first saw a flash of despair in his eyes and then when Dana kept silent for a brief moment and then taking back her words, he saw relieve in Omar’s brown liquid eyes. And out of the blue it struck him. Omar felt the same way he did! He had to give it to them, their act was brilliant. They fooled all the others but not him. He saw right through Omar’s act. How had this happen? When did he himself started having these feelings himself? And what did it mean? He really had no clue about it, it sure had took him by surprise. While he tried the wrap his head around it, he noticed Omar was gone. Suddenly doubts started to drift into his mind again, what if he was only seeing what he hoped it would be. What if the conversation wasn’t an act? What if the looks in Omar’s eyes were just a reflection of his own feelings? That it was all in his imagination? He was driving himself crazy. There was only one way to find out. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to know if there was a chance that Omar feels same way about him and he needed to know it right now. He couldn’t wait another second.. He got up, uttered a goodnight to the ones who were still there and went straight to Omar’s room. And knocked at his bedroom door. This was the moment of truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there,</p><p>Thank you for following and reading this story.<br/>As it is my first story to write, I would like you to comment me. I like to hear what you think of it. Suggestions and ideas are also welcome. What would you like to happen?</p><p>It inspires me.<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>He had been drifting away, as he heard the knocking on his door. He tried to ignore it, all he wanted was getting back to sleep. He turns around to his other side, pulling the sheets over his head as if that was going to stop the knocking. Instead of the knocking stopping, it only intensified. He realized the person on the other side was not going to stop and annoyed by it, he threw the sheets aside and got out of bed. “Joder” he said out loud for the other person to hear “ I am coming”.<br/>
He rubbed his eyes with one hand, while he opened the door. “What the fuck is going on?” his voice died away instantly,, when he saw Aron standing there. He felt being pushed back into the room and heard the door being closed. It was as if his brains weren’t able to register al the movements.<br/>
All he could hear was something that sounded To come from a distance  “ I need to know it, I need to know it now”. Before he could even asked what Aron meant, he felt hands on his hips pulling him closer and at that some moment Arons lips were on his. They were soft and warm. I must be still dreaming, it is just a dream, he thought to himself, but why did it feel so fucking real? He just blinked his eyes, only to realize he wasn’t dreaming. Aron was kissing him. Suddenly Aron pulled  back, letting go of him. “I guess I got my answer….I am sorry- I am sorry”. That’s when he realized that during the kiss he hadn’t moved at all, he hadn’t responded to the kiss, he was just to flabbergasted to react. This was what he’s been wanting to happen for a while now. This was unbelievable. As he saw Aron turn around with the intention to leave, he grabbed Aron at his wrist to prevent him from leaving. Aron turned back towards him again and that’s when he shoved Aron against the door, pressing his body against him. Placing a hand on Arons neck and slowly pulling his face towards his own, as he places his lips on Arons. There was no holding back as the kiss intensified almost immediately. Their lips parted, as tongues started to explore each other.<br/>
He felt Arons hand on his lower back, trying to pull him ever closer. They stand there making out for what felt like several minutes, when they both pulled back a little to catch their breaths, but not wanting to let go of each other. He looked Aron in the eyes, they were dark of desire, it was like he could see his own desire reflected in those gorgeous hazel eyes. As they start kissing again and again, each time with more passion . They were both losing control, as their breathing got heavier. He knew they had to stop, before this got out of hand. If he was honest he wanted nothing more then this to go further, but he knew they had to talk about it first.<br/>
As he pulled back, still holding on to the older male  he mumbled “Aron, what in the world are we doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV</p><p>When Omar didn’t answer the door, the first time he knocked, he just kept on knocking. Harder and harder. He needed to know, before he would chicken out. Now he had the courage to ask it, maybe because he was intoxicated due to the alcohol or due to the adrenaline rushing through his veins about the possibility that Omar might feel the same way. It didn’t really matter what the reason was, he was there and for him he was on the point of no return. As he was still knocking down the door, he heard Omar curse, which made him smile. And then when the door was opened, he was almost knocked of his feet, by the image in front of him, Omar standing there in his underwear and white shirt, rubbing through his eyes. It was as if his body was out of his control. All he wanted to do at that instant moment was kiss the one in front of him. So he pushed Omar back in his room, closing the door behind him, without taking his eyes of Omar. He had wanted to talk to Omar, but all he could do was just mumble I need to know it I need to know it now, he just pulled Omar into a kiss. After a few seconds his mind registered that there was no response. Omar wasn’t responding to his kiss, so he pulled back, as mixed feelings bubbled up inside him. It was a mix of rejection, confusion and shame. At least he knew the feelings weren’t not mutual. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, so he excused himself and was about to leave as he felt a hand on his wrist, preventing him from leaving. Thinking Omar wanted an explanation, he turned back toward him, only to be shoved against the door. The next moment he felt Omar’s weight leaning against his chest and a hand sliding to his neck and guiding his face towards Omar and then it happened he was being kissed by Omar. Their tongues colliding, playing with each other. He had kissed and had been kissed many times, but it never felt like this. It never made him feel this way.. Was it the excitement that the other person was a male? That it was his first bisexual experience? It was all so intense, he just couldn’t stop this. They just kept on kissing, only to pull back a few times to catch their breaths. If it was up to him, they would be making out the entire night. He know they needed to talk about this, about what was going on between them.<br/>
As if Omar has read his mind he heard him ask “ Aron, what in the world are we doing?”<br/>
“ I don’t know Omar, I honestly don’t know. I only know this feels so good”<br/>
“ I think we need to slow down a little bit, before this gets out of control. Before we are both going to regret this” It wasn’t what he had wanting to hear, but at the same time he knew Omar was right.</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>He saw disappointment in Arons eyes when he had said that they needed to slow things down a little.He was sure he was not the one that was going to regret this, as he had been fantasizing about it for a while,  he was only looking out for Arons best interest. He couldn’t bare the thought that Aron was going to regret it. On the other hand, it had been Aron pounding at his door, it was Aron that kissed him first. But he wasn’t willing to take any risks. He also knew Aron was a macho man, acting tough all the time, but he knew there was another side of Aron. Aron had a very sensitive side, which he showed rarely. Tonight Aron had opened up to him in a way that got behind his imagination and he didn’t want Aron to get back in his shell again. So he knew letting Aron get away now, was going to be a mistake. So he took Arons hand and guided him towards his bed.<br/>
“Come on, lets get some sleep and talk about this later” </p><p>“You want me to sleep in your bed?”</p><p>“Yeah I want that, but only if you want that too, you don’t have to” giving Aron the opportunity to leave. </p><p>“No, it’s fine by me” Aron responded.</p><p>After they settled in to bed, they looked at each other, as he decided to give Aron a peck on his lips, turned over to switch of the nightlight next to his bed. “goodnight Aron” “goodnight Omar”<br/>
It was only a few minutes later, that he felt Aron taking his hand and interlaced their fingers together. A warm tender feeling washed over him as he slowly drifted away.<br/>
He awoke for a moment, as he felt an arm being thrown over his chest and Arons breathing against his shoulder. Aron just nestled against him, still sound a sleep. And yet again sleep overpowered him. When he woke up several hours later, he found himself alone in his bed. Aron was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Explain me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 6 is ready....Enjoy it.</p><p>Feel free to comment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV </p><p>Aron was gone. The first thing that crossed his mind was the thought that it was all a dream, but one look  at the crushed pillow next to him, told him that he could rule out that thought.<br/>
His first instinct was to get up and look for him, only to realize that would be the worst thing he could do. He knew that he had to give Aron some space. He knew Aron was an introvert person,  opposed to himself. Aron needed time to process what had happened that night and he needed to give Aron that time. Even if it would be hard for him, considering what had happened, kissing each other the way they had and the way they had held each other. Aron had interlaced their fingers, and remembering that ,gave him goosebumps all over his body.  He knew Aron had taken a huge step to come to him the way he did. So now it was his turn...He would do whatever was necessary within his willpower to give Aron all the time and space he needed. His stomach turned around at the thought  that there was a slight possibility that Aron might regret what had happened. </p><p>He needed to take a pee and went to the bathroom, secretly hoping he would find Aron there. It was wishful thinking, because he wasn’t there. Whilst peeing he looked at the door on the other side of the bathroom. Should he? No, he suppressed his urge to have a look, instead he went back to his room. He placed himself back on the bed, with his back against the headboard and closed his eyes.<br/>
In the back of his mind he heard a door opening, he took a deep breath before opening his eyes, not ready to face Aron, fearing to see regret in his eyes.<br/>
When he finally dared to open his eyes, he saw Aron standing next to his side, holding 2 mugs of coffee in his hands. He lets out a deep breath, of which he wasn’t even knowing he was holding it.</p><p>Aron POV </p><p>When he had woken up, he had found himself all cozied up against Omar. His arm was laying across Omar’s chest, which was going up and down slowly. Omar was sleeping peacefully, and he stared at the other male for a few minutes. He tended to stroke Omars hair but he didn’t, he slowly pulled his arm back, not wanting to wake him up. The twilight in the room, told him that is was still early. He was wide awake, and knew he couldn’t sleep anymore, so he got out of bed.<br/>
As he didn’t want to wake Omar up, Omar definitely wasn’t a morning person. He decided to take a shower and so he did. Whilst the warm water washed over him, he pondered over the events that happened between him and Omar. It had been a completely new experience for him. And he had to admit Omar was a good kisser, hell he kissed a lot better then Jessica and al the other girls did . His lips were soft, tender and smooth. He and Omar had kissed before, as in Ander and Omar Shanaa, never as Aron and Omar Ayuso. And it went on behind his imagination. Jesus, I am going soft, he thought. Well something is sure getting hard,  he groaned, when looked down on his arousel. He shut down the water and stepped out of the shower, dried himself and entered his own bedroom to get some clothes. After he finished he went back to Omar’s bedroom,only to find him still asleep .He knew they needed to talk, talk about what happened and what they were going to do next. First he needed some coffee and he guessed Omar could use a coffee too. So he went downstairs and made two mugs of  the black liquid. Slightly relieved that  he was the only one downstairs, but a look at the clock showed him the reason, why nobody was up yet, it was only 7.45. Considering the amounts of beers they all drunk last night and the time they all went to sleep, he expected that nobody was getting up, within the next couple of hours. But that knowledge didn’t stop the feeling that he had to sneak back to Omar’s room instead of just walking.<br/>
When he got back to the bedroom, he opened the door softly not wanted to wake Omar up. Surprisingly he saw Omar sitting up, against the headboard with his eyes closed. He walked towards the bed, his eyes focused on Omar and while Omar opened his eyes their gazes met,, he heard him exhale sharply.</p><p>“Want a coffee?” He asked knowingly Omar wouldn’t turn down the offer.</p><p> </p><p>Both POV</p><p>“Yes please” Omar responded. Aron handed him a mug, while taking the mug, their fingers touched, which caused a electric vibe running trough their veins .<br/>
Aron sat down on the bed, looking at Omar and his voice sounded hoarse “ Omar, tell me the truth, I just saw the look on your face, you thought I had run off, didn’t you?”</p><p>“Yes” Omar said softly. The answer hurts Aron a little, it felt as if Omar didn’t trust him. That he thought that he would walk away that fast and that easy. He hears insecurity in Omar’s voice when he asks him “Do you have any regrets Aron?”</p><p>“ No, I don’t have any regrets….Do you?”</p><p>“ Nope, absolutely none” Omar smiled at him  “ but I think we need to talk”</p><p>Not sure where to start, Aron took a sip of his coffee. “ I can’t explain what is happening. I just want to explore what this means. I want to see were this leads us”</p><p>“ What about Jessica?”</p><p>“Jessica and I are over” Aron answered, because in his mind they were already over. He just hadn’t told Jessica yet, but there was no need for Omar to know that tiny fact. The most important thing was, that for him Jessica didn’t matter anymore.</p><p>“I thought you were straight….you are straight aren’t you? I think I am a little confused about that part.”</p><p>“ Well Omar, as you might have noticed” Aron referring to the kissing “ I’m not completely straight”<br/>
He hears Omar laugh and continues “ I have had feelings for guys before , but I never dated them or acted on those feelings. I think I can say for sure, that I am bisexual.”</p><p>“ Bisexual.? And you never ever acted on it? You never kissed a guy? “ Omar asked intrigued.</p><p>“ No, you are the first one for me. And I intend to keep it that way” knowing Omar could interpret that in two ways. “ what about you?”</p><p>“I am gay” Omar dryly replied</p><p>“ No way, I never would have guessed that” Aron laughed, rolling his eyes. Feeling happy that the conversation isn’t heavy weighted. “  How long have you been wanting this?”</p><p>“ I don’t know exactly…I think I have been attracted to you for a while, subconsciously, but the first time I realized it, was when I walked into you in the bathroom” again turning red at the thought of it.<br/>
“ I tried to deny it and  I have been trying to prevent you from knowing, but I didn’t do a very good job, did I?”Omar wanted to know</p><p>“ You kind of did hide it well,, until your dare, I just knew you were putting up an act. Your eyes betrayed you. But I am sure my eyes did as well.”</p><p>“They indeed did” Suddenly emotions overpowered Omar “Aron, what the hell are we going to do? I can’t pretend this hasn’t happened. I just cant and even more I don’t want to”</p><p>“ I feel the same, I really do. As I said before I want to explore this thing between us. Let’s take things slow and see were this goes. How does that sounds?” </p><p>“ Sounds like a plan to me.”</p><p>“” Omar, what if- what if this will cost us our friendship?”  Now. Arons voice was trembling,, which betrayed that he also was feeling insecure.  </p><p>Omar took Arons hand in his “ We are not going to let that happen. Okay? If one of us wants to stop, we will stop. There is nothing more important to me than our friendship.”  </p><p>They both agree that they would keep this between them as long as they weren’t sure wher this would lead to. They only thing they knew for sure, that there was a strong undeniably sexual attraction and that they were going to explore and enjoy it. Not knowing there was much more to it then just a sexual attraction.</p><p>“Can I please kiss you now?” Aron asked shy as his cheeks flushed red.<br/>
Omar pulled him on top of him as he smashed their lips together into a  hot and heavy kiss. Tongues emerged, colliding, exploring each other mouths. Omar hands slip under Arons shirt stroking his back up and down. Arons hands were tugged in Omar’s hair. As they start grinding slowly against each other, they both could feel their cocks harden. And the thought of what they did to each other made their breathing heavier and the kiss deepened. They had been at it just a few minutes, when they both heard the knock on the door and a voice saying “ Omar, you awake yet?”<br/>
Omar and Aron both looked at the door at the same time and saw that the door handle was pushed down. They both got into action, as they don’t wanted to get caught the very first day,  Aron rolled off of Omar and hid  besides the bed and Omar pulled up the sheets to his chin, as Claudia entered the room .<br/>
“ Jesus Claudia ,, I am naked, can you please go, let me get dressed” Omar whispered, pulling the sheets even higher, covering the fact that he was dressed.  He could hear Aron suppressing a laugh, which almost made him laugh.<br/>
“ Honey, I have seen you naked before, get dressed, I am waiting” Claudia teased.<br/>
“ Please Claudia please, make me a coffee and I promise I will be down in 5”. Giving her a warm smile, which he knew she couldn’t resist.<br/>
“ As you wish, but if you’re not down in 5, I will come back and drag you down, naked or not”.<br/>
When Aron heard the door closing, he sat up, looked at Omar and smiled amused.<br/>
“ So, she saw you naked? When did that happen?” He ducked as he saw Omar throw a pillow towards him.<br/>
“ Not funny, Piper, not funny” as the both couldn’t contain their laughs any longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. In my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise!</p><p>An extra chapter!<br/>After your comments I couldn’t stop writing.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>Next chapter plannend for Sunday in stead of Saturday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>Leaning against the bathroom doorpost, he watched Aron sitting on his bed, only dressed in a sweatpants, against the headboard. Aron was typing as a manic on his phone, once in a while curling a string of hair, as he seemed to be waiting for a response. Arons hair has, been getting longer and longer as the curls reappeared again. He always thought Aron was handsome, but he had to admit that he preferred the curly hair, it made Aron look softer, less arrogant. <br/>He start reflecting over the last few weeks, it had been 2 weeks ago, when they had first kissed. And since that day, they have been sleeping, together every single night, making out heavily before finally going to sleep. They both wanted more, but they didn’t act on it, because they had agreed to take things slow, not wanted to rush things and besides that the risk of getting caught was too high. <br/>During the recordings and rehearsals at the studio, they hardly see each other, only when they had a shooting together. They were able to contain their need to touch and kiss each other at work. But back in the villa it had been hard to wait for the moment they could call it a night and go to bed. It was as if a magnet was pulling them together the entire time. Every evening he had to fight a battle to go to his room early, knowing that it wouldn’t take long for Aron to follow the same example, so they could give in to doing what they wanted all day. He had thought that the desire would get less, but boy he was so wrong. The feeling had only intensified. That’s when they were getting sloppy.<br/>They almost got caught twice, one time he had kissed Aron in the kitchen, as they were supposed to get some beers for the rest, when they had hear Miquel yell“ need some help guys?” as they heard him approach. They just pushed each other away, Aron’s cheeks had turned dark red and he could swear that his own lips were red and swollen. But Miquel didn’t notice, he just grabbed some of the beers, that were already placed on the counter and took of again.<br/>The other time was a few days ago, they were making out a little on the living room couch, everybody had gone to bed except for them. And at the moment Aron pushed him on his back on the couch and straddled him, Pol walked in. “I win”Aron managed to make up an excuse that very instant. Knowing that if it had been Miquel, Itzan or Claudia walking in on them that moment, they would have been busted. Smiling at that thought, he saw Aron tossing his phone aside as he looked annoyed. It brought him back to the reality of that moment.</p><p>“Are you okay? It looks like the person you are texting is annoying you?” It was not a question, it was an observation. Was it his imagination or did Aron just looked like he was caught in the act?</p><p>“How long have you been standing there?” a contra question being asked.</p><p>“ Long enough to see that you are getting pissed at the person, whom you are texting” he simply replied. It wasn’t the first time, that he had noticed that Aron had been annoyed while messaging somebody several times, during the last few weeks. He suddenly remembered that there had been a few calls also, and that during those calls Aron would always leave the room. A unsettling feeling bubbled up in side of him. </p><p>“Yeah, my mom is pushing me to come over next weekend, she keeps nagging about it. Friends are texting me all the time and questioning when we are going to meet up. It drives me crazy. We only have 2 weeks off and I can’t split myself up.” It seemed plausible. Tomorrow was the 4th week of the recording, after Friday they were off for two weeks. Well, Thursday for him, cause he didn’t had any shooting on Friday, so he could go home on Thursday. But he had already decided that he would leave the villa on Friday morning instead of Thursday after work, that way he had an extra night with Aron.</p><p>“Same here, it is definitely a burden to have so many friends” rolling his eyes at Aron. He saw a smile appear on the other man face. <br/>“Are we still on for Friday evening? Or am I being dumped for your mom?” He jokingly asked.</p><p>“ No way, that’s not going to happen. We are still on, although I think that I won’t be able to get to yours before  9. If that a problem? It seems I have an obligation I can’t escape” pointing at his phone.</p><p>“ Ofcourse not, my mom also expects me the very minute I leave this villa” he walked over to the bed, climbed in and strangled Aron and start kissing him. As Aron kissed him back briefly, he could feel Aron not being at ease, so he just pulled back completely “let’s go to sleep, it’s going to be an early morning tomorrow” rolling over to his side to turn of the light. It was the first night he had trouble getting to sleep,, having a strange feeling in his gut, that something was wrong. Even when he felt Aron moving closer to spoon him, the feeling kept hunting him.</p><p>Aron POV</p><p>He didn’t want to lie, but the lie just slipped out. Technically speaking he hadn’t told a lie, he hadn’t said his mom was texting him. His mom had asked to set a date to see him, but that was earlier that day and his  mom sure hadn’t pushed him. It was Jessica whom he was texting with and which annoyed him. He wasn’t even annoyed at Jessica, but with himself. He wasn’t proud of himself, he felt like a total jerk. Not only towards Omar, but also towards Jessica. He struggled with himself the past few weeks. He had wanted to end things with Jessica properly. Although he like to consider himself as this tough guy, he had his valuables, he wanted to treat everybody with respect. <br/>Since he couldn’t break up with Jessica before, he had promised himself, he would call her several times and pretended  until he could end it face to face. But he hadn’t foreseen that anything would happen between him and Omar. But it had happened and it was so intense that he hadn’t been able to stop it. And more important, he didn’t want it to stop.. Every time Jessica called or texted him, he felt like a cheater and that made him angry at himself. He was just so annoyed with himself. In his heart he wasn’t in a relationship with Jessica anymore, but in his head he still was. He wanted to at least be able to look himself straight in the mirror. But he couldn’t help being so attracted to Omar. The only thing he could do, was not letting things go any further then kissing and some making out. But hell, he sure wanted more.. He remembered Omar asking about Jessica the morning after their first night and how he just said it was over. Now he wished that he had told Omar everything that very moment. Remembering the moment, he had felt scared, scared that if he told Omar, that he was still with Jessica, Omar would pull away from him. Omar was a great guy, wouldn’t even hurt a fly,  let alone Jessica. So when Jessica texted him or called him, he felt miserable, but on the other hand one look, one touch, one kiss of Omar made him feel better. <br/>Although he wasn’t looking forward to hurt Jessica, he looked forward to Friday, because that day he would be 100%  single again. He was ready to take the next step with Omar.</p><p>He was deep in his own mind, when Omar had kissed him minutes ago. And he knew Omar was ticked of a little by his lack of reaction, he could tell it the way Omar had pulled away to go to sleep. He moved closer towards Omar and put his arm around him, spooning him, hoping this  would make Omar feel less rejected. Friday he would tell Omar everything. Ready to take it to the next level.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The truth hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 8</p><p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>Let me know what you think of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p> </p><p>Before he knew it, it was already Thursday evening. The days had gone by so quick and he was looking toward his two weeks of ‘holiday’. Seeing his family and some of his friends again, made him feel happy en soppy. If somebody would ask he would probably deny it, but he had missed his mom. He has missed her hugs and her famous tortilla’s. He made himself the promise to visit her every day.<br/>He also missed his friends, so definitely grabbing a bear with them, was on his agenda.<br/>The only downside of it all was the fact that he didn’t get to see Aron every day, let alone the nights. He was amazed at the fact how fast he got used to somebody sleeping next to him every night. Arons mood swings, were gone completely, so except for that one night, the others nights were back filled with kissing again, but it never had gone any further then that. He could barely control himself, but Aron didn’t seem to have a problem with it at all. It was in contradiction with the fact that Aron mostly was the one who initiating making out. It was as if there was something holding Aron back, maybe it had to do with the possibility of getting caught. Tomorrow he wanted to take this thing, what ever it was, to a next level. But there it was again, that lingering feeling that something was off.<br/>The passed couple of days at the studio had been long, wrapping the last scenes up, so the production team, could edit the first 3 episodes. He was feeling tired, so after diner he excused himself, he still needed to pack some stuff to take back home and all he wanted was to be in Aron arms the rest of the evening.<br/>After finished packing, he went for a quick shower. He entered his bedroom only wearing a boxer, surprised by the fact, that Aron was already there, sitting on the bed. As soon as Ander saw him, he came of the bed, tossing his phone on the bed. Without saying a word they grabbed each other tight lips colliding, making soft noises, their tongues paying roughly, liking each other mouths. His lips made a wet trace from Aron jaw, down his neck to his collarbone, were he started to nibble the soft skin, knowing it was going to leave a mark behind. Aron started to moan softly, which was a sign for him to go ahead, he was pulling at Aron shirt, he wanted to feel the bare skin of Aron against his, as he stepped back a little to pull the shirt over Arons head, he places his leg between Arons, as he felt a wet spot. He saw that Aron had leaked some precum in his underwear, as he stared at it, Aron voice trembled as he spoke slightly embarrassed “ I am sorry…..it just- it has just been a while ago.” </p><p>“ Piper, you are kidding me, haven’t you…..well you know” making a hand gesture.</p><p>“ No I haven’t, have you?” one look at him was enough to answer Arons question, as he couldn’t stop grinning “my god Omar, how? When?”</p><p>“ You know how Piper, and I shower daily” winking at him.</p><p>“ I think I am in need of a shower right now” Aron said seriously “ I need to”</p><p>The suggestion that Aron was going to take a shower and was going to jerk himself of, was making his mind exploded. He grabbed Aron by his wrist. “Please Aron” his voice sultry with desire as he kissed Aron with the same desire. He guided Aron towards the bed and pushed him softly down the mattress, covering him with his body. As he pleaded “ please, can I – I want to…I want it so bad”<br/>Aron was shivering at the words as he nodded. His hand that was on Arons chest, found his way down and caressed the cock through the soft material. Rubbing it slowly. <br/>Now it was Aron pleading “ please Omar, I can’t hold it down very long”. So he slid his hand in and touched the hard on that was swollen, and hard as a rock. As Ander raised his hips, indicating that he wanted his underwear removed , he pushed down the underwear, revealing Arons cock, the top of it covered in wet, sticky precum.  His lips founded Arons in a sloppy wet kiss. He placed his hand just below the top and let his thumb glide over the top several times. Just smearing the sticky substance slowly over the full length, using it as lube. He started stroking Ander, along the shaft of his cock, up and down in a steady pace. Arons breathing got heavier with every stoke.. He used his leg, to spread Arons legs, to gain better access to his crotch. As his hand stopped stroking his cock briefly, to caress his balls softly. “Joder” Aron cried out “Fuck, I am – I  am close” as he clenched the sheets<br/>He quickly grabbed Arons dick again, stroking it, but this time faster and his grip tighter.<br/>“Fuck….holy fuck” Aron groaned loud.<br/>“ Come Aron, just come” he encouraged with his lips against Arons ear.</p><p>He watched Aron fall apart as he felt Arons cum, being shot strongly over his hand and onto his own stomach. Aron whole body shook heavy  under his touch. He kept stroking Aron until the last drip had come out. He  placed a lazy kissed on Arons mouth…..” Are you okay?”</p><p>“ That was fucking amazing” Aron replied, still heavily breathing. Aron lifted his head, to take a look at the big mess across his stomach. “I think a shower is definitely necessary now” dropping his head back at the pillow.</p><p>While cleaning his own hand with his shirt that he had picked up, he also looked at the mess he caused.” Yeah Piper, you definitely do. Well you go have a shower, I’ll be waiting”</p><p>“ Don’t you touch your self, those times are over” Aron said teasingly, while he made his way to the bathroom, still feeling weak on his feet.</p><p>“ I wouldn’t dare” smiling widely at the thought of it. Aron had just disappeared in the bathroom, when he heard a phone ringing. He saw Arons phone on the bed, his intention was to take the phone to Aron, as it kept ringing. Somebody was desperately trying to reach Aron. He grabbed the phone from the bed and saw it was Jessica calling. What does she want, he thought, as the lingering feeling bubbled up once again. He couldn’t control himself, he knew it was a wrong thing to do, but he did it any way. </p><p>“ Arons phone, Omar speaking” answering the call.<br/>“ Oh, hi Omar, I am Jessica, Arons girlfriend, is he around?” It was as he had been punched in his stomach. Girlfriend? He must have misheard it.<br/>“ No he is in the shower, can I pass a message?”<br/>“ No that’s not necessary, I will see him tomorrow after he finishes work. I can’t wait to see him again and hold him, well maybe more then just holding” giving him more information then he wanted.<br/>He needed to know, although he already knew the answer “ Are you the one he has been secretly calling during this past few weeks?”<br/>“ Yes i guess I am, but please don’t tell anyone, we want to keep our relationship a secret for a while. But there is no harm in you knowing it, since you are his best friend”  Best friend? </p><p>He couldn’t listen anymore, he just hung up and tossed the phone back on the bed. All he could think about was Aron lying to him. He fucking lied. And he was a fool believing him. He needed to get out of there, he couldn’t breath. He was hurt… it fucking hurt.<br/>He never got dressed so fast and while grabbing his bag, tears started to drip down his cheeks.<br/>He walked out of his bedroom, and out of the villa. He heard Itzan call out for him, as he passed him, but he didn’t react. He didn’t even cared at that moment what they would think, he just needed to get away as far as possible. When he arrived at his own apartment half an hour later, he broke down completely.<br/>Not able to contain his hurt anymore, he dropped down on the floor….clenching his knees and start sobbing. The realization that he likes Aron more than is good for him, makes it even worse.</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p>While he showered, he felt his heartbeat start racing again at the memory of what had happened. How Omar had kissed him, the way he had touched him, still feeling the sensation of his thumb spreading the cum over his top,  it send chills down his bones. Fuck, he wasn’t a saint, he had been jerked of multiple times, but it never had felt this intense. It was the first time, besides himself, that  a male had touched him that way, it had overwhelmed him. All he wanted now, was to give Omar the same pleasure, he had given him. The thought of touching a dick other than his own, made him feel slightly nervous. But when he was around Omar, everything felt so naturally. So he didn’t have to worry, he would just follow his own instinct, whatever his body wanted to do with the other male. He couldn’t wait any longer, he washed, dried and half dressed himself quickly, eager to get back at Omar. Drying his hair with a towel, he entered the bedroom, only to find it empty. His first thought was that Omar may have gone down to probably grab a coffee. As his eyes saw his phone on the bed, he reached out to pick it up, an unpleasant feeling washed over him. He saw a notification that he had a message from Jessica. <br/>He was reluctant to read it, dreading this could have something to do with the fact that Omar was gone. </p><p>-Hi babe, I just tried to reach you, but Omar told me you were having a shower. I just wanted to say that I can’t wait to see you tomorrow. XOXO Jess –</p><p>The message made it very clear that Omar had spoken to Jessica, but that didn’t automatically mean that Omar found out that he and Jessica hadn’t ended things yet. As he scanned the room to find a clue, he saw Omar’s bag missing from the corner of the room. That instant moment he knew, that Omar knew. He felt himself panicking as he start dialing Omar’s number, he had to explain, but Omar’s phone kept ringing. He tried again and again, only to find the phone being turned off at the fifth attempt. Fuck Omar, please…..please let this not be the end.<br/>Omar clearly didn’t want to talk to him and he couldn’t even blame him. The only one whom was to blame was himself. He become more and more desperate as he didn’t know what to do. His instinct told him to go after Omar, but he realized he wasn’t allowed to, due to the last shooting tomorrow. If he left now, it would have consequences for the show. He was such an idiot, if he had only told Omar the truth. At that moment he truly hated himself.  Sitting on the end of the bed, with his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands, tears started to form in his eyes. </p><p>He was startled, when he heard the door opening, he looked up quickly, hoping it was Omar, but it was Itzan who entered the room, closing the door behind him. He hung his head again, not wanting Itzan to see him this way.</p><p>“Aron, what is going on? “ Itzan questioned him friendly. He remained silent, not knowing how to respond, unable to hold back his emotions any more, he sobbed. </p><p>“ From the look of this, you don’t  feel any better than Omar did, when he stormed out of the villa.” After a few seconds Itzan continued “ You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but I want you to know that you can trust me.” Itzan setting himself next to him and placing a hand on his back, softly rubbing it.</p><p>“ We had a fight, well it wasn’t even a fight. I did something terrible” he didn’t even know where to start. He looked at Itzan, shook his head “ I think I just ruined a friendship”</p><p>“ I don’t think that is possible, I know your friendship means the world to Omar. There is literally nothing you could do to ruin that. He might be angry at you now, but it will pass, he will get over it. It is Omar” </p><p>“ We are together” not wanted to hide it any longer, he needed a confidant. “Well not together as in a couple, but there is this strong attraction between us and we are - we were exploring it”<br/>He was expecting a reaction after this confession, but when it didn’t come he asked “ did you know? You don’t seem to be surprised ”</p><p>“ I had a hunch, the night of the dare, your reaction when I kissed Omar. You were totally not amused. I knew something was off then, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. After Omar stormed out the house, upset and found you here, I put two and two together. What happened?”</p><p>That’s when he told everything, about his intention to break up with Jessica, about him and Omar, well not into detail, that he kept for himself, and how Omar found out that he kind of lied about Jessica. “ I don’t want to lose him Itzan, I don’t want him to walk out of my life” a tear rolled over his cheek.</p><p>“ Look man, You are a good guy Piper, although your intentions towards Jessica were noble, you broke Omar’s trust. And I know that is very important to him. “ This sure as hell wasn’t reassuring him.</p><p>“As if I don’t know that” snapping at Itzan, immediately regretting it “ Sorry man sorry….I don’t know what to do. I want to fix this.” his hands pulling his own hair. </p><p>“ The only thing you can do, is give him time and space. He needs to sort things out. The only advice I can give you is to not push him. Eventually he will come to you, when he is ready to face you.” Itzan padded his back, stood up and left, giving him time and space to reflect everything.</p><p>The conversation hadn’t lifted his spirit, but somehow it helped him regain his calmness again. He understood what he needed to do. Tomorrow he would take the first step. He would break things of with Jessica as he had intended to do. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to that conversation, but he knew that conversation was going to be a piece of cake in contrary how the confrontation with Omar would be like. He wasn’t going to lose Omar over this. He wouldn’t give up on him. Omar was too important to him. <br/>He stayed in Omar’s bed that night, comforting himself with a pillow that still had a touch of Omar’s scent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Listen to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 9!</p><p>Feel free to comment. Each comment inspires me to continue.❤</p><p>I am happy where this story is going.</p><p>I love Omar is posting many pictures of Aron on Insta.<br/>And thank god....no more speculations about Aron and possible girlfriend. I think Omaron is really a possibility.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>He had no clue how long he had been sitting on the floor like that, but it felt like hours.<br/>
Grabbing his phone, he recalled that he had switched his phone off, after Aron kept calling.<br/>
Doubtful wether or not to turn his phone back on, he decided to leave it off, afraid Aron would call him again. He wasn’t ready to talk to Aron and he asked himself if he ever would be again. Maybe he was overreacting, it wasn’t that they were in a relationship, let alone a committed one. But that didn’t change the fact that it hurt. How could Aron kiss him, while he was in a relationship? What did he mean to Aron? Was he a kind of an experiment to him? Just somebody to try things with and then toss him aside.. He walked to the cupboard, taking a glass and a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass of the brown liquid, drank it in one gulp and poured himself another one. And after that one another one, when he finally felt numb, he threw himself on the couch as he fell in to a deep sleep. </p><p>He guessed it must have been almost noon, when he woke up with a terrible headache. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the last one, holding his forehead with one hand, as he searched the bathroom for Aspirin. Half an hour later, his headache began to subside. He switched on his phone, expecting to have more missed calls, but the phone kept silent. Aron hadn’t try to call him again and he didn’t know if he was relieved at that or that it secretly annoyed him. <em>Fuck Omar, get over it, get a grip, it is done.</em> He grabbed his coat and left his apartment. He decided to walk to his parents house, which was only two blocks away. Maybe the fresh air would clear his head.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Aron POV</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>The minute he woke up, he had felt miserable again. If it were up to him, he would stay in bed all day. He barely managed to get trough the day, at the studios, he had to do a scene over and over again as he couldn’t pay attention. His mind kept drifting away, thinking about Omar all the time. He desperately wanted to see him, talk to him, hold him and never let go. But instead he got stuck at work, until he finally nailed the scene. And now he found himself in front of Jessica’s house, he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. The door hadn’t even opened completely yet, but he felt Jessica’s arms wrapping around his neck and her lips on his. He pushed her back softly as he unwrapped himself from her grip<br/>
“ We need to talk Jessica”. He uttered.  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Don’t be so serious babe, come in” taking his hand. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He hesitated if he should, but on the other hand it wasn’t an conversation to have outside on the curb. So he went inside, only to be kissed again and again he pushed her away softly..</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Jessica, listen, we can’t continue this. I can’t do this any longer.” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ What did I do wrong? Is it something I have done?” she asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ No Jessica, you are an amazing person, it is just me, I am….- I don’t…..” he stuttered.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Is there somebody else?” Jessica asked suddenly, her eyes getting feisty.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He didn’t want to lie anymore, it only had gotten him in trouble so far, but Jessica was a influencer, and he didn’t would anything to be out in the open. He wasn’t ready to be outed to the world yet. So he could only think of one answer.<br/>
“  Yes, there was somebody, and we have kissed” a hand slapped his face.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Jessica became upset and angry, yelling and pushing him with al her strength “ Who is she? When? How many times?” </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ It doesn’t matter who she is. I wanted to end things with you  before I had to go away for the shooting, but I wanted to tell you in person and not over the phone.”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Your such a gentleman” she sarcastically said. “ Well screw you Aron, Fuck off” giving him another push, which made him almost fall backwards. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I am really sorry, I really am” hoping she would believe it, maybe not now but some day.<br/>
He turned around and left.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He had spent the entire afternoon and the early evening at his parents. It was nice seeing them again. When his mom had hugged him, he felt secured, like there weren’t any problems in the world. He even managed to smile during some conversations. As he had expected his mom had made him his favorite meal, but he wasn’t hungry, he just played with his food. His mom had noticed, but she didn’t asked about it, he appreciated that she hadn’t. Not wanting his mom to worry to much, he yawned several times, pretended to be tired. “ Go home honey, get some sleep” was her reaction and he took that opportunity to go home. And there he was, standing in front of the window looking outside, normally the view was breathtaking. Overlooking the park, there was always some movements, but the park was empty now, probably due to the covid situation, although the situation was getting better, everybody was still careful after the panic of the past year, not wanting the situation to worsen again. Seeing the nearly empty park, he wondered what Aron was doing at that moment, but he knew. He was at Jessica’s, probably holding her, thinking of it, emotions overwhelmed him again. He was probably fucking her at that very minute. He could see the scene clearly in front of him and it hunted him. He angrily wiped the tears, that were rolling down his cheeks. Well he hoped that Jessica would notice the hickey at Arons colorbone, and that she was giving him shit about it. His mouth curled a little at that thought.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He was startled as his bell rang and hearing Arons voice “ Open up Omar, I know you are in there!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Go away Aron, I don’t want to talk” trying to keep his voice steady.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I am not going anywhere, we need to talk, so open that goddamn door”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He knew Aron was stubborn, and wasn’t going to leave, so he walked over to the door, to unlock it. And quickly turned around again. He felt more tears. Fearful that he was about to lose all control of his emotions, he kept his back towards Aron, standing by the window again, unable to look at him. Unable to speak.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Aron POV </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After he left Jessica’s house, he had stopped at the gas station to buy cigarettes. He had quit smoking, when he found out Jessica hated it. But he was to nervous now, it was the only way he could calm his nerves. He was leaned against his car, smoking, looking up at the apartment where he knew Omar lived. He had been there several times on various occasions. Omar was home, cause he saw that the lights were on.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ The only thing you can do, is give him time and space. He needs to sort things out. The only advice I can give you is to not push him. Eventually he will come to you, when he is ready to face you” </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He remembered Itzan words, but he couldn’t do it. All he wanted was to see Omar. He wanted to explain everything and to hold Omar, he wanted it just so much, it ached.<br/>
After one final inhalation, he threw the cigarette away. Still feeling nervous he went into the apartment complex. As expected Omar refused to open the door at first, but finally the door was opened ajar. He slowly pushed it open, to enter and he saw Omar standing in front of the window, his back towards him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Omar, please let me explain.” approaching  him carefully </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Leave me alone Aron” was Omar soft response.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Omar” he pleaded, continuing getting closer to him.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Just go away” Omar said softly “ I’m not doing this now”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Listen to me” his voice cracked a little. Omar finally turned around, revealing his bloodshed eyes and tear streak cheeks. He was shocked by the sight of it. “ I am so sorry, i am so sorry”<br/>
He was standing close to Omar now, just inches away from him. He wanted nothing more than comfort Omar by kissing him. He brought his lips closer to Omar’s.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He saw Aron getting closer and as much as he hated it, all he wanted was for Aron to kiss him.<br/>
He leaned in a little as if he was giving Aron a sign that he wanted him to kiss him. Suddenly a image of Aron kissing Jessica popped up, so he pulled back last minute. Placing a hand on Arons chest, pushing him back a little, wanting him to stop “Go back to Jessica”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I don’t want Jessica, it is you that I want” Aron protested.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I have one question, have you been with Jessica, before you came here?” fearing the answer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“Yes……….Yes, I went to Jessica, because I”<br/>
He interrupted Aron.” Did you just fuck her?” not able to control the emotion in his voice.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“What?  NO of course not” Aron voice sounded full of anger, being accused “ I wouldn’t do that to you!”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>That’s when he lost his temper, all the hurt and anger came out “Liar, you are an asshole,  you did the same to her, you were in bed with me, kissing me when you were still with her. You have been lying to me the entire time! You lied…..You lied!” He hissed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As Aron tried to reach out for him, he just shoved him and again. Releasing his anger with every push.“ Get the fuck out”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Goddamn Omar, shut up! can you for once listen?” Aron was yelling now. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Stop it! I want this to stop, before our friendship is also permanent damaged. Because you are ruining it all.” Seeing the hurt that his words caused, reflected on Arons face. He regretted the words immediately and immensely. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“I think you should go” a third voice just joined the conversation. “Omar made that very clear”.<br/>
He looked at the direction the voice came from and saw Alonso Diaz standing in the doorway. And that was just the last thing he needed at that moment.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Aron/Omar POV </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It felt as if Omar had punched him, when Omar had accused him of ruining their friendship. The possibility of losing their friendship was unbearable to him. Tears blurred his eyes, trying to hold them back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As he heard a strange voice asking him to leave, he turned over and saw another male standing in the doorway “Who the fuck are you? This has nothing to do with you!” The question was superfluous as he perfectly knew who this other male was, it was Alonso Diaz, Omar’s ex boyfriend.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ How the hell did you get in here? Omar asked, still surprised at the sight of Alonso.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I still got your key” Alonso responded showing the key. Omar went over and grabbed the key from his hand. “ Give it to me”</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ Aron this is Alonso, Alonso this is Aron” knowingly both of them needed no further introduction, because he was aware of that both men knew each other, without even ever having met. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Alonso spoke to Aron directly “what are you waiting for? Omar wants you gone”. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>“ I am not going anywhere, I was talking to Omar and you are interrupting. So why don’t you just fuck off.” Aron defensively responded.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Omar witnessed both man getting agitated “I want you both to leave! Please get out now!” as he reopened the door, to show them both out. Noticing both man stayed put, “ guess I am the one leaving then” as he walked out of his own place  slamming the door behind him.<br/>
He just hoped that the two alpha males didn’t kill each other. That particular image made him genuinely laugh for the first time in days.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Don’t speak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there,</p><p>At this moment Aron is still with Jessica IRL. My story begins in March 2021. So there is still hope that he and Omar will hook up in real life.</p><p>Hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Please let me know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron POV</p><p>It was the very next morning, he hadn’t slept all night. Emotions had troubled his mind the entire time. Hurt, by the words Omar had said about their friendship. Anger, at himself for the mess he created, he should have taken Itzan advice. Fear, that he only had made things worse. Jealousy, that Omar’s ex still have had a key. Insecurity for not knowing how things were standing with Omar. He was terrible at cooping with feelings. He always contained them, by ignoring them, pushing them away. He had never been bothered by feelings, but now he couldn’t ignore them. </p><p>He still was in bed, sitting against the headboard scrolling down Instagram, just trying to distract himself, avoiding Omar’s page, not wanting to know what he was doing. Afraid that somehow Omar and Alonso had hooked up again. His eyes widened when he saw a post of Jessica, it was posted shortly after he he had left. It was a photo of her middle finger in front of her. And a text that said “ Fuck you asshole!” He immediately knew it was addressed to him, his lips formed into a smile.<br/>
This would surely stop the rumors, the speculations that he and Jessica were possible an item. So he hit the like button.<br/>
The next moment anger overpowered him. He didn’t even know exactly why. He was just so incredibly angry at himself for ruining everything with Omar. Next thing he knew he smashed his phone against the opposite wall. He instantly knew that the phone hadn’t survived it. But he couldn’t care less, he would buy a new one later. </p><p>Omar POV </p><p>Omar was already up for several hours as he hadn’t slept very well. When he got home late last night, he was happy he found his apartment empty. There hadn’t been a body or even a sign of a struggle so he assumed the males had left in peace. </p><p>He took a sip of his instant made coffee as he sat outside at his balcony. It was cold, but he didn’t mind, his hoodie kept him warm enough.<br/>
An image of Aron appeared on his mind…the hurt on his face when he had accused him of ruining everything. He had wanted to take it back at that very moment, but he got interrupted by Alonso. And then things started to get out of hand, so he left himself before the others males would end up fighting. He knew Alonso was there for only one reason and that was to get back together with him. But he wasn’t interested, he still wanted Aron, badly. </p><p>He took out his phone and opened Instagram and searched for Arons site, wanted to see his face and that’s when he saw the last picture Aron had liked. It was photo of a beautiful blonde girl, with a middle finger in front of her. He read the text above it and then it hit him hard. The middle finger was addressed to Aron, she was clearly pissed at him. The word Asshole could only mean one thing, Aron had broken up with her. But why? The girl was obviously very beautiful, not just beautiful, she was stunning. Although he was gay, he could still judge a girl by her looks. Did Aron break up with her because of him? He had walked out on Aron, so Aron had no reason to break up with her. What had made Aron change his mind? Aron had tried to call him after he had left, multiple times. 
<em>-My god, he was an idiot.- <em> Not only for walking out on him, but also for not wanting to listen to him yesterday. And the things he had said. He’s stroked his hand trough his hair, what should he do? He would call him, saying he was ready to talk. But the call went straight to voicemail. He waited for 5 minutes and called again, straight to voicemail again. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>20 minutes later he was standing in front of Arons door. Took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He didn’t know were to look so he just watched at his feet. He heard footsteps approaching and when the door opened, his eyes met Arons eyes, which showed confusion.<br/>
“Can we talk?”he whispered, not sure what to expect.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Aron POV </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He wasn’t expecting someone, as he walked toward the door. He was literally flabbergasted when he saw Omar standing there. That Omar had asked him something had completely passed  by him..<br/>
“Aron”  he snapped back into the present,  “Can I come in, or do you want to leave me standing here?”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He opened the door further to let Omar in.<br/>
“After yesterday, I didn’t expected you here” he start saying. He still couldn’t believe that Omar was there. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Me neither, but here I am, we need to talk Aron”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I know… I am” when a finger was placed at his lips to silence him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I want you Aron, I still fucking want to be with you” he felt arms sliding around his waist, pulling him against him “please kiss me if you still want me. We will talk later.” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Omar’s lips lightly brushed his, and then he kissed Omar. It was the most intense kiss they have shared so far, it was filled with a deep desire. Their tongues searched every corner of each other mouths. Omar was tugging at his sweatshirt to get it off, so he helped him remove it and seconds later Omar’s hoodie was also on the floor. He took Omar’s hand as he led him into his bedroom. Barely inside the bedroom Omar started  to unbutton his jeans as his own hands slid in to Omar’s pants to grab his ass. Then he hesitated, he wanted to be with Omar so bad, he wanted to make up for everything but if he was honest, he wasn’t ready to go this far. Was he?   </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>As if Omar had read his mind “ Relax…we are not going to fuck Aron, I promise. Just trust me on this one. I just want to feel your skin against my skin..” </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>The words struck him, made his body fire up. The sexual attraction was undeniable, it was overpowering him. So without thinking twice about it, he just surrendered to what his body wanted so bad.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> “Take your jeans off” Omar moaned hoarse of desire.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> He obeyed as he pulled his jeans down, struggling to get them of completely.<br/>
“ That too” Omar nodded at his underwater, so he slowly pushed down his underwear and stepped out of it, kicking it aside. He was now completely naked in front of Omar, bewildered with excitement as he watched Omar slowly removed his own pants and underwear. They were both fully hard on. Omar pushed him on the bed as he covered him up with his body, kissing him again while caressing his face.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> “Aron, what are you doing to me? You drive me crazy” Omar pressed their hips together so they could feel their cocks rubbing against each other. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>All he could think was how great it felt. Omar took both his hands to put them on both side of his head interlocking their fingers as he start moving up en down, with his crotch against his. He felt his cock getting sticky wet, not sure if it was his own precum or Omar’s. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He never experienced this before, he was about to come, how was this even possible, without his cock being touched. He heard Omar breathing heavily against his neck, and the movements of Omars hips increased.. He noticed he was close “ Omar please….I can’t…” he released his hands and grabbed Omar’s ass to push him harder onto him. He felt Omar’s hands clenching in his hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Fuck Aron, I can’t hold any longer.” Omar lifted his upper body a little to look down, he just followed Omar’s eyes down to their cocks colliding again. He heard Omar screaming his name out loud as he felt the  warm cum spreading on this stomach and all the way up to his chest, the sight of it, made him come hard and more intense then it ever had before. “ Yes….I ….” he groaned loudly “Fuck” his whole body trembled during  the peak, as his cum mixed with Omars. Omar rolled them over, now he was on top of Omar, Omar caressed his face, rubbing his thumbs over his cheekbones and then initiated a kiss, this time it was slow, long and tender.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>He had promised himself to only talk to Aron, but as soon as he looked at Aron, his body had taken over control. His body wanted exact the opposite then his head. So he kissed him to shut him up and then thing got heated very fast. He knew it was wrong to do, but his body took totally control of him. But during a heavy making out, he felt Aron’s hesitation and he instantly knew why. He experienced that same moment some years ago, when he was with a guy for the first time. Not knowing what do do, not sure if he wanted to go that far. At that time he was inexperienced, like Aron was now. His first time was awful and awkward. The guy had fucked him, skipped some steps and he never wanted to have sex ever again. When finally somebody had come along and he learned there were more steps of pleasure in between kissing and just have a fuck. And then there also was a difference between a fuck and  lovemaking fuck. He wouldn’t fuck Ander in a rage of desire. Especially not, knowing that if they ever would come to the point of fucking, it would be Arons first time, he would show Aron slowly and tender. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>But now he would show Aron another form of pleasure. It however turned out to be a complete new experience for him too. It was the first time he reached his hight without his cock being touched. It had been amazing and it took ages to catch his breath again afterwards.<br/>
After a long kiss, they lay in each others arms for a while.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p> “Aron?” It was time they talked</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Mmuhhh” was the only response.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Aron, we need to talk” he feels Arons body pulling back, seeing his eyes opening wider. A flash of fear in his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Come here idiot ”Pulling him close again, wanting to let Aron know they were okay.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Omar, I am sorry I lied to you, I never intended to”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“I know, I just need to understand. I just want you to tell me now. I wasn’t ready to listen to you earlier, but I am now.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>They seated up on the bed,, towards each other,, he grabbed Arons hand, to reassure him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ You know I have been dating Jessica for several months. It was all great, but she was ready to make it public and I wasn’t. The first day of the shooting she phoned me and pushed me to make it public. I didn’t want the world to know, not because I don’t want nobody to know if there is a special person in my life, but because I realized that Jessica isn’t the one for me. I wanted to break up with her, but there was no time, I was already late that day and I didn’t want to do it over the phone. She deserved better then that. So I would do it after the first sets of shooting.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ But then ‘us’ happened.” He concluded softly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yes, of all things in the world, I never had expected that to happen. But it did and I maybe handled things the wrong way, but when I told you Jessica and I were over, I meant it, for me it was over. But I still felt guilty towards her, every time you and I kissed. I struggled to not cross another line”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ You wanted more?” Raising his eyebrow, intrigued what Aron had said. .</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Yes, I struggled,  Omar, all I wanted was more kisses, to touch you all over your body, for you to touch me. But I wanted to end things before it went any further, so I wanted to tell her at the first opportunity I got and that was Friday right after the shooting.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret from me? When I found out, I felt cheated on. She introduced herself as your girlfriend and she told me you had a date that next date. She told me she couldn’t wait  to hold you and she suggested more. We just had shared a very intimate moment and when I heard that, I needed to get out….”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I know…I am so sorry I never wanted to hurt you. I was afraid you would end things between us, if I told you. And for me Jessica and I were over. .” A tear felt down Arons cheek, he gently brushed it away.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ It is okay now, we are okay. I know you broke up with her”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ How do you know that?” Ander wondered, because he hadn’t had the chance to tell him the night before.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I saw her lovely photo on Instagram, I guessed it was addressed to you” grinning at Aron ” you definitely deserved that one.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Yeah, I agree. That’s why I liked the photo.” He laughed</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Typical a Piper thing!” Both of them laughed loudly now.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Aron, I am sorry too, the things I said to you yesterday” he shrugged.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“Forget that” a hand squeezed his.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ No, I said those things out of anger, out of pain. I didn’t mean it, or friendship is strong, it can survive much worse, we will always be friends.”</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ Is that what we are? Friends?” Arons voice sounded insecure at this question.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ No, I want us to be more then friends” he replied, seeing relieve in the other pair of eyes. -Much more- but he didn’t say these words out loud.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ I want that too, but-“ his kiss made an end of Arons sentence.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>“ No buts now,. I think we are in need of  a shower, we still have a mess to clean up” referring to the dried up cum on their body’s. </p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Omar knew what Aron had wanted to say. But it was a subject he wanted to avoid.<br/>
He just wanted to live in that moment, enjoy their time together, not thinking about possible problems that lingered in the near future. And there would be, not knowing it would hit them sooner then expected.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Change of mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi,</p><p>The next chapter! </p><p>Let me know what you think of it. And let me know what you would like to happen. </p><p>Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar/Aron</p><p>“ So, your phone has had an accident?” raising his eyebrow, shaking his head a little in disbelieve.</p><p>“Yeah, it kind of did.”Aron turns slightly red.  </p><p>Omar had just found his broken phone on the floor. He hadn’t noticed it the night before, but then again they had been very occupied.</p><p>“And it just happens to fly against the wall?” Omar smirked at the thought.<br/>
He knew Aron could sometimes lose his temper. Not in a aggressive way, but he would lose it, if he was frustrated over something.</p><p>Aron was standing behind the cooking island, making them a late breakfast. “ I guess it did, I will just buy a new one, I wanted a new one anyway”. He felt arms wrapped around him from behind as Omar peeked over his shoulder to see what he was making.</p><p>“Who did know that Aron Piper could cook?” giving the male a kiss in his neck. Aron was making them a typical Spanish Omelet and it smelled delicious.<br/>
As Aron turned around in his arms, whispering in his ear “ I am a man of very many talents”. </p><p>“ Make me crazy, babe.” Omar’s answered, pulling him against his chest. As he tried to kiss him on his mouth.  Aron smoothly avoided the lips “Hold your horses stallion, the food is ready.”</p><p>Omar quickly let go off Aron. “ Food?, that’s even better then what I had in mind” teasing him.</p><p>The both started to laugh. The atmosphere between them was relaxed. </p><p>From the first day they met, they had become friends. They were always so at ease with  each other, that they had spent many time hanging out. They had always posted videos of them online. Like the one of them together with Miquel dancing in front of a mirror. Or the one in which Omar asked if Aron liked his sunglasses, only for Aron to answer with a smirk and a wink. In their interviews about Omar and Ander it always seemed like they really were Omar an Ander at that time. It was no wonder that there had been speculations of them being more then friends in real life. There were many fans, hoping that this would be a reality some day. They had talked about it more then once, always joking about it. Omander, the ship name that combined their alter egos names together, had become a phenomenon, not only in Spain, but all over the world. It had set an example for the gay community and they were both proud of it. There were and still are so many taboos on this subject. As Omander, they told this incredible love story between a popular boy and a muslim boy, together they fought their battles. They had set an example and were an inspiration for many gay people. It wasn’t strange that people idolized them and wanted them to be together in real life to. And now it looked like it was about to become a reality.</p><p>There was also a downside to it. Everybody was watching their every move. It was hard to keep their private life under the radar. Omar had thought about it last night if the world would find out about them, it would be a huge pressure on their relationship or however he should call it. Omar knew that they were at a stage now that they wouldn’t survive, whatever there was between them it wouldn’t last. He had been there with Alonso. As soon as he had made it public, it went downwards. Eventually the pressure was to high and Alonso had ended their relationship. It had devastated him, because he had loved the boy. He also knew how hard it was to come out in front of the world. After Elite things had become easier, more people were accepting to gays. But when he first came out, horrible things were said. He even got beaten up for it twice, but it hadn’t kept him down. He fought for were he was now, but it had been a long and hurtful road. And he knew that if they were to be out in the open, Aron was going to be exposed, people might condemn him, would hurt him. And he couldn’t do that to him, he cared to much for him. So Omar had made up his mind, he would do what ever was in his power to keep Aron safe. He wanted to keep them a secret, at least for this moment.</p><p>“ Wanna go with me, buy me a new phone?” a question interrupted Omar’s thoughts. They were standing by the kitchen counter, cleaning the plates in the sink.</p><p>“ Ehhhh, you want to buy a new phone right now?” hanging his head a little, there it was, sooner then he expected. The subject he wanted to avoid so much. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p><p>“ I need a phone, nobody can reach me now. And without a phone I don’t have access to my appointments. And more important I can’t  WhatsApp or call a certain person if I’m not with him” giving him a seductive look. </p><p>“ I- think” hesitation sounding trough his voice “ I don’t think that is a good idea”</p><p>Aron picked up the hesitation immediately “ Omar, what the fuck is going on? Why can’t we go buy a phone?<br/>
I know it’s Sunday but the shops in the center are open.”</p><p>“ That’s not it.” he took a sharp breath  “I think it is better for us, not to be seen together.”</p><p>Omar saw in Arons eyes that he was confused. “Aron, we can’t be seen in public together. We don’t even know what this is between us and were it is heading. And besides that we are not allowed to get involved with a coworker. I don’t want to get us in trouble” </p><p>What he said was true, they weren’t supposed to get involved with a coworker, but he didn’t care about that one single bit. It wasn’t the reason why he didn’t want them to been seen together, he wanted to protect him.</p><p>“ You have doubts about this?” the question made Omar even more determined. He took Arons face in his hands as his thumbs rubbed his cheeks and he lifted Arons head a little so he could look him in the eyes<br/>
“ No I don’t have doubts. Not about this. I like you Aron, I really like you. I want to be with you, but I want to keep it between us for while, okay? I don’t want any trouble for us” </p><p>The kiss that followed started out slowly and tender, but when their tongues collide, the kiss deepened. Omar lifted Aron on the counter, not breaking the kiss,  as he made Aron spread his legs to get in between it. Aron wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling Omar closer with his legs. Omar arms were sliding  en down Arons back. They longed for each other, as the kiss got more and more intense. The air was filled with lust und hunger. Omar’s hands where now tugging at Arons belt, unbuckling it.
 “ Lift your ass up” he groaned softly and Aron gave in at Omar’s request. In one pull he took Arons pants and underwear off. Omar’s eyes stared at the revealed hard cock. Omar’s hands spreaded Arons leg more, rubbing the inside of his thighs with his thumbs, as Omar’s hands layed on his upper tights.  A hot sensation went through his bones at this touch. Aron felt Omar’s lips making a trace from his neck, down his chest, lower and lower. It made him feel dizzy and lightheaded.<br/>
“ Please” he pleaded without even knowing for what he was pleading. </p><p>“ Tell me what you want Aron” Omar knew what he wanted, but he wanted Aron to say it. “I want to hear you say it”</p><p>“I want you……” his voice sounded very hoarse. “ please, I want you to suck me.”</p><p>He instantly felt Omar’s lips around the tip of his cock, he looked down straight in the eyes of Omar. dark of desire.  The sight of Omar with his lips on him, was so horny, he was about to come already  “ Stop, please, or I will come this instant minute”  </p><p>Omar could barely control himself, but he waited for a sign of Aron to continue. He didn’t have to wait long, as Aron placed his hands in his hair, as he pressed Omar head closer so his mouth covered his cock a little more.  That was the sign for Omar to continue! He took in almost his whole cock, as he moved along his shaft. And slowly pulled back, licking his top and take it back in again, this time deeper. Omar started sucking him in a steady pace. Aron arched his back, throwing his head back, he almost fall back over, only preventing it by placing his hands besides him on the counter, as he felt his orgasm approach.
 “ Omar, I……Stop or I will come in your mouth” but it clearly was Omar’s intention. Arons body start to  shiver heavily  and Omar knew Aron was close. He slowed down as he loved the way Aron was fighting against his orgasm,  feeling Arons body shake under his touch made him go crazy. He kept bobbing his head over the cock slowly. “Joder” he heard Aron scream. He felt Arons warm cum shooting in his mouth, he swallowed it all down, it tasted slightly salty. Three more shots followed. </p><p>As Aron was trying to catch his breath, still leaning back on his hands, he saw Omar was stroking himself. He straightened himself, took Omar by his shoulders to turn him around. Omar now standing between Arons legs, backwards.. With his ankles, hooked on Omar’s lower thighs, he spread Omar’s legs a little. He grabbed around Omar’s waist to take over what Omar was doing. He start stroking Omar, using the cum, that was already dripping from his cock. Aron wrapped his free arm around Omar’s chest, to hold him into place. Aron start kissing Omar’s back, slowly towards his neck. He tightened his grip around Omar’s cock, moving his hand up en down the shaft faster. He felt Omar tremble on his legs, as if he could sink through them at any moment, so he tightened his grip around his chest, pulling Omars closer against his chest , to steady him. He felt that Omar was reaching his orgasm, so he whispered in his ear ” come for me Omar, just cum”. The soft words in his ears made Omar going over the edge and then he exploded, he came hard and intensely .“Fuck….holy fuck” he yelled.  The first rays hit the floor, Aron kept stroking him until the last bits of cum covered his hand.</p><p>Omar was still breathing heavy, as he turned around. “ That was fucking amazing.”<br/>
The shiny look in Arons eyes told him that he felt the same way. They shared a long and tender kiss, before hugging each other intimately. Both wanted the moment to last. </p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p> </p><p>It was the first time that he had this experience with a man. Of course he had thought about it since he and Omar got together. He expected that it was going to be strange or at least awkward, but it had felt natural. It was as if his body took over control at that moment. Touching Omar had felt so incredibly good. And than there was that sensation running through his body, that he made Omar fall apart, it was like he was almighty. That he had this power over Omar body, had turned him on even more.<br/>
And when Omar had blowed him, he went out of his mind. It was the best he had ever had and he only wanted more. If somebody had told him a month ago that he would now wanted to fuck a guy,, he would have just kicked their ass, but now it was all he wanted.<br/>
My god it was all he could think about. </p><p>“Aron, lets go clean up” Omar’s voice interrupted his thoughts. It brought him back to the reality of the moment. With great reluctance he let go of Omar. “So we can go buy you a new phone”.<br/>
He raised a eyebrow, because he didn’t understand  why of a sudden Omar decided he wanted to go with him. “ I thought you didn’t….” he couldn’t finish his sentence as Omar interrupted him.<br/>
“ I changed my mind, I guess, we can buy a phone together, As long as we don’t do those things we just did in public, we will be safe”.  Omar said winking.</p><p>“As long as you don’t tempt me.” Aron replied with a devious smile.</p><p> </p><p>Omar POV </p><p>What he and Aron just shared was incredibly. He never imagined Aron would reacted the way he did. If he was honest he had expected Aron to panic, not knowing what to do. But Aron was amazing. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought Aron was more experienced than he led on the be.<br/>
Maybe it was all in his mind, he always thought as Aron being a straight guy, he still couldn’t quite believe that Aron was bisexual. Being a male, Aron could of course imagine what a man wanted. He couldn’t wait till the next time they would be together like that again.</p><p>He knew that after today they had both full agendas, he had several photo shoots and interviews this week and Aron also had plans, so he wouldn’t see much of Aron. That’s why he changed his mind, he wanted to spend this entire day with Aron, even if that meant going public to buy a phone. It was also for his own benefit, because if Aron didn’t have a new phone, he couldn’t call and message him. </p><p>So after they both had showered, cleaned up the kitchen floor, they went downtown. Aron bought himself the newest Iphone.<br/>
And as they walked down the Main Street, Aron fancied a new stone island sweater, which he saw in a showroom. Aron just had a weak spot for clothes. After purchasing the sweater and a few other pieces, they went to the Mac Donald’s for a quick meal. For the outside world, they happened to seem just friends, no one could tell he had a tendency to take Arons hand. There had been some people at the center, but they hadn’t  seem to notice them. Omar couldn’t help but feel relieve. He knew he shouldn’t worry so much, but all he wanted was to keep his private life out of the spotlight. </p><p>On the way back to Arons place, they stopped by Omar’s apartment, to get some fresh clothes, as he had decided to spend the night at Arons, so they still had a night together before they wouldn’t see each other for a couple of days.</p><p>The minute they entered Arons apartment, he took Aron in his arms and kissed him. For the rest of the night he didn’t let go of him for not even one minute. They cuddled up in bed as they watch some movies on Netflix. He held Aron is his arms, Arons head against his chest, pressing a kiss on his hair like every 15 minutes. During the last part of the second film, he noticed Aron had fallen asleep.<br/>
He asked himself if was in love with the man in his arms, it would be so easy to let his guard down and fall in love with him. He was really fighting not to fall in love again. But he wasn’t sure if he would win that battle….but for know he convinced himself he just liked him…..a lott.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. All that I want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody,</p><p>I really liked writing this chapter. But I have to warn you, this chapter includes sex. So if you don’t like that kind of stuf, you probably should skip the last part of this chapter.</p><p>And I am proud of myself as a told a close friend I was writing this story. I felt a bit embarrassed about it. It is easier to know that unknown people read it, then a real life friend.</p><p>I want to thank her for her support!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>He felt nervous, tonight he would see Aron again. It was Friday evening and Aron would be there within an hour as they had agreed to have diner together. He wanted to impress Aron, but as he wasn’t born a cook, he had bought a ready-meal from the local caterer. It was a chicken dish with potatoes und some vegetables he couldn’t define. He had transferred the dish in one of his own . He’d gotten rid of the packaging and he hoped Aron wouldn’t notice. He set the oven so the dish was ready within an hour. </p><p>He placed himself on his couch as he recalled the week. Aron had left on Monday morning, he hadn’t been even gone for an day and he had already missed him. Not only did he missed his kisses and touches, but also his company, their conversations, his funny face when he was joking, his curly hair which he loved to stroke, his gorgeous hazel eyes in which he could get lost for ever, his devious smile when he was up to something. </p><p>Luckily he was able to keep himself busy during the days, so that he couldn’t think about Aron to much. On Monday he had an interview and photo shoot  for a gay magazine, afterwards he had diner with his parents. On Tuesday and Wednesday he had been to the University, because he was behind of his study, audiovisual communication. Thursday it was his Nana’s birthday, it was great catching up with up with her, as he adored her. Tomorrow he had invited some friends over to celebrate his upcoming birthday, so today he went grocery shopping. He and Aron had been texting during the days about all kind of stuff and once the were both in their beds, they had called each other. Talking about their activities that day. On Wednesday Aron had told him that he would fly to Barcelona on Sunday, to spend a week with his family. He knew Aron was born in Germany, had moved to Barcelona when he was five and when he had been chosen for the role of Ander, he moved to Madrid. His family had stayed in Barcelona. He knew Aron missed them, so he was happy Aron had the opportunity to visit them now. He couldn’t help feel a little bit sad, because he wouldn’t be able to see him for a whole week. So he was looking forward of spending the next two days with him.</p><p>He tapped on his phone to check the time, Aron should be there any minute, he got up and set the table. While opening the fridge to get beers, he heard a knock on the door. He rushed to the door to open it and there he was. He could swear that his hart skipped a beat. Aron looked stunning, black tight jeans and a white blouse. A small black bag in his hand, told him Aron was staying over. Giving him the most endearing smile. He immediately felt his crotch tingling . <em>– my god ayuso, he isn’t even inside yet and you have a hard on already – </em></p><p>
 “Hey, fancy a beer?” he asked, holding up a beer, closing the door when Aron had enter <em> -Idiot, give him a kiss first- </em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“ There is something I fancy more”after dropping his bag on the floor, Aron took the beers from his hands and places them on the table.<br/>
Aron pulled him towards him, wrapping his arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Their lips parted, tongues colliding once again. Aron playfully sucked  his lower lip, a small gesture that was driving him crazy already. Aron pulled back after a few minutes, leaving his lips red and swollen.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Something smells great, what is it?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“ I made a chicken dish, it is almost ready” he walked towards to oven to check on it. As he turned around, he saw Aron wiggling strange, fingers trying to stretch the fabrics around his crotch. He starts grinning at the fact that he had something to do with Arons jeans getting tighter. “It’s ready in 5, are you hungry?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Aron POV </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He had been looking forward tonight all week. He had really missed being around Omar this week..<br/>
He was thankful that the week had gone by fast. He had taken time to clean up his apartment, he had had a photo shoot for Lacoste, which he had done before. He met up with some friends, playing on the PS4. He had taken this car to the garage for a service. He had spend a whole day searching for a present for Omar’s upcoming birthday, during the search he bought himself some new clothes. Now he wished he hadn’t bought these stupid jeans. He had thought it was a great idea before, as he had looked in the mirror to see it looked hot on him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
      <em> -Joder, I am barely inside and all it takes is one kiss and I have a boner.- </em> He cursed himself, he shouldn’t have chosen  jeans tonight. He knew this was gonna happen. He tried to stretch the fabric around his crotch, but it was of no avail. <em> -idiot-. </em>
    
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“It’s ready in 5, are you hungry?” Omar’s question startled him, he quickly brushed his hand through his hair, hoping Omar hadn’t see him try adjusting his jeans. One look at Omar’s face, which showed a smirk, told him he was caught red handed.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“I’m starving” he replied simply, feeling his cheeks burning.<br/>
A couple of minutes they were both sitting at the table, enjoying a beer and the chicken. It was really delicious, he couldn’t help stuffing it in his mouth. “ this is really good Omar”. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Thank you, I did my best.” Omar said. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>The intonation in Omar’s voice made him suspicious. He had never ever saw Omar cook, whenever they had diner together in the years they had known each other, Omar always ordered take out.<br/>
“You didn’t cook this, did you?” he laughed. “You sneaky bastard”.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Mmhhhah, so you think I can’t cook? Omar rolled his eyes at him. “That disappoints me Piper, maybe it is one of my secret talents.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Curious about all of Omar’s secrets talents “ I would like to find out about your secret talents.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>“Well, lets finish this meal and clean up, then we can play 20 questions. You can find out all my secrets talents” Omar suggested.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>20 questions was a game he had played before. You are allowed to ask the other person a question. If the other person didn’t want to answer a question, you give the person a challenge or task they had to obey.  This was a way of getting to know each other better. There definitely were some things he wanted to ask Omar. “Bring it on”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omar/Aron</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>30 minutes later they sat crossed legged  on the carpet, in front of  the couch, faced towards each other, another beer in the hand.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em> “You can start, as I such a gentleman” Omar said, thinking about the first question he could ask.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Aron 1st question<br/>
“ Have you missed me this week.?”<br/>
“ Yes, I have missed having you around.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omar 1st question<br/>
“ Did you have a hard on after we kissed, just before diner?”<br/>
“Damn Omar, what’s that for a question?”<br/>
“ That’s no answer Piper, take your blouse off.”<br/>
“But…..”<br/>
“No buts, take it of!”<br/>
“Fine” Aron slowly unbuttoned his blouse, teasingly, he saw Omar biting his lip of excitement.<br/>
Nonchalant he took of his blouse and tossed it aside. He was amused when he saw Omar’s pupils dilated of desire. Omar couldn’t take his eyes off his bare chest. </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Arons 2nd question<br/>
“ Did you cook that chicken dish yourself?”<br/>
“ Eh… No I didn’t, I got it from the caterer.” He was so busted.<br/>
“ I knew it, your just a cheat” shaking his head, while laughing.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omar 2nd question<br/>
“ Do you still like me, since I am not a cook?”<br/>
“ Yes, I do, but hopefully you have another secret talent, that makes up for being such a terrible cook.”</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Aron 3th question<br/>
“Where is your favorite place to be kissed?”<br/>
“ I am not telling you this, as you would take advantage of it.”<br/>
“Fine, get closer to me, stretch your legs over mine, I want our crotches closer together.”<br/>
Aron stretched his own legs as Omar moved closer. They both could feel the sexual tension arising.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omar 3th question<br/>
“Would you ever go to a nude beach?”<br/>
“ Hell no!”<br/>
“ You are so squeamish.” Omar laughed out loud</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Aron 4th question<br/>
“ When was your first time with a guy and how was it?”<br/>
“ That are 2 questions, but I will answer them. I was 17 and it was awful. It was nothing what I expected of it. Luckily for me somebody else learned me how it should be.”<br/>
Aron knew he asked for it, but the answer stung him. He felt jealous.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Omar 4th question<br/>
“ How many girls did you have sex with”?<br/>
“ Not going to answer this one.” he hesitated, afraid the answer would shock Omar.<br/>
“ Okay, I want you to suck my toe.”<br/>
“No way Omar, that’s disgusting. “ But Omar already had his socks of, moved a little backwards and was wiggling his toes in front of his face. He pinched his nose, closed his eyes as he took Omar’s big toe in his mouth and quickly sucked it a couple of times. Omar fell backwards, roaring with laughter.<br/>
“I hate you Ayuso!” taking a sip of his beer to wash away a strange taste.<br/>
“ No you don’t Piper, you don’t” sitting back up again and moving closer to Aron.</em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>Aron 5th question<br/>
“ Do you still like me, since I didn’t answer the previous question?”<br/>
“Yes, I do. I already knew there were many. I just want to be your first male one” Omar’s answer took him off guard.  He swallowed hard, he didn’t know how to answer. <em> -I only want you- </em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Omar 5th question<br/>
“Do you want us to be exclusive?”<br/>
“ For me this was already exclusive, so yes I want that.”<br/>
“Me too.”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron 6th question<br/>
“Does this mean we are boyfriend and boyfriend now?” raising his eyebrows<br/>
“Are you asking me if I want to be your boyfriend?” forgetting the game.<br/>
“ I suppose I am asking”<br/>
Omar s hand slid down his neck and brought his face closer to his and gave him a slow tender kiss.<br/>
“ You know I want to be your boyfriend, but we have to keep it a secret.”<br/>
“ Yes, I know, there is no other way, for now, but the thought of you being mine, makes me feel so good”<br/>
“I am yours Aron” his own heart skipped a beat at the thought he was Arons</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Omar 6th question<br/>
“What is your darkest desire?”<br/>
He heard Aron clearing his throat, but his voice still sounded as a whisper. “That I want to fuck you.”<br/>
Omar felt his throat tighten, the answer stunned him. He hadn’t expected that answer. He never expected Aron to be so straightforward about this.<br/>
“Aron, we- we can’t” he stuttered “ You don’t…..” he looked down.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron grabbed his chin with one hand and forced Omar to look at him<br/>
“ Look at me Omar” Omar looked into his eyes, they were filled with pure lust, he could drown in that liquid shining eyes. Aron continued “you know I have fucked with girls and yes I am well aware of the fact that this would be the first time with a guy. And I know that you are struggling with that fact,  that this would be my first time. But please believe me if I say that I want it. I am ready to have sex with you. Please…..”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>And at that moment Omar lost all control. He pulled Aron towards him into a kiss, This time it was full of desire, hungry their tongue played together. Aron tugged at  Omar’s  shirt, indicating he wanted it gone, so Omar took it off. “Goddamn, these jeans are killing me”Aron cursed.<br/>
“Take it off” Omar mumbled, whilst undoing himself from his pants und underwear. He giggled when he saw Aron struggle with his jeans, with trembling hands he helped Aron out of it.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron wasn’t wearing any underwear, which didn’t go unnoticed by Omar, raising his eyebrow he asked “ were is your underwear?”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em> “ Well that damn jeans were tight enough without, so I left it off”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>The thought of Aron being there the entire time without wearing anything under his jeans, made him go ballistic.. Clinging onto Aron, Omar fell backwards, on to the soft carpet, drawing Aron with him, so Aron was on top of him. Both were full hard on. The kisses increased in lust and desire, hands exploring every corner of each other, their legs entangled. Slowly they were grinding their crotches together. Precum dripped from both cocks. “ I want you” Arons voice was thick and raw.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Omar needed to prep himself “ I need lube and you need a condom”.<br/>
“ Were is it?  I will get it.”<br/>
Omar give him directions, as Aron found it and returned within seconds. He kneeled in between Omar’s raised legs. Omar took the lube from Aron, ready to spread the lube on his fingers. He heard Aron say hoarse “ Can I….can I  open you up? Just tell me how to do it”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Omar was stunned again, Aron kept surprising him. He poured a big amount on Arons fingers.<br/>
“ Start with one finger and move it in and out slowly and when you feel that there is space you move in a second one” Aron places his index finger against his entrance,, ready to breach it, only the soft touch made him breath heavily. Slowly Aron inserted his finger, it went in smoothly as he started to move his finger almost out and back in again. He repeated it several times, before pushing a second finger in. Omar moaned softly. Aron felt his crotch tingling ,, this was so fucking hot. He felt the sensation running trough his entire body. He kept fingering Omar, which was moaning louder now.<br/>
“ Aron please add a third one” Omar begged “I need it now.” </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron obeyed immediately. It felt like there was no space but after a few tries, his fingers slid in easy.<br/>
Aron felt his cock twitching as he saw he was leaking precum. The sight of fingering Omar and feeling Omar shiver from pleasure, under his touch, was almost enough to drive him over the edge.” Omar I can’t hold it, I am about to cum.”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“ I want you inside me now Aron, put on the condom, lube it and get inside me.”<br/>
Omar knew it was going to be painful, because Aron was big., the biggest he had ever had. So he knew Aron taking him would hurt in the beginning, but pleasure would follow.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron unwrapped the condom with his teeth, put it on and lubed it. Their gazes met and all Omar could do was nod. He kept his eyes on Omar the entire time, watching him in the eyes. He lifted Omar’s leg over his hip as he leant over Omar, placing his left hand besides Omar. With his other hand, he guide his cock towards Omar’s entrance, as he pushed in softly.<br/>
“ Aaahhh fuck…. fuck” Omar screamed loud. Aron stopped immediately as he saw pain reflect in Omar’s eyes. “ Sorry I am Sorry” and he was about to pull out. Omar get up a little,  grabbed his ass, to prevent him from pulling out. “Don’t stop, push further.”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“ No, you are in pain.”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“Aron, listen.you are fucking big. I know this was going to hurt. I am fine, I really am.. Please I want you” Omar pleaded “I need you inside me”<br/>
Aron did what Omar was asking, slowly he pushed forward until he was completely in. Omar again let out a little cry of discomfort.<br/>
“Now give me a few minutes to adjust to your size” pulling Arons face closer to give him a kiss to reassure him. </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron felt Omar’s tightness around his cock, it felt incredible. In that moment it was only him and Omar, as if nothing else mattered.<br/>
“ I need you to move” Omar whispered, his voice thick of desire. “Now.”<br/>
Aron now leaning at his hands, both in Omar’s armpits, start moving, at first slowly, not wanted to hurt Omar. “Faster….. Please” Omar pleaded desperately. Aron lost control at that plea, he increased his thrusts. Omar start throwing his hips against him trying to find a pace with his. After a few seconds they moved together in one rhythm. They both were breathing heavily now. Omar’s grabbed his cock and start stroking himself, while moaning loudly, Aron could tell Omar was close. That’s when he reached his own orgasm, he felt his whole body tremble  as his muscles contracted.  He came bloody hard and uncontrollably inside Omar.<br/>
“Omarrrr” he screamed as he rode through his orgasm. He could swear he saw stars.<br/>
Omar reached his own orgasm within seconds. “Joder” he screamed.<br/>
Aron collapsed on top of Omar, both were sweaty, still shaking and breathing fast. </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Whilst catching his breath Aron said “That was fucking amazing,…..you are fucking amazing”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“ Well you weren’t bad yourself Piper” Omar whispered as he looked at him.<br/>
Aron felt his cock soften, so he pulled out slowly, got rid of the condom, tied it and placed it on the couch. He then cuddled up against Omar, they gave each other a kiss. They enjoyed laying in each other arms.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“Aron” after a 20 minutes of silence.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“ mmmm” mumbling softly against Omar’s neck.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>“ I want you to fuck me again.”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Aron sat up and looked at Omar in disbelieve “what? Are you kidding me?”<br/>
Now Omar also sat up “ Nope, or is the great Aron Piper a pussy?”<br/>
“ A pussy? I will show you something, what did you have in mind?”</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>Omar stood up, stretched out his hand, to pull Aron back on his feet. He led him into the bedroom.<br/>
He let Aron go for a minute, to turn on the light at his nightstand, opened the draw and took out a bottle of lube and a condom and put it on the bed. </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>He walked back to Aron, wrapped his arms around his neck and whispers softly in his ears.” I want you to take me from behind. I want you to fuck me as hard as you possible can.”<br/>
Aron feels his cock harden instantly, hearing those words.<br/>
He wraps his arms around Omar’s waist, pulling him in for a kiss. They made out like that for about 5 minutes and then Omar got on the bed on hands and knees.<br/>
It was not necessary to widen Omar’s entrance as it was not long ago. Aron unwrapped the condom and placed it over his hard on, lubed it and positioned  himself behind Omar. As the top of his cock breached his entrance, Omar pushed his ass back against it, and the cock went straight in. Aron thought he almost fainted at this movement. He took Omar by his hips as he start thrusting in to him. His crotch pounding at Omar’s ass with each thrust. He must have found the right spot, as Omar groans loudly “ hit it again’. Aron was fucking him as hard as he could and when he was about to reach his high, he reached around Omar to stroke his cock in the same pace as he fucked him.<br/>
It didn’t take long, before they botch reached their orgasm at the same time.<br/>
It was so intense, it was the moment that Aron realized that he was head over heals in love with Omar.</em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
    <em></em>
      <em></em>
        <em></em>
          <em>Moments later he took Omar in his arms, like he never wanted to let him go. Omar covered them up with the sheets as he reached over to turn the light of. Nestling in Arons arms again.<br/>
They were both exhausted, as Omar felt himself dozing off he mumbled “ goodnight Piper”<br/>
Aron kissed him on his head “goodnight babe” as he also drifted into a deep sleep.</em>
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Don’t laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 13 is finished.</p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you all like it.</p><p>Please leave a comment as I am curious who is reading this.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron POV</p><p>A steel of light peeking through the curtains, woke him up. He still had Omar in his arms, he was breathing peacefully, snoring lightly. A smile appeared on his face as heard the sound.<br/>
Omar’s dark hair, his full eyebrows, his long eyelashes, his jawline, the small stubble that formed after a day of no shaving, features that made Omar so attractive. And those brown eyes, which seems to get lighter as he was happy or being funny, but they seem to darken as they filled with desire. They had been so dark the night before. He let his mind drift off to the previous night.<br/>
He had felt the chemistry between them as soon as he had arrived, but during the game the sexual tension rose with easy question. And then it had happened, they had fucked.  In his mind he quickly corrected himself, they had sex. It wasn’t just a fuck, with Omar it was more than that.<br/>
At least it was for him, he wasn’t sure how Omar thought about that.</p><p>The sex had been incredible, it hadn’t been what he had expected it to be, because if he was honest he never thought that sex with a man could ever be better than sex with a female. But he was proven wrong. The tightness of Omar around him, the touches, seeing Omar fall apart, the sounds he made, the feeling that Omar shuddered under his touch, it was so overpowering. For a moment he thought about how it would feel to have Omar inside of him. He never imagined that he would ever let someone inside him, he saw himself more a man for the top position, but having seen Omar crumble with intense pleasure, made him so fucking curious.  <em> – Maybe some day, maybe-. </em></p><p>A movement next to him, interrupted his thoughts and brought him back to the present.<br/>
He had a boner, it was so hard, maybe he could stroke himself a bit as he let his hand slide down and touch himself. </p><p>“ What are you doing? Omar whispers.</p><p>Aron suddenly realized that he was actually stroking himself, he stops abruptly, clearing his throat “Nothing”</p><p>“ Piper, you were jerking off” Omar faced him with a grin.</p><p>He felt a bit embarrassed, being caught “It is all your fault, you have this effect on me.”</p><p>“Well since this all my fault, let me help you out”</p><p>Within 10 minutes he reached his 3th orgasm in only 12 hours, while jerking each other off during a heavy make out session. </p><p> </p><p>Omar POV </p><p>He still couldn’t wrapped his head around it, how 20 questions quickly had escalated, in a positive way, into having sex with Aron. Not that he complained, because it had been fantastic.<br/>
It was just that he hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, they were just together for a couple of weeks. Technically said, they had been fooling around a few weeks, but since yesterday they were officially together. <em> -Fuck , Aron Piper is my boyfriend-. </em><br/>
He shook his head in disbelieve. If somebody would have told him months ago, he and Aron would be boyfriends, he would have laughed his ass off. And now……Again he shook his head in disbelieve.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts.” a question interrupted his thoughts. “You seemed zoned out”.</p><p>“ I was thinking about us. It is crazy, isn’t it?” he answered, as he continued to fill his fridge up with beers, as he was doing before his mind had wondered off.</p><p>“ Yeah, it is crazy, but in a good way. Where do you want me to put this, babe?” Holding up 2 bottles of whiskey.</p><p>“ You know you can’t call me babe tonight” he sighted, wishing it could be different.</p><p>“ I know and I won’t. Don’t worry so much. Omar, you know we have to keep this between us.<br/>
But I promise one day, we will be out in the open. But before we can we need to wrap up Elite, and besides that I need to come out first to my family and my friends.”</p><p>“ And to the world” he whispered softly. Now they were officially together he wanted to protect him even more. The world could crush him. That was his main reason to keep their relationship a secret, he wanted Aron to get stronger, he wanted them to get stronger. And then they would face it together.</p><p>“ I don’t care about what the world thinks. I don’t give shit what people think. I am who I am and I am going to be with the person I want to be with. Nobody is going to stop me from that. I just want my friends and family to know who I am, who I have always been and not throughout the press. I need to tell them personally.” Aron answer stunned him once again. It always seemed that Aron could read his mind. That all they need was one look into the other one eyes, to know what was going on with the other. </p><p>“ I just want to….” a kiss prevents him from continuing. Aron stood in of front him now, had wrapped his arms around his waist, still holding the bottles in his hands, but still managed to pull him closer. It made him feel better instantly. They were together and that was what mattered the most.<br/>
“ Soon babe soon”  Aron whispered against his mouth and giving him another peck and then pulled back “ where do you want these?” holding up the bottles once again. </p><p>“Kitchen counter will be fine….self service tonight!” smiling again. Nothing could go wrong tonight.<br/>
They would enjoy themselves. He had invited some close friends, Aron didn’t know them, but he had also invited Danna, Miquel, Itzan, Georgina and Claudia. So he was sure that Aron would definitely enjoy himself also. Although he knew that Aron would mingle perfectly with his friends, maybe except for one.</p><p>OMAR/ARON POV </p><p>It was after nine when the doorbell rang, music played in the background. Omar opened the door and welcomed the first guest in. Handed them a beer and as he had one himself and introduced them to Aron.</p><p>“ Aron, meet Carlos and Carmen my friends from college, Carmen, Carlos, this is Aron Piper my.. eh my fellow coworker and one of my best friends”</p><p>“ I know who he is Omar, he doesn’t need any introduction” Carmen smiled “ Where have you been hiding him?”</p><p>“ I think he just wanted to keep me for himself.” Aron replied jokingly, but Omar almost choked in his drink. Aron looked at Omar and smiled….Aron knew he would absolutely enjoy himself tonight.</p><p>Half an hour later Danna, Miquel and Itzan arrived. In the meanwhile some other guests had also arrived. There were about 15 people in the room. Everybody was mingling as Omar had expected..<br/>
Omar was so happy to see Danna, he hugged her as if he didn’t want to let her go and kissed her cheek multiple times.</p><p>“Macho” Miquel greeted Aron boxing his fist against his. Aron greeted Itzan with the same gesture.<br/>
Aron handed them a beer and they saluted on their friendship. They stood over by the kitchen counter, taking about their activities that kept them busy over those days. Carlos and Carmen had joined them and Aron had introduced them. Carmen was very interested in the recordings of Elite, that was the topic they were taking about, when they heard a scream and laughing. They headed back to the living room space. </p><p>-Oh my god……Oh my god! –  Aron saw a girl, called Roci or something like that, holding up a filled tied condom. It must have slit in between the cushions on the coach, he had totally forget about it.</p><p>Omar stood next to her, shocked and his cheeks deep red. </p><p>“ Omar, you have been a busy boy” the girl was teasing him. “Do you have something to tell me? Are you and Alonso back together?”</p><p>Omar had restored himself “ No, we are not. I guess it has been there for ages”<br/>
Omar took the condom out of her hands,  made his way to the bin, while passing Aron, he gave him a stern look. </p><p>A moment later Aron felt two hands on the back of his shoulders and a mouth close to his ear “ I think you have some explaining to do.” Aron turned around, his cheeks red now, to face Itzan, who was standing smiling at him. Miquel was still engaged in a conversation with Carmen, so he won’t  be missing them.</p><p>They went onto the balcony, as the leaned backwards against the railing, so they could watch the movements inside the apartment.</p><p>“So I assume you worked things out with Omar?” it wasn’t really a question as the answer was obvious.</p><p>“ Yes, we straightened things out.” </p><p>“ Apparently you straightened more things out, than just the fight.” Itzan clearly wanted to know more.</p><p>“ Jesus Itzan, just ask what you want to know”</p><p>“ Is the condom” Itzan paused  “is it yours and …..? Forgot I asked it. I really don’t want to know.”</p><p>“ Yes it is mine and Omar’s” </p><p>“ Dude, I told you I didn’t wanted to know”</p><p>“ Yeah you did” Aron nudged his shoulder at his.</p><p>“ Yeah, I did…and now where do things stand between the two of you?”<br/>
“ We are together and before you ask. We know we can’t come forward with this right now. But the intention is there. So please can we keep this between us?”</p><p>“ Ofcourse, does Omar knows I know?”</p><p>“ No, but I will tell him, I totally forgot you knew it”</p><p>“ Yeah right, you had other activities on your mind” Itzan hinted</p><p>“ Shut up”</p><p>“ I am just happy for the both of you” Itzan  tapped his beer bottle against his.</p><p>“ So am I….” He saw through the window that Omar was headed towards the kitchen with Danna</p><p>He and Itzan talked some more, before they headed back inside. It was turning cold outside.</p><p>OMAR POV </p><p>Omar had been talking to Roci , when Danna interrupted them.</p><p>“ Cariño, can I talk to you for a second?” and then she turned to Roci “ Sorry, I need to borrow him from you.”</p><p>When they entered  the empty kitchen area. Danna looked him straight in the eye.</p><p>“ Darling, I think you forgot to tell me something” raising her eyebrow.</p><p>“ Danna, I……” but he couldn’t finish his sentence.</p><p>“ My god, you and Aron? I can’t believe it……my god” Danna jumped up and down a little, unable to control her enthusiasm. </p><p>“ Hush” he said  “ Yes we are together in every meaning of the word, but is has to be a secret for now, until we finish the shooting”</p><p>“ I am very good at keeping secrets”</p><p>“ No you are not”  he couldn’t help teasing her a little.</p><p>“ Damn, there is a downside to all of this”</p><p>He suddenly got nervous as he had no clue where Danna was getting at.</p><p>“ I hoped that I could spend the night with you, but I guess mister Aron Piper is already getting in your bed tonight” she had wanted to have a sleepover with her close friend.</p><p>“ Maybe you can join us.” he said jokingly “I think Aron wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“ But it is you that I want, darling” Danna said pouting. </p><p>“ Well I guess I can make an exception for you, for you I can be straight for this one time” he almost chocked in his own joke. </p><p>Danna shoved her hand in his face pushing it backwards “ You wish!” and they both start laughing out loud. He loved being around Danna, being with her was always so much fun.</p><p>“What is so funny?” a deep voice said. As he turned around Alonso stood there against the wall.<br/>
He was surprised to see Alonso there, he didn’t think he would show up.<br/>
Danna excused herself quickly, knowing very well that Alonso was Omar’s ex.</p><p>“I didn’t think you would come” he greeted him. As he got closer to him, he could smell the strong scent of alcohol. Alonso had clearly been drinking before he showed up there.</p><p>“ You invited me brown eyes”</p><p>“ I am glad you came. You want a beer?” he felt a bit uneasy when he heard Alonso calling him by his nickname.</p><p>“Let me congratulate you first with your birthday” and before he knew it he was being pulled in a tight hug. He smelled so familiar, for a while he had been missing these arms around him. He had longed for it a long time. At that moment he gave in and hugged him back. But the instant moment he felt Alonso lips on his, he pulled back and pushed him away.</p><p>“What the fuck is going on here?” he didn’t have to look at Aron to know he was angry, it was clearly audible in his voice.</p><p>Aron POV </p><p>The minute he had seen Alonso enter the apartment, he had tensed up. For some reason he didn’t like the guy, although he seemed to be a nice guy. He watched how Roci had hugged him and saw her pointing at the kitchen. He was obviously looking for Omar. The minute he saw Danna coming into the room, he had accused himself to his companion and entered the kitchen.<br/>
He saw Omar and Alonso hugging. His stomach turned upside down as he felt nauseous. What the hell was Omar doing? And when he saw Alonso kissing Omar, he felt this uncontrollable rage coming up. Even though he noticed that Omar had pushed Alonso away, he couldn’t prevent himself from yelling “What the fuck is going on?”. The guy seemed to be amused, that made him boil from the inside.</p><p>“ Aron don’t” he heard Omar beg. He clenched his fist, if Omar hadn’t pleaded, he was sure he would have punched that ashole. </p><p>“ Looks like your lousy actor friend is jealous.” he heard Alonso say. </p><p>“Alonso please shut up, can you give me a minute with Aron?”</p><p>-Am I jealous?- he kept asking himself. Sure he didn’t like the scene he had just witnessed. It had made him angry and he felt like he was going to throw up. Looking down at his clenched fist.<br/>
Yes he was jealous. And he wasn’t pleased about it. Alonso had left the kitchen, it was only him and Omar now. </p><p>“I am sorry” they both said at the same time. A silent hung between them, until Omar spoke again.<br/>
“ Look Aron, Alonso was only hugging me to wish me a happy birthday. And I hugged him back. Maybe that was wrong of me to do, but you have to know that Alonso is part of my life. He is important to me” </p><p>Omar’s words stung him. Alonso was important to him. Did Omar still loved the guy? Was this already the end for them? The possible answers that formed in his head made him feel more nauseous and that’s when he rushed towards the bathroom covering his mouth. He sank down next to the toilet and started throwing up. In his subconscious he heard the bathroom door being closed and being locked.</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>He was still recovering from the fact that Alonso had tried to kiss him. If this had happened two months ago, he would have kissed him back. Two months ago it would have made him insanely happy. He had been wanting to get back together with Alonso really bad. But that was before things had  happened between him and Aron. And god help him, he only wanted to be with Aron now.<br/>
He had fallen in love with Aron, without even realizing it. He had fallen fast and hard.<br/>
Aron had been jealous, he could tell by the way Aron had acted. He felt devious, but Aron being jealous made his heartbeat fastening. Aron being jealous meant that he cared for him, maybe he wasn’t in love with him, but at least he cared.</p><p>Hearing Aron throw up once more, snapped him back to reality. </p><p>“Are you okay?” only he could ask such stupid question, the answer was obvious.</p><p>He took a towel out of the sink cabinet, made the corner wet and gave it to Aron, who was standing back up now. Although Aron looked very pale, he was still very attractive. Excitement started to take the overhand, as he felt an arousel growing down his pants.</p><p>“ I think it is better for me to go home. I don’t feel great” the answer sounded weakly.</p><p>“ Please don’t go like this. I want us to clear this up before you go to Barcelona.”</p><p>“There is nothing left to say. You still love him, don’t you?” Aron couldn’t look at him, he was dreading the answer.</p><p>He tilt Aron chin up, forcing him to look him in the eye, hoping his eyes would reveal what he felt for him. “Yes, I love him, but not the way I used to do. I will be completely honest with you.<br/>
Alonso was my first big love. The first one I shared with the world. With him I felt comfortable enough to be myself in public. He was there for me in the most difficult time of my life. And I was devastated for a while after he broke up with me. And if things hadn’t happen between us I might consider giving it a second try. But us happened and for me this is real! Aron, we are together now.<br/>
And I take that very serious. I don’t want Alonso, but he is important for me and I need you to except that. Because he is my friend and he is going to be a part of my life. Can you except that?”</p><p>He saw the look in Arons eyes change, it went from hurt to relieve. He couldn’t help exhale of relieve, even before Aron spoke the words he needed to hear.</p><p>“Yes, I can…..I am sorry for the way I behaved. I was afraid you wanted him.”</p><p>He shook his head, and took Arons hand and pressed it against his crotch, showing Aron that he wanted him. “This is what you do to me! The only one I want is you Piper!” He was fucking hard.</p><p>The gaze in Arons eyes was priceless, as they darkened with desire and lust.</p><p>“Omar, I want…..”</p><p>“ I know, me too, but there are still people. You go fresh up and get in bed . Give me an hour to get rid of the people”.</p><p>“Okay, if I fall asleep, will you wake me up?”</p><p>“ You bet I do” he smiled at the thought “ Eh Aron?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“ Brush your teeth “ </p><p>He opened the door and went back to his guests. It looked like ages before they went home.<br/>
Itzan has asked about Aron, but he had told him Aron had left because he wasn’t feeling well.<br/>
He was just saying goodbye to Roci as he saw Alonso approaching, he looked upset. </p><p>“Alonso, what is going on, why are you so upset?”</p><p>“ Ask your actor friend, who is in your bed” Alonso shoved him aside and left the apartment.</p><p>“I will go after him. Making sure he is okay” Roci whispered, she and Alonso were best friends. He had met Roci through Alonso and they had become friends immediately. </p><p>“ Thanx Roc, I will call you tomorrow okay?” Closing the door behind her. Fear overpowered him whilst he walked up to his bedroom. Aron was siting on the end of the bed hands covering his face.<br/>
.<br/>
ARON POV</p><p>(20 minutes before)</p><p>Aron was awaken by feeling the pressure of the bed change. As soon as he felt the warmth of the body next to him, he turned on his side and placed his hand on Omar’s chest, who was still wearing a shirt. Still half asleep, he started to move his hand down and paused at the waistband of the pants, as he slipped his hand inside…he heard a groan “Omar please.”</p><p>What the fuck that wasn’t Omar’s voice. He quickly pulled his hand back, rolled on his other side to turn on the nightlight. As soon both man saw each other they literally jumped out of bed.</p><p>“ Joder, what are you doing in here?” Aron yelled in total shock.</p><p>“ Fuck you, I can ask you the same question” Alfonso replied, who was also in shock.“ but since you almost were in my pants, I know what your intentions are.”</p><p>Aron almost started to vomit, sick of the thought about what he almost had done.”Get out!”<br/>
Gladly Alonso left in a hurry as he sat back on the bed, arms on his knees holding his head.<br/>
Trying to control his breathing again and steady his heartbeat.<br/>
“Aron, are you alright?” Omar asked as he looked at the covers, that were slid back on both sides of the bed. A vision bubbled up in his mind.</p><p>“ No I am not. I thought it was you- I thought….Fuck Omar I almost jacked off Alonso”</p><p>He could visualize the scene… both man in the same bed. Aron hand sliding in Alonso pants and finding out it wasn’t  Omar.  And that’s when he started to laugh uncontrollably. He couldn’t stop laughing, he threw himself on the bed, crying tears from laughing. He just kept laughing and laughing</p><p>“ You think it is funny Omar?” Seeing Omar laughing this way, made him almost laugh with him. </p><p>“ Yeah it is really…..really funny…two alpha males in my bed, you almost…..” and yet again he started to laugh</p><p>“ Alpha male huh?" Come here I’ll show you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Apart together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some chapters are needed. This is one of them.</p><p>Hope you still enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>
  
</p><p>He stared again at the picture they had made, before Aron had left his apartment.<br/>
He had wanted to take Aron to the airport, but Aron had refused. He hadn’t thought about the fact that there would be people at the airport and Aron had wanted a more intimate goodbye. At the airport they wouldn’t been able to say their goodbyes the way they just had. He could still feel that his lips were swollen from the passionate kiss they had shared.<br/>
Aron had stayed until the very last minute, he still needed to pick up his suitcase at his own apartment and then had to go straight to the airport. It was going to be a long week, without him. They had agreed that they would see each other in the Villa on Sunday. He had decided that he would go back to the the villa after his Coronatest, which was scheduled at 10 pm. He thought about amusing himself at the pool or take a sauna. If everything was going as planed Aron would be there around 3am. But first he had to manage to get through the week.</p><p>His phone chimes as a message appeared in his screen.</p><p>[ Don’t miss me too much 💙 ]</p><p>His hart fluttered at the sight of the blue heart at the end of the sentence.<br/>
He still found it unbelievable that Aron behaved that way around him. Recording the days when they had first met. His first impression was that he was a tough guy, wearing an earring, wearing a big necklace with a cross, always a cigarette in his mouth. Not a type he would usually be friended to. In less then two weeks he had adjusted his opinion.He was a nice guy, chilled to be around with, he had a really funny crazy side. And when they had their first kissing scene he had been shy. That was the very first time he had seen the soft side of Aron. From that moment they had shared a special connection and they had become friends, good friends. He loved Arons feistiness, his roughness and tough side, it made him so attractive. But it was the softness and vulnerable side that had made him fall in love with him.</p><p>Another message appeared on his screen </p><p>[ Have you already forgotten about me? ]</p><p>Fuck, he had been so lost in his own thoughts, that he has forgotten to reply him.<br/>
[ No, just daydreaming ]</p><p>[ About an alpha male? ]</p><p>[ That’s the one! ]</p><p>[ Gotta  go to the gate, it’s almost boardingtime. Talk to you later! X ]</p><p>[ Have a good flight. And have a great time. X ]</p><p>He put away his phone, only to grab it again. He knew he needed to talk to Alonso. He didn’t look forward to it, but he couldn’t  put it off any longer. He wanted to clear the air with Alonso as soon as possible. So he texted him.</p><p>[ Meu filho I need to see you]</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long for a reply.</p><p>[ Sure….Where?]</p><p>He preferred to meet at a neutral place. Since Alonso had tried to kiss him yesterday and even worse tried to slip in his bed, only to find Aron there, a neutral place seemed more appropriate. His smile widened as he thought back of Aron and Alonso’s encounter.  Aron hadn’t been amused, but he had laughed his pants off.  Afterward they have had incredibly good sex. Aron had showed him he was definitely the alpha male. </p><p>[ Cafe de la Luz…at 3 ] they had been there multiple times, so he knew for certain Alonso knew the place.</p><p>[ I’ll be there brown eyes ]</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p>He hated waiting at the airport. He didn’t understand why it was necessary to check in two hours before a flight. He thought it was just a waste of time. He knew he was a little agitated, he had preferred spending time with Omar instead of waiting at this boring airport.<br/>
But the thought of seeing his parents and his sister after a long time made him feel buzzing .<br/>
He felt slightly guilty, it had been months since he last saw them. He had been very busy, giving interviews, modeling, making his own music album and the filming of Elite. He was living the fast life with all his luxuries, that he almost forgot about his family. He had a large amount of money on his bank account, but it didn’t make him happy. Well the money sure was convenient and it sure made his life easier, but it wasn’t what mattered the most to him. He was a few hour away from one of the most important things in his life, or person as he should say. He couldn’t wait to see his little sister Eli again. Her official name was Elisabeth, but most people called her Eli and so did he.</p><p>Two hours later he arrived at the airport in Barcelona. It had been a pleasant flight, it was a short flight, but that didn’t matter, he had fallen asleep as soon as the plane took off and the bumpy landing had woke him up.<br/>
His parents had wanted to pick him up from the airport, but he had declined. He wanted to keep his family as much of possible out off the limelight. His sister wouldn’t mind to be in the limelight, she would love to have all the attention. She would love to be famous, but he wanted to protect her. The downside of being famous was that you couldn’t live your own life anymore. People following you everywhere, watching your every move. Sometimes he wished he was just Aron Piper, a regular guy, so he could get a cafe at a terrace or go to a club without being harassed by people. He put on his sunglasses and strolled towards the nearest exit. Couple minutes later he sat inside a cab, watching outside as the cab drove through the streets of Barcelona. Ten minutes later they reached Gràcia, the neighborhood where he grew up. Gràcia was like a small village within  Barcelona. It was rich of cozy squares, shops of local designers, restaurants and bars. It was a part of Barcelona that wasn’t well known by tourists, so it was still peaceful and quiet. When the cab stopped in front of his parents house, he smiled. He got out of the cab, paid the driver and stood there a few minutes, looking at the house.<br/>
He considered Madrid as his hometown, but now at this moment he was really home. The front door flew open “Aron” and before he knew it his sister was in his arms hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Omar POV </p><p>Slightly nervous, he sipped his coffee, watching the door for Alonso to enter.<br/>
He watched Alonso walking towards him, the way he moved, the way he looked, it was al so familiar to him. His dark short hair that he loved to stroke and those dark eyes, eyes that always looked so intense. He knew he would always care for this man. This wasn’t going to be an easy conversation, not for him nor for Alonso.</p><p> </p><p>“Hola, brown eyes” Alonso said in a low voice</p><p>“ Hola, how are you? Do you want a coffee? Or something else? What ever you want.” </p><p>“ Relax Omar, a coffee will be fine.” </p><p>He couldn’t help himself, for the first time in a long time, he wanted a cigarette.<br/>
He winked for a waiter and ordered two coffee, he was in need of another one.<br/>
The silence hung between them, it was uncomfortable. </p><p>“ You look great Alonso” not knowing how to start the conversation.</p><p>“ Omar, cut the crap. You wanted to talk to me, so spill it out.”</p><p>“ I forgot how well you know me………..Thank you.” thanking the waiter who placed the coffees in front of them.</p><p>“ I want you back!” It didn’t surprise him hearing Alonso say those words. He had known this was coming.</p><p>“ Alonso, I have been wanting to hear these words for so long. But it too late…”</p><p>“ No it is not. I am sorry it took me so long to realize that you are the most important person in my life. I just couldn’t handle the pressure. I was a complete idiot. Give me a chance to prove to you that I can handle it now. “ Alonso grabbed his hand over the table, he looked at it for a moment and then pulled his hand back.</p><p>“ I am so sorry….I can’t” he felt so bad.</p><p>“ It is him isn’t it? That actor friend of yours?” jealousy clearly audible.</p><p>“ Yes” he simply replied, not able to look at him anymore. He didn’t want to see the pain in his eyes. Not wanting to see the hurt, the feeling he had experienced months ago himself.</p><p>“ Do you……Are you in love with him?”</p><p>“ Alonso please, I don’t want to hurt you, so please stop this” he pleaded.</p><p>“ Are you in love with him?”</p><p>“ Yes…….Yes I am.”  a tear running down his cheek. He looked him in the eyes again, he saw Alonso struggling.</p><p>“ I guess I have always known” Alonso bowed his head.</p><p>“ What have you always known”?” he was confused as he had literally no idea about what Alonso was talking about.</p><p>“ That he was the one standing between us.” </p><p>The answer puzzled him…how in the world could Alonso even think that? “ That is not true Alonso and you know that” he softly whispered.</p><p>“ Is it Omar? Or are you still trying to delude yourself? “</p><p>“ I loved you Alonso, I really did.”</p><p>“ I know you did Omar, in a way you did.” He looked at him again as he continued “I love you. And I think that will never change. I want you to be happy Omar, If he makes you happy, then I am happy for you.”</p><p>“ He makes me happy. I know this is hurting you, it hurts me too. I d like you to know that you are still important to me. I hope that one day we can be friends.”</p><p>“ We are friends Omar. I will be there for you…..always.”</p><p>He got up from his chair, so did Alonso and they hugged each other. Relieved that the air was cleared between them. Alonso pulled back “ Take care brown eyes” and he left.</p><p>He paid the bill and walked back home, as he walked home his phone chimed</p><p>[ I miss you ] he smiled at the text Aron had just send. One again it seemed that Aron exactly know when and what he needed. His heart melted.</p><p>[ Piper, are you going soft on me? ]</p><p>[ Me? Never]</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p>“Eli” kissing his sister on her temple. His sister was 19, but she looked much younger.<br/>
She looked exactly as their mom. A typical Spanish appearance, dark eyes and even darker hair.</p><p>“ Come on, mom and dad are waiting” she practically dragged him into the house. He could smell the familiar scent that always made him feel home. As soon as he saw his parents he greeted them and hugged them. They al sat down in the living room and talked for hours about his life in Madrid, about his parents activities and his sister study. His parents kept telling him how proud they were at him. At what he had achieved in life.<br/>
During a late night diner his mom unexpectedly brought up a subject he had wanted to avoid.</p><p>“ You turn 24 in 2 weeks, isn’t it about time to settle down?” he almost choked in his Migas.</p><p>“ Mom, leave him alone.” </p><p>“ I wanna be a grandma some day.”</p><p>“ Well he needs a girlfriend for that first” his father spoke this time.</p><p>This conversation started to annoy him. “ You don’t need to talk about me, I am right here… I can speak for myself….And I don’t want a girlfriend.”</p><p>He knew he was harsh, but he couldn’t help himself. All he wanted to do was tell them that he had a boyfriend. But this was not the time and not the way to do it. Besides he couldn’t do it without exposing Omar. He knew he had to tell his parents about his sexuality first and thinking about what his mom just said…it was going to be a shock.<br/>
He decided that during this trip he would tell them that he was bisexual. And he really had no idea how they would react. He would start by telling Eli. He knew she loved him no matter what. Tomorrow he promised himself, all he wanted to do now, was going to his room and call Omar. He desperately wanted to hear his voice.</p><p>“ I am sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. I am just tired, it has been a long day. Please excuse me.”<br/>
He stood up, gave his mother and sister a kiss. And went to his bedroom, he threw himself on the bed and called Omar.</p><p>“ Hi babe” Omar answered and the words were exactly what he needed to hear at that moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 15....</p><p>Please leave a comment. I am just curious about who is reading my story. And it always give me the motivation to keep writing. Thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV</p><p>The next morning Omar felt much better. Last night he had phoned with Aron for over an hour.<br/>
Aron had told him about the flight, seeing his parents and sister and about the conversation he had during diner. When Aron told him he was going to tell his parents and sister about being bisexual, he was slightly surprised. He hadn’t expected that he was going to tell them during this trip. He knew Aron was going to tell them someday, but not now. He had thought that Aron had needed more time to prepare himself mentally, but obviously he was wrong.</p><p>Aron had told him once that his father was a typical German man, stoic and authoritarian. It made him worry a little about how his father would respond to his news. He was convinced that it would be a difficult conversation, but surely Aron could handle it.<br/>
He had told Aron about his conversation with Alonso, he didn’t want to hide it from him. Although he had expected Aron to react jealous, he had remained calm. He even expressed that he felt he sorry for Alonso. It had given him hope, that maybe some  Aron and Alonso could be friends. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.<br/>
After a hour he heard Arons voice changing, he could hear fatigue taking control of it. So they had ended the call. They didn’t say they missed each other, but that wasn’t necessary. The text he got right after the call said enough.</p><p>[ Goodnight babe X ]</p><p>So he texted back [ Goodnight Piper X]</p><p>He knew Aron kind of disliked the nickname Piper in the beginning. But he had been using it anyway and it had become a thing between them. So he was certain that Aron would get the message that he missed him too.</p><p>He tapped his phone  to look at the time. It was already noon, so he needed to leave. He was going to have lunch with his parents and after lunch he would go to the library. He intended to do some research for the script he was writing, for a short movie he was going to make. He was focused to finish his script before the end of the week, even if he had to pull all-nighters. He wanted it finished, so that when the recordings started again, he could enjoy his free time to the fullest.<br/>
He grabbed his coat and left his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV </p><p>He woke up with the sounds of bird chirping and a stray of sunlight that peaked trough the curtains.<br/>
He rubbed his eyes several times, and looked around the room. Then the realization sunk in that he was in Barcelona. He was in his old room, noticing it still looked exactly the same as the day he had left it. His old desk still had some old schoolbooks on it.<br/>
Posters on the wall of fast cars and girls barely dressed. And a poster of James Dean, he loved old movies and James Dean has been an inspiration for him. When he looked at the poster now, he admitted that it also was a great looking guy. </p><p>He went downstairs barefoot, with only his pajama pants on. His found his mom in the kitchen.<br/>
“Hi honey, did you sleep alright?”<br/>
“ Buenas dia Mama, yes I slept very good, thank you” he give his mother a kiss on her cheek.<br/>
His mother presented him a plate with toast and eggs and a cup of coffee. His favorite breakfast, he smiled at his mom and seated at the table.<br/>
“ Where is Eli?” he asked, he didn’t want to postpone it any longer.<br/>
“ Eli is at college this morning, she will be home shortly and your dad is at work. It is just the two of us. “<br/>
He sighted at the thought that he had to wait untill his sister would be home.</p><p>“ I am sorry about last night son, I don’t want to interfere with your love life. It is none of my business. Perdona me”</p><p>He hadn’t expected his mother to bring up the subject again. Maybe he could……</p><p>“It is okay mama” he started, not knowing how to continue.</p><p>“ No it is not okay, honey. You know the most important thing for a mother is that her children are happy. I want you to be happy, even if it is with a man.”</p><p>He was literally flabbergasted, closed his eyes, putting his hands on his face as his elbows rested on the table. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, he was sure his mother could hear it.<br/>
He felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Aron, it is okay.” his mother said softly. He felt tears form in his eyes as he looked at his mom.</p><p>“How?” not able to say anything more. </p><p>“ That is also a motherly thing. Nobody knows their child better than their own mother.<br/>
And I had my doubts as you always came home with girlfriends. But I always had a feeling you liked boys equally. And I am proud that you finally face that side of you.”</p><p>Hearing these words coming from his mother made him jump up from his chair and hugged his mom tightly. He felt her kiss his temple, he was so relieved. When he finally let go of his mom, he asked  “ Does dad know or Eli?”</p><p>“ No I don’t think so. I never spoke about that subject to them. Aron, you know how your father is.<br/>
He was raised in a conservative way. He might not be so open minded about it.”</p><p>“ I know, but I have to tell him. I can’t hide it any longer and I don’t want him to find out throughout the media.”</p><p>“ He loves you, don’t forget that. Even if it will take him some time to get used to the idea.”</p><p>“ Thank you mama, for being so understanding.”</p><p>“ You are my son, I love you and nothing in the world can ever change that. But tell me….there most be a specific reason for you to tell us now.”<br/>
His mom smiled at him and he was sure that his flushed cheeks were betraying him. He knows he couldn’t tell her about Omar, but he saw no harm in confessing there was somebody.</p><p>“ I have met somebody and I really like him. And the feeling is mutual. But it is still early days, so we intend to keep it out of the limelight for now”</p><p>“ I can’t wait to meet him someday Aron.”</p><p>“Me too” he softly replied. Happy that his mother didn’t push him for a name or further details. </p><p>He finished his breakfast and helped his mom clean up the table.<br/>
Afterwards he went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. He couldn’t stop whistling, he was in an upper good mood. </p><p>It was 1pm when his sister arrived home from college, he was sitting at the patio. It was only half march, but the sun already shone warmly. His sister greeted him enthusiastically as if she saw him for the first time in months instead of yesterday. But he didn’t mind, his sister was one of his soft spots, he liked to cuddle her.</p><p>“ Wanna hang out this afternoon?” he asked.</p><p>“ Claro, what did you have in mind?”</p><p>“ Maybe have lunch somewhere and to park Gūell?”</p><p>“ You haven’t changed a single bit” as his sister nudged his shoulder.</p><p>“ What?” raising his eyebrow at his sister.</p><p>“ You always think about food” she laughed out loud.</p><p>He just rolled his eyes at her. “How can food not be important? Lets go”</p><p> </p><p>It was around 3 pm when they had arrived at the Gūell park. They strolled around for a while, before they sat down on a old wooden bench. They had ordered some tapas at a small local restaurant, just chitchatting about some stuff. He liked the peace and quietness of the park. Sometimes he would go to the Parque del Oeste in Madrid, just to escape the rush of the city. It helped him unwind after a period of hard work. </p><p>There was a handful of people walking past them as they both enjoyed the silence.<br/>
His mind wandering off with thoughts of Omar. His sister would definitely love Omar. She was a big fan of Omander. He remembered her calling him after the 1th season final. She was ecstatic about the chemistry between Ander and Omar. She thought they were very hot together. And after the 2 other seasons it had only increased. He start smiling at the memory that she had cursed him when he, as in role as Ander, had lied to Omar about Polo’s secret. Eli would go ballistic if she found out about him and Omar. But he knew his sister was terrible at keeping secrets, especially if it was something like this. He promised himself that if the moment came that he and Omar were going public, Eli was the first one he would tell.</p><p>“ What are you smiling about brother?” she pushed his shoulders with hers as if she wanted to make sure he would hear her.<br/>
“I am happy to be here with my gorgeous little sister” teasing her.<br/>
“ Liar, you look totally smitten. Who is she? I know it isn’t Jessica….I saw her photo on Insta, it was addressed to you…..So what’s her name?”</p><p>He shrugged and simply replied “ Maybe it is not a her”</p><p>“ What?” she yelled, immediately covering her mouth.</p><p>“ Listen Eli, I need to tell you something. I am…..I am bisexual.”</p><p>She opened her mouth, but closed it again. So he continued “ I guess I have known it all my life, but there never was a boy that caught my uh…attention. So I found it unnecessary to tell anybody. But now there is a guy, which I like very much. “</p><p>His sister once again opened her mouth, but closed it again without saying a word. He became slighty nervous, afraid his sister disapproved it. “ Eli? Say something.”</p><p>“ Is it Omar? Oh my god it’s is Omar. Oh my god it is him, isn’t it? she jumped up releasing her enthusiasm that she apparently was holding back.</p><p>
  <em> -Fuck and now what? How in the world did she figured that one out? - </em> He needed to lie to her and that was the last thing he wanted, but he had no choice. He stood up and took her by her upper arms. “ No it isn’t,  I am sorry,  I can’t tell you who he is. I promised him to keep him out of the spotlights for now. I don’t want to disappoint you, but the fact that Omar is gay and that I am bisexual,  doesn’t automatically means that….”
</p><p>
  Eli interrupted him “ I know what it means, but a girl can have a dream cant she? And you know as well as I do that even if it was Omar, you wouldn’t tell me.” 
</p><p>
  
    <em> -Smartass- </em> he gave her a hug. “So you don’t mind me being…….”
  
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“ Bisexual? No of course not. As long as you don’t go after the same boys I am”
  </em>
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“ Why, are you afraid of some competition? “</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“ Dream on Aron, dream on, you would lose it any way” they both started to laugh out loud.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He wrapped a arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the park. At the entrance they made a selfie in which he kissed her temple and placed it on his instagram account. With the text ‘you mean the sun and the moon to me’.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Omar POV </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He saw a notification popping up his phone. He was still at the library, his eyes small from all the reading he had done. He could take a break so he reached for his phone to check out the notification. He opened Instagram as a picture appeared on the screen. Aron had a arm wrapped around a beautiful girl and Aron kissed her on her temple. He looked happy. A strange feeling bubbled up inside of him. He recognized what the feeling was even when he had never ever experienced it before.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>It was jealousy. He had been deeply hurt when he found out that Aron still had been with Jessica, but he hadn’t been jealous. He knew jealousy was a bad thing. He had seen jealousy destroying relations. It could only bring misery and it was definitely a bad adviser. He looked at the picture again, wondering if it was the way he was holding that girl or the smile on his face and the look in his eyes that expressed love, that caused him to feel this way. And then he smiled…..this was his sister, the sun and the moon. His tattoos.<br/>
He remembered Aron telling him the night before, that he was going to tell his sister today. An other look at the picture told him that Aron had told his sister and that his sister stood by his side.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> He felt relieved that at least his sister accepted Aron the way he was. He had just a gut feeling about his father. He was afraid how Aron would react if his father rejected him. Knowing that Aron would act all tough, when on  the inside he would be utterly crushed.<br/>
Maybe he was overthinking it to much. He looked one more time at the picture, send a blue heart as a reply and put his phone away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  
    He couldn’t focus on his script anymore, he packed everything up, grabbed his coat and left the library.<br/>
He called Aron the minute he arrived home. Aron had picked up immediately and he could hear the happiness in his voice when he told him about the reaction of his sister and how his mom had surprised him. When Omar had admitted feeling slightly jealous when he first saw the picture of him and his sister, Arons laughter filled his whole apartment, as loud as it was.<br/>
He sighted, knowingly Aron would never make him forget about it and would tease him endlessly with the fact he had been jealous at his sister, even if the feeling hadn’t last for 5 minutes.<br/>
Aron didn’t mention his father and neither did he. He didn’t want to ruin the positive vibe Aron was in. He himself had a terrible feeling inside him that he just couldn’t shake. It was as if something was pending them.<br/>
Something so bad it could break them up.
  </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em><br/>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. It hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 16!</p><p>I never thought to reach Chapter 16. I would like to thank two persons.</p><p> Rytchan because she kind of “forced” me to write this story. It started out with a joke, but it eventually turned in me writing this. So thank you Rytchan!</p><p>And Josif52, the one who inspired me with her beautiful story. The way she writes made me want to write. So thank you Josif52 (Joanna)!</p><p>I hope you all like this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron POV</p><p>He needs to see Omar as soon as possible, he needs to straighten things out between them. He had been so wrong and he had behave like a pendant child. </p><p>He just had a negative testresult on his covidtest, so he was cleared to go to the villa. He knew Omar would be there, at least he hoped he was there. Because he wasn’t so sure anymore, since the altercation they had had the previous night on the phone. </p><p>And now he was stuck in traffic, he hammered his steering wheel furiously, as if that would be of any use. The last few days were a blur to him, at first he had been angry, and then the anger made place for a pain. He was so hurt, that he shut himself off  from everything and everyone, it was the way he dealt with pain. And when the pain had cleared a little he had felt numb. He flashed back to the previous events that had taken place.</p><p>It had all started Friday, when he and his father had sat at the patio. He had been postponing the conversation with his dad. Subconsciously he was very aware off the fact that his father would not take the news, he was going to tell very well..</p><p>“ Father, I have been wanting to talk to you about something.” he hadn’t called his father dad anymore, since he reached the age of 10. It had been the way his father had wanted it.<br/>
For him it was the beginning of a certain distance between them. </p><p>“ Tell me son” his father looked at him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>He felt his hands trembling and holding his breath. He hadn’t known how to bring this, so he decided to just be straightforward. “ I am bisexual and I am seeing a boy” he said as he watched his fathers face change. It now displayed disgust and he felt his father drawing back his hand from his shoulder.</p><p>“ I am going to pretend you haven’t said that.”</p><p>“ But I did say it” he protested.</p><p>“ Not in my house” calm and authoritarian.</p><p>“ But” he tried again. Anger was slowly taken control of him.he wanted to try to hold his peace.</p><p>“ No, you listen to me. You are not going to be a disgrace to our family. I forbid you to ever come home with a man.”</p><p>“You forbid me? I am not a little boy anymore. I am an adult, you can’t control me.” His eyes were feisty as his eyes met his fathers which were clearly cold and he thought he saw a flash of hate in it.</p><p>“ You heard what I have said. And now I suggest that you say your goodbyes to your mother and sister and leave this house. I won’t tolerate this attitude from you.” His voice indicated there was no room for further discussion.</p><p>“ Fine” he yelled “ I don’t even want to stay here an other minute.” </p><p>He vaguely remembers storming into the house, sprinting upstairs and throwing his bag on the bed and angrily stuffing his clothes in it. “ Don’t go” he heard his sister voice behind him. She grabbed him by his upper arm to stop him from packing. “ He doesn’t mean it.”</p><p>“ He does, Eli. I can’t stay here.” </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“ No…….No I am not okay.”</p><p>He hadn’t heard his mother entering his room, but her voice was soft and warm.</p><p>“ Aron, he needs time. In his mind he had a future figured out for you, but you took a different road. And now your father needs a mindset. He loves you Aron. Give him some time.”</p><p>“Funny way of showing it.” he tried to smile.</p><p>The three of them hugged. He rubbed his sisters and mother’s tears away.<br/>
“Where are you going? Your flight isn’t until Sunday morning.” Eli asked him worryingly.</p><p>“ I’ll be fine. I promise, I will take an hotel. Please don’t worry.” </p><p>He took his bag and went downstairs, he saw his father was still at the same spot he left him. He had his back towards him, and all he could feel was being rejected by his own father.<br/>
While saying his final goodbyes to his sister and mom, he hoped his father would at least turn around and look at him, but he didn’t. </p><p>The sound of a car horn, made him focus at the traffic in front him. Finally there was some movement again. After 40 minutes he finally reached his destination. The only car that was in the driveway was Omar’s. He sighted of relieve, his hands were started to get sweaty of nervousness.<br/>
He took his cigarettes out the dashboard, he hadn’t touched them since the time he made up with Omar after the whole Jessica thing. Now he needed one or two to calm his nerves, before facing Omar. He stood outside his car, watching at the villa when he flashed back at the events that lead to the altercation he had with Omar.</p><p> </p><p>After he had left his elderly house, he had taken a cab to bring him to the hotel closest by the airport. During the drive over there he had tried to book an earlier flight to Madrid, but it was of no avail. After he checked into his hotel , he went to his room. He didn’t even took his coat off,  he just threw himself on the bed. His phone started ringing, he saw it was his sister, but at that moment he didn’t want to talk to anyone. So he turned his phone off. The anger he had felt had subside, instead he felt deeply  hurt.<br/>
He had expected that his father wouldn’t welcome the idea that he was bisexual. Hell, that wasn’t even the reason why he was upset at this moment. </p><p><em>-I forbid you to ever come home with a man-</em>  That was the thing what struck him the most, the fact that he could never go home again. Not while he was with Omar. Omar. Home. Omar. Home. The words bounced trough his head. He had wanted to take Omar home with him some day, to introduce him. He would chose Omar over his father  in a heartbeat. It was his mom and his sister that also never could meet Omar. The thought of never seeing his sister and mother again whilst he was with Omar was unbearable. At that moment he felt like it was a choice he had to make. He thought of Omar, the pain he felt at the thought that his father would never accept him as his boyfriend. He didn’t want Omar to ever found out that his father thought they were a disgrace. Were they a disgrace? If his own father felt that way about him, how would the world feel about him if everybody found out he was bisexual. Would all the people look at him, like he father had with disgust? Maybe it would be better if Omar and he broke up. He didn’t care what the say about him, but he would care what people say about Omar. His mood started to spiral down and he couldn’t stop the negative thoughts that crossed his mind. He had cried, for hours until he had no tears left and the tiredness due to the crying overtook him.</p><p>When he awoken the next day, he found himself still wearing his coat. His stomach growled, indicating that he was hungry. Last night he hadn’t eaten anything, so he might order some breakfast. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and switched it on. It started to chime immediately as messages and missed calls came through.</p><p>Eli.                                                                          8.04 pm<br/>
[ Where are you? Please let me know you are okay?]</p><p>2 missed called Omar.                                        9.17 pm</p><p>Omar.                                                                     9.18pm<br/>
[ I have been trying to call you, but it seems there is something off with your phone. Call me X]</p><p>Missed call Omar.                                                 10.23 pm</p><p>Omar.                                                                     10.23pm<br/>
[ I am getting a little bit worried. Are you okay?]</p><p>Omar.                                                                     10.50pm<br/>
[ Aron please call or text me if you read this. ]</p><p>2 missed calls Omar.                                             8.57am</p><p>Omar.                                                                        8.58am<br/>
[ Okay, I am really freaking out now. What is wrong? Talk to me. Is this about your dad? I need you to call me. Please X ]</p><p>Omar.                                                                      10.03 am<br/>
[Aron? Please]</p><p><em>-Fuck fuck fuck-</em> Why did he turn off his phone? He had  been thinking only of himself yesterday. He hadn’t even considered Omar. And now Omar was freaking out about not been able to reach him.<br/>
He quickly called room service to order a burger since it was already far after noon.  And then he dialed Omar’s number only to hear<br/>
“ This number is currently unavailable. Please try again later” </p><p>He dialed again and again, only to hear the same message over and over again.<br/>
What if Omar was upset with him and didn’t want to talk to him anymore? Yesterday had been a rough day for him, so he did what he always did to coop with feelings. Shutting himself off, but by doing it this time he had unwillingly pushed Omar away. Now his mind was clear again, he could put things in perspective again. His mom and sister stood behind him, his mom had wanted to meet the man in his life and his sister already wanted it to be Omar. And above all Omar was the one he wanted, Omar was his boyfriend. He didn’t care what other people would think of them. They had chosen to be together and there was nothing more to it.</p><p>[ Babe, I am alright. Sorry for worrying you. I am trying to call you, but your phone is off.  Call me if you read this X]</p><p>It was 7pm when finally Omar had called him back. </p><p>“ Omar, finally, I have been trying to reach you all day. I am so sorry.”</p><p>“ Aron” with that one word he knew Omar was upset with him. He never calls him Aron when it was just the two of them. </p><p>“ Please listen to me. Yesterday was a rough day for me” he started</p><p>“ Well guess Aron, not only for you.” Omar snapped at him, continuing in a more calmer voice but he could still hear anger in his voice, “ when I couldn’t reach you, I knew something was wrong. I assumed the conversation with your father didn’t went well and I figured you needed some time for yourself. But when I still couldn’t reach you after a few hours later I freaked out. I was so worried”</p><p>“ I am so sorry, after the conversation with my father I turned my phone off. I needed to clear my head. “</p><p>“ You shut me out Aron. In stead of talking to me, you completely shut me out.”</p><p>“ Omar please, it wasn’t my intention.”</p><p>“ Yes it was and I don’t know if I can do it.”</p><p>“ What do you mean you don’t know if you can do it” his heart started to race and with watery eyes. Omar was going to break up.</p><p>“ This, with you. That you are going to shut me out every time  there is a problem.”</p><p>“ Are you breaking up with me?” he whispered</p><p>“ What? No, of course not idiot. I think it is better that we talk about this tomorrow face to face.”<br/>
Okay?”</p><p>“ Okay” he didn’t feel reassured. He wanted to tell Omar he loved him, but he held it back.</p><p>“ Okay, I have to go I am still at the faculty. I see you in the villa tomorrow.”</p><p>“ Okay” </p><p>“ Piper?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“ Relax, we aren’t going to break up.” He had heard the words clearly, but he couldn’t forget the words <em> -I don’t know if I can do it-</em></p><p> </p><p>Omar POV </p><p>He had arrived at the villa an hour ago. After unpacking his bag and put the clothes in his closet, he had decided to go to the game room. On the way to the game room, he passed trough the kitchen and he grabbed himself a beer. As he liked to play pool, he arranged the balls on the table and start playing against himself. Thought floating back to the last few days</p><p>He had tried to call Aron several times, but clearly he had switch his phone off. So he had sent him some messages. Hoping that once Aron would read them, he would reach out to him. He had kept his phone close to him the entire night, intensely hoping for any kind of response from Aron.<br/>
When he woke up, he hoped against his better judgement that he’d slept so soundly that he’d missed a message. It’s been the moment he, at the same time freaked out and that anger started to build up inside of him. He tried to phone Aron again and text messages him again, but still no sign off life. Mixed feelings submerged inside him, not sure which one had the overhand. He was concerned, because he knew this was connected to Aron telling his father about his sexuality. And he concluded by Aron going totally of the grid, it had gone badly. Knowing that Aron was in agony,  made his heart ache. Al he wanted was to be there for him, to hold him, but he couldn’t. Even worse Aron was pushing him away. And he didn’t know how to deal with it. They were supposed to be in this together and Aron was fighting his battle alone. As if he wasn’t part of it and in his opinion this concerned him to. What was the point of being in a relationship if you feel you can’t rely on your partner? Was this what he wanted, to be pushed aside when things got rough?</p><p>At that moment he decided it was better that he cleared his head. He needed to finish his script, so he decided to go to the university. As he wanted to clear his head, he decided he would take his bike, which was stored in the basement of the apartment complex. Minutes later he was maneuvering his bike through the streets of Madrid. The wind in his face and the physical exertion made him unwind a bit. He parked his bike in one of the bicycle storage and he entered the university. The construction of the building had always fascinated him. Every statue was finished down to the smallest detail.<br/>
The large doors leading to the library were beautiful carved with images. He greatly appreciated this form of art.  He felt that the environment made him feel relaxed again. As he sat down at a long table, he took his phone out of his pocket and switched it off, without even looking if he had any messages. All he wanted now was finishing his work and he just found his flow. He had lost track of time, but when he was finally done he leaned back in satisfaction. Now his work was complete, thoughts of Aron roamed in his head again. Reluctantly he turned his phone back on, fearful that there was still no word from Aron.</p><p>3 missed calls Aron.                                                        12. 54 pm</p><p>Aron.                                                                                1.04 pm<br/>
[ Babe, I am alright. Sorry for worrying you. I am trying to call you, but your phone is off.  Call me if you read this X]</p><p> </p><p>Anger bubbled up inside of him. Aron text implied that he was worried. And that after a few minutes trying to reach him. Hell he had tried to reach him for hours and hours. He wished he could ignore Aron for hours now, but he couldn’t. He needed to know that Aron was alright  He cared to much for him, that’s why he had called him. But it didn’t make him feel any less angry. During the conversation hadn’t been able to contain his anger, so at first he snapped at him. But he knew it would only make Aron to shut down again, so he tried to be more calm. He wanted Aron to know how his attitude had affected him. But somehow Aron had interpreted him wrong as he had heard him ask if he was breaking up with him. Arons question along with the intense fear that he had heard in his fragile voice, made his heart flutter. The fact that Aron feared a break up,meant that Aron cared for him…… his anger instantly disappeared. He tried to reassure him, but when they had hung up, he wasn’t sure that he had convinced Aron.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you think things stands between Oman and Aron now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Together we stand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A day earlier than normal. But couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it. A tiny sidenote. The song of Jermain Jackson and Pia Zadore - When the rains begins te fall inspired my during this chapter.</p><p> </p><p>And when the rain begins to fall<br/>You'll ride my rainbow in the sky<br/>And I will catch you if you fall<br/>You'll never have to ask me why<br/>And when the rain begins to fall<br/>I'll be the sunshine in your life<br/>You know that we can have it all<br/>And everything will be alright</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Both POV</p><p>Aron leans against the doorpost as well with his shoulder as his head, looking at Omar, who obvious hadn’t noticed him yet. Omar had his back towards him, as he bent over the  pool table., holding the cue in his hands ready to thrust against a ball. He saw how Omar’s pants were just tight enough that it accentuated Omar’s ass perfectly. <em>-God -</em> he was just inside the house after finally getting his nerves under control and now he found himself nervous again. How was it even possible that it only took one look at Omar and he couldn’t think straight anymore? He had absolutely no control over his body anymore. It was totally not pure physical, it was a need, a need to be in his arms. </p><p>Omar hadn’t hear him come in, but he had felt his presence, he felt eyes watching him. He was about to thrust against his ball, but instead he put down the cue his was holding and slowly turned around.<br/>
He saw Aron standing against the doorpost, he wanted to smile. But when he looked at Arons face, he froze. The face was pale, dark circles marked his eyes and bloodshot eyes revealed the hurt he had gone trough. His hair was messy, Aron must have been stressed and had been running his hands trough his hair before.</p><p>He didn’t say anything as he walked over to Aron. When he was in front of him he pulled him in for a hug. He felt Aron arms sliding around him and laying his hands up his shoulder blades. Aron rested his head against his shoulder. They didn’t say anything, they just stood there for minutes.</p><p>Omar pulled back first, he stepped back a little, but not breaking the hug entirely , he placed his hand  at the back of Arons neck and pressed their foreheads together. Arons placed his hand in his neck as their gaze met.<br/>
“Are you okay?” he softly asked. He saw a single tear rolling down Arons cheek.</p><p>“ I am not sure, I think I am, .” It was nothing more then a whisper. “ Can you please just hold me?”</p><p>The words Aron had used and the way he had said them, made him feel weak on his feet.<br/>
He took his hand and guided him towards the couch across the room. He lays himself down on his side,  stretching his legs out on the couch, creating space for Aron, he opened his arms as Aron nestled in to them. His head laid against his chest and he softly start stroking Arons curls with one hand and the other hand rubbing his back.. Their legs tangled up.<br/>
“ I will hold you as long as you want me to.” He could feel the male in his arm start shaking a little, he was clearly crying.</p><p>He had never shown his vulnerability to anybody this way. He was almost ashamed about it, but he hadn’t been able to suppress it around Omar. He was the only one that knew he had cried many times during his life, it had lead him to the point were he was now.. He even had a tattoo of an crying eye, which symbolized it. Crying had helped him trough life. It had also toughened him up.<br/>
He closed his eyes, Omar was still stroking his hair, he felt his heartbeat against his ear and the sound had a calming effect on him, he drifted away.</p><p>Omar felt Aron breathing slowing down, which was an indication that he had fallen asleep. Aron showing his vulnerability had moved him deeply. He had been under the assumption that Aron would act tough and indifferent. But instead he had showed his most deepest feelings. It didn’t make him weak, on the contrary it took courage to expose himself to someone this way.  All the anger he had felt the previous day, had completely vanished.  Aron moved a little bit and now he felt a knee against his crotch. Having Aron in his arms this way, had already felt intimate and intense, but this small touch made his body react. <em>-Great timing Omar.-</em> He wanted to move, to swift a little so he wouldn’t feel that intimate touch anymore, but he didn’t want to wake Aron.<br/>
He knew he had no other option then sit this one out.<br/>

He must have dosed of also, a tingling feeling in his arm made him woke up. Aron was still sound asleep. The twilight in the room indicated that it was probably later than he suspected.</p><p>“Aron, babe, wake up” he gently rubbed his upper arm, wanting him to wake up. Aron mumbled something and shot closer to him. He shook him softly with the result he wanted. Aron opened his eyes, closed them again and tried to open them again. “ We have to get up, before somebody finds us like this.”</p><p>“ what time is it?” his voice was still filled with sleep.</p><p>“ I have no clue and I can’t grab my phone, while my arm is tingling.”</p><p>“Sorry” Aron uttered, as he seared up, releasing Omar’s arm. He rubbed his eyes, a small feature that was specific to him, and Omar thought it was the most adorable thing about him.</p><p>“ You fell asleep in my arms, you have been under for several hours. How are you feeling? Are you okay?”</p><p>“ Yeah, I really am okay. I guess you want to talk about it”</p><p>“ I think it is important that we talk about it. But if you are not up to it now, then we will talk about it later.” He didn’t want to push him, if he wasn’t ready he would have to wait also. But in his opinion they needed to talk about the aftermath of his conversation with his father.</p><p>He was ready to talk to Omar about his conversation and everything that had happened afterwards.<br/>
He just hadn’t made up his mind yet if he should tell Omar everything. He didn’t want to hurt Omar unnecessarily. Remembering how trust meant the world to Omar, he knew he had to tell everything.</p><p>“ I am well aware this isn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. Is it okay, if I make us some diner first and after that we talk?”</p><p>Omar  stood up from the couch and reached out his hand to Aron. “ That sounds great, come let’s go to the kitchen.” The second Aron was on his feet, he pulled him close. </p><p>“ But first I want to do this”. He cupped Arons face with both hands and gave Aron a soft kiss on his lips, slowly he pushed his tongue against Arons lips, to gain access to his mouth. Instantly his mouth opened, and their tongues collide in a slow pace. Only to part when they switched their heads from left to right.<br/>
When they finally broke their kiss, they opened their eyes and both could see desire reflected in the other one eyes.</p><p>He took Omar’s hand as they walked to the kitchen. Lights turning on automatically at the movement. Aron opened the fridge, which was completely filled, as he looked trough it, he asked<br/>
“ You fancy a spaghetti Carbonara? “ Not waiting for an answer he grabbed the ingredients out of the fridge.</p><p>An hour later they had finished the meal, which was really good. Aron had definitely cookings skills.<br/>
They now sat on the couch at the living room. A small lamp in the corner of the room was the only lighting. It was dark outside, but the illuminated pool was visible trough the sliding doors, there was something magical about it.</p><p>The way they sat next to each other made Omar think about the final scene of season 3. Instead of Omar turning it was Aron that turned towards him, bringing his leg on the couch, the way he had in that scene. He did the same, so they were face to face now. </p><p>Aron POV</p><p>As he had turned towards Omar, he could feel himself tense up a little. Showing his emotions was one thing, but expressing them with words was hard for him.  He closed his eyes for a moment, and he felt Omar taking his hand and interlacing their fingers. He opened his eyes and watched their tangled fingers of the hands that laid on the backrest of the sofa. And then his eyes looked at Omar, who was looking at him with a loving smile on his face. Those two gestures allowed him to relax again. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone than with Omar.</p><p>“ Thank you for letting me be today, for your understanding. You are an incredible human being, Omar. I have known that for years of course , but since we are together, it only seems to intensify.”</p><p>Omar had wanted to say something, but he interrupted him. “ Please, let me talk okay?”<br/>
Omar nodded, so he continued “ Since our first kiss, everything happened so fast between us. It feels so good, but it is also scares me. We were friends Omar and we already had this strong connection, but in no time that has changed, it has deepened . I don’t know were this is going, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it any more and my father-  my father..”<br/>
A tear runs down his cheek and he wipes it quickly “ I don’t want to cry…I don’t want my father to get to me like this. I hate him.”</p><p>“ No, you don’t Aron. I know you don’t and that’s okay.” </p><p>“You know, I was around 10 years old when he preferred me to call him father instead of dad. For him it was about teaching us respect. But for me it always has felt more like losing a dad. The word created a distance between us. Eli, she was much younger and stubborn as she was,  refused to call him father and he accepted that. She always had a dad and I had a father. I hoped he would love me nevertheless. I know he was proud of what I have achieved  in life. But now I wonder if it was for his own status. A famous son that makes a lot of money. His son adored by many people. And al I longed for was the moment that he wanted me to call him dad again. Guess you can call me oblivious. Well Friday my father made it pretty clear I am a disgrace for my family and he forbade me to ever come home with a man.” He saw disbelieve in Omar’s eyes. “ He will never accept us and that hurts like hell. “ suddenly his angst bubbled up again “My own father rejects me, reject us, what if the world rejects me, rejects us? I can’t- I can’t…..” Tears were running freely now, there was no stopping.</p><p>“ Look at me babe” Omar had grabbed his chin with his free hand and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me carefully.  Your father is wrong…you are everything but a disgrace, you hear me?<br/>
Your sexuality is only a characteristic detail, it doesn’t define you. It doesn’t make you the person you are. You are so much more than that, you are talented, brilliant, smart, funny, kind and before I forget it extremely handsome. There will always be people that think you are not talented or funny or handsome, but what do you care about that? Well your father doesn’t like your sexuality, so what? It is a thing he has to deal with, because it is what it is. You being bisexual doesn’t change you, you are still the same Aron Piper.”</p><p>Omar was right, he was still the same Aron Piper.</p><p>Omar POV </p><p>His heart broke the moment Aron told him the story about his father. All Aron had wanted was a dad again and instead his father had led him down again. Seeing Aron break again, partly made him break himself. He had to make it clear that there was much more to him then just his sexuality. But it also had been a sign to him, a sign that Aron wasn’t ready to face the world with him yet. He didn’t want to repeat history, especially not with Aron. He really wanted this to work between them, because the thought of losing him made him feel sick.<br/>
There was only one problem between them and he needed to talk about it. Hoping that Aron was willingly to hear him out.</p><p>“ There is still the other part we have to talk about. Because I understand that you were hurt, but you shut me out. “ Now it was his turn to show how this had effected him. “ It hurts me .”</p><p>“ It wasn’t my intention, not on purpose anyway. Eli kept calling me and I didn’t want to talk to her, so I turned off my phone. And I finally fell asleep and didn’t wake up before noon the next day.”</p><p>“ If we continue this relationship, you can’t shut me out anymore. You don’t have to fight your battles alone anymore. I will give you all the time and space you need to sort things out, but you don’t get to shut me out. Just tell me if you need time for yourself, but never ever go off the grid again okay?”</p><p>Aron places his free hand on his cheek and rubbed a tear away that was running down his cheek.<br/>
“ I promise, I will always talk to you. I never meant to hurt you in the process, I am sorry it did.<br/>
I – I am so falling in love with you.”</p><p><em>-What did he just say?-</em>  He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Maybe he hadn’t heard it right. </p><p>“ Did you just say…” he felt so stupid for asking it, but Aron finished his sentence.</p><p>“ That I am falling in love with you? Yes I did…I am falling for you, very fast and hard. I don’t expect you to…”</p><p>This time he interrupted Aron by kissing him. It was a short kiss, but with an intensity that left no room for any doubts.<br/>
“ I am falling just as fast and hard for you “ he uttered. He already was madly in love with Aron. He just wasn’t ready to express it in that way. The last time he told somebody he loved that person, he lost him.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Decisions we make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 18 is ready.</p><p>The Italic part is a short flashback.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy the chapter! 😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aron POV</p><p>He still couldn’t believe that Omar just had said that he was falling for him fast and hard.The confession made him dizzy, his ears ringed and a his body tingled. At first he had wanted to tell Omar he was completely in love with him. But something inside him, was holding him back. Confessing that would mean he had to put himself in a position that somebody had the power , Omar in this case, to hurt him in the worst way he could imagine. Like his father has done,  he never wanted to relive that again. But he had wanted for Omar to know how much he meant for him. So he had told him he was falling for him…..never expected Omar to say the same.</p><p>They were still sitting in the same position on the couch, but kissing intensely. He interrupted the kiss for a brief moment.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/C7PJ0nx"></a>
  
</p><p>“Omar?” a smile from ear to ear on his face.</p><p>“ Mmm, what?” not liking the fact that he had stopped kissing him, but looking at him curiously.</p><p>“ Do you think there are really people who think I am not handsome?” Now grinning widely with sparkling eyes.</p><p>Omar shook his head and laughed “ You are such an idiot” and just before kissing him again, his lips against his “ yes, there are, but that doesn’t matter, you are mine anyway”.</p><p><em>-you are mine, you are mine-</em> The words kept playing in his head. He couldn’t help feeling like a love struck teenager again. They were making out frantically, Omar was laying half on top off him, his hand was under his shirt stroking his chest as his hands were under Omar’s shirt stroking his back. When he suddenly heard a voice “ What on earth are you guys doing?”. </p><p>He recognized Itzan voice and as he felt Omar literally fly off him, he realized that he hadn’t told Omar that Itzan knew about them. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>Omar POV </p><p>As soon as he heard “ What on earth are you guys doing?” he flew on his feet, unable to take his position.<br/>
How could this had happen? They had been so lost in the moment that they hadn’t heard anybody come in. How could he be so stupid? </p><p>“This is not what it looks likes” he tried</p><p>“ And what do you think  that it looks like Omar? Please enlighten me.” Itzan asked amused. </p><p>“ Well…We were…I was…” he looked over at Aron, wondering why he was so calm. He hoped Aron would help him get out of this. Giving Aron an eye. “ Aron and I…..”</p><p>“ We were making out.” <em>-What the hell was Aron saying?- </em></p><p>“ For a scene” trying to do some damage control. “ We have a shooting tomorrow”</p><p>“ Like lovesick teenagers? “ Itzan continued teasing. “ Can’t remember a scene like that in the script. And I am sure I have read it thoroughly.”</p><p>He felt his cheeks burning now. They were so busted. He indeed was feeling like a lovesick teenager. The minute Aron had told him he was falling for him, this emotion was running trough his body. He wasn’t in any state to keep his hands of Aron anymore. He hung his head slightly, he knew there was no way out of this anymore. </p><p>“ Yes, Itzan. Aron- Aron and I….” Hopelessly in search for words to explain the situation to Itzan.<br/>
Aron was sliding his arms around him from behind him, pulling him close and put his chin on his shoulder. Itzan was looking at Aron now, there was something going on between him and Aron.<br/>
“ You already knew don’t you Itzan? And you?” He turned over to Aron, not  knowing if he should be angry or relieved that Itzan knew.</p><p>“ I wanted to tell you, but I totalky forgot it. I saw Itzan the night you run off. He knew something was off, so I told him we had a fight and the night we celebrated your pre birthday, Itzan figured it out, you know the condom.” </p><p><em>-Oh my god-</em>  he realized that Itzan really knew everything. But then it dawned on him Dana also knew it and he hadn’t told Aron about that. He decided that he needed to tell Aron that, but then the opportunity came, to tease Aron a little bit too.</p><p>“ I wanted you tell that night, but you know what happened then, so I forgot it.” Aron continued</p><p>“ Do I want to know what happened that night.? Itzan asked raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“ No” he heard Aron say, exact the same time he said “Yes”</p><p>“ Aron was trying to get in the pants of Alonso” the thought of it made him laugh out loud again, uncontrollably.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes he saw Aron rolling his eyes and shaking his head.</p><p>“ At least you’re love life is quite entertaining.” Itzan uttered. Now the three of them laughed.</p><p>“ Sorry Omar for leaving you hanging there. By your reaction I could tell Aron hadn’t told you that I knew. So I wanted to tease you a little. It was priceless.” Itzan at first smiled, but then his face got more serious. “But guys seriously this time it was me. Next time it might be somebody else. Miquel and Pol are at the driveway, looking under the hood of Pols car, when I arrived. Call me crazy, but when I saw both your cars, I had a hunch. So you both own me one.” Wrapping his arm around Omar’s shoulder.</p><p>His eyes met Aron and he also wasn’t laughing anymore. They had to be more careful.<br/>
It was just a few moments later when Miquel and Pol strolled in, loudly talking and laughing.<br/>
He told himself that they would surely have heard them come in and wouldn’t have been caught by them. He knew he was only fooling himself, he was so lost in the moment with Aron, that he wouldn’t even hear it if a plane had crashed in the back garden. </p><p> </p><p>After having a few drinks with the boys, he had enough. There was only one thing on his mind, he wanted to be alone with Aron. He hadn’t been able to keep his eye of Aron the entire time and every time their eyes crossed, he could see Aron had the same problem. He had excused himself that he was tired and he went to his bedroom. He had undressed himself and was standing in his boxer in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing his teeth, when Aron entered the bathroom from his own bedroom. He place himself behind him and wrapped his arms  around his waist, pressing him against him. Their eyes met through the mirror, two pairs of eyes filled with a sultry look. He quickly spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth and placed his brush in the glass. He turned around in his arms as he wrapped his arms around the other mans neck. Aron moved in closer and closer and when he finally kissed him, he was lost again.</p><p> </p><p>Aron POV</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off of Omar. And for the hundredth time he wonders how this all had happened. Two months ago he was so careless, fucking around with Jessica, eager to meet up with her whenever was possible to have a good time and fuck of course. He had known Jessica was in love with him, but that hadn’t stop him. He briefly thought he had some feelings for her, but when the moment of the shooting had come closer, the more he had thought about Omar. He had wanted to spend time with his friend and less and less with Jessica. Could it be that he already had been attracted with Omar back then? Had the attraction been there all this time? Had he been that oblivious the entire time? How else was it possible that he was so infatuated with Omar? In a short period everything had changed between them. They were boyfriends now, boyfriends. He had never ever felt something so strongly for anybody.</p><p>They were laying in each other arms after a heavy make out in the bathroom. They havent had any form of sex, the making out was strangely satisfying enough for the both of them at the moment. </p><p>“ I have to tell you something” Omar uttered softly, while pressing a kiss on this bare chest. Raising up a little to look at him.</p><p>“Mmmm, sounds serious” he replied.</p><p>“ Itzan is not the only one who knows about us” a small pause in between “ Danna also knows, sorry”</p><p>He gave Omar a peck on his lips “I know.”</p><p>Omar looked at him quizzed, “ I am not completely oblivious Omar, remember the dare….Dana knowing about your crush already and the way she dragged you in to the kitchen at your party, I instantly knew you would tell her everything.”</p><p>“ We need to be more careful”</p><p>“ I know, I know” he sighted, inside screaming -I don’t want to-</p><p>He had felt this way before, when he was in his role as Ander. He had always been able to perfectly slip into his character as Ander. He could image what his alter ego would feel and lived the feeling himself. He remembered that Ander was sick of Omar and him being a secret. He wanted to be able to hold him, touch and kiss him whenever he wanted. That was what he was feeling right now. He fully understood they couldn’t be out in the public and he knew that the directors absolutely couldn’t find out about it either. But he just didn’t see the harm in his fellow colleagues knowing. At least that way they could be together for real in the villa. If he just could convince Omar of telling it to their friends.<br/>
On the other hand it was fucking exciting to sneak around, secretly touch each other and stealing kisses. He could work with that……</p><p>The next Thursday </p><p>“ I can’t do it any more, this situation……it is nearly killing me” Omar said to him. </p><p>Both were unwinding in the heated pool outside, hanging on the side. He was a few feet away from him, but he could hear him clearly. </p><p>“ What are you talking about?” swimming a bit closer towards Omar, the question was superfluous because he was well aware what Omar was referring at.</p><p>“ Joder Piper, we almost fucked on the set today.” He rested  his head on his arms which were lay over the edge of the pool. When he felt Aron doing the same next to him, he slide his head to look at him. </p><p>
  <em>It was earlier that day and they were at the studio. They had to record a very intimate scene, a love making scene. They were positioned on top of what supposed to be Anders bed. Both of them naked only wearing their so-called sex socks. Aron was on top of him, between his legs<br/>
The camera wasn’t even rolling and they weren’t even moving and he already had boner.<br/>
He looked in Arons eyes and he could read that he felt the same, his eyes were so shiny and he looked so smug. As soon as they heard Ramons ” action”, the both starting to kiss each other intimately , hands caressing each other. It was undeniable that they were both so turned on. Aron moved his mouth down his neck and start kissing him softly as he made a trace down to his shoulder and further down to his chest. He let his hands slide over his back , and lower to his ass to grab it firmly with two hands. Aron start to grind against him, he started slowly, but increasing his pace with every so-called thrust. The line between fiction and reality had faded completely.He trowed his head backwards in the pillow, and let out a low groan. Aron arms were underneath his shoulder blades as he grabbed him tighter, his lips moved back up again and were pressed agains his ears and he heard him whisper “I want to be inside you so bad”. They were both so into each other that they hadn’t hear the “cut” the first time. They were still at it, when Ramon stood next to them and  yelled “ Boys, we are done.” At first they were startled, but then had tried to laugh it of. He was glad Aron stayed on top of him, fully aware that they were still both hard on and had both leaked tremendously in the sex socks. Ramon threw two bathrobes on top of them. “Take your time, good work guys.”  As soon as they saw the door closing behind Ramon, Aron got up and put on the robe. He followed his example and sat besides him. “Shit”. One look at Aron, who was still trying to catch his breath, told him that if it wasn’t for Ramon interrupting them,, they would have fucked right there and then.</em>
</p><p>“ Yeah, we almost did. I was really close to pull that damn sock off.” Aron mumbled.</p><p>“ So, was I “ he admitted. He looked over the edge of the pool, to see if there was anybody in the living room that could see them and when there wasn’t anybody, he leaned closer to Aron and gave him a small kiss. Aron turned closer to him and he pulled him closer, to let his hand slide over the thin fabric sticked to his ass. </p><p>“ We can’t continue to do this.” he said reluctantly.</p><p>During the week there had been a few close calls more. On Monday they had a kissing scene and they were so lost in each other, they hadn’t heard that Dani had called “that’s a wrap” three times.<br/>
Wednesday they had a group script reading and he was stroking Arons thigh under the table. Aron was clearly having it, because he tried to change his position so that he could reach a bit higher. He had lost complete track of the script until he heard a clear ” Omar, can you pay attention, this is your part” It literally made him tip over with his chair. And Aron had just looked at him with a devious grin on his face.</p><p>And that were only the incidents at work. Also at the villa, they couldn’t keep their hands of each other.. There was a constant need of touching and kissing. They just couldn’t wait till they were alone in the bedroom. And once in the bedroom they had a great time between the sheets. Al night had so far ended with awesome hand and blowjobs. They wanted to wait with sex till Omar’s birthday, which was the next day. But apparently they almost blew that goal today.</p><p>Aron easily pulled himself out of the pool and turned so that he was sitting on the edge.<br/>
He looked at Omar, who started to pull at his legs to get him back in the pool. </p><p>“Omar, stop it, you just said we can’t continue to do this.” stroking his hand through his wet curls, knowingly that this would turn Omar even more on.</p><p>“ You’re an ashole Piper.” splashing some water over him. </p><p>“ Babe, I think we should tell the guys here, maybe if we can be around each other in the villa  the way we want, we get less sexual frustrated. You could for example pull me in the pool and kiss me.<br/>
And snuggle up to me on the couch and holding hands in stead of secretly interlace our pinky s. And I can grab your ass whenever I feel like it.” He loved they way they sat on the couch next to one and other with crossed arms, so they could secretly holding each other little fingers.</p><p>“ You like grabbing my ass, don’t you?”</p><p>“ I love it” he replied smirking.</p><p>“ I think we should do it.”</p><p>“ Really?” still not quite convinced that Omar meant what he said.</p><p>“ Yes, lets tell them. I think our secret is safe with them. But I want one more night of sneaking around, Okay?”</p><p>“ I am sure I can live with that” he whispered with a hoarse voice and a devious smile. He turned around to see if the living room was still empty and he lets himself slide in the water again.<br/>
“ Come here with your ass”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. What did I do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short chapter. But it needs to be told. The next chapter will be a long one...I promise.</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Comments are more rhen welcome. Let me know what you think of it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Omar POV </p><p>He was sitting on his bed, his phone still in his hand. Why on earth had he let an impulse thought taken control of him. It surely had been a mistake and now he had to tell Aron about it. Not sure how he would react <em>– How the hell am I going to tell him this?-.</em><br/>
He just had the most perfect birthday until that very moment.</p><p>This morning Aron had woke him up, with a long and tender kiss. To his surprise Aron had woken up before him and made them some coffee. He looked at the book at his nightstand, an Andy Warhol book. The present Aron had given him this morning. It was the best gift ever, as he was a big fan of Andy Warhol. He was such an inspiration to him, a great artist and movie director, maybe the greatest ever. But the fact that Aron knew him so well, that he got him this particular book, was for him the best present. </p><p>When he had appeared in the kitchen this morning, they all had sing to him and afterwards congratulated him. And at the studio they had sung again and they had a tremendous cake, which really was so delicious, that he ate two pieces. After his final shoot that day, he had been looking for Aron and the others to drive back to the villa, like they did every day. Instead he found Claudia, Esther and Pol waiting for him. The moment they had told him that the the others were already back at the villa, he knew the boys were up to something. But it turned out to be a totally different surprise then expected.</p><p>When he entered the house, it was obvious suspicious quiet. He could hear music coming from the diner room and when he entered he saw a table fully covered with different kind of dishes. A loudly ‘surprise’ was coming from the corner of the room and there among his friends stood his mam and dad. He rushed in to their arms as they hugged tightly. He instantly knew who was responsible for this surprise, so over his mom shoulder he searched for Aron, only to see him turn around and walk towards the window. </p><p>When his parents finally let him go, he excused himself for a moment and  walked over to Aron.<br/>
Standing next to him, he could see the reflection of Arons face in the window. He saw Aron fighting against the tears which were visible in his eyes. At the background he could see that his parents and friends were busy talking. He just took Arons hand and interlaced their fingers. At that moment he couldn’t care less if anybody could see it, even his parents.<br/>
“ Are you okay?” he had asked.</p><p>Aron POV</p><p>The moment he saw Omar interact with his parents, the closeness between them, especially with his father had hit him. For a short moment he relived the moment with his own father again. He had seen the way Omar’s father had looked at his son and he felt slightly jealous, jealous wasn’t the right word, he had envied them. At that moment he wished his father would look at him that way. But today it wasn’t about him, it was about Omar, it was his birthday. He didn’t want to ruin the moment, didn’t want anybody to notice the state he was at, so he turned around and tried to slip away for a moment, to pull himself back together again. He was the one that had arranged with the directors that Omar’s parents could attend the diner party he and Claudia had set up.<br/>
Not expecting that this would effect him this way.<br/>
He saw Omar approaching him in the reflection of the window, he forced himself to restrain his tears. He had hoped that Omar hadn’t noticed that he slipped away, but then again nothing got passed by Omar unnoticed, especially when it had something to do with him.<br/>
Omar taking his hand, well aware that there were people in the room, lifted his spirit immediately. As a warm feeling rushed through his body. </p><p>“Are you okay?” concerns audible in Omar’s voice.</p><p>Denying wasn’t an option, because Omar attitude already revealed that he perfectly knew the state he was in. “ Not quite, but with you by my side I will be. I just want to celebrate your birthday okay?”</p><p>He pulled back his hand and wrapped his arm amicable around Omar’s shoulder, leading him back to his family and friends.<br/>
During diner he was totally back in his usual flow again, not knowing it was due to the great food, the conversations and laughs or the fact that Omar was secretly rubbing his leg and knee against his most of the time.<br/>
A few hours later they all said goodbye to Omar’s parents as they had to leave.<br/>
The night was still young and they wanted to party some more. So they had sent Omar to his room to relax for a while so meanwhile they could clean up the mess and preparing the party. An hour later Omar still wasn’t back. So he volunteered to go have a look if the party boy accidentally had fallen asleep.<br/>
He slowly opened the door to Omar’s room, convinced he would found him sound asleep, only to find him sitting on the bed with his phone in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Omar POV</p><p>When he was given the opportunity to go to his room to relax for a while, he had gratefully taken it.<br/>
During diner he hadn’t been able to forget how much it had affected Aron, seeing him with his parents. Monday it would be Arons birthday and all he wished for was that Aron and his father would be on speaking terms again. A few days ago he had looked in Arons phone to find his father phone number and stored it in his own. At that moment he wasn’t sure if he was going to use it, and now it was too late. He had called him 30 minutes ago. He could recall the conversation word by word.</p><p>“ Good evening, Karl Piper speaking” the voice sounded firm and stoic.</p><p>“ Good evening sir” he cleared his throat, his heart pounding heavily in his chest.</p><p>“ Who am I speaking with?”</p><p>“ Sorry sir, I am Omar, Omar Ayuso. I am a friend of your son Aron.”</p><p>“ A friend you say? Or are you the one messing with my son’s head? Making him think he is bisexual” the voice sounded hostile now. – <em>He doesn’t think he is is bisexual, he is bisexual.- </em> he wanted to scream.</p><p>“ It is Aron birthday Monday and he misses you. He needs his father or better said his dad.” That came out totally wrong.</p><p>“ And what makes you think that you are in a position to lecture me? “</p><p>This was totally getting in the wrong direction. This man was just impossible.</p><p>“ I care deeply about Aron and he is very hurt by the way things stands between the two of you.”</p><p>“ If you care so much for him as you say, you should leave him alone. Instead of messing with his head.  Goodbye.”</p><p><em>-Fuck-</em> The man had just hang up on him. He knew he had only fucked things up even more. How was he going to explain this to Aron? Was there a slight possibility that his father was right? Had he indeed messed with Arons head? How was it possible that this man got inside of his head and made him doubt Arons feelings for him.</p><p>He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had not heard Aron enter.</p><p>“ Hey, are you still coming? “ were the words that interrupted his frame of mind. As he looked up, he saw Aron standing in the doorway. He got up from the bed and nervously rubbed his hands over his thighs. It was something he did automatically when he felt nervous or uncomfortable.</p><p>“Aron, I need to tell you something.” he said hesitantly.</p><p>“ Come on, not now.” Aron grabbed him by his upper arm and start pulling him with him. </p><p>He wanted nothing more then go downstairs with his Aron and party on. Tonight was the night they planned to tell the others that they were together. Well not exactly tell them straightforward, they agreed on playing ‘Never ever have I…..’ and just watch who would be the first to discover it. He thought Claudia would be the first one to read between the lines, but Aron thought Miquel would.<br/>

He needed to tell Aron about the phonecall first, because it didn’t feel right to keep this from him. So he tried again.</p><p>“ It is about your father….I…”</p><p>“ Omar, I really don’t want to talk about my father. I really don’t.” the voice sounded determined.</p><p>“ But…”</p><p>“ No buts, I feel fine, I want us to celebrate your birthday and I want to see how Miquel unravels our secret.” </p><p>“You still want us to come out to our friends?” He was still hearing Arons fathers words in his head. <em>If you care so much for him as you say, you should leave him alone, instead of messing with his head.</em></p><p>“ Hell yeah, I can’t wait to do this in front of them.” Aron pulled him close to him and kissed him on his mouth. The lips were demanding and his tong pressed against his lips to gain access. He surrendered automatically and give in to the kiss completely. He felt Arons hand sliding down his back towards his ass, which he grabbed firmly and squeezed it. The words that were stuck in his mind minutes ago had disappeared to the background completely.</p><p>When they finally pulled away from the kiss, they stared at each other. Two pairs of shined glittery eyes with the same expression in it……excitement.</p><p>“ Let’s do this……but it is definitely going to be Claudia.”</p><p>“No way…….Miquel for sure.” Aron playfully squeezed his ass again as they strolled out of the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How do you think Aron is going to react if he finds out what Omar has done?</p><p>And who do you think is the first to realise that Omar and Aron are together?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Never ever have I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 20!</p><p>A day sooner than expected. Hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>Let me know what you think of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron/Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar was watching Aron dancing or better said moving to the music. His hips moving back and forward, his hands bald into fists moved besides his head on the rhythm of the beat. He was totally in trance, completely lost in the song. His eyes were so bright and shiny and the smile on his face was priceless. Seeing Aron this way made him breathless. He totally was deeply in love with the guy.<br/>
There was no single doubt in his mind that Aron was the one for him. If he was completely honest to himself, he had to admit that he always had felt a kind of attraction to Aron. He was never oblivious to the fact that Aron was a great looking guy and it definitely hadn’t been a punishment to have kissing scenes with him and there had been quit a lot of them. When he heard that Aron first had auditioned for the role of Samuel, he was glad that the directors managed to convince him for the role of Ander. It had brought the chemistry they needed. For a second he imagined Itzan in the role of Ander. It wouldn’t have been a punishment either, because Itzan was really a hot looking guy.<br/>
But it was Aron that he preferred in the role of Ander, he couldn’t imagine having it any other way.<br/>
He never would have guessed in a million years that he would fall in love with him.</p><p>“ Omar, close your mouth, your practically drooling” Itzan joked and giving him a shoulder push, which also interrupted his thoughts. </p><p>“ I am definitely not…..” was he? Aron and he had come down about 15 minutes ago and Georgina had dragged Aron to the center of the living room to dance. He just leaned back against the wall, when Itzan came over to him and handed him a cold can of beer, which he popped open en took a sip. As he let his eyes go over Aron once again. He looks irresistible in his dark blue jeans and black Lacoste sweater.</p><p>“ Yo guys, who is in for the game?” Miquel entered the room with a tray full of tequila shots.<br/>
Aron immediately stopped his movements as he was eager to participate in the game. Omar smiled at the thought that Aron really wanted to pronounce their relationship. He was dying to find out who would be the first to discover. They had included Itzan in their plan and his bet was on Pol.</p><p>When everybody gathered in the room and they al sat down around the coffee table. Aron sat next to him as they had agreed on doing. Miquel explained the rules again. </p><p>“ The person who’s turn it is and makes the never ever have I…..is excluded from answering. If you ever did it you have to take a shot of tequila. If nobody did it the one which turn it was has to drink.<br/>
If you have finished your 5 shots of tequila, the person gets a task or assignment. If the task is done the person gets 5 new shots.Is everything clear?”</p><p>After a loud cheer from everybody, Omar was the lucky one to start the game.</p><p>“ Never ever have I got more than 2 speeding tickets in one week”.<br/>
He already knew that Aron had to take a shot, since he got 3  in one week, the first week he had his shiny red Ferrari California. Miquel also took a shot. </p><p>Itzan<br/>
“ Never ever have I been skinny dipping”<br/>
Everybody took a shot of which nobody was really surprised at. Except for Itzan who didn’t have to drink because it had been his turn.</p><p>Claudia<br/>
“ Never ever have I kissed myself in the mirror”<br/>
Only Georgina took a shot.</p><p>Georgina<br/>
“ Never ever have I kissed a person of the same sex”<br/>
Claudia, Omar, Pol and Aron grabbed a shot, but before they could knock back the tequila,  Ester added while looking at Aron “ And I don’t mean as an actor, I mean in reality.”<br/>
Only to be stunned that Aron knocked back the tequila anyway, not noticing that Aron looked at Omar. </p><p>“ What are you trying to tell us Aron? Claudia asked with a raised eyebrow.<br/>
“ I guess you can say that I play for both the teams” he dryly replied, but with a smirk on his face.<br/>
Omar was watching everybody’s reaction, he noticed Miquel and Georgina were taken aback by this news, Claudia and Pol seemed intrigued.</p><p>“ Man, why didn’t you tell me or us? Miquel asked, it seemed he was sort of disappointed at the fact that his friend hadn’t told him. Well was he going to be even more shocked when he would found out the rest.</p><p>“ There wasn’t much to tell” was his secretive sounded answer. At that moment he felt Omar’s hand next to his hand on the floor as he interlaced their little fingers together. A hot tingling feeling rushed through his body at this small touch.</p><p>Pol<br/>
“Never ever have I stole from a shop”<br/>
Everybody took a shot except for Omar and Pol himself. </p><p>Miquel<br/>
“ Never ever have I had 2 partners at the same time”<br/>
Aron was about to reach out for a drink, but Omar squeezed his little finger a little and shook his head a little as a sign for him to not take the shot. He didn’t want Aron to feel bad again about the whole Jessica situation.  Aron hung his head a little, he reached over anyway and knock back his 5th  tequila. Itzan also took a shot of the transparent liquid.</p><p>Luckily it was Aron turn, he was the only one who already finished al his shots, so the next turn he probably had to do a challenge. </p><p>“ Never ever have I farted and blamed somebody else”<br/>
He was already aware that everybody had to take a shot and they all did.</p><p>It was Omar’s turn again, but Itzan suggested a small break to take a leak. Claudia and Georgina went outside for a smoke. Pol and Itzan headed to the toilet and Miquel headed towards the kitchen to grab some snacks. So that left them together in the room.</p><p>“ I don’t want them to find out throughout a stupid challenge” Aron whispered softly. He was convinced at the fact that they would probably make him kiss somebody and the only one he wanted to kiss was Omar.</p><p>“ Maybe if you weren’t such a badass, you would still have some shots left” Omar replied softly, watching at his 2 empty shot glasses. “ But luckily for you I have a soft spot for bad boys.”<br/>
He already had a solution for Arons upcoming problem, he wanted to tell Aron, but Miquel interrupted them.<br/>
He had the bottle of tequila in his hand and started to refill Arons empty glasses. “ I think you are going to need this, Macho.” </p><p>“ Yeah I agree, he totally needs it” his boyfriend agreeing with Miquel.</p><p>“ Why haven’t you told me that you are bisexual? You are bisexual are you?” Miquel asking the question that was on his mind from the moment Aron had taken the shot to that particular question.</p><p>Omar watched Aron clenching his jaws a little, a sign indicating that he wasn’t complete comfortable with the question. He knew Aron wanted to tell Miquel everything instead of a half truth, so he intervened. “ I think it is better to talk about it another time okay? It is something to discuss in a more private setting.”</p><p>Miquel gave him a wondering look “ Did you know Omar? “</p><p>“Yeah he knew, Miquel. But it isn’t his story to tell, it is mine” Aron snapped, immediately regretting the way it came out. Miquel raised his hands in the air and told him he was sorry for asking.</p><p>“ Listen Miquel, I wanted to tell you, but until recently there was no reason to tell okay? Can we please talk about it later?”  he saw the others returning. Miquel just nodded.</p><p>When everybody was seated again, they continued the game. Omar was the one who had the next turn, but he couldn’t think of a question so quickly that Aron wouldn’t have to fulfill an challenge. And maybe it was for the best that he was the one asking the question, so he was the one who had to make up of a challenge.</p><p>“ Never have I ever gave a false phone number  to somebody who was interested in me?”<br/>
And once again everybody took a shot, except for Aron who mumbled “Tell me Omar, what do you want me to do?” </p><p>He looked at Omar with a faint smile on his face, because he could already guess what Omar was going to ask. It was the challenge everybody wanted to see. Omar leaned forward and whispered in his ear “ Trust me and choose Claudia”.</p><p>“Okay Omar, al already knew that was going to be my challenge. I don’t mind, so tell them what you want me to do” not sure of what Omar’s secret agenda was, but he would follow Omar’s instructions. And honestly he would have picked Claudia himself.</p><p>“ I want you to kiss the person that you fancy the most in this room for at least 20 seconds. And it can’t be me Aron, because we do it all the time” Omar said playfully. Assured that everybody else would think he was referring to their acting. </p><p>“ 20 seconds are you crazy” it sounded like a protest and it was. He didn’t want to kiss somebody else than Omar, let alone 20 seconds. </p><p>“ Yep, 20 seconds” was Omar’s firm reply, as he leaned over to him again and whispered again “ this is the last time you can kiss somebody, because after that you will be completely mine. So you better make it 20 seconds.” The words <em>after that you will be completely mine</em> made his heartbeat race as he felt a tingling in his crotch. Well if you look at it that way, he would enjoy himself one more time.</p><p>“Fine, Fine 20 seconds it is” He stood up, walked straight over to Claudia, stretch out his hand to Claudia and pulled her up. He had liked Claudia from the first moment he had met her, which was during the shooting of the second season. She was feisty, straightforward, rebellious and not to mention attractive. </p><p>“ Claud, this is your chance.” He grabbed her by her ass to pull her closer and locked their lips together. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, her lips were soft and smooth and he slightly opened his mouth a bit to give her access if she wanted and she did, so he responded. He let his tongue slip in her mouth and let their tongues collide for the rest of the 20 seconds. He felt her pushing herself against him, he felt her breasts pressed against is chest. At that moment it was kind of a weird feeling. Unwillingly he start to freak out a little, this was not was he wanted.</p><p>“Time is up” Omar voice made him end at the kiss immediately.</p><p>“Wow Aron, if I had know you kissed like that, I would have made work of you” Claudia was clearly impressed, but also clearly teasing. </p><p>“ To late Claud, to late” shaking his head and smiling. While sitting down next to Omar again, he whispered in his ear “ All yours now”. Omar knew the others hadn’t heard him, but the three words made him flush.</p><p>They continued playing the game.</p><p>Itzan<br/>
“ Never have I ever kissed anybody without even saying a single word.”<br/>
As nobody took a shot, Itzan was forced to take one.</p><p>Claudia<br/>
“ Never ever have I ever said the wrong name during sex”<br/>
Aron was the only one, who took a shot. He felt slightly embarrassed, but it was the truth.</p><p>“ Jesus macho, how doesn’t it surprise me” Miquel obviously referring to his first period of being famous, being overwhelmed with all the female attention, in which he at that time eagerly gave in. Although he was aware that Omar knew about that particular period, he now felt embarrassing towards him, almost guilty. He wanted to tell them all, that it wasn’t going to happen ever again, because he was with Omar now. But he wisely kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Georgina<br/>
“ Never ever have I had I used a fake id”<br/>
Omar, Itzan, Claudia, Aron and Miquel took a shot.</p><p>Now Itzan, Claudia and Miquel has finished their 5th shot. So they were close to a challenge. It had been his 7th and he had to admit that this shot had hit him hard. He was started to get lightheaded. The alcohol was starting to get the better hand of him. He decided that what ever the next question was, he wasn’t going to take a drink.</p><p>Pol<br/>
“ Never ever have I had a crush on my best friend.”<br/>
He was so screwed, because he would do Omar short if he wouldn’t take a shot, so he took it.<br/>
But so did all the others.</p><p>Pol made Claudia, Itzan and Miquel do a striptease dance together, down to their underwear. It had been really entertaining. Omar looked at Pol who was visible letting his eyes go over Itzan and Miquel. He looked sideways to Aron and it was clearly visible that he was started to get intoxicated by the alcohol. His eyes were narrowing a little bit, he slightly hung over towards him and when he pushed him back up, he just fall back against him.</p><p> “Are you okay Piper?”  he softly asked.<br/>
“ I want to kiss you so badly” leaning forward, his lips so close to his lips. But Omar pushed him back, looking at the others, who  hadn’t seen it, as they were still focused on the striptease. He smiled at the knowledge that alcohol always had increased Arons sexual drive.<br/>
“ Have patient, just a few more minutes. I promise, if nobody gets it after my question, you can just kiss me, Okay?”</p><p>Somehow his words seemed to have a sobering effect on Aron, as his eyes widened again and he suddenly sat up straight again.<br/>
The striptease finally ended, Itzan refilled their empty glasses as he sat back down in his under ware.<br/>
Miquel who also sat in his underwear now, was the next in line.</p><p> “ Never ever have I lied about my age to have sex with somebody”<br/>
Miquel had to drink as nobody took a shot.</p><p>It was now Omar turn again, he looked at Aron who was biting his lower lip in excitement. That small feature made him feel nervous and simultaneously  turned him on. This was going to be the moment of truth. Was anybody going to figure out the pieces together?</p><p>“Never ever have I had sex with one of my fellow colleague here”.<br/>
He expected only Aron to take the shot, so it would be very obvious that since nobody else took a shot the only other person in question had to be the one not having to take a shot.  So they would link Aron automatically to him. But not only Aron took a shot, but also Claudia and Miquel. -WTF?-</p><p>Everybody was gasping….This was totally not what he had expected. Aron looked at him, only to see the same disbelieve in his eyes.</p><p>“ What the fuck?” Miquel yelled at Claudia, his eyes almost spitting fire.</p><p>Claudia jumped up “ I never had sex with Aron, I haven’t ” looking desperately at Aron for help.</p><p>“ Don’t deny it! it is clear, only the three of us drunk” Miquel said bitterly.</p><p>This was getting totally out of control. Their was a lot of commotion, everybody was standing now.<br/>
He felt Aron grabbing him by his hand and he looked him in the eyes. They needed to expose them self. And at the same moment he pulled Aron in his arms to finally kiss him in front of everybody,  they heard Pol say “ Wait Omar wasn’t drinking, because he didn’t have to because it was his turn.”</p><p>“It is Pol” the both mumbled before their lips touched in a deep and passionate kiss. Their first kiss in front of their friends, the first kiss they shared with the world. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/nPjr3t7"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. What did you do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, leaving comments and kudos.</p><p>Hope you all enjoy it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He was leaning against the kitchen counter next to Miquel, both had a beer in their hands. Miquel had handed him one 10 minutes ago, but he still hadn’t decided if he was going to drink it. He already felt pretty tipsy from the amount of tequilas he had had. And he also felt lightheaded, but he wasn’t sure if that was also the effect of the alcohol or that it was caused by the kiss that he and Omar just shared in front off their friends.


 It had been a kiss that left no room for any doubts about its sincerity. The kiss had been so intense that it was very clear they were together. He could still feel Omar’s lips on his, hot and demanding. Omar’s hands had initially been holding his face, but drifted of to his back and finally to his ass. His hands had been on Omar’s ass the entire time, pulling him as close to him as possible. He had heard the commotion rising among their friends, but it vanished to the background. He was totally absorbed in the kiss, wanted this first unhidden kiss to last.<br/>
It had been wishful thinking though, because their friends had other intentions. So after they received some playful pushes, they had broken the kiss completely involuntarily.</p><p>He had to admit that the expressions on some faces had been priceless. It was clearly visable that nobody had expected this revelation . He could imagine them being shocked to find out that he and Omar were together, as it had been the case for him and Omar themselves.<br/>
His head was spinning, when they all started to ask questions. It was Omar that thankfully took the lead, but not before nodding in the direction of Miquel. When he saw the expression on his face, he knew he needed to talk to him. Miquel mouth has been slightly open, and the look in the eyes was undefinable. He walked up to him and asked if he wanted to talk to him in private,  just the two of them. When Miquel didn’t answer, he just grabbed his elbow and guided him towards the kitchen.</p><p>Miquel was his buddy from the start. They had hit it off immediately when they had met. In the series he and Miquel were best friends. Their storyline had many ups-and-downs and the intensity of those scenes had a strong impact on their real life friendship. They mostly act goofy around each other. He guessed they were more or less the same, tough on the outside, but soft in the inside. Although he knew Miquel was way more softer than he was, it was Omar who was bringing  his soft side more and more to the surface.</p><p>“ So Omar,huh? “ Miquel finally asked breaking the silence. He had given Miquel the time to let the reality set in. To process the scene he had just witnessed between him and Omar. And it had given him some time to think how to handle this situation as he couldn’t think so straight anymore due to his level of alcohol.</p><p>“ So Claudia, huh?” he rhetorically asked. Somehow he wanted to bring Miquel secret up, hoping that it would make Miquel realize that they both had kept a secret from each other. Although it was both of a totally different caliber. He was the one who had kept his sexual orientation from him. This was the first time that he wished he had shared it sooner with his friends.</p><p>“ Yeah man, I know…….It just happened.”</p><p>“ Does Aitana knows?  he carefully asked about his girlfriend.</p><p>“ No” he hung his head. It was clearly visible that he was feeling bad about it. The next words that came out of his mouth were therefor a shock to him. “ It happened twice, here in the villa and I thought it was just the sexual tension between her and me. But when I just thought you and Claudia had had sex, I almost went ballistic.”</p><p>“Fuck man, that is…..” he stopped when Miquel raised his hand.<br/>
“ Stop please, I don’t want to think about it now.” He interrupted  “ You and Omar? How long has that been going on?”</p><p>He noticed he was giggling a little, one of the side effects of being slightly drunk. He told Miquel that he really had no clue when he had started to feel the lingering attraction towards Omar. All he could tell was that after they had first kissed, now 5 weeks ago, things had developed rapidly. And that it had become pretty serious between them. He had wanted to say that he and Omar were boyfriends, but he couldn’t. Somehow in his mind he didn’t want to be seen such a softy by pronouncing it in that way.</p><p>Miquel took a good look at him and had concluded “ Macho, you are in love. Aron……tio”</p><p>Feeling his cheeks turning red, he quickly took a large sip of his beer. That one sip however made him slip over the edge, it was as if that one sip somehow doubled the intoxication of the alcohol. He couldn’t think straight anymore and he had no control over his legs.. As he uncontrollably started to wiggle on his feet. He just started to laugh out loud, he didn’t even know why, but at that moment everything seemed so funny. Suddenly he felt his sexual drift increasing, he would always get so horny when he was drunk.<br/>
“ I really want to get in Omar’s pants” not realizing that he said the words out loud. He staggered towards Omar, leaving a speechless Miquel behind.<br/>
When he reached Omar, he wrapped his arms around him from behind and start nibbling his neck.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He looked at the man lying next to him in his bed. A low snoring coming from his slightly open mouth. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around his waist.<br/>
His arms were wrapped around the pillow on which he was sleeping.. His face was turned to him.<br/>
He let his hand touch his face softly, not wanting to wake him up, but he couldn’t resist letting his thumb stroking the birthmark that was on his left cheekbone. It might sounded strange but he adored that birthmark, he thought it was Arons most attractive feature along with those gorgeous curls.<br/>
This sight of Aron laying in his bed this way, was one he was willing to wake up with every single morning, for the rest of his life. </p><p>He let his thoughts wander off to the previous night, whilst playing with a few of Arons curls.<br/>
After they broke the kiss, which had made him feel shaky on his legs, they both knew they had some explaining to do. And he definitely needed an explanation from Claudia as well. One look at Miquel indicated that he was the one that was most affected by their revealing. So he suggested to Aron that he would do the main explanation, so Aron could talk to Miquel more privately. He knew both man had a strong connection, so he thought this would be the best solution. Giving the men space they needed to talk</p><p>He had a swered the questions that Claudia and Esther had on their minds. How this al had started. How long they were together. Who initiated the first kiss. If it was serious. If he already had known about Arons sexuality. He explained them about him running in to Aron at the bathroom the very first day at the villa and that was the moment they both started to feel a physical attraction. And that the night of the truth or dare game,  Aron had showed up at his room and kissed him. He told them that from that moment they had been together. He also expressed how taken aback he was by founding out that Aron was also interesting in men. When asked how serious things were standing between them, he had replied that they were an item. Both women were genuine enthusiastic, although he guessed they would probably need some days to wrap their heads around it. Pol and Itzan just listen to every word being said. Itzan was already well aware of the situation, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something off with Pol.<br/>
He was at the point to interrogate Claudia about her escapade with Miquel, when he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind and somebody nibbling his neck. He instantly knew Aron was wasted and totally drunk. He had witnessed Aron getting all sexy and horny when he was drunk on party’s they attended after the first seasons. Always ending up with him hooking up with some random girl. He wasn’t able to suppress a smile as from now on he obvious would be Arons target for his sexual lust. Aron pushed himself closer to him, which made it pretty clear that he was very aroused. He had felt Arons hand moving down from his waist over his upper thigh towards his crotch, for everybody to see. Aron was momentarily in a state of mind, in which he released all sexual inhibitions. He himself had never experienced getting aroused so quickly as at that particular moment. Luckily he could still think straight, so he prevented Arons hand reaching its final destination. </p><p>Arons drunkenness didn’t go unnoticed by the others, which was only convenient to excuse himself to get Aron in to a bed to sleep it off. <em> –better said his bed and no way they were going to sleep.-</em><br/>
While going upstairs Aron hadn’t been able to take his hands off of him. The door wasn’t even complete shut behind them or Aron already had his sweater off and was sitting at the bed struggling to get his jeans off. Falling backwards on the the bed, still wrestling to get his feet out the jeans.<br/>
He kicked his shoes off and unbuttoned his black blouse, when Aron had grabbed him and smashed him on the bed. Willingly letting Aron take control, he was now straddled by him as he felt lips going down from his neck to his chest to his nipple, which Aron slowly start licking. His hands found a way to Arons curls. Then all of a sudden he felt Arons movements decrease. <em>-No way this was happening-</em> He counted 3  2  1 . And Aron was knock out or better said sound asleep, still in the straddling position.</p><p>Looking down on him again he decided to get up and let Aron sleep it off some more.<br/>
After he had dressed himself in a sweatpants and a T-shirt, he wrote a note and placed it on his pillow.</p><p>[ I left you 2 Advil and some water on your nightstand. I think you might need them. &lt;3]</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>His head was pounding severely, he thought it would actually explode. He wanted to open his eyes , but the sunlight shining trough the curtains only increased his headache. He turned his head to the other side, assuming to see Omar next to him, only to find him gone. He picked up the note he saw lying on Omar’s pillow and as he read it, he turned over, shielding his eyes with one hand against the sunlight. Omar had been so right he was definitely in need of the Advil. After he had took the pills, he let himself fall back on the bed again, hoping the headache would disappear quickly.<br/>
Time passed by when finally the pounding had decreased to a manageable level.<br/>
He reached for his phone and switched it on. He walked over to the closet, to fetch some clothes, hearing notifications popping up his phone. He smiled thinking about how Omar had suggested that he could store his clothes in his closet as they practicality lived in Omar’s room. After having a shower, shaving himself and got dressed he had felt much better. But that feeling didn’t last long as he finally looked at his phone again and saw he had several missed calls from his sister and urgent messages that he needed to call her as soon as possible. Something was desperately wrong, so he called his sister.</p><p>His sister was crying when she answered after the second ring.<br/>
“ Mom is gone…” was the only thing that she was able to say.</p><p>He started to panic a little as he tried to calm his sister down. When she finally had calmed down, she explained that their parents had a big fight yesterday and that their mother had left the house and still hadn’t returned.</p><p>“ What happened? he had asked, fearing it had something to do with him. She explained that her father had received a phone-call and went ballistic about it. After questioning her some more, she gave in and told him that his friend had called and had tried lecture his dad about him. His mom had stood up for him and it had all gone downwards and their mother had left the house.</p><p>He asked if she knew which friend had called, but his sister didn’t know who had called. But he instantly knew it must have been Omar, he felt anger building up inside of him. After agreeing to keep him posted, his sister had hung up the call. He tried to reach his mother, but she didn’t pick up the phone. His concerns only added up him feeling more and more infuriated. What the hell had Omar been thinking?</p><p>He stormed out of the room in search for Omar. When he found him in the kitchen pouring himself a coffee, he had angrily grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside into the garden. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>BOTH POV</strong>
</p><p>When he saw Aron walking towards him, the expression on his face left no room for doubts. He clearly was angry and upset. It could only mean one thing….Aron found out that he had tried to talk to his father. It was the reason he had let Aron literally dragging him out, not wanting to have a scene in front of the others to hear.</p><p>Outside, Aron couldn’t contain his anger anymore as he lashed out at Omar “ What the hell were you thinking calling my father?”</p><p>“ I am sorry, I tried to tell you yesterday, but…”</p><p>“ You have no clue what you have done! My mom has left and she is missing” Aron hissed. </p><p>The words shocked him, he hadn’t expected that the call had such far stretching consequences.<br/>
He reached out for Aron, but he slammed his hand away “ Don’t fucking touch me!!”</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/XzLJQh8"></a>
  
</p><p>“ Please let me explain” </p><p>“ What is there to explain? You lectured my father about me, he got angry and my mom defended me and now she is gone.”</p><p>“ I didn’t lecture your father….I didn’t…I just wanted your father to know that you were hurt by how things stand between you. I hoped that he would understand and reach out to you.” He again reached out to him, but Aron wasn’t having it as stepped backwards.</p><p>“ You have no clue of what you have done.” he bit out. Clenching his jaw trying to maintain his anger.</p><p>“ As I said I only wanted to…..” he couldn’t finish his sentence, Aron interrupted him with harsh words</p><p>“ It is none of your business! You had no right to do what you did”</p><p>The words hit Omar hard, in his opinion this concerned him to. </p><p>“ Don’t go there Aron, we have had this discussion before…this is our problem.” he tried to temper his own growing frustration and anger.</p><p>“ No it is not, it is mine. And mine alone” </p><p>“ If that is how you really think of it then screw you Aron!” releasing his anger. He turned around and walked away “ Screw you!”</p><p>He heard Aron yell “ Omar”. But he didn’t want to listen to him anymore, so he just kept walking further and further away from the man that had just hurt him in a way he never believed was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Say no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 22....</p><p>Thank you all for reading. Enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Love to hear what ypu think of it.</p><p>💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>“ Omar “ he yelled, he was sure Omar could hear him, but he pretended not to hear him as he kept his pace walking away. Seeing him walk away only increased his frustration. He took his phone out of his pocket to check if there was any news about his mom. Nothing. <br/>His body tensed up more and more, he needed to get rid of his anger and his frustration. Remembering being told that there was a small gym somewhere in the villa, he decided to go there. Maybe that some physical exertion, would reduce the stress he was currently under. </p><p>Before he entered the villa, he looked back over his shoulder into the direction Omar had disappeared, he was no longer in sight. A second he doubted if he should go after Omar, a feeling inside him made him decide otherwise. The slamming of the door was a clear indication that something was of with him, as he heard Claudia say “ Trouble in paradise already?”<br/>He replied her by giving her the finger as he walked by her. A sign that made her understand he was not willing to talk about. A sign that meant he wanted to be alone. </p><p>The small gym was located downstairs and even if it wasn’t big, it was more than he had expected. <br/>There was a treadmill, a rowing machine, a cross trainer and a weight bench. It was the boxing bag that caught his attention. On top off a shell, against the wall, he found a pair of boxing gloves. After taking of his sweater, he put them on and strapped them with his teeth. <br/>He gave the bag a punch, it was a soft punch, but the force of his punches increased with each punch that followed. Why did Omar call his father? Why couldn’t he have mind his own business? He could fight his own battles. Why can’t his father except him the way he his? What happened between his parents? Where was his mom? Was she okay? Where was Omar? Why had he fallen in love with Omar? It had complicated his life. “Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” he screamed the last words out loud as he held on to the punching bag. Exhaustingly and all sweaty he tried to regain his breath.</p><p>His curls were sticking on his forehead due to the amount off sweat. He noticed a pile of towels on a shell, walked over and grabbed one. He was rubbing his face and hair when he heard his phone rang.<br/>He walked over to the bench, were he had left his sweater and phone. </p><p>“ Mom” was the first thing he said when he picked up “where are you? Estas bien?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p><em>-He did it again-</em>  Aron had just pushed him away again. What was it about that guy that he always thought he had to fight his battles alone. He perfectly understood that Aron was mad at him, he shouldn’t have called his father. But his intention had been sincere, all he wanted was to take away Arons pain. In his mind he was trying to justify his own actions. He tried to reason with himself why Aron had lashed out to him, the way he had. He knew he must of been worried sick about his mom. He truly was sorry that the call had such far fetched consequences, he hadn’t foreseen it.</p><p>He thought that he and Aron had agreed to be in this together, but somehow Aron once again shoved him away. It had made him furious and that’s why he had walked away. If he hadn’t walked away he might have said some things he would regret.</p><p>He had just kept walking and walking, not looking back once. He had no clue where he was, well he hadn’t left the property, so he was still somewhere in the obvious immensely big garden.  <br/>When he turned around the villa was no longer in sight. There was a small bench, it was hidden in between some shrubs. He slumped down on the bench, stretched his legs and crossed his legs at his ankles and closed his eyes. Taking in the peace and quietness around him.<br/>He had no idea how long he had sat there when he heard Claudia voice “ Are you okay?”<br/>Shaking his head, not opening his eyes “ Not really.”</p><p>“Wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Not really” wishing she would go away, knowing she wouldn’t.</p><p>“ You look like you could use a cigarette” </p><p>Opening his eyes he saw Claudia holding a cigarette in front of him. He quit smoking a while ago, but now he couldn’t resist. He took the cigarette, looked at it for a few seconds and placed it between his lips, he took a puff as Claudia lit it. He coughed as he blew out some smoke. He definitely wasn’t used to it anymore. He watched as Claudia settled next to him on the bench.</p><p>“ Trouble in paradise?” </p><p>“ How did you guess? Did Aron say something?” wanting to know if she had spoken to Aron.</p><p>“ Nope, but he gave me his middle finger” she laughed. He could picture that image, because he had seen him do it quite often. Not towards him, but towards other people. Sometimes he meant it as a joke and sometimes he meant it for the purpose it was meant for.</p><p>“ The guy is just impossible” he sighed. Taking another draft from his cigarette and start coughing  again. </p><p>“Typical Aron” she uttered. “ He has a mind of his own” Omar noticed that Claudia was searching for a way to get him opening up to her. Claudia wasn’t a person that wouldn’t give up so easily, but at this moment he wasn’t in the mood to talk to her about it. </p><p>“ Claudia, please I am not in a great mood. And your nosiness doesn’t make it any better.” convinced that being straightforward was better than subtle hints. He hated it that he and Aron were having their first argument. Especially the timing sucked. Yesterday he had been so happy and now he was feeling so down. How was it possible that all had changed overnight. He wished he just could forget the way Aron had yelled at him, the way he had looked at him. He wished he had told Aron about the phone-call himself, he should have pushed trough when Aron had dragged him out of their room. Maybe they wouldn’t have had an argument. The words kept on playing in his head <em>- It’s none of your business- - it is mine -.</em> The words had hurt him deeply. Aron was clearly less involved in this relationship as he was. And that’s what made him angry. If Aron wanted it to be his business and only his, he could have it that way. Angry he threw away his unfinished cigarette.</p><p>
  <strong>ARON POV</strong>
</p><p>His mom was okay and that wasn’t all, she was home again. She had spent the night at her friends house. He still couldn’t believe what his mom had just told him. His mom had told him that for the first time since Aron had left, his father had opened up to her about this delicate situation that morning when she had returned home. He was starting to get used to the idea that his son was bisexual. Excepting that his son was already dating a man was still a bridge to far, but at least he was opening up to it, according to what his mom had said. At first he felt overjoyed, but the second part of the conversation made him feel like the complete asshole he was.</p><p>“ I think everything will work out in the end, Aron. If it wasn’t for your friend calling, we would never had been at this point. It seems like he cares deeply about you.”<br/>Omar was the one that had called. Omar had set the ball in motion that had led to his father started to accept him. And he had treated him like shit. </p><p>“ I think I have messed it up, mom. I have messed it up massively.” raw emotions overpowered his voice. </p><p>“ If he has the balls to call your father, he sure can handle you and your grills.” the conclusion made him smile. If there was somebody that indeed could handle him it was Omar. Omar was gifted with the talent to have people reflect themselves. It was what Omar made him subconsciously do all the time. He had been even capable of having his father reflect himself. </p><p>“ I am sure you and Omar will work this out. Talk to him, he seems amazing.” When he heard the name Omar, he started to panic. </p><p>“ How do you know it is Omar?” not able to hide the panic in his voice.</p><p>“ I had a hunch it was Omar and when your father mentioned the name of your socalled friend that had called. I put two and two together.”</p><p>“ You had a hunch?.” curiosity taking over.</p><p>“ Honestly? I was hoping for it. You two have such great chemistry on screen and I wish that for you to have in real life too.” He swallow thickly, who would have ever thought his mom was rooting for as well as Omander as Omaron. Suddenly he became aware that his mom had seen him and Omar kiss and practically doing it on national tv. Jesus, that was definitely an awkward idea. </p><p>“ Does Eli and dad suspect it?” realizing he had used the word dad. </p><p>“ Your father is not oblivious and no Eli doesn’t know, your father told her that he forgot the name. We thought you might not want it to come out yet.”</p><p>“ Thank you.” feeling slightly guilty towards his sister. </p><p>They had said their goodbyes and hung up. He leaned back to the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. Trying to figure out how in the world he could face Omar. What if Omar didn’t forgive him?</p><p>When he was 18, he had moved out of his elderly house. He had been a rebellious teenager and wanted to stand on his own feet. Therefore he was used to solving his own shit and fighting his own battles. He had never been in a serious relation, at least not as serious as this one. He understood that he needed to learn to talk more than act on his first instinct. Hopefully Omar would be willingly to help him. He stood up, grabbed his shirt as he smelt himself. Deciding he needed a shower first and afterwards he was going to talk to Omar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OMAR POV</strong>
</p><p>He cursed when he saw Aron approaching him. Why did that man always have to look so good? His body reacted at the sight of his appearance, wet curls, his movements and the black with red striped tracksuit, which accentuated his body in total perfection. His heart skipped a beat, his breath got caught in his throat and a unmistakable tingling sensation down his pants. Most of the time it seemed like his brains stopped functioning when it concerned Aron. Normally he would give in to him the moment he looked in those beautiful hazel eyes. He swore  he wouldn’t look him in the eyes. </p><p>This time he was going to demonstrate himself that he could resist his charms. He needed to let Aron know that he wasn’t going to forgive him that easily. Aron had figured out the last few weeks how to use his sex-appeal around him. Technically he didn’t have to make much off an effort, because it just took one intense look and he would get wild of desire to kiss and touch him. If Aron thought he could persuade him now, he was dead wrong. Irritation started to surface at the fact that Aron knew how to push his buttons. He was annoyed with himself for giving in so easily. Not this time…..not this time.</p><p>“ Omar, can we talk?” trying to look him in the eyes. “Claudia can you give us a minute please.”</p><p>Claudia was about to stand up and give them the space Aron asked for, but he stopped Claudia in her tracks. “ You don’t have to leave on my account”</p><p>Turning towards Aron, but avoiding looking into his eyes “ No, there is nothing left to say. You were pretty clear.”</p><p>“ Omar, please. You know I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“ Yes you did.” He got up and started to walk away. Not wanting to have an argument in front of Claudia. He didn’t want to make a scene in front of her. Aron followed him, he had to speed up to keep up with him. Aron took him by his arm to stop him.</p><p>“ Please, listen to me for one minute. “ he begged, the sound of it made him close his eyes briefly as he turned towards him. For Aron it was a sign to continue. “ I was upset, my mother had left after a big argument with my dad.” </p><p>The word dad made him wary, it peaked his interest. “My mom told me…”<br/>“ You spoke to your mom?” interrupting Aron.</p><p>“Yeah, she is home again. She and my dad had a good conversation.” There it was the word dad again. Instead of feeling happy for Aron, he felt anger building up. Clearly Arons problem was solved and now he was in his good grace again.</p><p>“ Good for you” he bit out. Aron was still holding him by his arm and he pulled it back with more force than necessary, which indicated how upset he was. Aron looked at him questioning. Shaking his head a little in confusion.</p><p>“ Omar, what’s wrong.? This is good news.”</p><p>“ Are you seriously asking me what is wrong? Serious?” not able to control his anger any longer. “This is wrong. This between us.” He angrily moved his hands between them, pointing out with the gesture what he meant with between them. “Two hours ago you shoved me away, blaming me indirectly for your parents problems. And now the problem is solved I am back in the picture. Do you even consider my feelings? Did it even occur to you why I called your father in the first place? Did you think about that for even one minute?”</p><p>Aron didn’t know how to reply, he stood there not knowing where to look. There was only one explanation to his silence.</p><p>“ Point taken. You weren’t even able to give me the benefit of the doubt. Huh?”</p><p>Again Aron remained silent. </p><p>“ I am so done with this.” </p><p>“ You don’t mean that.” when he finally spoke his voice cracked. “ Omar, I am sorry. I know I messed up.”</p><p>The fragility in Arons voice made his heart almost break. He knew he was hurting Aron tremendously. It was hurting him too.. He didn’t know how else to get through to Aron. </p><p>“ Yes, you did. And I don’t know how to get over it.” he hung his head. </p><p>“ No, Omar please. I want to learn how to open up more. I just don’t always know how. I never had a relationship like this. I am used to solving my own problems.” </p><p>“ I know” he said softly. His anger made place for the hurt he felt inside.</p><p>“ Than help me with it. I don’t want to lose you over this.” Aron sobbed.</p><p>He couldn’t look him in the eyes, he didn’t want to see Aron upset. All he wanted was to take him in his arms. The only thing standing in his way from doing it was his own stubbornness.</p><p>“ I tried to help you Aron, but you just didn’t see it that way. You saw me as the problem.” </p><p>“ Omar please….”</p><p>He needed to get some distance between them. Maybe some time apart would help them figure out how to get past this. </p><p>“ I can’t do this right now. I need some time. okay?” he looked up at him, seeing tears in those beautiful hazel eyes. He knew Aron could see the tears in his eyes too. <br/>Aron nodded agreeing that he was giving him time as his wasn’t able to speak anymore.</p><p>He grabbed Arons hand for a few seconds, squeezed it tightly and said “ I don’t want to lose you over this either.” </p><p>He turned around and walked away for the third time that day.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/Zgrdzcv"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Help me out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody,</p><p>Chapter 23 is ready.</p><p>This time with an extra POV from a special someone.</p><p>Thank you all for reading, leaving a comment and leaving kudos.</p><p>💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Suddenly he found himself in the game room. His feet had obviously carried him there, but he couldn’t remember him actually getting there. He wasn’t even sure how he got inside of the villa again. Did he enter through the back door or did he enter through the slide doors? Had he run in to somebody on the way there? If he did his brains hadn’t register anything. He putted his hands against the red wall and laid his forehead against the cold structure also. Slamming his flat hand against the wall several times until it started to hurt. “ Joder” he yelled.<br/>Turning around and letting himself slide down against the wall.</p><p>For one moment he had felt his word crumble. For a moment he had felt his heart shatter.<br/>For a moment it had felt as if this heart was ripped out of his chest. For a brief moment he experienced how a break up would feel. For a short moment he felt he couldn’t breath anymore. For a moment he had felt totally lost. <br/>It was the moment Omar had said he was done. For just a few seconds he thought he was about to lose Omar forever. And it was all his own fault, he couldn’t blame anybody else than himself. </p><p>When Omar finally had looked at him, he could clearly see that Omar was hurting as well. He had seen the tears in his eyes, fighting to hold them from falling. The moment that Omar had grabbed his hand and told him that he didn’t want to lose him either made him realize that it wasn’t over, not by a long shot. Although his brains didn’t registered his exact movements, he had regained his feistiness again. He wasn’t going to give up on Omar, not now, not ever as long as his name was Aron Piper. </p><p>He was still crouching against the wall when a sound startled him.</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was Miquel and the look on his face indicated that he was worried about him.</p><p> “Are you okay Macho?” His lips curled into a small smile hearing Miquel calling him Macho. It was how Miguel’s alter ego Guzman used to call  his alter ego Ander on the show. And Miquel had started to call him so in real life. He liked it.<br/>For a moment he thought about saying he was fine. That was what he would normally say even if he was far from fine. He was done pretending he was fine, he would be fine though, but not before everything was fixed between him and Omar.</p><p>“ No, I am not. Omar and I  just had a huge fight and I screwed up big time.” </p><p>“ I am sorry to hear that man, Is there something I can do?” Miquel placed his hand at his shoulder as an effort to comfort him. </p><p>“ No, the only thing I can do now is give Omar the space he asked for.” he said while standing up.</p><p>“ Shit man.”</p><p>“ Yeah it is. What about you grabbing us some beers and we play Black ops on the PlayStation? I can use some distraction.”</p><p>“ Sounds like a plan. I will fetch us some beers. I’ll be right back.” As Miquel strolled away.</p><p>He walked towards the PlayStation and inserted the disc and set down at the couch in front of the tv. This day turned out totally different than he imagined, today was planned to be the first day he could openly spend with Omar without having to sneak around. </p><p>The day he didn’t have to hide his tendency, to hold and kiss Omar, any longer. The day he had been looking forward to, since they were together and now it turned out that he still couldn’t do all those things he wanted. Suddenly he thought of the fact that tonight he wouldn’t even be able to hold Omar in his arms as he would probably have to sleep in his own room. <br/>No No No he needed to come up with something….and fast.</p><p>
  <strong>OMAR POV</strong>
</p><p>It had taken all his power to walk away from Aron. He knew he was being stubborn. He knew Aron was sorry about how he had handled the situation, but it had hurt him in the process. If he was honest he was scared, he was terrified that Aron would decide to call it a day. He wished that Aron was as involved in this relationship as he was. Deep down he knew Aron was actually trying, but he couldn’t help feeling left out, shoved away when it came to important things in Arons life.</p><p>He could have handled it if it weren’t for the words Aron had used <em>“It is none of your businessit is mine and mine alone.”</em><br/>The words kept playing in his head over and over again, like a melody of a song that once you hear it, you can’t shake it anymore.  Since the day that he had gave in to his feelings, everything had changed for him. From the moment he had allowed himself to fall in love with Aron, there constantly had been a fear of losing him. Maybe this wasn’t about how Aron handled things, but more with the fact of him being scared of losing Aron. And the fact of Aron shutting him out was a first sign of it.</p><p>It was his own insecurity, he was well aware of that. He was putting up a wall to protect himself..It was the only way to protect himself from getting hurt again. Knowingly it was probably already to late, the harm was already done. How was it even possible to feel so much in such a short period. For Aron of all people and he really hadn’t foreseen that in a million years. And now he was at a point that he couldn’t imagine him being without Aron anymore. And it was scaring him, it was scaring him a lot.</p><p>It was not in his nature to feel insecure and yet he was feeling it loud and clear now. He tried to calm himself by reminding himself that Aron initiated their very first kiss, that Aron was the one who expressed how eager he was to have sex with him. Aron had told him that he was falling in love with him. Aron had been his friend for several years now and Aron was always clear about what he wanted. It was simple if Aron Piper wanted something he would get it.</p><p>The way Aron acted earlier implied that he didn’t want to lose him. He was the one that was the idiot, he was the one pushing Aron away now. He needed to find a way to let go of his fears and let go of his stubbornness.  </p><p>After reading a page of his book for the forth time and since his brains didn’t register a single word of it, he tossed it aside. A grunt in his stomach indicated that it was almost dinnertime, but he wasn’t hungry at all. A look at his phone told him that he had 30 minutes left before diner would be ready.</p><p>He decided upon a shower before going downstairs. Before he would see Aron again as he hadn’t seen him the entire afternoon. Secretly he had hoped Aron wouldn’t have given up so easily and on the other hand he had been pretty clear about the fact he had needed some time apart. They both were obviously avoiding eachother.</p><p>20 minutes later he headed downstairs. He had hoped that the shower would have washed away his fears and nerves. But when he put his red jacket over his black shirt he felt more anxious then he had before.<br/>When he heard laughter coming from the playroom as he passed it, he couldn’t help taking a peak. He saw Miquel and Aron playing a game and they were both totally in to it. He saw Aron sitting on the very tip of the couch,  biting his lower lip, his hands holding a controller as he fingers flipped over it,  he was clearly excited. He had a smile on his face that widened as he hold his controller in the air and yelled “ Toma”. </p><p>He felt tears running down his cheek, turned around and left quietly. He brushed away the tears with the palm of his hand. The knowledge that Aron wasn’t struggling with their time-out didn’t fell well with him. If it were up to him he would go back to his room, crawl into bed and feel sorry for himself until the next morning.  A smell coming from the kitchen made him decide otherwise. </p><p>
  <strong>ARON POV</strong>
</p><p>He had felt terrible all afternoon, except for a brief moment when he had defeated Miquel with the game. It was one of the rare times he had won the game against Miquel, whom usually always won. He could swear he had smelled Omar’s perfume, but when he turned around there was nobody. Damn his mind was playing tricks on him now.</p><p>When he and Miquel entered the diner room, Omar already sat at the table, he didn’t even look up. That’s why he decided to take place at the opposite side of the table, as far away as possible. It was the first time since being in the villa that he didn’t sit close to him. A glance at Omar told him that he clearly didn’t like the seating. Their eyes met for a few seconds, but he couldn’t  keep the gaze as Omar looked away quickly.</p><p>He started to get confused at the mixed signs he was getting from Omar. He had wanted some space, so he was trying to keep his distance. It took al his strength to stay away from him, to do what Omar had asked him. And yet he had seen annoyance in his eyes for not sitting next to him. </p><p>There was a very uncomfortable atmosphere in the room. Nobody said a single word. He could feel the others staring at him and that made him feel uneasy. With some reluctance he took a few bites of the paella Claudia and Esther had prepared. But he pushed his plate aside, he couldn’t get a bite down his throat. </p><p>“ Jesus you two act like pendant infants” it was a comment of Claudia that ticked him off. He shoved his chair back, knocking it over whilst standing up.</p><p> </p><p> Angrily he threw his cutlery on his plate “ Fuck off….all of you.” Miquel grabbed his arm, trying to prevent him from leaving.</p><p> </p><p> “ Dejame ir” he bit out. Miquel instantly let go of him. He needed to get out of there. He literally run out the door into the back garden, leaving everybody behind in shock. He wasn’t proud of himself the way he had just behaved, but he couldn’t contain his frustrations any longer<br/>All he wanted was Omar. Against better judgment he hoped Omar would come after him. But he know Omar wouldn’t, not this time.</p><p>He sunk down on one of the sunbeds next to the pool. He needed some advice and he knew exactly who to call. There was one person who knew Omar better then he did. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, searched the number and dialed it. After a few rings he heard the person picking up and before the other person on the other end of the phone could even say their name, he said “ I need your help”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OMAR POV</strong>
</p><p>Arons reaction had slightly shocked him. It was also confusing him. When Aron and Miquel had entered the dining room, he wasn’t able to look at him. Afraid to see that Aron looked happy, as he had in the gameroom. He couldn’t describe how he felt when Aron took place at the other end of the table, as far as possible from him. The tension between them wasn’t going unnoticed by the others.</p><p> The way things stand between him and Aron obviously effected the entire atmosphere in the villa. He had felt their stares, while he was playing with his food. Claudia comment visibly had effected Aron. The way Aron behaved was a sign that he was upset. That gave him hope, that Aron felt as miserable as he did. He was in need off some advice and he knew exactly who he could call.</p><p>Aron leaving had engaged some commotion as everybody was talking. He excused himself and walked into the living room. He saw Aron through the sliding doors, sitting on a sunbed near the pool. His first instinct was to go after him, but he wasn’t sure that would be a great idea. He saw Aron was on the phone, the way he stroked through his hair was a indication that he was somewhat stressed.  </p><p>He saw his lips moving as he spoke, but he couldn’t read the lips so he had no idea what he was saying. He took out his own phone and dialed the number of the only person he could think off that probably knew him better then he did himself. </p><p>Unfortunately the line was taken, which probably meant that the person was already on the phone with somebody else. </p><p><em>– Joder-</em> he cursed, knowing the person pretty well, it could take hours of waiting before he was able to get the advice he needed.</p><p>He looked back at Aron, who was pacing up and down along the pool now. He tried to read the expression on his face. But it was impossible as it was to dark outside and the lights off the pool weren’t enough to lighten his face. Aron stuffed his phone in his pocket and was walking towards the door.. He turned around, not wanting him to see that he had been watching him. His phone ringing startled him as he picked it up quickly.</p><p>“Carino, you called.. what’s up?” Danna voice sounded warm as always.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Danna POV</strong>
</p><p>She smiled, because she knew she had been devious. But hey, she couldn’t care less.</p><p>Ai, those boys. They were both complete idiots, one more stubborn than the other one.<br/>First Aron had called her and she had to admit it, that was one thing she had never expected to happen. Although she liked Aron very much, they haven’t been really close. Somehow they just didn’t level that much. </p><p>When Omar told her that he had a crush of Aron, she had been really worried about him.<br/>It was Aron they were talking about, Aron the most macho man she knew. Aron who didn’t have a care in the world, never giving a fuck about anything. He was the complete opposite of Omar. Who had a soft nature, cared about everything and everyone. Omar was such a easygoing person, always smiling and looking at the bright side of life. And Omar was funny as hell, he was so goofy, she loved being around him and luckily their bond hadn’t end after she had left the show after the 3 season.</p><p>Never in a thousand years she thought Omar and Aron would be together as a couple. She couldn’t deny that there always had been a chemistry between them. She wasn’t blind at that fact, but as far as she could tell  Aron was totally straight. She had been flabbergasted when Aron turned out to be bisexual and even more surprised that he was into Omar. The last few weeks she had been praying that it wasn’t just a phase Aron was in. Hoping that Aron wasn’t just experimenting his new found sexuality with Omar and that she would end up picking up the pieces of a devastated Omar.</p><p>But now she thought it would be the other way around, that she had to pick up the broken pieces Omar was leaving behind. <br/>She had been surprised in the first place that Aron had reached out to her. But in the second place she had been surprised because she had heard desperation in his voice. Aron was genuinely afraid of losing Omar. Aron explained how he had been a complete asshole and that he had a big fight with Omar. And that all he wanted to make it up to him, but didn’t know how. She had really pitied him as she know how stubborn Omar could be. She had asked Aron straight to the point if he was in love with Omar and he had simply replied that he was. Aron was obviously very serious with Omar and it made her heart melt.  <em>Dear God</em> She was starting to develop a soft spot for Aron now.</p><p>She had told Aron what he needed to do right this minute. At first he protested as he didn’t understand why he needed to do what she wanted him to do, but when she said that he needed to trust her, he promised he was on to it right away.</p><p>She thought she had to make up an excuse to call Omar out of the blue. But when she and Aron had hung up, she saw a missed call of Omar. So, she made a videocall to him as she wanted to see how he was doing. </p><p>“ Carino, you called. What’s up?” she had innocently answered. One look at his face told her he felt like shit.</p><p>“I need your help Danna. Aron and I have had a fight and I think I ruined everything” he sobbed.</p><p>“ I know”</p><p>She saw Omar raising his eyebrow questioning “ Your boyfriend or ex boyfriend just called me”</p><p>She could see Omar literally turn pale at the word ex boyfriend.<br/> “ He called you? And why do you say ex boyfriend? Is he going to break up with me? “<br/>She could not only see the panic appearing on his face, but his voice was also submerged in panic.</p><p>“ No, but I guess you are.”</p><p>“ WHAT? No, I am not. “</p><p>“ Look Honey, Aron told me what happened. And I will be honest with you… you want Aron to soften up, but he is Aron. You know how he is, he isn’t going to change.”</p><p>“ I don’t want him to change! I want him to open up to me if there is a problem.” He uttered</p><p>“ That sounds like wanting to change him. He is an adult even if he sometimes doesnt act like one.<br/>He is capable of making his own decisions. At the end he will get tired of you trying to smother him“</p><p>“ I am not smothering him!” She could see that Omar was getting feisty.</p><p>“ You called me to get my opinion and I think that Aron is going to hurt you. And I will do anything in my power to keep you from being hurt.”</p><p>“ I called for your help to fix this. I don’t want to lose him. I love him!”  his voice sounded desperate.<br/>This was the moment she had to put up her oopsie face and so she did.</p><p>“ I am sorry Omar, I am sorry.” </p><p>“ What did you do Danna? What did you do?” he was clearly panicking now.</p><p>“ I told him that you would probably break up with him”</p><p>“ YOU DID WHAT? he looked angry now.</p><p>“ I am sorry, he is packing up his things from your room right now”</p><p>Suddenly she was looking at the ceiling as she heard a  “ NO… NO… NO.” in the background.</p><p>“ Hello Hello” she yelled a couple of times and the next face she saw was Miquels. </p><p>“Danna? What is going on?” Miquel asked curiously </p><p>“ Hello gorgeous, where is Omar?” she smiled at her ex coworker.</p><p>“ He just dropped his phone and ran off. What have you said to him to scare him off like that” he jokily asked.</p><p>“ Let’s say that I preciously know how to push Omar’s buttons” She noticed that Miquel was moving as she saw the background changing. “ Where are we going?”</p><p>“ Returning the phone to Omar.”</p><p>“ Nah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” She widely grinned.</p><p>“Why not” seeing Miquel raising his eyebrow at her.</p><p>“ Unless you want to see them in action.”</p><p>“ Fighting? “ still clueless.</p><p>“ No idiot, but it starts with an F also.” she watched as a grin appeared on his face and saw him turning around.</p><p>“ Nope definitely not want to see that.”</p><p>After some more chitchat she had hung up the phone. She took her glass of wine from her coffee table and cheered herself.  Chin Chin!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He had thrown his suitcase on the bed, opened the closet and grabbed a pile of his clothes and stuffed it in his suitcase. Wondering how Omar would react when he found out that he had taking his belongings and had left. He still didn’t understand why Danna had told him to pack up his things and move out of Omar’s room. But Danna had asked him to trust her and so he did.<br/>Suddenly the door was slammed open “ What the hell are you doing?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. No more doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 24.</p><p>Warning....this chapter contains sex.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Thank you all for the support, for reading and for commenting 😃</p><p>💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Both POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar still couldn’t believe what Danna had said. He had dropped his phone and sprinted up the stairs, two steps at a time. He bursted in to the room and yelled “ What the hell are you doing?”<br/>
He saw Arons suitcase on the bed and he had already been packing his stuff. He slowly approached him. He tried to calm down a little and said in a low soft voice “ Please don’t go. I don’t know what Danna exactly told you, but will you please hear me out?”</p><p>Aron kept his back towards Omar and suppressed a smile. All of a sudden he realized that Danna had set this up. Maybe he was pressing his luck, but he wanted to hear what Omar had to say to him. He nodded his head indicating that he was willing to listen. Omar stood so close that he could feel his breath in his neck. “ I am listening.”</p><p>“ I am such an idiot. I don’t need any time, because I know what I want. I want to be with you. I don’t care how far you push me away, soy un puto boomerang.” The sentence he used sounded very familiar, but he meant it nevertheless. </p><p>When Aron heard that special sentence, he knew he needed to turn around. He never forgot that phrase Omar just used. It had been very significant to their relation as Omar and Ander on the show. Omar using this phrase now made him shiver and he swallowed hard before he turned around.</p><p>Omar saw a big smile on Arons face, which puzzeled him. There wasn’t any sign that indicated that he had been upset. Danna had said Aron had wanted her help, but instead she told him he would probably break up, so why wasnt Aron upset?….. <em>-Wait a minute-</em> suddenly it dawned him….Danna!</p><p>“ I hate her.” He rolled his eyes at the thought that Danna had mislead him on purpose</p><p>“ I think I love her” Aron whispered </p><p>“ I bet you do” pushing his shoulder playfully.</p><p>“ Omar, I really appreciate what you just said about you don’t care how much I push you away, but I care.” He swallowed hard once again. “I don’t want to push you away. I sometimes don’t know how to cope with things. The last thing I want is to push you away or even give you the slightest idea that I do.”</p><p>“ I know, trust me I know.  It is not about you…its me. “ he knew he needed to be honest to Aron. But he was feeling insecure, scared that it would be all to much for Aron. He was worried that his honesty would scare Aron away. He walked over to the window, slid the curtains open en watched outside.</p><p>Initially Omar’s words had startled him. Something was clearly bugging him. He walked over to Omar and wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed his head on Omar’s shoulder. For a moment it reminded him at a scene at season 2 in which Omar was upset and looking out the window and he as Ander had stand behind him just as he was now. It was a deja vue. </p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/VVyRZT5"></a> </p><p>“ You know you can tell me everything.” His eyes focused on Omar.</p><p>“ I hope so…” Omar bowed his head.</p><p>“ Hey” Aron turned Omar around and lifted his chin with one hand, making eye contact. “ Everything.”</p><p>“ I am feeling insecure” he admittedly whispered, not sure if Aron heard it. But it felt impossible to say it louder.</p><p>“ About us?” now it was Aron that whispered softly.</p><p>“ No, at least not in the way you think. I am afraid of losing you.”</p><p>“ You are not going to loose me.”trying to reassure Omar, placing his hands on Omars shoulders.</p><p>“ I am  afraid that you are not as invested in this relationship as I am.” He needed to get his biggest fear out of his chest.</p><p>Omars words struck him. He hadnt had the slightest idea that Omar felt this way. Omar always seemed so sure to him. Seeing Omar so insecure affected him. All he wanted was to take away the insecurities. Take away the doubt and fear he saw in Omars eyes.</p><p>“ Why do you think that? Did I do something…. ” </p><p>“ No" he said quickly “ Its me, I still cant wrapp my head around everything that has happened between us. I am afraid that at any moment you are going to realize that this isnt what you want.” </p><p>“ Do you think I am experimenting my sexuality with you? Do you think that this is a phase I am going trough?” </p><p>“ No…..Maybe…….Are you?” hanging his head slightly, not proud of himself. Guilty that the thought had crossed his mind, even if it had only been for one second.</p><p>“ No, I am not.” shaking his head, hoping that his nonverbal communication would increase his credibility. This would be a tough task, but he wasn’t going to rest this conversation until Omar was completely convinced that he was as much into this as Omar was himself. “ I admit that this is all new to me…. being with a man…being with you and it overwhelms me. And yes…..the first kiss scared me. Al I could think was what the fuck am I doing? But it felt so fucking good. And every step that followed  only increased that feeling.”</p><p>“ Aron” he interrupted, not sure what he was going to say.</p><p>“ No listen Omar. I know that me being bisexual is a huge surprise for everybody. I know it has taken you by surprise. It seems hard to believe that the tough Aron Piper is bisexual, but I am……I am.” He walked over to the bed and sat down, pressing his handpalms against his eyes. Hoping that it would reduce the frustration he was feeling. He wanted to take away Omars doubts .<br/>
He felt the pressure on the bed changing which indicated that Omar had taken place next to him. </p><p>Omar was lost for words, he didn’t know what to say. He looked at Aron and sensed that he was frustrated. He placed his hand at Aron leg and start rubbing it. Trying to figure out what and if he should say something. Wanting to give Aron the time he needed to continue. </p><p>“Aron, give yourself some slack. It wasnt only a surprise for me, but it was for you aswell. I am well aware this is all new for you.” He finally said, not able to say nothing.</p><p>Omar always seemed to manage to say the right words. Words he needed to hear. But it made him more desperate to take away the insecurities Omar was having.</p><p>“ Not only the sexual part is new for me. Being in a relationship with someone is new for me.” Aron confessed. He places his hand over Omar’s hand.</p><p>“You have had relationships before.” Omar stated.</p><p>“ No, not really. I have had some girlfriends, but nothing serious like this. Although I was serious with Alma.”</p><p>“Alma?” this had just peeked his interest. He had never heard Aron talk about Alma. </p><p>“ Yes, Alma, she was in my class at 9th grade and all I could think about was marrying her someday. .” he smiled at the thought of Omar being jealous.</p><p>My God, he is such a moron, Omar thought. Not able to suppress a loud laughter. “ Somehow that didn’t go according plan then, as you aren’t married to her.”</p><p>“ No, she broke up with me, when a new guy entered our school.” Aron said, but turned serious again. Looking sideways at Omar. “ I know I have a bad record and reputation concerning relationships. And as I look back at it now I am ashamed of the amount of girls I have been with and even more ashamed that they all meant nothing to me.” </p><p>“ And Jessica? He couldn’t help asking. He wanted to know how much she had really meant for him.</p><p>“ She was the only one which I dated for months. We really clicked at some level and we had a lot of fun. And for a short time I thought that I could fall for her, but that didn’t happen. The more she wanted to be serious the more I wanted out. And now with you it’s all so different. For me this is serious. I really want to make it work between us.  You have no clue how scared I was today.”</p><p>“ You were scared? Omar asked softly, thinking he was the one who was scared of losing the other male.</p><p>“ Yes, about you ending things between us. Because if you had ended things, I wouldn’t have known how to deal with it. “</p><p>Aron could see the clarity of his words reflected on Omar’s face. His words certainly hit home.<br/>
In that very moment he decided he was going to tell Omar the last thing he was holding back. He was willing to lay everything on the line now as there was no turning back anymore. </p><p>‘ I love you.” he said bluntly. Wanting to look Omar straight in the eyes and when  Omar’s gaze met his,  he repeated the  3 words again. “ I love you.”</p><p>The 3 words dazzled Omar. He was glad he was sitting down, because he was sure that if he hadn’t been sitting down he would have tumbled over. He couldn’t believe what Aron had just said, although he knew that his ears hadn’t deceived him. Apparently the surprise was readable on his face. As Aron started to speak up again.</p><p>“ So coming back to your insecurities all I can say is….if somebody is invested in this relationship it is me.  Because I am so in love with you. And it is terrifying me, Omar. This all is scaring the shit out of me.” </p><p>All the insecurities that he had felt moments ago instantly vanished. He was stunned that this was coming out of Arons mouth. But he knew that this was a side of Aron that was only meant for him to see. He had no single doubt in his mind  about Arons intentions whatsoever .</p><p> He stood up and pulled Aron up with him. Wrapped his arms around him tightly as tight as he could. He looked in his gorgeous hazel eyes and closed the gap between their mouths as he kissed him intensely. Aron was kissing him back with the same intensity. Their tongues played together, as they collide.<br/>
While the kiss deepened Arons hands slid down to his ass while he pressed his hips against his. There was no way denying that they both were turned on as their arousels were undeniable present.</p><p>Aron protested slightly when Omar broke the kiss. But here was something he wanted to say, something that couldn’t wait to be said.</p><p> “Aron?”</p><p>“ Yeah?” Moving his lips closer to Omar again, wanting to kiss him. But Omar pushed him away gently, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>“ I love you” he confessed, releasing the words that he had been feeling for weeks now“ more then you can imagine"</p><p>“ Are you saying…” he started, but Omar cut him short.</p><p>“ No, I am not saying this, because you said it. I am saying this, because this is how I have been feeling for quite a while now. And I am as terrified as you are, so that makes two of us .” he pressed his forhead against Arons, softly brushing his nose against his. Making it clear that they were in it together.</p><p>“So you love me? ” Aron looked smirked, . Inside his heart was racing at the words Omar just said. He wanted to hear Omar saying it again. </p><p>“ Yes I love you ” he repeated. “ I dont know why, but I do.” Teasing the other male.</p><p>“ Are you going soft on me Omar?”</p><p>“ I have always been……….you are going soft on me.”</p><p>“ I am totally  going soft on you……although” he grabbed his own crotch “ definitely going hard on you also.” he deviously smiled. He turned him around and pressed himself against Omar from behind and grabbed him by his crotch. It was another dejavue.</p><p>“ Do you wanna talk?” Omar asked, remembering this particular scene.</p><p>“ Or we could just fuck”</p><p>Omar turned around and wrapped his arms around Aron the way he had done in the scene and Aron wrapped his arms around his neck as he had done. “ Or talk while we fuck”.</p><p>“ You aren’t going to be married off, are you?” Aron jokingly asked , referring to the fact that during the scene between them , it was the question on Anders mind, that preventing them from having sex.</p><p>“ Nope”</p><p>“ Good, no interruptions then” as he pushed Omar towards the bed. He pulled Omar jacket over his shoulders , down his arms to take it off completely and tossed it aside. He was tugging at the end of Omar shirt. Omar raised his arm and let him take off his shirt. His hands moving up en down Omar abdomen. The kisses Aron places in his neck where driving him slowly  insane.</p><p>“ You are wearing to much clothes Piper.” He was already breathing heavily. He wanted to feel Aron in side of him as soon as possible. </p><p>“What are you going to do about that?.” Aron was daring him. He took the zipper of Arons jacket in between his thumb and index finger and slowly zipped it down. Revealing the bare chest of Aron underneath it. He let his mouth follow the trace of the revealed skin. </p><p>He is holding his breath as Omars mouth is leaving a warm and wet trace behind. His mind is about to explode. He isn’t in a state to thinking  clear anymore. The only thing he wants at that moment is to feel Omar close to him. His whole body is longing to be with Omar. When he noticed his jacket is unzipped he quickly pulls it off and tosses it aside along with the other items on the floor. Omar is on his knees in front of him. He knows what he is about to do next and the thought of it makes his head spin even faster. </p><p>Omar slowly pulls down Arons tracking pants along with his boxer. When he steps out of it, he is completely naked. His brains slightly register his pants and boxer being thrown on the rest of the growing pile of clothes. He feels the warm breath off Omar on his crotch just before he feels Omar’s mouth covering him. Omar’s hand move up from the back of his legs towards his ass. He squeezes him softly while his mouth takes him in completely. It is just impossible  to contain a loud moan. He feels Omar’s mouth moving up and down the length of his cock. It is an incredible feeling and he wishes he could last a long time, but he feels he can’t hold it very long. Not this time, not after everything they had said earlier. Not after wanting Omar all day. Not after  being afraid of losing Omar. He is so close…. All of a sudden he feels a need, a desperate need to be inside of Omar. He gently tugs  Omar’s hair and pleads him with a wry voice to stop. “ Please stop…. I am so close….I want…..”</p><p>Omar is about to protest but when he sees the expression on Arons face he stops. He sees a deep desire in Arons eyes and even before Aron speaks again he already knows what he wants. He knows it because the look in Arons eyes reflects the same desire he is feeling. While standing up he pulls of his own jeans and underwear. “ Tell me what you want, tell me what you need “</p><p>“I want to be inside you. I need to feel you around me.” Arons voice is thick of desire.<br/>
Omar takes him by his hand and they both climb on the bed. Aron reaches over to the nightstand and takes out the lube and condoms.</p><p>“ How do you want me? Omar asks with a voice raw of emotions.</p><p>“ There is something I want to, but….” Aron sounds shy now.</p><p>“ Tell me. I would do anything for you.”</p><p>“ I want you on top of me.” he whispers hoping Omar was understanding what he was getting at. “ as in my lap”. He has thought about it a few times before and he would like to give Omar some controle. He wants to know how that feels. The smile on Omar’s face gives away that he is totally into that.</p><p>Omar takes the lube, ready to prepare himself. But Aron pushed him on his back, taking the lube away from him. He watches  how Aron quickly lubes his fingers and places himself in between his legs.</p><p> He moans when Aron slips one finger into him, tremors running through his whole body and the feeling intensifies when Aron adds a second finger.</p><p>He breaths loudly as he is unable to wait any longer “ I need you, come on….”</p><p>“ You’re not ready” </p><p>“ I am, I am, please” he pleads, but Aron silences him up with a kiss and continues to manipulate him with his fingers. </p><p>He knows Aron is right, but his head is spinning and he can hardly concentrate on anything. But the kiss distracts him a little and a few minutes later Aron is pulling three fingers away and draws back leaving him desperate for his mouth. Aron pulls him up in a sitting position and crawls over,to be slouched down slightly against the headboard of the bed, stuffing a pillow in-between the empty space of his back and headboard. He grabs a condom, puts it on and lubes it. He stretches out his hand and pulls Omar into his lap. He wraps his arms around Omar’s neck and kisses him. Slowly, teasing and intens.</p><p>“ Are you okay? he asks, wanting to be sure Omar wants this.</p><p>“ Yes” he hears Omar groan” I just need you inside me like….5 hours ago”</p><p>The answer makes him chuckle. He positions his hands on Omar’s hips “ Just…. rise up a little bit.”</p><p> He does what Aron asks him and he feels dizzy of excitement trying to position himself over Arons cock. His breath hitches when Aron first pushes in. He feels a pang of pain, but he also thinks he nearly comes ten times during the whole process. And this is just the tip of it. </p><p>“Joder” Aron cries out as he feels his cock is  covered with Omars tightness . It feels so incredibly good. Like it is meant to be. That they are made for eachother.</p><p>When Omar is finally sitting flush against him, they look each other in the eyes. Eyes  filled with a dark desire, a hunger that needs to be stilled, but there is also something else visible….a clear expression what they feel for each other. He is taken aback by it. He feels the need to move. Wantig to be as close as posible to Aron. He rolls his hips once and Arons closes his eyes and presses his lips together due to this intense feeling.  He grinds down, wringing a loud moan out of Aron.</p><p>“ Jesus” Aron gasps, drawing Omar’s hips forward as he thrusts up into him. This is so all consuming. It’s electric and Omar nearly passes out when Aron tries to pull him even closer. </p><p>He starts to move faster, riding Aron in earnest and Aron matches his pace with deep purposeful thrusts, each one punctuated with loud moans. It only makes him move faster and deepen his movements. Arons breathing becomes louder and uncontrollably with each move.</p><p>Aron feels himself coming closer and closer and he reaches between them and takes hold of Omar and start stroking him in time with Omar’s now sloppy movements. Which indicates that he is also very close. They both lean in and capturing eachother lips. They moan in each other mouths and cant stop it. </p><p>He grabs Aron by his curly hair, gasping, dipping forward into him.  Arons body betrays that he is about to reach his orgasme, as  his whole body is shaking as he comes hard inside Omar. His face buried in Omar’s shoulder, crying out ‘ Joder Omar"</p><p> His hand is trembling but still managing to keep stroking him, even when he is still riding out his own orgasme.It takes all his strength to thrust one more time into Omar, to hit the delicate spot one last time. It works as it  makes Omar tumble over the edge and he feels his semen spreads out between them, sticky and warm. Omar’s body spasms uncontrollably during his release. </p><p> “ Fuck….Holy Fuck" Omar groans while releasing 3 more shots of cum. Both breathing heavily, still clinging on to eachother, as they both are coming down from their highs.. Aron places a trembling kiss on Omar’s mouth as he wipes the sweat of Omars forehead. </p><p>After a few minutes Aron grabs Omar’s hips, as he feels he is softening and lift him a little to ease out of him. Omar climbs off his lap as he need to stretch his legs out.<br/>
Aron immediately pulls him into his arms and in one effort he covers them up with the sheets.</p><p>“ That was….That was fucking incredible” Aron uttered, but incredible didn’t even do justice about how he had experienced it. It had been mind blowing.  He only wanted more and more. The way he had felt when he had come hard inside Omar was one thing, but the way Omar moaned loudly and siddered every time he had hit that special place, made him more and more curious.</p><p>“ I totally agree, that was awesome” still breathless.</p><p>“ If make up sex with you is always like this, then…..” Aron smirked</p><p>“ Dont even go there” Omar gave him a stern look. </p><p>“Omar?”</p><p>“ Mmmm”</p><p>“ I really love you.”</p><p>“ I dont want you to feel obligated to say soppy things. I know you love me. ” trying to let Aron know he didnt need to hear the words, cause he felt them.</p><p>Aron took Omar’s face between his hands as he cupped him as he looked him straight in the eyes.“ If I say it, it is  because I want to say it, simply because that’s how I feel. By the way,  I like being soppy sometimes, very soppy, especially around you.” he winked</p><p>“ What am I going to do with you Piper?”slightly stunned by Arons answer “God help me…But I love you too” closing the gab to kiss Aron only to hear him mumble “ Good that’s all I needed to hear. “ And their lips lock in a deep passionate kiss.</p><p>After kissing for a couple of minutes they pulled back. Not able to let go of each other yet as they both dozed off, all tangled up together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. In my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everybody...</p><p>Chapter 25.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>A rumble in his stomach had awakened him. He was lying on his stomach, still glowing from the aftermath of the sex with Aron. He turned his head towards Aron, who was lying on his stomach also, but he was in a deep sleep, a lost curl on his forehead. He looked so damn sexy. His lips curled into a smile at the thought that this man was his boyfriend. And the smile widened as the memory of Aron expressing his love for him popped up in his mind. </p><p>On one hand Aron had surprised him again by his openness, on the other hand it didn’t surprise him because Aron truly is wearing his heart on his tongue. And he loved that, he loved both sides of Aron. His rough side was so attractive, it drives him go insane. And Arons soft side turning up when he was around him made his heart skipping a beat. Sometimes the glimpses of his soft sides was visible for the world to see trough social media. </p><p>He wondered how people would describe Aron, wondering if people could see through his rough and all tough side. But judging by the amount of fans Aron had, everybody seems to adore him. And he was so incredibly lucky that Aron was his. </p><p>He turned his head back as he reached over to his nightstand wanting to grab his phone. Only to realize that he had dropped the phone in his rush to get to Aron the previous night. He had no clue of the time, but he guessed it had to be very early as it was still pretty dark in the room. He slid back the sheet as he got out of bed, again his stomach growled again. He rubbed over his stomach in a attempt to stop it from growling any further, only to feel the dried up semen. They had fallen asleep without cleaning up. He made a mental note to change the sheets later as he walked in to the bathroom to take a quick shower. </p><p>After a refreshing shower, he couldn’t deny the growling any longer. Carefully he opened the closet, not wanting to wake Aron up. Took out a boxer and a his favorite grey sweatpants..Seated on the bed, putting the items on, he felt the bed shifting and a hand on his back.</p><p>“ Where are you going?” Arons voice was thick of sleep and Omar felt how the tone of his voice effected him as a part of him started to tingle.</p><p>Omar turned over, smiling at the fact that Aron still had his eyes closed. “ I am going downstairs and have breakfast.”</p><p>“ What time is it?” Aron muttered while he yawned.</p><p>“ it’s still early, you just stay here and get some more sleep okay?” He leaned over to press a kiss on Arons cheek. He could see Arons mouth curl into a smile, not sure if Aron was smiling at the fact he could sleep some more or that his kiss had that effect on him.</p><p>“Okay” Aron turned his head over indicating he wanted to sleep.</p><p>Quickly and quietly he left the room and headed downstairs.<br/>The clock on the kitchen wall revealed the time, it wasn’t even 7 o’clock yet. This was by far the earliest time he had ever gotten out of bed. Normally he couldn’t even function before 8. He put on the kettle to make some coffee. He opened the fridge and searched for something he could eat. He found some leftovers of the previous night. It had smelled great the night before, so he decided to give it a try. He put the plate in the microwave and while waiting for it to ping, he poured himself a coffee.<br/>Several minutes later he was enjoying his meal and his coffee leaning on his elbows at the kitchen counter, when he felt hands on his hips, a crotch against his ass and a kiss being pressed at the junction between his shoulder and neck.</p><p>“ Are you for real? It isn’t even 7 in the morning and you are eating paella?”</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He had felt the bed shifting, while trying to open his eyes he saw Omar sitting on the edge putting on some clothes. Unable to open his eyes as he was still so sleepy, he reached out for Omar, wanting him to get back in bed so he could snuggle up to him. But when Omar said he was going to have breakfast, he knew he shouldn’t stop Omar. A hungry Omar turned out to be a grumpy Omar. </p><p> </p><p>He desperately wanted to sleep some more, so he was thankful when Omar suggested that he should sleep some more. But then Omar had given him a kiss and it was only on his cheek, but a hot and warm feeling rushed trough his entire body. He had turned his head in an attempt to fall a sleep again, but it was wishful thinking. There was just no way in hell he could sleep anymore. He cursed, the effect Omar had on him with only such a simple touch, it would probably kill him someday.</p><p>He slid back the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed. Rubbing his eyes thoroughly and reached for his watch to look at the time. <em>– No way, what the fuck am I doing, it is 6.45-</em> . He let himself fall backwards on the bed again. </p><p> </p><p>But his longing to be with Omar won, so he pushed himself up again. When he looked down own his boner he saw the dried up, white substance on his abdomen and stomach. My god, he needed a shower first. He jumped up, fetched a clean boxer of a particular brand and walked to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>When he was under the hot water jet, he rinsed of the evidence of their sexual escapade last night.<br/>It had been so hot, Omar sitting on top of him and riding him. He had been curious how it would be giving Omar control. He hadn’t been ready to gave him complete control, but he knew the moment was coming closer and closer as the feeling of want was increasing day by day. His curiosity how it would feel having Omar inside of him was slowly taking control of him. Maybe in a few weeks, he thought, trying to shake his fantasy.<br/>He was completely happy about the way things were between them right now. He turned off the shower, wanting to be with Omar.</p><p>Quickly he dried himself, brushed his teeth, slipped on his boxer and headed down. The aroma of paella penetrated his nose while he scented the stairs. My god, only Omar could eat paella in the morning. </p><p>Omar was slightly bending over the kitchen counter, which accentuated his ass perfectly. He always had preferred asses above breasts, but Omar’s ass was unbelievable. The curves of his buttocks were perfectly formed. Round and sturdy….he loved that ass. He decided to sneak up upon Omar to surprise him.<br/>He placed his hand on his hips, pressed himself against him as he placed a kiss in his neck.</p><p>“Are you for real? It isn’t even 7 in the morning and you are eating paella?</p><p>“ Are you for real? Being up before 7.” Omar said with a half-full mouth. Omar turned around a little to face him, swallowing his bite. Omar grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to peck him on the lips. He could slightly taste the paella.</p><p>“ You want some? It is really very good.” </p><p>“ No thanks, not at 7 in the morning.” Shaking his head.</p><p>“ Suit yourself. More for me it is then” Omar turned back to his plate and taking another bite of the paella.  The noises Omar made on purpose made him give in.<br/>And when Omar pitched another bite on his fork, he placed his hand over Omar’s hand holding the fork and guided it towards his own mouth. He didn’t know why but the act felt so intimate. The paella indeed tasted very good. He couldn’t contain letting out a moan of approval.  Omar opened the kitchen drawer to fetch another fork and handed it over to him. A few seconds later<br/> he was in the same position as Omar, both bending over the counter as they silently enjoyed the paella. He shook his head, smiling in disbelieve he was eating paella at 7 even the morning.</p><p>“ What?” Omar asked curiously as he looked at him.</p><p>“ Only you could make me eat Paella at 7 in the morning….only you.” He looked at Omar and closed the small gab between them to kiss him. Omar tried to deepen the kiss as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, but he pushed him back softly. Turning his attention back to the plate in front of them.</p><p>“ Let me first finish my paella” he said as he smiled deviously. Omar shrugged and laughed out loud the way only he could. </p><p>Once they had finished the paella and had placed the plates and forks in the dishwasher, they took their coffee and headed over to the living room to settle on the couch.. He suppressed a yawn that didn’t go unnoticed by Omar.</p><p>“ You wanna go back to bed?”</p><p>“ Are you trying to seduce me?” Squeezing his eyes if he was trying to read Omar’s mind.</p><p>“ My god, is that all you can think of?” Omar laughed. “ It’s just after 7”</p><p>“Says the man that eats paella at 7” trying to make a point.</p><p>“ Point taken, but you do think a lot about sex, don’t you?” a superfluous question</p><p>“ I guess….” He knew very well that he had a extreme high libido. Somehow admitting it to Omar made him feel like a complete sex maniac. He wasn’t a complete idiot, he perfectly knew that Omar was as much in to sex as he was. He might not have a libido as high as he had, but Omar sure was sexminded too.</p><p>“ Nothing wrong with a good dose of sex” Omar mumbled</p><p>“ I hope you can keep up with me” he said, hoping it would dare Omar</p><p>“ I am pretty sure I can handle you” Omar said with a confidence in his voice that made him shiver.</p><p>“ You think so?” raising his eyebrows</p><p>“ I know so…” and again he shivered at Omar’s confident answer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He knew Aron had a very high libido…it had been obvious over the last years. Not that he thought Aron took home a girl every night or even every week. But it was openly known that Aron was turned on easily especially when he had to much to drink. He had talked multiple times about getting laid, giving himself a firm handjob and add to that the numerous times he touched his crotch, made him aware that Aron had a more than healthy sex drive. He wasn’t sure he could match Aron in that prospect, but he was sure willing to try. He was aware what effect his words just had on Aron. Aron shivering hadn’t gone unnoticed by him and he was pleased that he had that effect on him. Out of the blue a thought entered his mind about how close they had been at breaking up. Why was he thinking about that? Then it occurred to him that it was Arons birthday the very next day. It reminded him of the fact that was the reason that he had called his father…indirectly the reason of their first big fight. He didn’t want to stir up the pain it had caused between them, but Arons birthday wasn’t a subject he could ignore.</p><p> </p><p>“ Is there something special you want to do tomorrow?” he asked</p><p>“What do you mean?” Confused about the sudden change in subject.</p><p>“ It is your birthday tomorrow and considering the fact I mes….”</p><p>Aron silenced him up with a short kiss. “ Please, don’t mention that again okay. We are past that….it is fine now. It really is…..I haven’t gotten the chance to tell you, but my father is starting to slowly accept the fact that I am bisexual at least that is what my mom told me”</p><p>“ That’s a positive sign.” smiling that he knew it would mean a lot to Aron</p><p>“ I will believe it when I see it” </p><p>“ Are you going to talk to him?”</p><p>“ I don’t know, I don’t think so….at least not for now.” </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/cgFZsNX"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He could hear sadness in Arons voice. “ Let’s leave it at that…what do you want to do tomorrow? We can do everything you want. Just name it.” changing the subject, no longer wanted to see the sadness in his eyes.</p><p>They had to work as it was Monday, but they both were scheduled to get off work at 3 if everything would go according plan.</p><p>“ Everything?” the way Arons voice outed that word, could only mean one thing….Sex was on his mind again.</p><p>“ Bring it on Piper, tell me where you want us to fuck? Omar sighed, hiding his smile.</p><p>“ Who says it has something to do with sex at all?” he tries to put on his innocent face, but failing miserably as he can’t prevent a grin for appearing on his face.</p><p>“ Don’t you know you can never fool a man that eats paella at 7 in the morning. So spill it out”</p><p>He leaned over and whispered his fantasy in Omar’s ear. Watching his face change from looking curious into looking shocked.</p><p>“ No way Aron, we are definitely not doing it there. Are you nuts?”</p><p>Slightly disappointed that he rejected his first option so quick, Aron whispered his second best idea that popped up,  in his ear. </p><p>He shook his head in even more disbelieve “ Okay,the first one it is than, because the second one you can forget.”</p><p>“  So we are never going to fuck …….” A kiss prevented Aron from finishing saying his fantasy out loud. The suggestion Aron just made, had turned him on so hard. He already knew that if it was something Aron desperately wanted, he would probably give in anyway.</p><p>“ Hush” he tried to silence Aron up by deepening the kiss and as expected Aron took the bait.</p><p> </p><p> <strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>He had troubles keeping his eyes open, he was so tired. He had been awake the entire day and it was almost midnight. After he and Omar had been making out on the couch for a while this morning, they had decided to prepare breakfast for the others. They didn’t talk about it but he knew he wasn’t the only one who wanted to make amends with the others for kind of ruining the paella evening the night before. </p><p>The air between them, while preparing breakfast was filled with pleasure and fun. Slowly the others dripped in and the were all pleased with the effort they had made. Omar had regained his phone back from Miquel.</p><p>The day had gone by fast. He smiled lazy at the thought that he and Omar spend the entire day like they had wanted. They kissed eachother when one of them felt the need to kiss and yeah it had been pretty often. “ Get a room” and “ would you like us to leave” were sentences they heard throughout the day. He didn’t care a single bit about it, it only made him want to kiss and touch Omar more.</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon they all went to the pool as they played some waterpolo. It was all fun, until the others decided that he had to be goalie in one team and Omar was stucked away at the very other end of the pool. <br/>He guessed it had something to do with the fact that he couldn’t keep his hands of Omar’s ass every time Omar was near him.</p><p>In the evening they all had settled in the living room as they had watched a movie, which title he had forgotten. He  sat slumped in the corner on the couch with Omar close to him. His arm around him, softly rubbing Omar’s upper arm. He could still feel the spot on the inside of his leg were Omar’s hand had been the entire time, gently moving his thumb up and down on top of his leg just above his knee. </p><p>It was way after 11 when they went upstairs. After completing their going to bed routine, both of them crawled in bed. He was exhausted,  he wanted only one thing…..sleep. He felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier, unable to prevent them from closing. </p><p>Omar nudged him once again “  Aron”</p><p>“ Can’t it wait till tomorrow?” he knew Omar wanted to be the first one to congratulate him. But he fucking wants to go to sleep.  “ You’ll be the first one anyway” he feels himself drifting away again.</p><p>“ No, it’s just two more minutes”</p><p>“ Wake me up then” he is sure he can’t last 2 more minutes.</p><p>Omar is shaking him lightly</p><p> “ Joder Omar, let me sleep.” he growls softly.</p><p>Omar gives it one final try “ Wanna have sex?”<br/>“ Hell no” it was tempting tough, but he is already wasted. “ I want to sleep.”</p><p>“ I knew I could keep up with you” he heard Omar laugh.</p><p>Omar was impossible….he would definitely be a pain in his ass. Any other time of the day and he would have showed him. </p><p>“ Happy birthday Piper” and he felt Omar’s warm lips on his. He pushed his eyes open with the last bit of energy he had left to look at Omar. “ Thank you babe….can I go to sleep now?”</p><p>Omar’s soft yes, got totally past by him as he was knocked out before he had finished his own sentence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. A fantasy comes true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody </p><p>Chapter 26 is a fact.</p><p>This chapter contains a lot of sex. So be warned or skip the scenes. 🤣</p><p>Thank you for reading. A comment is always welcome.</p><p>Enjoy! </p><p>💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He was untying his sneakers, almost ready to crawl into bed to have a goodnight rest. His mind was distracted as he glanced back on the events that had taken place that day. </p><p>It all started early this morning when he had woken up to the sound of his alarm. With one hand he muted his phone. He turned over to Omar, who already was awake and sitting up on the bed against the headboard. </p><p>“ Goodmorning,” Omar leaned over and kissed him softly.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“ Morning” his voice sounded groggy, rubbing trough his eyes. Wondering how it was possible that Omar was already wide awake after the long day yesterday. There was no sign of tiredness on Omar’s face on contrary he looked handsome. He pushed himself up and seated next to Omar in the same position. He leaned in for a kiss, which Omar responded with the same intensity. He was about to deepen the kiss as he placed his hand in Omar’s neck, to keep him in place. But Omar had pulled away.</p><p>“ Happy birthday Piper….” Omar smiled “ I have a something for you.” </p><p>He had not registered that Omar was holding a tiny wrapped box in his hands. He raised his eyebrow questioning. Omar handed him the tiny box, nervousness suddenly washed over him.<br/>
He unwrapped it and he saw a jewelry box of Buddha to Buddha. He opened the box and his breathing stoped for a moment as he looked at a silver earring. It was the matching piece that fitted with a bracelet he had. He looked at Omar with amazement. “ Omar….you shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“ Do you like it, If not…I have the receipt, we can…”</p><p>“ Shut up” silencing him up with another kiss “It’s perfect….thank you.” Emotions washed over him as tears formed in his eyes. He felt silly for getting this emotional. He took off the earring he was wearing and replaced it with the one he had just received. </p><p>It was the first event that day that had moved him. And the day had much more in store. The next moment he felt overwhelmed was the moment he had grabbed his phone and deactivated the plane-mode….his phone kept pinging. Al kind of messages popped up all with birthday wishes.<br/>
He opened his Instagram account and although it was just early in the morning he already had received over a million messages. He still was taken aback about how many followers he had that thought of him. He took a mental note to post a thank you note on his Instagram to thank them all.<br/>
He read a few but not in a thousand year he could read them all.</p><p>When he and Omar had made their appearance in the kitchen they all had song for him and had congratulated them. After a quick breakfast they had all set off to work. As expected he was welcomed into the conference room with a loud singing and a cake. And after the crew all had congratulated him…it was work on. He was a bit bumped as he had no scenes with Omar that morning. There was one scheduled after their break.</p><p> </p><p>A devious smile appeared on his face as he said his goodbye to Omar and whispered in his ear. Seeing Omar turning red. He looked around if somebody was watching, nobody had their attention on him so he pinched Omar quickly in his ass before walking over to Claudia, which he had the first scene with.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p> He was laying on  the bed, only wearing his pajama pants .  He was waiting for Aron to finish up and hop into bed next to him.<br/>
He flashed back over the day.. It had all worked out very well except for the moment they had sex at the studios. He had known it was a terrible idea from the first moment Aron had suggested it.. Although it all started very exciting, he had to admit that. The scene was etched in his memory.</p><p>From the moment Aron had squeezed his ass he had been turned on. He was looking forward to his secret encounter with Aron. But first he had to pay attention during his scene with Pol. He was wearing his Las Encinas schooluniform, all of them did. There were several shots planned. He knew he needed to focus, but couldn’t help getting distracted. </p><p>The clock was ticking and the closer the clock reached  breaktime how more anxious he got . Why was it, that when you were  looking forward to something so bad, time would always pass slowly. A minute had felt like an hour and a hour felt like an entire day. After what had felt like an eternity it was finally breaktime.</p><p>Usually he would go to the small cafeteria to meet up with the rest, but not this time. He made his way trough the hallway, looking around him to make sure nobody was following him, nervously scanning the place before he entered the restroom. Aron was already there leaning against the sinks. He looked damn hot in his schooluniform, his top was half unbuttoned and gave him a view of his bare chest. His heart started racing against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Both POV</strong>
</p><p>“Finally” Aron mumbled while walking up towards him. Aron grabbed him by his blazer with both hands and shoved him impatiently against the door. He pressed his lips onto his and went straight for the kill. His lips were warm and demanding and he gave in immediately. The kiss was filled with a high rate of desire. His arms drifted toward Arons ass to pull him closer against him. </p><p>He liked the way he was pinched against the door. Arons lips left his and traced down his neck. Releasing his blazer with one hand, using it to slide his top aside a little so had access to his collarbone and softly start nibbling it. He was definitely leaving a mark there, but he didn’t mind. He let his hands slide inside Arons pants gaining access to his boxer feeling the naked skin of his ass. It caused Aron to moan.</p><p>He was in no state to control himself any longer. Feeling Omar’s hands inside his boxer on his ass drove him insane. He walked backwards, pulling Omar with him, frantically kissing him again. He kicked the door of the toilet open with his foot. He turned them around and closed the door with one hand and locked it. Still their lips were locked together, but their breathing increased. There was no way they could be quiet, so hoping nobody was entering was there only hope.</p><p>“ We are not going to be able to keep quiet” Omar groaned softly against his lips.</p><p>“ I will cover your mouth “ in a low hoarse voice.</p><p>“ Why? You are to loudest one” both aware of the fact Aron was.</p><p>“ I will manage” he wasn’t sure about that, but he wasn’t able to stop anymore. He wanted Omar that instant.<br/>
He unbuttoned Omar’s pants and pulled it down along with his underwear. Omar at his turn unbuckled his pants and pushed it down, making sure his boxers went down with it. They were both fully hard on and leaking precum. Aron reaches in his blazer pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. Uncapped it and lubed his fingers up. Omar turned around  and leaned on his elbows against the wall. </p><p>Aron opened him up with precise movements, making Omar moan of pleasure. Hearing Omar this way made his heartbeat race and his desire of being inside him was growing with every movement. “Please” Omar begged and it was a sign, unable to hold back any longer. He ripped the sealing of the condom open and placed the plastic over the length of his cock. With trembling hands he lubed it. </p><p>Placed his hands on Omar’s hips and pushed himself inside, causing a loud moan. Not sure if it was his own moan that was so loud or if it was Omar’s. He start moving almost out and back in again. Omar meeting up his thrust by pushing back against him. Both breathing loud and heavy. He covered Omar’s mouth with one hand, preventing him from moaning any louder and he himself was kissing Omar’s neck to quiet himself.</p><p>All of a sudden they could hear the door of the restroom being opened. Somebody was entering the room. It made them stop for a second and listen carefully as the didn’t want to expose themselves, but the desire was to strong. </p><p>He slowly pulled back and slowly pushed in again. Omar was clearly having it as he was pushing against him fully. So he repeated the movement again and again. He had a hard time to suppress his moans so he put his teeth in Omar’s neck. “ Joder” Omar whispered against his hand. Aron pressed his hand harder against Omar mouth. He kept fucking Omar slowly, but steady. </p><p>The could hear the person washing his hands now, so it would be a matter of seconds now and they could get at it again. </p><p>Out of the blue they heard  the person clearing his throat and Miquels voice filled the room with the words “ Omar, Aron needs to be on the set in 10.” And after that they heard the door being opened and closed again.</p><p> “ Fuck” Omar whispered </p><p>“ Do you want me to stop?” Disappointment hearable in his voice</p><p>“ No way, but you heard him, you have to be on the set in 10”</p><p>Aron immediately start speeding up his thrusts, faster and faster , harder and harder. Hitting Omar’s prostate with accurateness. Omar still bracing himself against the wall. He reaches around as he places his hand on Omar, sliding up and down his length and at each end of the strokes, thumbing over the top spreading the precum, while slamming into Omar again and again. His body’s start to tremble uncontrollably as he gets closer and closer to ejaculate deep inside him. He feels all off his muscles in his stomach contract and he comes hard as hell, stroking Omar while he rides trough his orgasm.</p><p>He starts to sidder under Arons touch.  “ Stop” he moans as his high is about to reach him sooner then he expected “ Aron….stop” but it is already to late, he comes hard,  his cum spreading all over Arons hand. He quickly moves his hand to his cock trying to prevent his cum from dripping on his pants which is on his ankles. Aron reaches for the toilet paper to clean up the mess. Still buried deep inside Omar. But it is already to late as some cum dripps of Arons hand onto Omars pants leaving a stain.</p><p>Panic slightly takes over from the pleasure he felt moments ago, he is due having a scene to shoot in a  short moment. He position his body in a way that forces Aron to slip out of him. For a moment he felt empty, and wants nothing more then Aron inside him again. But he is to worried and cant control panic taking over. He pulls up his underwear and pulls of his pants. Taking a closer look at the stain. </p><p>“ Maybe we can clean it a little? Aron asked carefully, knowing he is slightly upset. Pulling up and straightening his own clothes.</p><p>“ And how is that stain going to dry up in 5 minutes? And my spare one is still at the dry cleaner.” He almost shouts at Aron in frustration.</p><p>Suddenly a idea pops up in his head. <em> - That could actually work-</em></p><p>“ Give me your pants” Omar demands</p><p>“ Why?”</p><p>“ Just give them to me.”</p><p>He did what Omar asked him to do, still wonder why. He took of his pants and handed it over to Omar. As he watched Omar worming himself in his pants it hit him….No way Omar was leaving in his pants. But it was to late, Omar already opened the door of the stall they were in and walked out. There he stood in his underwear.</p><p>“ Omar” he yelled, Knowing it was to deaf mans ears.</p><p>“ Later babe” was the response he got. </p><p>He looked down at the in cum stained pants in his hands. What the fuck was he supposed to do now.</p><p><em>-Oh what the hell- </em> He thought as he pulled Omar’s pants on. Seeing it was an inch short. "Mierda'' he cursed and smiled at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When he saw Aron walking towards him, an hour after he had left him behind in the restroom, he started to regret his decision. He felt guilty for leaving Aron behind with his stained pants. At first he thought Aron was to blame…as it was all his idea. So leaving Aron with his pants was his way of taking revenge. Normally he could read Arons face from far, but the expression on his face had been unreadable. He let his eyes wondering over him and then he noticed his pants were way to short. He tried with all he had in him to suppress his laughter, but he wasn’t able to.</p><p>“ Glad somebody thinks it is funny” Aron smiled sarcastically  and narrowing his eyes.</p><p>“ I am sorry….I started to panick.” Hanging his head to express how sorry he was.</p><p>“ its fine…..forget it” </p><p>“ How did you….” </p><p>“ That’s for me to know….Let’s just wrap up this scene so we can go home.”</p><p>“ Are you going to punish me?” slightly turned on at the fact Aron couldn’t wait to go home with him. He looked forward to have some quality time with his boyfriend. </p><p>“ Maybe” Aron seriously said, narrowing his eyes, before laughing out loud.</p><p>To both their surprise the shoot was wrapped in just one go. So less then a hour later they were back at the villa. It was only the two off them. They hadn’t spoken about the incident anymore and it was not necessary as things seemingly had resolved. </p><p> </p><p>He had just poured them some drinks  and were about to chill in the living room when Aron had received a call from his mom. And after that the phone just kept ringing and ringing. Aron had looked apologetically at him. The expression on his face reassured him that Aron was just as bummed as he was. In between calls Aron had mentioned to turned off his phone, but he had insisted it was okay. Hoping that at some point they would have a moment alone. But when the others start making their appearance that hope went straight out the door.</p><p>It was as if karma was playing with him, because when everybody was back in the house the calls had miraculously stopped. Aron rolled his eyes dramatically when he had noticed that the calls had stopped the minutes they had no longer been alone. </p><p>He looked over at Aron again who was now undressing himself down to his boxer. The view of Arons torso took his breath away. He was so gorgeous, there wasn’t a part of that body he didn’t fancy. </p><p> </p><p>His hormones were getting the better hand of him once again. All he wanted at that moment was to give Aron pleasure. Something he knew he was sure off Aron had never experienced before. From a corner of his eyes he saw Aron getting up and moving towards the bathroom, probably to take a shower. </p><p>“Stop right there.” He said in a tone that betrayed he was up to something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>The way Omar pronounced to stop right there, made him stop in his tracks immediately. He could hear his voice being thick of desire. And he definitely felt the same. He had hoped for some time alone with Omar since the moment they had arrived back at the villa. But faith had decided otherwise. Although he had a great afternoon and a even greater evening, he longed for the moment to be completely alone with him. He could feel the tension rising between them.</p><p>Omar moved in closer to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, placing kisses in his neck. His hands moving up and down over his abdomen, before a hand stoped at the  edge of his underwear. His breath stocked in his throat, wanting only one thing, for Omar to slide his hand into it and caress him. </p><p>“ Please” he pleaded., while bucking up his ass against Omar’s crotch. He could feel Omar’s hard cock pressing against him now. The hand entered his boxer as he let out a moan as the hand wrapped around him, stroking it gently. A fire set inside off him, making him ache for more.</p><p>“ Do you trust me?” </p><p>He swallowed hard, not sure why Omar asked, but he knew right away that Omar next move was depending from his answer. “ Completely” swallowing even harder this time.</p><p>Omar stopped stroking him, not feeling his hand on him, briefly disappointed him. He was craving for his touch so badly.</p><p>Omar slowly guided him by his hips towards the bathroom. When he stood in the doorpost, Omar took both his hands and placed them just  above head height on either sides of the door jamb.<br/>
“ Keep them there.” In a raw voice.</p><p>Omar kissed him in his neck once again, his lips warm and smooth. Omar hands still covered his, holding them on the door jambs. Slowly he led his hand slide down his arms. His felt how his cock jolt underneath his touch. Omar’s mouth moved from his neck to the back of his neck and slowly down his back. His hands were on his chest now, finding their way to his hard nipples, gently playing with them. -my god- he was burning of desire, he thought he was going insane, knowing this was only the beginning. </p><p> Omar’s mouth drifted further down, leaving a hot wet trace on his spine, his hands following down now, from his armpits, down to his waist on to his hips and down to the waistband of his boxer, his lips just above it. He feels Omar slipping his index fingers in his boxers, playing with the hem of his boxer. He knows Omar is teasing him and he is desperate for him to continue. He feels his cock twitching of excitement. </p><p>“ Omar, please” he begs not wanting Omar to tease him any longer. He feels how Omar slowly pulls down his boxer inch by inch,  his mouth still kissing the same spot. He steps out of his boxer when it is finally at his ankles. Omar is now at his knees behind him, as his mouth is slowly tracing furter down and licking over his ass, while his hands gently caress the bare skin of his buttocks.</p><p>“ You’re perfect” Omar’s mumbles. All he can do is moan a little as he apparently not able to speak anymore. His mind is clouded with pure lust. He moves his hand slightly, he wants to touch Omar.<br/>
But again Omar says “ Leave your hands there, don’t move them.” He thought he couldn’t be turned on more, but Omar’s demanding voice only increases the fire inside him. </p><p>“ Tell me you are mine” Omar asks in a tone filled with a deep desire. </p><p>“I am…….” he breaths heavily, almost not in a state to say the words, his mind is so blurred with longing” I am………..yours.” </p><p>“Good” Omar whispers against his skin. He feels Omar slightly pushes his buttocks apart and let his tongue sliding between them. Al the way down to the particular sensitive spot. He can feel how Omar licks the most intimate spot of his body. Sensations of this totally new experience running through his body.</p><p>“ Joder” he pants. He is never been touched there, but he wants it so badly now. He can feel Omar tongue trying to breach his anus. It’s wet and warm…My god he is so hot. He thinks he is about to faint, so he grabs the door jambs tighter. His cock jolts hard and he is leaking precum like an idiot. Omar is driving him wild.  Omar’s tongue is now breaching trough it and slides inside him. It sends shivers all across his body.</p><p>Omar’s lets his tongue slip out again, but he his still licking his entrance. He feels Omar’s hand sliding around him, in search for his cock and when he watches down he can see, Omar lubing some of his fingers with his precum. The sight of it, makes him pant even harder and he thought it wasn’t possible to be more turned on. His cock is hurting like hell, screaming for a release. It is so damn erotic, he thinks he’s about to come that very minute. And the next moment the hands are gone and he feels a finger against his entrance. </p><p>“ O my god” he moans as he feels Omar pushes in and he bucks up against it. Desperate to want his finger in. “ My god …..Yes”.</p><p>Omar’s moves his finger in and out slowly, giving him time to adjust to the feeling. He likes it….he likes it a lot. “ Can you handle a second finger?” </p><p>“ Yes…..Yes” and when he feels Omar’s add a second finger he cries out “ Joder”</p><p>Omar moves his position, placing one hand on his stomach so he can press his fingers in deeper. He twist and  maneuvering his fingers in a way to reach his prostate. And then he hits it making him, cry out the loudest moan he has ever let out “ Fuck”. </p><p> </p><p>Omar’s pulled back his fingers and aims for the spot again with the same effect leaving him moaning. Omar keeps manipulating him with his fingers. He feels his legs shaking, not longer able to carry him anymore, so he grabs on the jabs as thigh as he can, his knuckles all turned white. He throws his head back as he feels his whole body tremble.</p><p> </p><p>Omar’s hand moves from his stomach towards his cock, but Omar barely touches it, as he reaches his orgasm that instant minute. His whole body spasm uncontrollably. He can all feel all of his muscles contract. He had never came this hard before. He is not able to hold on to the door jabs any longer and his legs sure as hell cant carry him. He is still riding trough his highs, when he lets go of the jabs and he tumbles over on top of Omar, who is fast enough to pull out his fingers. He is too late to catch him, so they both fall backward on the floor.</p><p>He is not able to move as he he is still trying to catch his breath. He turns his face toward Omar and sees him laughing. “ I told you to keep your hands there”. Leaning over him to kiss him.</p><p>It feels like hours before he finally regains control over his breathing again and his heartbeat is beating in its regular rate again. </p><p>When he climbed in bed, after he had taken a shower, he sees Omar is already sleeping. He presses a soft kiss on his lips, not wanting to wake him up. What Omar had just made him experience, was the most intense experience he had ever had. It had been incredibly hot and he knew that it wouldn’t take him much more time for him to go down. He trusts Omar, he is the only one  he wants to completely surrender to.</p><p>An unpleasant thought started to clouded his mind.. How is it that Omar is so experienced?, who has given Omar the ultimate pleasure, that Omar had just given him? Was it Alonso? He felt a pang of jealousy and he couldn’t shake that feeling. As hard as he tried to push the thought aside, he couldn’t shake it. It kept him awake for hours until he was so exhausted that tiredness overpowered him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 27</p><p>Italic parts is a flashback</p><p>Enjoy it!</p><p>💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2 weeks later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Two weeks had past and this was already the last week of the second shooting period. He looked back on his screen to read the invitation again. He had received it the previous evening. It was a invitation for Roci 22th birthday this Saturday. And it felt as if he was at a crossroad. Not knowing he should turn left and  go or he should turn right and not go. He knew that if he was going he couldnt take Aron with him. 



Knowing Roci she had invited many friends. He would be questioned about why he brought a stranger, although they knew Aron was his colleague slash friend. Not going to the party would also raise questions, namely about the reason why he hadn’t shown up.  </p><p>Ofcourse he could make up an excuse for not going, but he hated the lying. Especially to his close friends. He didnt consider, holding back the fact that Aron was his boyfriend, as lying.  At least that was what he was trying to tell himself, making him feel less quilty. Maybe he was just deluding himself.</p><p>There was also another reason for not going and that was the fact that he knew Alonso would be there too. And he was well aware that Aron wouldnt like it one single bit. He himself wouldn’t mind to see Alonso, he hadnt spoken to him, since they had talked at the cafe weeks ago. And he was curious how he was doing. If he was honest he had missed him. Strictly as a friend though, because he was so hung up on Aron. The feelings he had developed for Aron and the intensity of it was already stronger than he had ever felt for Alonso.  The past two weeks had been amazing. They had managed to work and live together perfectly. Being around him made him smile the entire day. And every time he looked at him his heart seems to skip a beat. </p><p>Maybe he was so wrong to even think it but it was all thanks to the  Covid 19 situation, which had  forced him to live together with his friends/colleagues. He sometimes wonder if he and Aron would have ended up together, if  Covid hadn’t been there. He liked to believe that it would have happened sooner or later anyway.</p><p>During the weekdays they had been working long hours. But he had loved every single minute about it. He loved the acting and everything that came with it.  Chilling in the villa after work had been a true blessing. Unwinding in the pool, relaxing in the gameroom or just watching a movie together. Not having to clean and cook, it all worked out brilliantly. There hadn’t been a dull moment, not even for a second. Being around everybody felt like a warm bath to him, they were practically like a family. </p><p>Being around Aron, able to touch him and kiss him whenever he wanted was amazing. It had been the right decision to come out to their friends. His favourite part of the day was climbing in bed with Aron. Sometimes they have had sex, sometimes they  only made out, other times they had just been talking untill late after midnight and a few nights they had been so  exhausted that they had fallen asleep as soon as their heads had hit  their pillows. Only to wake up in the morning all tangled up. </p><p>Looking down at his phone again,  ticking it so the screen lightened up and reading over the invitation once again. </p><p>Aron wasn’t going to like it at all. And he couldnt even blame him,  considering al things that had happened. Alonso definitely wasn’t Arons favourite person. And he couldnt blame him, thinking back once again that Alonso had tried to kiss him at his party and sneaking is his bed after had made Alonso intentions pretty clear in Arons opinion. </p><p>And the article in the gossipmagazine Hola! hadnt helped either. Thinking back at the moment he had discovered the article.</p><p>
  <em> It was 2 days ago, on Saturday, when he had been standing in the kitchen , when he heard Claudia calling for him.
</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> <em>“ Omar!” not sure, but the sound of her voice, made him wary.</em></p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Kitchen” he answered, not sure if Claudia could hear him, because his mouth was still full. Claudia entered the kitchen and looked at him, shaking her head, while laughing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ My god Omar, how can you eat that at this time in the morning?” Looking at the left overs of the previous evening on his plate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>“ Jesus, you are starting to sound just like Aron. He is always nagging about  what I eat. It is 10 in the morning, I am hungry and this is all I could find .”</em> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Maybe you should try the toaster for once.” She hit him on his head with a rolled up magazine that she was holding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ If I only knew how that thing worked….” He said, trying to look serieus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You’re terrible Omar” she rolled her eyes at Omar’s witty comment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ And still you love me” taking another bite</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>
  “ Yeah, but I start to wonder why” pulling a disgusted face as she watched him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Claudia looked around and then at the magazine she was holding. “ Where is Aron?”</em>
</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/jRXbpTX"></a> </p><p>
  <em>His sixth sense played up as if he felt something bad was going to happen. “ Still sleeping. Why?”
<br/>


Something about Claudia attitude made him on edge. He reached over to his coffee and took a sip, hoping it would calm his nerves. Claudia unrolled the magazine, which was folded at at page and Claudia read the headline of an article “ Elite actor Omar Ayuso back together with ex boyfriend.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He spurted out his coffee over kitchen counter while hearing the words Claudia had just said.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em> “ What? “ he exclaimed indignant. 


Claudia repeated the words, but he snatched the magazine out of her hand. He had heard the words, but he still couldn’t believe it. But there it was in a thick black writing.</em>
<br/>


<strong>Elite actor Omar Ayuso back together with ex boyfriend.</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He start reading the article out loud<br/>
“ 23 year old actor Omar Ayuso has been spotted with his ex boyfriend Alonso Diaz again.<br/>
Omar Ayuso is famous for his role as Omar Shana in the very popular tv show Elite. Recently the show is recording its 4th season. In the show Omar has a turbulent relationship with Ander Muñoz, portrayed by the talented actor Aron Piper. It looks like the Spanish actor has found his true love in real life also: Alonso Diaz. They were in a relation for almost a year, until in November things turned quite around the couple. Apparently Omar Ayuso isnt able to forget his former lover as they are spotted together again. The photo clearly indicates that both man are still having deep feelings for one and other. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked at the photo below the article. It was a clear photo of him and Alonso, they both are looking down at their hands. For a moment he is confused, he can’t remember the scenery or the photo being taking. He takes a closer look at the photo, studying it closely. The background is blurred, so the focus is on them holding hands. And then he stared at the hands. It looks like they are holding hands, but he isn’t holding Alonso hand, but Alonso is holding his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he knows when the photo must have been taken. He remembers the moment Alonso had grabbed his hand, when they talked in the cafe over a month ago. The person who had taking this photo had a perfect sense for timing as the moment hadn’t last longer then a few seconds. Remembering him pulling his hand back almost immediately.<br/>
“ Shit” he sighted “ perfect timing.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Care, to explain?” Claudia carefully asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Pfffffff” puffing some air out. Only Omar could make that face and letting out air that way. It instantly reminded Claudia of all the times Omar had done it on the show. He even looked like he was as tormented as he had in several scenes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Are you cheating on Aron?” Claudia asked, but she know he would never do that, not even in a million years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What? No ofcourse not” throwing the magazine on the counter, but not before looking at the date, realizing it was the latest edition of the magazine. He was slightly surprised that it wasn’t all over the social media yet, but he was sure that was just a matter of time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ The picture is taken about a month ago. Aron was visiting his parents in Barcelona. And I had to talk some things over with Alonso as he just found out I was with Aron, in a most unpleasant way. Alonso wanted me back and grabbed my hand, the moment hadn’t even last 5 seconds.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Joder, must have been a professional..”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Probably, but whom ever took the photo, it’s out in the open now.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Does Aron know?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ About the photo? I don’t think so….I am pretty sure he would have confronted me with it.” He was convinced that Aron wouldn’t be amused with this at all. Yes,  Aron was all tough, but he was the jealous type.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ That’s not what I meant , does he know about this encounter between you and Alonso? It looks kind of secretly man.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jumped at sound of the word secretly, glancing at the photo again, that indeed looked secretly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes, he knows I met with Alonso and that we talked thing out. But I haven’t told him that Alonso grabbed my hand.” Seeing the disapproval on Claudia face he continued “ As I said, it didn’t even last longer then a few seconds.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aron isn’t going to like it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Tell me something I don’t know”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What am I not going to like?” Arons voice startled them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned over and watched how Aron approached them, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was only wearing brieves and the fabric followed the contours of his morning boner perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It didn’t go unnoticed by Claudia “Really man?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aron followed her look down at his crotch and grinned “ You have no idea Claudia how it is to wake up with this every single morning. Sometime it goes away by ignoring it, but sometimes it needs attention.” Looking over at Omar as his face turned devious, which made his intentions visible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Shut up, you idiot.” Claudia laughed. Seeing Aron coming closer, she quickly turned around the magazine, preventing Aron from seeing the article. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aron walked over to him, as he grabbed  his shirt to pull him closer to give him a kiss..Normally he would have surrendered and let the moment take its course, but he couldn’t now. How could he kiss Aron, knowing he was clueless what rumour was about to reach the world. Making the whole world think he and Alonso were together. This was the first moment he wanted to scream out loud that he loved Aron. That he wanted the whole world to know that Aron was his and that he was Arons. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not able to comprehend how things got complicated once again. He knew he was the one that needed to tell Aron what was going on,  before he would find out trough social media.<br/>
His hesitation hadn’t gone unnoticed by Aron as he pulled back and gave him a questioning look by frowning his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “ What’s wrong?” getting straight to the point. Moving his eyes from him to Claudia and back to him again. They were clearly hiding something from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He turned around to reach for the magazine and took a deep breath while turning back to hand the magazine over to Aron. “ There is something you need to know.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aron took over the magazine, looking at him even more puzzled. Until Aron looked down at the magazine. Seeing the color on his cheeks disappear and his whole face turning pale, was a clear sign that his eyes had found the right article.<br/>
He looked at Claudia, who was looking back at him and she shrugged her shoulders lightly. Just like him, she had no clue what to say or do. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What the fuck?” was Aron first response, his eyes were spitting fire. He slammed the magazine back on the counter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Aron, calm down please. I can explain.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Is this photo taken when I was on my way to Barcelona? The day you met up with Alonso to tell him about us?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes it is, but I swear, we were not holding hands. He grabbed my hand and I pulled it back almost immediately” he tried to explain the photo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Well a good photographer only needs one second, one shot, you of all people should know. You should have been more careful, you know these shitty magazines are following our every move.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aron words stunned him. Although it left him puzzled. If Aron wasn’t angry at him, why was he reacting this way. “ You aren’t mad at me?” wanting to make sure he hadn’t interpreted his word wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Mad at you? For what? For telling Alonso that we are together? You  told me everything about that conversation. Except for the hand holding part.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ We weren’t….”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Omar, I know.. I know how these magazines work, they are full off crap. Believe me I have been in them multiple times, to know they twist the truth to please the readers. You and I both know this article is far from the truth.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was so relieved that Aron was capable of rationalizing the issue.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You know the whole world will think that I am with Alonso. This shit will hit the fence as soon as it hits the media.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Guess we have to straighten that out, as soon as we are allowed to. And I am not waiting one minute longer then necessary .”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Not one minute longer then necessary, I promise.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ There is one thing the magazine isn’t wrong about.” Aron pulls him against him and wrapped his arms around him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ And what exactly is that? Not sure he wanted to hear the anwer</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ The fact that I am very talented” Aron grinned, taking his hand and pulling at it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ My god Omar, that man of yours is impossible. “ Claudia rolled her eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Tell me something I don’t know” he laughed as Aron kept dragging him out of the kitchen, obviously eager to show him one of his other talents.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A light shifting on the couch brought him back from his memory. He knew he couldnt posphone it any longer. </p><p>‘Aron?' he carefully asked , looking down at the male, who was laying flat on the couch with his head on his lap.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He was laying stretched out on the couch, his head rested on Omar’s lap. He was flipping through his phone, avoiding Instagram. He was sick of seeing the photo of Omar and Alonso popping up every time. He didn’t want to see the permanent reminder that people all over the world believed that Omar and that asshole were together. He remembered Omar showing him te article and although he immediately know it was just gossip, he had felt a big pang of jealousy. </p><p>A feeling of possessiveness had washed over him. A sudden urge to mark to his territory arose from deep within him. He hated the feeling the moment it took control of him. He tried to fight it, tried to suppress it,  but he was failing miserably. He was fucking jealous.. He knew Omar was totally in to him. Sometimes  he found it hard to believe that Omar chose to be with him. </p><p>Maybe Omar wasn’t aware how great of a catch he is, but he is more than aware of that fact.  Omar could be with every guy  he wanted and he was the lucky one. He trusted Omar completely , he just didn’t trust that guy. The look in the guy eyes on the photo made it pretty clear that he was still totally hooked on Omar. He recognized the look because it is exactly the same look he sees whenever he looks in the mirror.</p><p>“Aron?” Omar calling him brought him back to the here and now. He looked up and their gazes met. Those deep brown eyes looked at him with a deep intensity. </p><p>“ Yes?”</p><p>“ I received an invitation for Roci birthday this Saterday. I would like to go.”</p><p>“ Are you really asking for my permission to go?” he pulled up his legs and forced himself in an upright position. Turning over to look back at Omar again. He was slightly annoyed at the way Omar had pronounced the words <em>-I would like to go-</em>. It meant that Omar was under the assumption that he didn’t want him to go. That he might not trust him, but he did.</p><p>“ Maybe you can come with me? Or maybe I just stay at home”</p><p>“ Omar, what is going on? You know I can’t go with you and sure as hell you are not going to stay at home. You are going to that party!”</p><p>“ But……” looking down at his hands</p><p>“ There are no buts” he grabbed Omar by his chin and forced him to look him straight in his eyes again. “ if you want to go, you go okay?” Giving him a kiss to let him know he was dead serious about it.</p><p>“ Okay if you say so, I will send Roci a confirmation that I am coming right away.” </p><p>Seeing Omar grabbing his phone and typing while smiling widely, made him doubt for a second. Why on earth did he just tell Omar to go to the party. He wished he could take back the words. He wished that he had suggested to hang out together instead . </p><p>He looked over at Omar who looked all excited at the prospect of going to the party. He tried not to think of the other male that would do anything to win Omar back. He didn’t want Omar to be in the same room with that…..with him. </p><p>He had a bad feeling about this…….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Things being said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 28.</p><p>Something to read on 1th Christmas day.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter.</p><p>Merry Christmas everyone 🎄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>He was standing in the bathroom of his apartment. Omar was standing next to him and their gazes met through the mirror. The day of the week had gone by rapidly and today was the day of the party.</p><p>They had spend the previous night in his apartment and had enjoyed each other company during the day. It was just a matter of minutes and they would each go their own way. Omar was going to the party and he had made plans with Luis and Rafi to go clubbing. It had been a long time since he last went to a club and partied the night away. He used to go every week until Covid 19 had ended his weekly routine. Finally the clubs were opening again, but strict precautions had been made. No more then 200 people were allowed at the immense club, in which normally 2500 people would fit, maybe even more. Rafi, his friend, had managed to get the tickets. </p><p>He looked at his watch to check the time, which was an indication that his ride could be there any minute. He looked back at Omar through the mirror again. He was still trying to perfect his hair. His eyes wondered over Omar, who was all dressed in black and looked extremely handsome. He was struggling to keep his hands off of Omar. </p><p>“ Are you really going to that party dressed like that?” </p><p>“ Why? Is there something wrong with it? Omar looked down on his clothes to see if there was a stain he might have missed.</p><p>“ I think you might be overdressed” hoping Omar at least would change his black blouse for a basic shirt.</p><p>“ You are nagging me about my clothes for the last 15 minutes. I didn’t bring anymore clothes, so I have to stuck with this.”</p><p>“ Maybe you should drop by your apartment first, to change”</p><p>“ If you keep nagging me about the clothes I am wearing, I will go  wearing only my boxer.” </p><p>“ Mmmm, depends which one you are wearing” he smirked “ maybe you will accidently lose that boxer long before you are able to reach my front door.”</p><p>He grabs Omar by the loops of his black jeans and pulls him closer. Omar presses their foreheads together. “ I hate us being apart tonight, I wish you could come to the party with me.”</p><p>“ I wish I could too” he mumbled against Omar’s lips. <em>-I want you to go to the club with me.-</em> He didn’t say the words out loud. He knew Omar wanted to hang out with his friends.<br/>
This was the first night in 4 weeks that they wouldn’t sleep in the same bed. He heard the doorbell rang, which indicted that his ride had arrived</p><p>“ I will call you tomorrow okay? he said and gave Omar a last kiss and then another one. Both of them were unwillingly to let go. Somehow he found the strength to pull back and walked out the bathroom “ Just close the door tight when you leave.”</p><p>“Piper.”</p><p>“Yes?”<br/>
“ I am wearing your favorite one, the green Lacoste one.”</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes as he walked back to the bathroom, popped his head around the corner.</p><p>“ Omar?”  The moment Omar looked at him he showed him his middle finger. Turned around and walk away. He could hear Omar laugh when he leaves his apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He could hear the loud music mixed with the sound of several voices when he walked down the hallway towards Roci’s apartment. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He had been looking forward to the party the entire week, but now his excitement had dropped to a low point. He knew questions were going to be asked. Questions about how things stood between him and Alonso. He was certain most people inside the apartment he was about to enter had seen the article. He wished Aron was with him, so he could simply introduce him as his boyfriend. End of all discussions, end of all questions. Plain and simple. Just a few more months he told himself.</p><p>He knocks at the door, wondering if it’s going to be heard. Apparently someone has heard it, as the door is swung open enthusiastically. </p><p>“Omar! You made it.” Roci greets him with her bubbly energy, hugging him tight.</p><p>“ Wouldn’t want to miss it in the world….happy birthday Roci” giving her a kiss on her mouth like he normally does, now wondering what Aron would think of it.</p><p>“ Beer is in the fridge, you know the way.” and off she is. </p><p>He looks around the room, recognizing most of the people and then he spots Alonso. He is standing with some or their mutual friends. He is so engaged in what seems a funny conversation that he isn’t noticed by him yet. Should he go over to them? He is still waging his options what to do when a hand is tapping his shoulder, turning around he finds Carlos and Carmen. Carlos hands him a beer, but he doesn’t take it, before he has given them both a hug. Relieved that the choice was made for him. They chitchat a little about work, but it doesn’t take long for Carmen cant contain her curiosity any longer.</p><p>“ Are you and Alonso back together? When we asked Alonso about it, he was very vague about it.”</p><p>“ No, we are not back together” answering the question, that was on everybody’s mind in the room. He wanted to scream the answer out loud so he didn’t have to repeat the answer over and over again to anybody that would ask. But he knew that wasn’t fair to the man that was standing on the other side of the room. The man he had once loved with all of his heart. The man that no longer was the man of his life,  but once had been. The only thing that had remained was the knowledge that the man would always be special to him.</p><p>“ But the photo? It looked like the two of you….”</p><p>“ A photo isn’t alway what it seems to imply. We are not back together and we are never going to be again.” he sighted.</p><p>“ I am sorry man. “ clearly Carlos was under the impression by his sighting that it wasn’t his choice to not be with Alonso.. Maybe it was best to leave it that way, but he couldn’t.<br/>
“ There is absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I am fine”</p><p>“ Is there something you need to tell us?” Carmen asked curiously.</p><p>“ Maybe” he replied sheepishly </p><p>“ You’re such a tease Omar, tell us”</p><p>“ Tell us what?” a warm low voice asked, a voice he would recognize out of thousands of voices.</p><p>“ Apparently Omar has a fling.”</p><p>“ Has he?” the voice sounded slightly annoyed. He didn’t have to look at Alonso to know how Carmens answer had affected him. Carmen clearly noticed what effect it had on Alonso too, she apologized immediately. It was pretty evident that it wasn’t Alonso choice to not be with Omar.</p><p>“ Sorry Alonso, I am sorry.”</p><p>“ It’s okay” Alonso walked away right after saying the words, he wasn’t fine. </p><p>“ Omar, I am sorry, I wasn’t aware that Alonso still wants to be with you , but you don’t. “</p><p>“ It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have known. Excuse me, I want to make sure he is okay”<br/>
Walking in to the direction Alonso had disappeared. He found him slouched down on the couch.</p><p>“ May I?” pointing at the empty spot next to him. Normally he would have just plopped down next to him, but now he wanted to give Alonso the opportunity to decline.</p><p>“ Sure.” Alonso looked at him with a forced smile.</p><p>He sat down on the couch, slightly slumped down. “Hi” not knowing how he should start a conversation. They used to talk for hours, there had never been an awkward moment between the two of them. And now there seemed to be only awkward moments. He hated it.</p><p>“ Hi” and then there was the silence again. </p><p>He sighted and rubbed his hands over the fabric of his jeans. “ Listen Alonso, I don’t like how things are standing between us. I thought we had straightened things out between the two of us.”</p><p>“ I thought so too.”</p><p>“ What happened?”</p><p>“ I don’t know Omar, I can’t seem to get you out of my mind. I was fine and then that article popped up everywhere I looked. The words, the photo, it got to me. Doesn’t it mean anything to you? Have you forgotten me that easily?” </p><p>He saw the pain in Alonso eyes, the pain he had once felt. The pain when Alonso had told him he couldn’t be with him anymore. He wished he could take away the pain.</p><p>“ No, it wasn’t easy to forget you. It took me months to move on. Months for the pain of the breakup to subside. I have felt miserable for months Alonso.” He suddenly felt anger building up inside him. Anger that Alonso thought it all had been easy for him.</p><p>Alonso placed his hand on his leg and started stroking it. “ Why can’t we try again? I promise I won’t make the same mistake again. I know I can make you happy.”</p><p>He swollowed hard, grabbed Alonso’s hand that was on his leg and placed it on Alonso’s own leg and pulled back his hand. Being gentle obliviously has the opposite effect, he knew he had to be harsh. </p><p>“ Alonso, we are never going to be together again. Not now, not ever. “ knowing the words would hurt him even more.</p><p>“ It’s all because of that actor friend of yours. He is playing with you. Do you really think that guy is going to stay with you? Have you seen his track record?” Alonso’s words were harsh.</p><p>“Do you know about his reputation? He is a player and you know it. Tell me has he let you fuck him? I bet he doesn’t.  He is going to toss you aside as soon as he is done playing.” Alonso continued his crusade to badmouth Aron.</p><p>He jumped up from the couch, he knew Alonso was hurt, but it sure didn’t give him the right to talk to him this way.  “ You don’t know a fuck about him and me. And even if it was true, then I still wouldn’t be with you. </p><p>“ Tell me Omar, where is he now? Is he desperately waiting for you to come home?”</p><p>“ He is clubbing with friends” he had no clue why he was even answering.</p><p>“ In the villa you are good enough for him. I wonder how long it will take him to fuck around now his leash is off” </p><p>He raised his hand to slap Alonso across his face, but he managed to control himself. He was shaking on his feet. Feeling his jaws clenching tightly.</p><p>“ Congratulations Alonso, you have just killed the last bit of love I had for you.” He turned around and was about to walk away, when a hand wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>“ Sorry, honestly Omar, I am sorry, I was way out of line. I shouldn’t have said that. Forgive me.” He looked back at Alonso and saw him crying. Alonso’s word had hurt him to the bone.  But he still felt sorry for him. He had been with Alonso for about a year and had never seen him behave this way. Normally he was a sweet, attentive and kind guy. Maybe he was being to soft, but he couldn’t stay angry at him. He couldn’t help himself and pulled Alonso in a tight hug.</p><p>“It’s hurts” the male sobbed in his arms. </p><p>“ I know, I know, but you will be okay, maybe not today or tomorrow, but eventually you will be okay.”</p><p>“ I don’t want to lose you. I can’t bare the thought of losing  you as a friend.”</p><p>“ You won’t, but you need to accept that I am with Aron.”</p><p>“ I am trying,  but it is hard. It’s hard to get over you. It is hard to forget you. “</p><p>“ It’s okay, I understand how you feel, believe me…. I have been there” </p><p>“ Aron doesn’t know how lucky he is” it was the first time Alonso called Aron by his name. He hoped that it meant that Alonso truly had the intention to accept that they were together. Because if Alonso couldn’t accept it, he couldn’t continue this friendship. </p><p>“ Groupshug” he felt another pair of arms wrapping around him and Alonso. The timing was terrible. And before he knew it Roci pulled their faces against her and made a selfie “ Smile”</p><p>Roci looked at her phone and pouted” Wow, you guys look miserable. Please smile, I want a photo with my two favorite man”</p><p>He forced a smile and he knew Alonso was doing the exact same thing. Roci was evidently content with the photo, because she walked off, while flipping on her phone.</p><p>Suddenly he wanted to go home, he needed to get out of there. It had all been to much for him.<br/>
Not wanting to make up an excuse why he was leaving., he just left without saying goodbye to anybody. He decided to walk home, maybe the fresh air would do him some good. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later he opened the door to his apartment. He kicked of his shoes and walked to his bedroom and unstripped himself down to his boxer and crawled on to his bed. He wondered what Aron was doing, so he opened Instagram on his phone.. a photo popped up of him and Alonso with Roci between them “ My two favorite man” was the text above it. The picture didn’t show what had happened only seconds before it was taken…it just looked like a happy photo. He send a blue heart and scrolled down until he found what he was looking for. </p><p>There was a photo in which Aron was tagged. Aron was surrendered by three girls, one off the girls had her arm wrapped around him. He zoomed in on Aron, who was obviously slightly drunk, he could see it in his eyes. A pang of jealousy hit him while hearing Alonso’s word in his head <em>-In the villa you are good enough for him. I wonder how long it will take him to fuck around now his leash is off-</em></p><p> </p><p>That girl in combination with the effect that alcoholic has on Aron. It was a dangerous combination. It made him fear the worst.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV </strong>
</p><p>The taxi had stopped in front of the large club. He and his friends got out of the taxi and he just stared at the building for several minutes “ Teatro Barcelo”. He had been there many times as Aron Piper, but he also been there as his alter ego Ander Muñoz. 

Looking at the building now, it reminded him of all the shootings he had inside of it. Flashes of him and Omar entered his mind, flashes of hurt, flashes of pain, flashes of them saying their final goodbye. He was reliving the moments and it felt intense. All of a sudden he wished Omar was there with him to make real memories with him, happy memories.</p><p>“ Aron, man are you coming?” Rafi interrupted his melancholic mood.</p><p>“ Ofcourse” walking over to his friends, throwing his arms around his friends shoulders as they entered the club. They were going to have a good time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/jZDqFpg"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>An hour later he was moving to the rhythm of the music. He had missed this, hanging out with his buddy’s, drinking and dancing. He lost count of the drinks he had, but he started to feel slightly  lightheaded. The mixed drinks clearly had hit him hard. Probably because lately all he had been drinking were beers, so he wasn’t uses to the stronger drinks anymore. He swept the sweat  from his forehead  with his arm. Was it just him or was it so hot in there? Rafi nudged him in his left side with his elbow. He couldn’t hear what he was saying as his voice got lost in the loud music.<br/>

He leaned in closer “ What? Can’t hear you.”</p><p>“ Look at the bar, there are some girls. They are clearly checking you out.” Rafi yelled in his ear.<br/>

He looked over at the bar and saw three girls looking at him. They were definitely checking him out as they nonchalantly let their eyes glide over him from top till toe. One girl sucked seductively at her straw while looking him straight in the eyes. It was obvious the type of girl that would get what she wanted and there was no doubt about it….she wanted him.</p><p>“ Piper, why do girls always look at you? While you are evidently the less attractive one of us?” Luis shouted over the music. His comment made him smile, he knew he was being cocky, but he had this effect on girls. His curls and his contagious smile made him irresistible. He glared at the girls again and he admitted they were gorgeous. Normally he would be arroused by now, but there wasn’t a reaction, not even a slightest reaction.</p><p>“ Think you are getting laid tonight Piper” Rafi prodded him in his side when he saw the girls approaching them. He didn’t want to get laid, especially not by one of them. An image of Omar surfaced in his mind. Omar wearing his favorite green boxer. An image Omar undressing him, Omar’s hands on his body. He felt his crotch tingling and a strong desire rushed trough his body.</p><p>“ Hi” the brunette girl said with a seductive smile. “ You are Aron Piper, aren’t you?”</p><p>“ The one and only” he heard himself say. What one earth was he doing? </p><p>“ Can I take a selfie with you?”</p><p>He didn’t want to, but heard himself say “ Sure”. He felt a arm wrapping around him. And he forced a smile on his face as the camera flashes. The girl still had her arm wrapped around him and whispered in his ear “ I am Anna”. </p><p><em>-Hi Anna, bye Anna-</em> he thought. Pushing the girls arm aside. He turned back over to his friends, noticing they were staring at him with open mouths as if he had gone crazy. “ What?” he bit out “ I am not in the mood.” He gulped his entire glass of Bacardi cola in one go. Feeling the booze going straight to his head. He started to feel dizzy and the room started to spin around him.</p><p>If he was honest all he wanted was to be with Omar. Reality hitting him that Omar was at a party, probably talking to that asshole. His mood dropped below zero and all he can think of is that he wants to go home and sleep it off.  </p><p>“ I don’t feel so great” he bended over, placing his hands on his knees. Literally feeling his face turning pale. Hoping desperately that the room would stop spinning. He feels like he is going to trow up any moment and the next second it all comes out. The vomiting doesn’t stop until he feels his stomach is completely empty. It drains him and all that remained is a source taste in his mouth.</p><p>His friends guided him outside to get some fresh air. He breaths in the fresh air and exhales slowly,  repeating it until he starts to feel better again. Feeling the color returning back to his face. “Are you feeling better?” Luis asked.</p><p>He nodded, leaning back against the concrete wall behind him.</p><p>“ Wanna go back inside?” Rafi placed his hand on his shoulder, wanting to make sure he is okay.</p><p>“ I am sorry guys. I think I should better go home” now throwing his head back against the concrete. “ I will call myself a cab, you go back inside and have a great time.”</p><p>“ Are you sure man?” wanting to make sure he was fine.</p><p>“ Yeah, you both need to get laid.” he laughed, knowing they probably wouldn’t.</p><p>Half an hour later he was brushing his teeth this in his bathroom, eagerly to try to get rid of the awful taste in his mouth. He took of his watch it was just after midnight. It was ridiculous that he was already at home. Omar probably was still at the party. He hopped in to bed and opened Instagram and the first picture he saw was one in which he was tagged. Obviously Anna was one of his 13 million followers and she posted the selfie she had taken.</p><p> He scrolled down, when he saw a photo of Omar and Alonso with Roci in between them. It seems like they were having a greet time.   A wave of jealousy struck him. There was something he didn’t trust about that guy. He truly disliked him. </p><p>A messages popped up in his screen</p><p>[ Are you having a good time at the club?]</p><p>[ Yes, how is the party?] </p><p>[ It was boring. I am home. I miss you.]</p><p>He was quizzed. Omar was already home and he was missing him. He knew he was being soppy, but he missed him too. He wanted to hear his voice so he dialed his number.</p><p>
  <strong>Both POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar saw Aron coming online and he just wanted to know if he was having a good time. Knowing that he apparently was, having seen the pictures of him and the girls. So he had send him a message.<br/>
He saw his screen lighten up and Arons name appearing in the screen. He picked it up at the second ring.</p><p>“ Hey you” </p><p>“ Hey”</p><p>There was a silence between them. He wondered why there wasn’t any music at the background. There should have been music if Aron was still in the club.</p><p>“ Are you still at the club?”</p><p>“ No I am back at my apartment. “</p><p>“ Why?” he blurred out</p><p>“ Long story short, I missed you.” He could hear Omar swallow through the phone.</p><p>“ Are you drunk? “ </p><p>“ Why? Do I have to be drunk to miss you? But yeah, I am slightly drunk.”</p><p>“ I saw a picture of you and the girls on Instagram” jealously audible in the voice.</p><p>“ Are you jealous Omar?” It stayed quiet on the other side of the phone, so he asked again. “ Are you jealous Omar”</p><p>Aron  heard mumbling on the other side of the phone” Yes”</p><p>Omar hated he felt that way, but there was no point of denying it. He could still hear Alonso’s word in the back of his head. </p><p>“ I saw a picture of you on Instagram too” Aron said softly “ it looked like you were having fun.</p><p>He could hear jealousy dripping from Arons voice and it made him smile “ a photo often isn’t what it seems to be.”</p><p>Aron could hear by the way Omar pronounced the word, something has happened. “ What happened?”</p><p>“ Alonso and I had a fight, we both said some harsh things.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>Omar didn’t know what to answer. Aron would certainly get upset if he heard what Alonso had said. But he didn’t want to lie either. Clearly the silence had given Aron a answer.</p><p>“ What did he say Omar, what the fuck did he say, I know you are upset.”</p><p>“ That you would toss me aside as soon as you were done playing with me.” it was nothing more than a whisper, but Aron had heard it.</p><p>“That’s not true, you know it isn’t true. You know that, don’t you?” He wished he was at Omars, he wants to hold him and show him that it wasn’t true.</p><p>“ Yes I know, but it was still hard hearing it. I wish you were here right now.”</p><p>“ I wish I was there too” </p><p>“ Maybe you can be”</p><p>“ How do you mean?” Aron asked confused.</p><p>“ Just pretend you are here with me. Tell me what you are wearing. I want to imagine you are next to me.” </p><p>A second later he received a picture of Aron laying on his bed only wearing a black boxer, his hand just a little inside of it. A wide grin played on that gorgeous face. Omar was turned on at the sight of it. He unintentionally lets out a moan.</p><p>“ I can hear you like the photo” letting his hand slide further into his boxer as he grabbed his own hard on a s slowly start stroking it. A fire sets inside of him. A picture appears on his screen..it’s a picture of Omar in his green boxer with his hand completely in it.</p><p>“ Take that damn boxer off Omar.” He can hear Omar move and he could visualize perfectly how Omar is slowly taking it of. His breath stocks and he swallows hard as his throat suddenly feels dry.</p><p>“ Consider it gone, take your boxer off to. And send me a photo, I want to see you stroking yourself”  A few moments later he receives the picture he asked for.</p><p>Omar is stroking himself as he starts to moan, he can hear Aron is also stroking himself, making noises of pleasure. Both man are aware that they drive each other mad of desire. Passion, lust and excitement running through their bodies. Not able to stop anymore, only wanting more.</p><p>“ What would happen if you were here right now.” Omars voice hoarse and raw of desire</p><p>“ We wouldn’t have made it to your bed” </p><p>“ Where would we be fucking then, because I am pretty sure we would be fucking .” Aron lets out a moan, closing his eyes as he pictures them doing it. He can almost feel it, he tightens his grip and starts stroking faster and harder, pretending Omar is the one stroking him.</p><p>“ I would have fucked you hard against the wall” hearing the words come out of Arons mouth makes him harder then he thought was possible. He can’t control his breathing, This is so fucking hot. He is stroking up and down his length in a steady pace.</p><p>He can hear Arons breathing getting louder and louder. “ If you were here I would slowly suck you,. I would take it al in and move my mouth up and dove your shaft.” </p><p>“ Omar, please” Aron is getting closer and closer. Omar can hear the bed crack on the other side of the phone. He can visualize how Aron is arching his back and throwing his head back in the pillow.</p><p>“ Tell me Piper, what is it that you want me to do with you.” he feels himself coming closer, spreading his precum over the lid of his cock and start stroking himself faster. Unable to contain his moans.</p><p>Aron gives in and reveals his greatest desire as he starts to tremble “ I want to feel you inside me”</p><p>“ What?” Thinking he has misheard him. Adrenaline is rushing trough his veins. </p><p>“ I want to feel you inside me Omar. I want you to fuck me so bad.” The words made him reach his own height. His whole body squirming under his own touch. He lets go of his phone as he no longer can hold it. He comes hard and uncontrollably. “ Joder……..Omar”</p><p>Omar feels him tip over the edge at Arons words. Aron wants to feel him inside him. He shivers extremely as he rides through his orgasm. Cum spreading all over his stomach and hand as he releases again and again. Moaning the name of the man on the other side of the phone.</p><p>Omar reaches over for his boxer and cleans his hand with it, grabbing the phone again and presses it against his ear. He can hear Aron is trying to catch his breath, just like he is doing. His heart is still beating loudly against his chest. </p><p> He can hear movements on the other side of phone. </p><p>“ Are you okay?”  Omar asks softly when hears Aron breathing in the phone again.</p><p>“ I am more then okay, you?”</p><p>“ Much better now, Thank you for being here with me.”</p><p>“ I don’t want to be anywhere else. Next time I will go with you, no matter what people will say.”</p><p>“ I would like that………..Aron?”</p><p>“ Mmmm”</p><p>“ Did you just mean what you said, you know about….”</p><p>“ Every single word of it.” Aron knew what Omar was referring to. He was ready. He was ready to be Omars in every meaning of the word. </p><p>“ I love you Piper.”</p><p>“ I love you too, more then you know.” Not able to contain a yawn as he started to fell sleepy.</p><p>Omar had heard the yawn and if he was honest he was tired too.</p><p>“ Go to sleep, I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>His words were for deadman’s ears as he heard a loud snoring coming from the other side of the line. All Omar could think was that Alonso was wrong. He already knew he was wrong, but this was the ultimate prove. Aron was all his and soon he was in every possible way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Only you for me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody</p><p>Today is my birthday! And this is my present for all of you.</p><p>It is pure a coincidence that I post my 29th chapter on the 29th. And it is also a coincidence what happens in this chapter . It happens to be my favorite action.</p><p>Warning this contains a lot of sex 🤣</p><p>Hope you enjoy it! </p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p> He could feel the nervousness inside him growing in intensity by every minute that passed. Pacing up and down his livingroom, hoping it would ease his nerves. Trying to suppress the urge to look at his watch to check the time. Knowing it was impossible that more than five minutes had  past since the last time he had checked. Never had he expected to feel so nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p>Recalling that the night before he had confessed that he wanted to feel Omar inside of him. Now the wanting was etched in his mind, he couldn’t think of anything else anymore. When he had waken up this morning the desire was still lingering in his mind. And as the seconds turned in to minutes, and minutes in to hours the feeling had only increased. </p><p>Maybe a cigarette would calm him down? He rummaged in the drawers of his dresser until he found a slightly crumpled package of cigarettes. He sighted out of relieve when he discovered that it still contained two stress relievers. He entered his balcony and slumped down in one of the chairs that was out on his balcony. He lit the cigarette as he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and blew out the smoke slowly. Taking another drag from his cigarette, he wondered why he was feeling the way he did. All off a sudden he felt like an idiot. </p><p><em>-Joder, man up-</em> he thought when it had hit him that he was feeling the same way as 7 years ago. He had been a shy 17 year old boy, when had sex for the first time. My god he had been so nervous, the whole experience had turned in to a total disaster.  Today wouldn’t end up in a disaster, that was one thing he was sure off. </p><p><em>-I am fucking 24, not 17 anymore.-</em> He was quite sexual experienced, why did it now feel as if this was going to be his very first time, cause that’s how he felt. </p><p>Taking another draft after another one, clearly having its magic effect. He started to feel more and more calm until the only thing that remained was desire.</p><p>His inner calmness didn’t last long, because several minutes later there was a loud knocking on the door, indicating that Omar had arrived. Nervousness started to run through his body once again.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p><em>-My god-</em> was his first thought when he saw Arons face, when the door had been opened. Aron looked like shit, he was obviously nervous. A nervous smile on his face, frowns on his forehead and his eyes were skittish like he was afraid that he was going to be jumped by him that instant minute. He could smell Aron had been smoking, but evidently it hadn’t worked. If it was somebody else he would have laughed, but now concerns rose up inside him. </p><p>“ Hi, I brought us some sandwiches from the cafe around the corner” holding up the paper bag. “ Do you have any coffee?” Hoping his lightness would ease Aron up a little.</p><p>“ Not yet.” Aron turned around and walked over to the kitchen. He closed the door behind him and walked further in the apartment. Placing the paper bag on the coffee table.</p><p>“ How was the club? “ trying to make small talk.</p><p>“ It was okay I guess, not crowded” Aron walked in with the coffees.</p><p>“ At least it’s is opening again. The pandemic has had such far-reached consequences for the entire economy. “ he sadly said, thinking about the toll it had took on many people. Shaking his head, not wanting to think or talk about this depressing subject any longer. Taking over a coffee as he sat on the large couch</p><p>He could notice Aron still wasnot at ease around him. Aron didn’t even dared to look at him. Maybe it was better if he would be straightforward to him. Maybe it was better to grab the bull by the horns.</p><p>“ Aron, if you want I can go home.” he suggested softly. Aron looked over at him in surprise.</p><p>“ No I don’t want you to go home,, why would you even think that?”</p><p>“ Because you are uptight. You can’t even look at me, let alone give me a kiss.”</p><p>“ Sorry, I don’t know what’s getting over me. I feel fucking nervous “ Aron admittedly said, fiddling with his fingers.</p><p>“ I am not going to jump you, you know.” Placing his hand over Arons hands, to stop him from fiddling. </p><p>He saw a smile appearing on the other mans face “ Yeah I know that, but still…”</p><p>“ Listen Piper, nothing is going to happen. At least nothing you don’t want to.” </p><p>“ That’s the problem, I want it. I want it so much, but at the same time it makes me feel so fucking nervous.”</p><p>“ Aron, I am perfectly fine with how things are between us. I don’t mind to be the one…” his words were cut off by Aron interrupting him.</p><p>“ Hush, I want to, unless you don’t want to….” Insecurity hearable in Arons voice.</p><p>He chipped up Arons chin and looked him in the eyes. He wanted to be 100 precent sure Aron wanted this. “ Ofcourse I want to, but I need to be sure that it is what you want. I need to hear you say it.”</p><p>Aron swallowed hard, pronouncing the words he needed to hear “ I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel you inside me. It’s been all I have been thinking about lately. “</p><p>Arons words turned him on hard. He could feel his cock ache. His breath was stocked in his throat, delaying the words to come out. “ When did it all start?”</p><p>“ Shortly after our first time, and it increased over time especially after what you did to me at my birthday. Since then it’s been on my mind a lot.”</p><p>Aron moved closer towards him and when his lips were against his he heard him mumble “ I don’t want to wait any longer.”</p><p>Their lips touched, their tongues collide in a long surrender game. His hands cupped Arons face. He could feel electricity running through his veins. He could feel the heartbeat in his cock. The conversation had them both turned on. He knew that if he was going to have sex with Aron that moment he would come the minute he entered him. And from the look off it Aron wouldn’t last long either. And he wanted to give Aron everything he had, a pleasure that would last longer than 5 seconds. So he knew what he needed to do. </p><p>He pushed Aron back on the couch, straddled him and unbuckle his belt. Aron raised his hips, so he could slide down his jeans and boxer over his ass, revealing Arons massive hard length. Arons hands were pulling at the sweatpants he was wearing. Soon his erection was revealed also. He laid back on top of Aron, pushing their hard ones together. He kissed him in the neck as his hand grabbed both their lenghts and started stroking them both at the same time. Both unable to keep quiet, both breathing heavily. Looking Aron in his eyes he sees the confusion. </p><p>“ I want you” Aron managed to utter in between moans.</p><p>“ Soon Piper” his voice rashly and thick of desire


 </p><p>“ If we would do it now, we both wouldn’t last longer than 5 seconds and I want to be inside you for a long time.” Aron release a loud moan at his last few words.</p><p>He keeps stroking their cocks in a firm rhythm, thumbing over both the tops, spreading the cum. Arons hands wondering down his back towards his ass, pressing their crotches closer together. Both their body’s start trembling intensely and he knows they need only one or two more strokes to make them both release the evidence of their orgasm. </p><p>Hungry for a kiss, he clashes his mouth against Arons. It’s a sloppy wet kiss as they both breath heavily in to each other. He strokes one final time as he feels the cum of both cocks spreading between them. He drops back on top of Aron, feeling both their heartbeats against his chest. He swifts his head a little so he can face Aron, whom is looking at him with a languid smile. No signs of nervousness to be detected anymore.</p><p>“ Hi” he says sheepishly </p><p>“Hi”</p><p>“ How are the nerves?</p><p>“ Completely gone. But you knew it would, didn’t you?” Aron narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“ I thought it might work.” </p><p>“ Your such a idiot and what do we do now?” Eagerness in Arons voice to continue what they had just started</p><p>“ Now we clean up the mess we just created and then we are going to eat the sandwiches I brought.”</p><p>“ Eat? Are you fucking serious?” the stunned expression on Arons face is priceless, he clearly expects something else.</p><p>“  Dead serious. Since I am the one that is going to do all the hard work in the next rounds. I need all the energy I can get.” </p><p>“ Hard work huh?” and after a few seconds “ Did you just say next rounds”</p><p>“ Yup, that’s what I said” </p><p>Seeing Arons eyes widen and a grin appearing on his face” How many round are there going to be?.”</p><p>“As many as you want.” he replied, hopefully he wasn’t going to regret this answer. Looking at the other male, who was smiling devious now, he knew he was in trouble.</p><p>“I guess you can have my sandwich too, you are going to need it” as Aron playfully pushes him off him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>With admiration he stared at Omar, who took a bite of his sandwich. The man was so easy to be around with. He didn’t know how Omar did it, but he somehow had the capability to make people feel so ease with him. Considering that an hour ago he had felt like a nervous wreck and now he felt completely the opposite. Just being around him, made him feel relaxed. He could picture him coming home to Omar after a day of work. It would only take one look at the other male to unwind him. On the other hand one look of Omar and he was on fire. Unable to resist him, unable to keep his hands to himself. He was a down to earth guy, learnt a lot from the struggles in his past. </p><p>He had experienced a dark period when he was 17, not feeling that he fitted in this world. He had fought as hard as he could and he came out stronger then ever. He knew he was feeling totally soppy, but to him Omar was the final piece that made him fit in entirely.  Trying to break the emotional state he was sliding in to, he took a bite of his sandwich.</p><p>“ Hey, thought I could have your sandwich?” Omar looked at him with a smirk on his face. This was exactly what he meant, Omar unknowingly making him feel at ease again.</p><p>“ Tough luck” he smiled, quickly taking another bite to show him, he wasn’t getting his sandwich. “ How was the party by the way?”</p><p>Seeing the smile drop from Omar’s face and his eyes darken, he regrets asking.</p><p>Omar shrugged “ Fine, I guess.” Letting himself fall back on the cushions behind him.</p><p>If Omar was thinking he would buy that, he was wrong. Maybe he was an open book to Omar, but so was he. </p><p>“ Omar” he firmly said, leaving no room for Omar to worm out of it that easily.</p><p>“ What’s there to tell?” Omar sighted “ it was nice to see some friends. I had one beer, had an altercation with Alonso and I left. “</p><p>“ Wanna tell me about your altercation with Alonso?” aware he was calling Alonso by his name for the first time. Knowing Omar would be ticked off if he would use the word asshole again instead of his name.</p><p>“ Preferably not, but obviously you do”</p><p>“ Yes, because I can see something happened that still upsets you.”</p><p>“ It’s not worth us getting into a fight.” </p><p><em>-A fight?-</em>  Now he wanted to know what exactly had  happened, especially when Omar thought it would cause them to have an argument over it. “ What happened?” not able to hide the suspicion sounding through the words.</p><p>“ He made a move on me.” Omar bluntly said.</p><p>“ He did what?” feeling he was about to burst out of his skin of anger. That asshole, that fucking asshole. He felt the urge to punch that asshole in his face. His hands balled automatically into fists and his jaws clenched together. Struggling to keep calm. </p><p>“ See, this is why I didn’t want to talk about it. It winds you up.” Omar stood up only to sit down on the coffee table across him, looking at him pervasive. He knew Omar disapproved his behavior.</p><p>“ Ofcourse it winds me up, you are my boyfriend.” and continued in a more calm and steady voice “ just tell me what happened. I promise I stay calm” unclenching his fists to show he was at least trying.</p><p>“ The article in the magazine had gotten to him. He was upset about it. We were sitting on the couch and he laid his hand on my knee and asked me to give him another change.”</p><p>“ He fucking touched you?” he spitted out, getting up, to be pushed back on the couch by Omar.</p><p>“ I pushed his hand away immediately and told him we would never be together again and then he started to…..he started to…” Omar stuttered like he had troubling saying the words out loud.</p><p>“ He started to do what? Omar talk to me” worried as he saw Omar was getting more and more upset.</p><p>“  He said some horrible things about you, about me. “ Omar tried to look away, but he prevented that by grabbing him gently by his chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. He could read in his eyes that he hadn’t forget the words and he bet the words had been extremely harsh.</p><p>“ Tell me what he said.”</p><p>“ No, I don’t believe what he said anyway, It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“ Bullshit Omar, I can see it in your eyes, you might not believe what he said, but the words had hurt you. So tell me what did he say.”</p><p>“He asked me if I thought you would really be with me. He told me that you are a player and that you have a track record. That you have nothing to do in the villa besides having fun with me and he wondered how long it would take when your leash is off……..how long it would take before you would fuck somebody else.” Omar sighed.</p><p>“ I am going to kick his face.” growling of anger</p><p>“ No you are not. He just feels hurt and yes it was wrong of him to lash out.But I made it more than clear that if he continues to behave that way, he would lose me as a friend. He apologized, and for that it is enough. It is done.”</p><p>“ I don’t understand why you are so understanding, so forgiving.”</p><p>“ Because I know he is wrong about you and me. And deep down Alonso knows that too. He knows me well enough to know I would never by with a guy whom he had described.” Omar moved in closer and presses his forehead against his and continued. “ And besides that you proved him wrong also.”</p><p>Omar’s last words had him confused. “ How ?” Pulling back his head slightly</p><p>“ Alonso asked me if you would ever let me fuck you, because he bet you didn’t. Guess he was wrong there.”</p><p>“ Dead wrong, when do you want me to prove him wrong?” noticing he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>Biting his own lower lip in excitement, he saw Omar coming closer. His mouth close to his, he could feel the light touch of his lips. He closed his eyes as he waited for Omar to kiss him. But when that didn’t happened, he opened his eyes he saw Omar reaching out for his sandwich.</p><p>“ Let me finish my sandwich first” he rolled his eyes at Omar’s reply </p><p>He grabbed the cushion that laid on the couch next to him and hit Omar with it. But Omar didn’t even flinch, so he had hit him with the cushion again and again.<br/>
Before his mind could register the move Omar had grabbed the cushion, pulled it out of his hands and tossed it aside. “ Guess my sandwich will have to wait.”</p><p>
  <strong>Both POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar fingers hooked in the loops of his jeans as he walks backwards to the bedroom, dragging him along. His own hands are on Omar’s arms, willingly letting Omar guide him.. When they reach the bedroom door Omar turns them around, closing the small gab between them, pinning him softly against the door with his body. It tuns him on, being cornered this way. He can feel his heartbeat rising, adrenaline rushing through his entire body, blood being pumped to his cock, causing it to swell until it is so hard that it aches.</p><p> “ You drive me insane Piper.” Omar mumbles before he kisses him. Demanding, teasing and hungry.</p><p>He let his hand slip underneath Arons shirt en let them drift over the bare skin of the other mans back. It seems like he can never get enough of this feeling. He could kiss Aron like this for hours.<br/>
That’s until he feels Aron hands sliding into his pants, making their way to the bare skin of his ass stroking and squeezing it. And when he feels Arons hard length pressing against his crotch, he is lost.</p><p>He knows exactly how to turn Omar on and he uses it in his advantage now. He knows how much Omar enjoys making out with him and normally he is into that too, but now he wants more. The rush running  inside him, he doesn’t want to wait any longer. He reaches behind him with one hand, still eagerly kissing Omar, when it finds the door handle, he pushes it down, causing the door to open.</p><p>Both men aren’t able to contain their selves any longer, undressing each other savagely , leaving a trace of clothes on the floor. Still kissing intensively, not able to let go off one and other. When they reach the bed, they are both fully naked.  Aron lets himself fall backwards on the bed pulling Omar along with him.</p><p>“ You are so gorgeous” he mumbles while he let his eyes wonder over Arons torso. Feeling the muscles of his trained abdomen, when he lets his hands glide over him. Starting to kiss Arons neck, sucking it slowly until Arons stop him “ You can’t, I have a photo shooting this week.” </p><p>He takes Omar head in his hands and presses his lips on Omars to kiss him again and then he pleads ” Please Omar” </p><p>Omar looks in Arons eyes and sees his pupils wide off desire. As much he had wanted  them to have a long foreplay, he sees that Aron can’t take it any longer. The eagerness displayed on his face and his plea makes him give in.</p><p>“ Wait a sec” Aron notices his voice is trembling slightly. Reaching over to the nightstand, he takes out a condom and the bottle of lube and places the items next to them on the bed.</p><p>Omar looks him in the eyes and asks “Are you sure, you want this? I am perfectly fine…”</p><p>“ Yes, I am sure…….please “</p><p>“ If at any time you don’t like it we will stop”</p><p>“ Omar, I know, but I want this, so please shut up.”</p><p>Still having Omar on top of him, he spreads his legs a bit more, causing Omar to drop in between them. He hears the cap of the lube being opened, he can smell the scent of it. He lets his head fall back in the pillow behind him. Seeing Omar raise his upper body, he feels a hand slide between them as he can feel it finds his way to the muscle that gives access to his body. A moan escapes from his mouth as he feels a finger breach him and slowly being pushed in. The feeling of the finger moving in and out, makes him pant. Omar brings in a second finger, which makes him cry out a little. </p><p>“ Are you okay?” Omar asks softly.</p><p>“ Yes” </p><p>Omar keeps manipulating his fingers, twisting and turning them deeper inside of him, till they find the right spot., causing Aron to gasp for air. After repeating the movement a few times, with each time having Aron moan, he feels Aron is stretched more.</p><p>“ Can you handle a third finger?”</p><p>“ Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>Slowly he adds a third finger. And Aron is taking it so well. He is amazed by it. . Soon the fingers finds the spot again, causing the other man to moan again, this time louder. The way Aron is squirming underneath him, makes him lose his senses. Aron pushes himself up with one hand,  placing his hand at the back off his neck , bringing his head closer to lock his lips with his in a kiss. </p><p>Omar fingering him sets a fire inside him. The spot Omar manipulates inside him causes him to gasp. Everytime Omar touches it, he feels he almost faint of pleasure. Adrenaline shoots through his entire body. A feeling is overwhelming him, it’s more than a wanting, its a need to feel Omar inside him. Unable to wait any longer, he reaches for the condom, pushes Omar’s arm away, causing the fingers to slip out of him.</p><p>He opens the condom, while sitting up a little. Taking Omar’s length in one hand stroking it softly, as he unrolls the condom over it with his other hand. Looking straight in each other eyes, both filled with untamable desire. </p><p>This is the moment he has been fantasizing about for a few weeks now. Placing his hands of both side of Omar head as he kisses him once again.</p><p>Omar takes position between his legs, creating a little more space, by spreading his legs a little bit more. He feels the tip of Omar pressing against his most intimate muscle, causing a intense sensation throughout his whole body. He feels Omar breach it and slowly pushes in. A sharp pain invades him. He feels his body resist against it. Unable to contain it, he lets out a cry of discomfort. </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment he hears Arons cry of pain he stops immediately. He can feel the resistance within Arons body. Aron’s unsteady breathing gives away the fact that he isn’t relaxed any longer. He sees Aron has his eyes closed and he has his jaws slightly clenched.</p><p>“ Aron look at me” Omars hand caresses his face. He opens his eyes and looks at him.</p><p>“ If you want me to stop I will”</p><p>“ I don’t want you to, but I don’t know if I can do this” throwing his head back in the pillow. He is frustrated with himself.</p><p>Omar hears the disappointment in Arons voice. </p><p>“ You got to trust me on this. You need to relax. It will hurt a little, but it will make place for pleasure. I promise.” Kissing the other man softly.</p><p>“ Try it again.”</p><p>Omar pushes a little further, still feeling resistance, he keeps his eyes on Aron, which face still displays discomfort. He stops pushing any further. His hands search for Arons and when he finds them, he interlaces their fingers and bring them next to Arons head. He lays flat on top of Aron and kisses him softly. Suddenly he feels Aron relaxing underneath him, and when he gently pushes forward he  slips in completely. Aron gasps and lets out a moan at the same time“ Oh God.”</p><p>“ That is it. .” he whispers softly. “That’s it.” He sees the surprise written on Arons face.</p><p> </p><p>He feels Omar is completely inside him now. It feels full. Slowly his body is adjusting to the feeling. He can only focus on what it feels like to finally have Omar inside him, he can’t feel his own body, only the fire and electricity running through his veins and the place were they are joined. </p><p>He hears concerns in Omar voice when he ask him “ Are you okay, are you with me?”</p><p>It takes about a few seconds before he is able to reply “ Where else should I be?”</p><p>Hearing Arons witty reply assures him he is okay. It feels incredible to have Aron around him. It feels so tight. </p><p>His body starts aching, not out of pain, but out of a need of movement. Arons voice is pinched” Omar, please move, please”</p><p>Slowly Omar pulls back and thrust back in carefully.  Staying close on top of Aron, not letting go of their interlaced hands. Changing his position a little so he gets a better angle, repeating his movements. He clearly hits the most sensitive spot inside Aron, causing him to moan out loud “ oh Fuck”  His face now expressing the pleasure he is experiencing. </p><p>Aron now frees his hands and grabs him by the neck and pulling him towards him, as a sign he wants him to increase his thrusts and so he does. He raises up, leaning on his hands, to not only increase his thrusts in speed but also in depth and force. The air is filled with moans of pleasure of both him and Arons. Hitting the intimate spot with preciousness over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/0JHKRNB"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It’s pure pleasure he is feeling now. A ecstasy he never experienced before, let alone knew it was even possible. If he had knew it felt like this he would have switched positions from the very first moment. He tries to meet up with each of Omar’s thrusts by pushing back against him.<br/>
Finding a rhythm, they start to the move in sync, two men being one. Arons still caresses the back of his neck.</p><p>Omar looks down on the man below him, the man he loves intensely. He feels Aron slowly coming apart underneath him. He feels Aron is fighting against his orgasm, trying desperately to prevent him from coming any minute now.</p><p>It makes him lose his last bit of self control, as he once again increases his speed. Thrusting in to the man more vigorously, causing Aron to throw back his head, unable to meet up Omars thrusts any longer. His hands grabbing onto Omars arms, pressing his fingers into the flesh.</p><p>Both trembling and shivering, as muscles start to contract. With one hand he reaches between them and start stroking Aron.  His hand shakes, the movement is sloppy, but still fulfilling it’s task. Tipping over Arons top, using the precum to smoothen his strokes, causing Aron the press his fingers deeper in his arms. He sees Aron is closing his eyes and pressing his lips together, indicating he is not willing to surrender yet. But he knows the man underneath him can’t last much longer.</p><p>Omar still manages to keep up an exhausting pace as both breath loudly and heavily. He tries again to meet up with Omar’s thrusts as best as possible, but he is trembling now, gasping and crumbling underneath Omar touch.</p><p>Omar encouraging him to just let go and give in to the orgasm which is so close now. “Just give in” As he thrusts one final time, making him tumble over the edge himself, coming hard inside Aron, releasing a load moan while burying his face in Aron’s shoulder.</p><p>Aron gasps, knowing he is close, tipping and wavering on the edge. Omars words in combination with the last thrust makes him come hard. He swears he see stars as he comes. His body shakes tremendously and his breathing is uncontrollable. His chest rises and falls deeply. “ Omar” he groans as he rides through the last waves of his orgasm.</p><p>Exhausted he collapses on top of Aron. Sweat running along his back. He is catching his breath as he hears Aron is also trying to catch his breath. He feels Arons heartbeat against his chest. Knowing Aron can feel his too. The prove of how much they affect each other.</p><p>Both of them are sweaty due to the exertion they just delivered.</p><p>“ How do you feel? “ </p><p>“ Good, more than good. That was…..” searching for the words to describe how he feels. No words that do justice about what he had just experienced. “Wow” Placing his head against Omar’s shoulder, waiting for his breathing to become normal again.</p><p>As he wants to pull back out of him, Aron stops him. “Please, I want to feel you a few more minutes longer. The words surprise Omar as emotions overwhelm him and in a raw voice he asks him</p><p>“ You liked it that much?”</p><p>“ Yes, I did” seeing how his words effected Omar, he kisses him long and tender. He feels how Omar starts to soften inside him. He can’t help feeling a bit disappointed when Omar finally pulls out.  There will never be another person that can make him feel the way Omar makes him feel. No one he trust more then the man in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Curled up on the couch he waits for Aron to join him. </p><p>“ Cola or a beer? his voice coming from the kitchen.</p><p>“ A beer please.” </p><p>A minute later he sees Aron appearing in the room, walking slightly difficult. It looks so funny, that he starts to laugh out loud.</p><p>“ You promised you wouldn’t laugh.” Aron rolled his eyes, knowing the reason why he isn’t able to walk normal.</p><p>“ I told you, but you wouldn’t listen.” taking over the can of beer from Aron.</p><p>“ Jajaja, just move over.” Trying to find a position on the couch that is comfortable.</p><p>He opened his legs and arms so Aron could curl up against his chest. Laying on his side Aron switched on the tv to watch a movie together. </p><p>Aron had wanted a second round. At first he didn’t  wanted to give in at the idea Aron had. Aron had wanted him to fuck him as hard as he possibly could. At first he hadn’t want to do it. Because he knew it could hurt him, but also he wasn’t able to just fuck Aron. It was so much more then just a fuck for him. It was lovemaking. But Aron had insisted, he wanted to experience it at least once, how it would feel to be fucked hard. He finally gave in and he had fucked Aron hard from behind at the kitchen table. And strictly sexual taken it probably was the best sex they have had so far. They both had been sexual uninhibited, which had lead to an extreme orgasm. Afterwards they had agreed to have this kind of sexual encounters on occasion, but they agreed that the lovemaking sex meant so much more for them.</p><p>Softly he pressed a kiss on Arons curls. The gesture made Aron look at him and leaning in for a kiss, which he gives him. </p><p>“ I guess you don’t want a third round?” Omar teases.</p><p>Arons presses his body against him, kissing him eagerly. He could feel Aron was getting hard again and so was he. This wasn’t the response he expected. But he knows, he has to deliver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Meeting you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very happy new year to all of you!</p><p>Chapter 30</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p><p>Special thanks to Joanna!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He opened the door to Aron’s apartment with the key Aron had given him two days ago.</p><p>“Aron?” knowing already that Aron wasn’t home yet, but entering the apartment without calling for him felt strange. Closing the door behind him, he looked at the key in his hand. Smiling as he remembered the moment Aron had given it to him. Aron had given the key casually to him, telling him it was easier if Omar let himself in. Although Aron had tried to dismiss it as a more practical matter, he had quickly discovered  his real motivation behind it. </p><p>On Monday and Tuesday evening he had been to the University to work on his final scription. Both nights had turned out very late and instead of going to Aron after, he had decided to go to his own apartment. With the only reason behind it, that he didn’t want to wake up Aron of which he was sure off was sound a sleep by the times he had left the Faculty. Aron had mentioned that it wouldn’t  bother him if Omar would wake him up. He knew Aron wanted to be around him as much as he wanted to be around Aron. </p><p>Giving him the key would mean he no longer had the excuse that he didn’t want to wake him up. As from now on he could crawl in to bed next to him, without waking up Aron. This way Aron would at least be able to kiss him in the morning. If not something more. And brutally honest it was what he wanted too. Crawling in to bed and spooning the man he loved. So it was definitely a win win situation for the both of them. </p><p> </p><p>He had slightly felt guilty as he knew there were going to be more late night during this week and the following one. If he wanted to  finish his study, he really needed to give it more attention then he had done the past months. As much as he wanted to spend much of his time with Aron, he needed to focus on his study also. Although Aron expressed that he understood that his study was important, he hadn’t been able to hide his disappointment. Giving him slightly the idea that Aron had more difficulties with them being separate for a few days then he did. For a brieve moment he pounders back at the conversation they had about it. </p><p>It  was the same evening Aron had given him the key. Aron was laying on the couch with his feet in his lap. They were watching a movie, when he grabbed the remote and paused the movie.</p><p>“ Aron.” Seeing that calling Aron by his name instead of babe of Piper, made the other male wary.</p><p>“ I don’t like it when you call me by my name, it means you want to talk serious business”</p><p>He sighed, not knowing how to start this conversation. “ I need to work on my scription a lot if I want to finish it on time.”</p><p>“ Yes, I know, you told me.”</p><p>“ I hope you dont have a problem with that.”</p><p>“ What? ofcourse not! How can you even think that? I know that your study is important and it should be.” Aron pushed himself up in a sitting position. Lifting his feet from his lap and placing them at the coffee table.</p><p>“ I know you are bummed that we can’t see each other every day now and believe me I am as bummed as you are.” he wished he had started on his scription months ago. But when Alonso had broken up with him, he hadnt been able to focus and now he was paying the consequences for it. </p><p>“ Yeah, it sucks. “ Aron admitted.</p><p>“ Maybe you need to find yourself a hobby.” </p><p>“ I already have a hobby. “ seeing the grin appearing on Arons face, he knew what he was thinking about.</p><p>“ Not that kind of a hobby, idiot.” Shoving him playfully against his shoulder.</p><p>“ I think it is a great hobby.” His grin widened </p><p>“ I bet you do.” a small pause before he continued “ but seriously I think you should do something. So you have something to focus on, when I am not around.”</p><p>“ Is this your way of telling me that you think that I am bored, when you are not around.”</p><p>“Yeah, I just want to prevent you from missing me to much.” Trying to keep the conversation light.</p><p>“ And you think I miss you when you are not around?” Aron teased.</p><p>“ I hope you do, cause I miss you. But at least I have a distraction that keeps me from missing you to much”</p><p>“ What do you suggest I could do?”</p><p>“ You could write a new song, it been a while since you recorded Nieve.”</p><p>When he noticed his eyes started to shine, he knew he hit the right mark.</p><p>“ That is a briljant idea. I can call Edgar right now.” Looking at his watch to check if it was not to late to make the call. Pulling his phone out of his pocket.</p><p>“ Don’t forget about your other hobby.”</p><p>“ What other hobby?” clearly Aron had forgotten his primary hobby. He grabbed Aron by his shirt and pulled him on top off him and pressed his lips on his in a passionate kiss. Aron pulled back a little.</p><p>“ Oh that hobby?” he grinned, tossing his phone on the coffee table. “ That will be my main hobby, let me demonstrate you. “ </p><p>His cheeks turning red at the thought what had happened next. A night full of pleasure.</p><p>His phone ringing brought him back to the present. Seeing it was Aron he picked up immediately. “ Hey babe, where are you? Iam already at your appartement.”</p><p>“ Stuck in traffic, just wanted you to know that I am running late.”</p><p>“ Don’t worry I will survive.”</p><p>“ I will be there hopefully within half an hour. “</p><p>Before he could answer Aron had already hung up on him. Probably because he wasnt calling hands free, as usual. Shaking his head in disapproval as if Aron could see it.</p><p>He picked up the empty glasses and bottle of Cola and stored them away. <br/>Looking around the apartment for something he could occupie himself with, during the waiting. He saw the laundrybasket standing on the couch, with clean clothes in it, he decided to fold them. Placing the basket on the table and grabbed the first item, recognised it was one of his own sweatpants and folded it. He was almost done, only some underwear left. He smiled when he picked up his favourite green boxer, remembering exactly how it got in Arons laundry two nights ago. </p><p>A knock on the door interrupted his activity, Aron must have forgotten his key and he walked over to the door, unaware he still had the boxer in his hand.</p><p>Swinging open the door open enthusiastically “ Did you forgot your….” His voiced died away, when he looked straight at the girls face standing in front of him.<br/>She looked back at him with open mouth and disbelieve in her eyes.<br/>He recognized her immediately, she was Arons sister and from the look on her face she recognized him aswell. </p><p>Panic arose him as he was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this situation. It was still to soon for people finding out. Aron had told him once that his sister wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret. So he needed to think of a way to manage this situation.</p><p>As if one surprise wasn’t enough, the girl threw in another surprise by pulling him into a tight hug.<br/>Not quite letting go of him, she pulled back so he was able to see the grin stretched over her face.  “Oh my god.  I can’t believe I’m meeting you!”</p><p>Even in his panic Omar could not help but laugh a little.  Something about her face reminded him so much of Aron. .</p><p>“ Your Aron sister, right?” he said as casually as he could.  Suddenly remembering what was in his hand, he quickly stuffed the boxer into the back pocket of his jeans, hoping she had not noticed.  </p><p>“ Yes I am, but please call me Eli.” </p><p>“I was expecting Aron,” he said, realizing he needed to say something and nothing else came to his mind.  As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth he wanted to kick himself. </p><p>“So was I,” Eli smiled, raising her eyebrows, peering over his shoulder into the apartment.  “ Where is he?”</p><p>“Uhm, he is out,”he said, his heart pounding. Not knowing what he should do. “He’ll be back any minute.”</p><p>“Great, I will wait for him then. If you don’t mind.” She grinned.</p><p>“Come in,” he said quickly, stepping out of the way.  Feeling like an idiot for not letting her in sooner.. </p><p>She walked past him, giving him a sideways glance, knowing she was going to have fun finding out what was going on.  He already looked like deer in headlights and she had barely said a word.</p><p>“So where’s my brother exactly?” she asked,  seeing her eyes scanning the apartment for some clues as to what was going on.  </p><p>He took a deep breath. “He’s stuck in traffic,” </p><p>“And why are you here?” she asked, the hint of a smile on her face, as she sat down on her brother’s couch,  as he froze at her question. </p><p>“I  have been working here today….studying,” he said quickly, but realizing that was no less suspicious than the truth. “They’re doing something maintenance at my neighbors apartment. It’s so loud, I couldn’t focus.” </p><p>“Sure,” she smiled, trying to contain her laugh, having assumed an actor would be better with coming up with a plausible story. She looked over at the table on which were no books to find.  It was obvious to her that he was not telling the truth.  “I usually just go to the library.” She said witty.</p><p>He looked at her, eyes wide.  She definitely knows something is going on.  He could see it all over her face – the same sparkle in her eye that Aron gets when he’s being playful.  “It’s closed today.” he mubbled another ly.</p><p>“How inconvenient,” she said clearly playing along. “ And how did you get in?”</p><p>“ I used his spare key.”  He replied, feeling as though he was digging himself a deeper hole by the second. Lies just kept piling up. Desperatly needing to be out of her sight, he headed towards the kitchen.  “Would you like something to drink?”</p><p>“That would be great.”</p><p>“Cola?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder, noticing that she had followed him.  He could feel himself beginning to sweat.</p><p>“Yes thank you.” </p><p>He grabbed the cola before opening a cupboard and grabbing a couple of glasses. Realizing to late that it only raised more questions about how he knew his way around Arons apartment.</p><p>“Does Aron know you are coming?” handing her a glass.</p><p>“Don’t you think he would have told you if he knew I was coming?” </p><p>“Why would he tell me?” he asked as his cheeks reddening.</p><p>She simply smiled, her head tilting playfully to the side.  “Because you were studying here today.”</p><p>“Right,” he nodded, taking a gulp of his drink. He already forgotten that lie.</p><p>“So, Aron has given you a key?” Eli persisted, watching as he felt his cheeks suddenly losing all of their color.  “Because Aron has never let me use a key when I am around.  Maybe you can give me yours.  Unless you’re going to need it again after today?”</p><p>  Where the hell was Aron?! Why wasn’t he home already He cleared his throat slightly. “I think maybe you should talk to Aron about that.”</p><p>“Maybe you could talk to him for me?” she smiled.  “You may be able to convince him better than I could.”</p><p>“You’re his sister,” he replied, wishing Aron would show up. He felt like he was digging himself a deeper hole minute by minute. It felt like he was being interrogated by the Spanish Inquisition. </p><p>“And you are,” she paused, looking at him smiling, “his friend?”</p><p>“Yes I am his friend,” nodding his head  “We are just friends.”</p><p>“Sure , and that’s why you are folding my brother’s boxers.” Pulling the boxer out off his back pocket.</p><p> <em>-Fuck- </em> He was so busted, how could he possible get out of this awkward situation. His first reaction was telling her that it was his boxer, but that would even raise more questions. He was sure that she knew he was lying to her and he was positive that she knew that he knew that.</p><p>“ You know how your brother is, he is sloppy, so I was trying to do him a favor for letting me study here.” Hanging his head slightly embarrassed he was telling another lie.</p><p>“ Can I use the bathroom? I would like to fresh myself up a little.” She decided to give him a break.</p><p> “ Sure” gratefully that he would have a moment to himself. He could use a break after all those questions. He saw her leaving the kitchen into the direction of the bathroom. He let out a large breath, releasing his stress. </p><p>He leant his elbows against the counter, putting his head in his hands.  Of all the times to be stuck in traffic, why did it have to be today.  He understood why Aron had not told his sister about them yet, there was no way she would be able to keep it quiet.  He could imagine her in the bathroom now texting her friends to tell them what had happened.  He had half expected her to ask to take a selfie.  </p><p>He smiled to himself, completely understanding why Aron loved her so much.  She had a certain energy about her, similar to the one Aron had.  A magnetism; drawing you in.  She seemed really sweet and he hated lying to her, but this was down to Aron to tell her.  Not him. </p><p>Suddenly remembering that Aron was on his way back, he quickly grabbed his phone, thinking he should warn him that Eli was waiting for him.  Worried that he would not see a text, he called him.</p><p>“You miss me that much you’re calling me?” Aron teased as he answered the phone, his smile evident in his voice.</p><p>“Are you almost home?” desperately wanting to know, keeping his voice low, not wanting Eli to hear him.</p><p>“I couldn’t be any closer,” Aron replied before the line went dead.</p><p>“Aron?” he said, still speaking into his phone.  “Dammit, Piper.”</p><p>He was about to call him back when he heard the sound of keys in the lock and realized what Aron had meant by his comment.  Jumping into action, he sprinted to the door, wanting to warn Aron before he said or did anything that would blow his already unbelievable cover story.</p><p>“I’m home!” Aron called out jokingly as he swung the door open, seeing Omar heading straight towards him.  “Sorry, traffic was crazy.”</p><p>“Aron,” trying to get his attention.  </p><p>“Have you been making yourself at home?” Aron smiled, not noticing the look on his face  simply relieved to be home and to see him.  He wrapped his arms loosely around him, hands on his ass.</p><p>“Aron, I need to tell you something,” he tried again.  </p><p>“ That can wait I have something more important to do.” Pulling him closer.</p><p>“Aron, listen to me a minute,” he persisted.</p><p>“Come here first,” Aron smiled, leaning forward to kiss him, hands still resting on his ass.</p><p>“ Your sister…..” but his words got nipped in the bud by Aron kissing him intensely.</p><p>“ I knew it! I knew it! “ hearing the familiar voice, Aron let go of him</p><p>“ is here.” He finished his sentence.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Hearing his sisters voice, startled him, pushing Omar away.</p><p>There was a moment of shocked silence as he stared at his sister, unable to figure out what was going on – for a split second thinking he was imagining her.</p><p>“ Your sister is here,” Omar said softly, running his hand over his face. Knowing his lying was all for nothing, not able to look at her, because he had told her lie after lie.  “I was trying to tell you.”</p><p>Aron looked back and forth between the two of them – the two most important parts of his life colliding. </p><p> “Ah,” he nodded, looking at his sister.  “And if I told you that this is not what it looks like?”<br/>Knowing there was no way denying any longer. And more important he didn’t want to keep her in the dark any longer.</p><p>She grinned, looking between the two men,  Omar still not turning around to face her.  “You’d still be a better convincing liar than Omar.”</p><p>He could not help but laugh, rolling his eyes slightly, patting Omar on the shoulder as he moved past him towards his sister.  “Do I get a hug or what?”  </p><p>His sister enthusiastically hugged him “He’s even cuter in real life,” she whispered into his ear, causing him to laugh.  They both looked up at Omar, still stood by the door, having only just turned to face them.  A shocked expression still on his face.</p><p>“What did you do to him?” he asked his sister.</p><p>“Nothing,” she grinned.  “I just had a little fun.”</p><p>Omar shook his head, watching the matching smiles grow on their faces.  “Now there’s two of them,” Omar mumbled to himself.  “God help me.”</p><p>A few hours later, he looked back on a great evening. Laying on his bed, with his hands folded behind his head. </p><p> Eli sure had surprised him. Finding out she was staying till Tuesday made him happy. His sister had really put Omar through the ringer with his questions, but finally Omar had laughed about it. Eli had wanted to know everything about him and Omar. Since there was no way of denying it any longer he and Omar agreed on telling her everything. Making it pretty clear that she couldn’t tell anyone. Of course she had asked if she could tell her best friend, they had stand firm and told her no. </p><p>They told her that they were still in a early stage of their relationship, they expressed that they didn’t want to take any risks by revealing their relationship to soon. Knowing how the high pressure that would come with it, could be fatal for them. It had scared her enough to promise them she would keep quiet. </p><p>Talking about it had made him nervous. He was aware that the pressure would be high no matter when they come out. Suddenly fear overpowered him, what if coming out would mean the beginning of the end of their relation. Just as it had been for Omar and Alonso.</p><p>“ Can you excuse us for a minute Eli, I need to talk to your brother.” Omar had said, standing up from the sofa, pulling him along. In the kitchen he had turned toward him “ What’s wrong Aron? Talk to me”</p><p>“  What if we won’t make it, Omar. What if the pressure is going to be to high? What if we end up like you and Alonso” a single tear escaped his eye.</p><p>“ Look at me Piper” grabbing his chin and forcing him to look him in his eyes. “ We will make it. I am not going to tell you it will be easy, because it won’t. But we are strong, you are strong, you are Aron Piper, remember the tough guy” Placing his hands in Arons neck. Pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/2vpGj2R"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“ I don’t feel so tough at the moment” he admitted.</p><p>“ You are so wrong about that, the fact that you are in love, doesn’t make you less tough. You know it is possible to be in love and tough at the same time? I am in love with you and I am still down to earth, well most of the time that is.” Aware that when he was around Aron he was usually on cloud nine.</p><p>“So I know that our combination your toughness and my ability to put things in perspective will be the strongest one there is.”</p><p>Omar was right it was the combination of their skills that made them strong together.</p><p> “ We are going to make it” he concluded firmly. “ I promise you, I will be tough when needed.”</p><p>“ And I promise you I will be down to earth when needed.”</p><p>Leaning over the kitchen counter he looked what his sister was up to. She was focusing on a tv show, so he pulled Omar in for a long kiss. Who gave in immediately. During the kiss he felt that all his worries disappeared like snow to the sun. Omar had that effect on him.</p><p>A movement interrupted his thoughts, he look at the person beside him. His sister was in a deep sleep.  Omar had gone home after they had seen the stuff stored in the spare room. There was no way they would manage to clear that room that night. Eli had suggested to sleep on the couch, but Omar dismissed that idea. He offered to go home and be back in the morning to help out.</p><p>Finally his two worlds were colliding. His sister was clearly on cloud nine with Omar and Omar was already smitten with his sister. There was nothing that threatened their futures.</p><p>Was there?</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Trust me like I trust you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 31. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>Please let me know what you think of it.</p><p>Comments and kudos are more then welcome. </p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>A sudden cramp in his leg woke him up. For a moment he didn’t know where he was, soon realizing he was still at Omar’s apartment . His body ached due to the uncomfortable position he was in. The television was still on, playing some dumb commercials, grabbing the remote control he turned it off. He stretched a little to release the tension in his muscles. A look on his watch told him it was 1.40. Where the hell was Omar? Omar had left hours ago and he still hadn’t returned home. </p><p> </p><p>For the third time that night he dialed Omar’s number only to have it going straight to voicemail again just as it had the previous times. Annoyance started to course through his body. Omar had left around 9 in the evening after receiving a textmessage. He had mumbled something about a friend needing him and told him not to wait up for him. Omar had given him a quick kiss and had disappeared  As hours had past, he started to get slightly worried and he had tried to call him around 11.30, but clearly his phone was off. Half an hour later he had tried again to no avail.</p><p>The past week had been great. He had enjoyed having his sister around. Omar had been over several times. He had wanted Omar to stay the entire time, but Omar made it clear that he wanted him to have quality time with his sister alone.  Which he had really enjoyed, but he had made it sure that Omar slept next to him for the rest of the nights. Making out passionately, but not more than that, afraid his sister, whom was in the room next door, could hear them.</p><p>He had been kind of disappointed when he had dropped her off at the airport on Tuesday. Promising her that he would visit her soon. Hoping and wishing that Omar could accompany him by that time. The rest of the week had flown by. During the days he had had a photoshoot,  several interviews and a screening for a possible next serie he was asked for. In the evenings he had been with Edgar in the music studios making plans for a next track. Omar had taken the opportunity to work on his script, which was coming around nicely. In between all of it they had managed to have diner together every evening and there hadn’t passed a night without being in eachother arms.</p><p>Today, Saturday they had spent time in Omar apartment for a change. Omar had wanted to tidy up his apartment a little and pack his bags to take to the villa tomorrow. Well strictly take later that day, since it was already way after midnight. He looked at his watch once more 1.55. </p><p>The time that he was worried had past, anger was taking over control. It was almost 2 o’ clock for god sakes, where the fuck was he?<br/>
He got up from the couch, not wanting to stay there another minute. For a second he doubted if he should go. Maybe Omar had a good explanation for all of this, but at this time he knew he didn’t want to listen to it. Grabbing his stuff, he left the apartment, closing the door behind him softly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling the pressure on his chest change, woke him. He must of have fallen asleep. He had no track of time, but he instantly knew it was late. He tried to slip out underneath the male he had in his arms, not wanting him to wake up. As he tried standing up, he knocked over the empty beer bottles on the small table infront of him. He tried to catch them and looked over if the sound hadn’t woken up the man, obviously it hadn’t. </p><p> </p><p>He entered the dark small kitchen to look at the time at the microwave. His battery off his phone had died hours ago, so he had no clue of the time. When he saw it displayed 3.25 he cursed out loud. Aron was going to be so pissed. He needed to get home as soon as possible. Knowing there was much more necessary than an apology to make this up to Aron. Especially after what they had shared that afternoon. </p><p>                      *******************</p><p>
  <em> Standing in front of his closet, he tried to decide which clothes he should pack. It would be the last period in the villa for the 4th season. It would be 5 weeks this time. They needed to shoot the last 3 episodes and they would take a bit more time due to complicity of the scenes. Excitement was rushing within him, because he knew it would be spectacular.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“ Just grab some clothes, you are not going to wear them all day” Aron said entering his bedroom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled his eyes at Aron at his witty comment. Arons insinuation had an immediate effect on him. The thought of Aron undressing him slowly crept up in his mind. Feeling the hardness growing at his jeans, he got closer to Aron. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aron stretched out his arm and placed a hand against his chest, to keep him at armlength. “ Ho there, that is not what I meant.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yeah right and I am supposed to believe that?” he said, not able to speak at his normal tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aron looked wondered, so he realised that Aron had infact meant his words differently. But it was to late now, he wanted to have sex with Aron that minute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘ I meant that during the…’ Aron wanted to make his comment clear. He stepped forward, with the effect of braking through Arons barrier as his arm slacked back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Hush" he said against Arons lips, before kissing him. Warm, wet tongues collide after Aron surrendered completely. While kissing he unbuttoned Arons blouse with one hand. His other hand on the small of his back, holding him into place. Knowingly perfectly well that Aron wasn’t going anywhere. Pushing the blouse over the shoulders and down his arms, taking in the sight of Arons torso. Letting his hands drift over it and finally down to the buckle of his jeans to unbuckle it.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Aron followed his every move as he started to undress him. Kissing each other in the neck, a game of teasing and seducing followed with only one goal pleasing the other male. When they finally were both naked, the made their way to the bed. Gently Aron pressed him down on the bed, straddling him.</em>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As Aron was kissing him in the neck, he tugged his hands in Arons hair, playing with the curls.<br/>
Arons hips were rocking against him, it was driving him wild of desire. He guided Arons face to him and he kissed him, in a way he was certain drove Aron crazy. Hearing a moan escape against his mouth, made him smile.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I want you” Aron whispered hoarse. The intense longing clearly audible in his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Please” he pleaded, wanting to feel Aron inside him as soon as possible. His hands were on Arons hips, while Aron reached over to fetch the lube and condoms from the nightstand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Shit” Aron mumbled “ I think we have a problem”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s wrong” getting up on his elbows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Aron showed him the empty condom package, he let him fall back onto his pillow. Rubbing his face with his hands. “ Joder”<br/>
Aron stretched out so he was flat on top of him now, he kissed him softly. At least they could still make out a little, but things got heated very quickly again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ We need to stop” Aron voice indicated that he didn’t want to stop. Neither was he, but they had to.<br/>
Then he made a mistake, he spreaded his legs a little, causing Aron to dropp in between them. The moment he felt Arons cock against his entrance, he wanted nothing more then feel him inside him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I don’t care, I want you Aron, please”<br/>
“ Are you sure?” he asked. The thought of having seks with Omar without any protection, made him insane. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“  Yes” he paused, looking straight in Arons eyes, which displayed his eagerness. He pressed their foreheads together, still looking in his eyes “ I am sure, it’s time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened up Omar as quickly, but effectively as possible, and then he pushed his cock inside Omar. The sensation of being in side him, skin to skin, with out any barrier between them was incredible.  “ This feels..” he started to say and Omar finished “ so good”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He started to move, out slowly and back in hard and deep. Over and over again. Faster , harder and deeper each time. Omar meeting him half way on each trust by pushing his hips up in the same rhythm. Moans were filling the room, both heavily breathing and sweaty. Lips meeting and moving. Hands interlaced, beside Omar’s head. The seks between them was always good,hot and heavy, but this time it was so much more. It was so intense, that it dazzled them both. As he felt he was close, he let go of Omar’s hand , beginning to stroke him, thumbing over the top. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I am so close” pressing his face against Omar’s shoulder. It go unnoticed by him, that Omar was already trembling heavily as he was about to come also.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not able to hold it any longer, his body spasmes severely as he came inside Omar hard. It felt more intense then all the times before. He felt so lightheaded, that he thought he was about to pass out. He collapsed on top off Omar, while his body shook violently a few time times, so was his hand around Omar’s cock. He had been so caught up loin the high of own orgasm that he didn’t noticed that Omar had also come. Lifting his head to look at Omar who was breathing heavily just like he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Did you …..?” suddenly realising his question was unnecessary as he could feel the sticky warm evidence between his fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I think I kind of made a mess"  Omar confessed, causing them both smile widely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time Aron didn’t have to pull out early and he had enjoyed feeling Aron inside him until he had gone all soft. It definitely gave it an extra demension . He knew they needed to talk about what had just happened. About them having sex without any protection. If it was up to him this wasn’t an one time thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they both called each other name out loud at the same time, he knew Aron wanted to talk about it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You go first” he smiled at Aron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ About what had just happened, I want you to know that from my side it was safe .” he swallowed thick. This was an important subject to him. He had had unprotected sex in the past a few times and he wanted to be completely honest about it. “ I have had unprotected sex in the past. It happened a few times, being drunk. But I haven’t had unprotected seks in the last two years.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Not with Jessica?” He had wanted to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ No, we always used a condom.” He sighed at the thought of the question that was playing on his mind., not wanting to hear the answer  “ And you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I have always used protection, this is my very first time without.” It clearly wasn’t the answer Aron expected, as surprise flashed over his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ But you and Alonso were together for about a year.” Shaking his head as he couldn’t believe that they never had seks without protection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn’t want to badmouth Alonso, but he wanted to be honest “ Alonso was a free spirit before he and I met. That’s why I insisted on using protection. And as long as he didn’t got himself tested I wanted to have safe sex. He finally got himself tested, just before we came out to the world. The testresults turned out to be okay, but by then the pressure was so high on our relation that sex was at a low point. He couldn’t coop with all the attention that I got from male fans. I guess he didn’t trust me anymore.The few times we had seks, he insisted on using protection ” And with that explanation he had revealed the real reason why Alonso had broken up with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shook his head in disbelieve that Alonso was an complete idiot. He knew Omar would never cheat on somebody, that was one thing he was sure off. Butt here was a question that repeated itself in his head, so he voiced it “ Why did you just have seks with me without protection, because I can imagine that you thought that I would have had unprotected sex due to my reputation.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Because I trust you..” Omar simply replied. “ We both know you would have stopped us from having seks if it wasn’t safe.” And when he thought it wasn’t even possible he fell in love with Omar even more. </em>
</p><p>                   **********************</p><p>He walked back in to the room, where Alonso was still sleeping on the couch. As much as he felt sorry for him to leave him like this, he wanted to be with Aron desperately. He gathered his phone and his coat and sneaked out off the appartment quietly. Once outside he started to run faster and faster, through the darkness of Madrid to his apartment. He didn’t stopped until he reached it.<br/>
In front of his door, he tried to regain his breath again. As soon as he entered his apartment, he felt the emptiness of it. Still he hoped  he would find Aron sleeping in his bedroom, but even before he had opened the door to his bedroom he knew he wasn’t there.</p><p>Thinking about what to do next, he got his charger and plugged in the phone. Going over to Arons apartment wasn’t an option. It was pretty obvious that Aron was mad and he couldn’t blame him.<br/>
He undressed himself and crawled in to his bed. He knew he had lied to Aron when he had left the apartment. But when he had read Alonso textmessage [ I need you] . He knew instantly something was very wrong. He hadnt want Aron to get all upset, so he had just mentioned that a friend needed him. He had wanted to find out first what was going on with Alonso. </p><p> </p><p>Never expected to hear the news Alonso had given him. Alonso’s mother Carmen was terminally ill. The news about his ex mother in law, had hit him hard. He had been very fond of her, he had bonded with her in no time. Sometimes when he and Alonso had a discussion , she would pick his side. Which of course always annoyed Alonso. Hearing there was nothing they could do for her and that she had only a few month to live, rocked his world. He felt gutted. He had never seen Alonso so  devasted, and he had tried his best to comfort him. </p><p>But how in the world can you comfort somebody who’s mother was dying? Knowing that Alonso’s mother meant the world for Alonso broke his heart. He had pushed the pain he felt about the news aside to be there for Alonso. </p><p>Not able to fall asleep, laying awake for hours until his alarm clock indicated an acceptable time to phone Aron. When he saw the clock indicated a time he thought was appropriate he had phoned Aron. Aron had picked up the phone, but had remained silent.  And al off a sudden all his cropped up emotions got the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>The ringing of his phone interrupted his sleep, a look on it indicated that it was almost 8. For a moment he wanted to mute it, but then he saw it was Omar calling.  </p><p>He picked up but said nothing, anger bubbled up inside of him again.</p><p>“ Aron, are you there? “ the voice sounded tired, “ Aron?”</p><p>He kept quiet, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t even sure why had picked up in the first place. It had crossed his mind that sooner or later they had to talk. And the villa didn’t seem the right place for it.</p><p>“Aron, please” it sounded like a desperate whisper. “Say something.”<br/>
Still he remained silent,  suddenly he heard a loud sob coming from the other side of the phone.</p><p>“ I…..sorry…….I will see you……in the villa.” tears clearly audible in his smothered voice. Omar was evident upset. </p><p>“ Omar, wait…..” but it was already to late, Omar had already hang up the phone. His anger made place for concerns. Something in Omar’s voice told him that there was something wrong. </p><p>Instantly he called back, while walking over to the closet to pull out a black sweatpants. Clutching his phone between his ear and shoulder as he put it on., waiting for Omar to pick up.</p><p>“ Aron” the voice sounded chocked, which scared him.</p><p>“ Are you okay?” He already knew he was going to get a negative answer. He pulled a shirt over his head. Switching the phone to his other hand while working his arms in the shirt.</p><p>“ No, I am not.”</p><p>“ I am on my way.” hanging up the phone. Putting on some sneakers and snatching his keys from the kitchen counter on his way out.<br/>
In less then 20 minutes he stood infront of Omar’s apartment. Not sure what to expect, he knocked on the door. When the door opened, the sight of Omar startled him. Omar’s face was pale, dark circles lined his eyes, his eyes red and a still visible tearstreak on his cheek. He looked like shit. </p><p>“ My god what happened? “ pulling Omar against him and wrapping his arms around him tightly, not caring that they were still standing in the doorway . </p><p>“ I am sorry.” Omar cried against his shoulder . He rubbed Omar over his back trying to comfort him.<br/>
After a few minutes Omar seemed to calm down, so he pulled back, closed the door and led them towards the livingroom. Sitting down on the couch, he asked “ What is wrong, Omar?”</p><p>Omar took a deep breath “ My friend…his mother is terminally ill.” Omar was unable to hold back his tears. “ they find out yesterday.”</p><p>He felt like an complete ashole for getting angry at Omar the night before. Omar had clearly wanted to comfort and support his friend. If only he had known, he would never had left the apartment, he would have waited for him.</p><p>“ I am so sorry for your friend. Do you know his mother?”</p><p>Omar nodded and tears rolled down his cheeks, which indicated that Omar knew the mother pretty well.</p><p>“ I wanted to call you but my battery went dead. I am so sorry, I fell asleep on the couch. It was not my intention to worry you or upset you.”</p><p>“ It is okay, you don’t need to apologize. I need to apologize….I was mad for you leaving me and not coming back.”</p><p>“ I am sorry. “</p><p>“ It’s okay” pulling Omar in his arms and kissed his forehead. Mystery solved.</p><p>“ Aron, there is something I need to tell you, about my friend”</p><p>“ You need to get some rest. You are exhausted”</p><p>“ Aron, it is important, the friend it is…. It is “</p><p> </p><p>“ Stttt it is not important now, we will talk about it later. “ guiding Omar into the bedroom.  All he wanted was for Omar to get some rest. He was clearly emotional drained. While lying on the bed, he rocked Omar in his arms, rubbing his back until his breathing slowed down, indicating Omar was asleep.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they both woke up again, it was time to go to the villa. They had planned to have diner with Miquel, Claudia and Itzan there. So after going to the medical center for their covid test, which were negative they headed to the villa in his car. While driving he had his hand on Omar uppertigh, rubbing it softly, Omar had placed his hand on top of his, squeezing it softly. He looked over at Omar and when he looked back he smiled. The air between them was cleared and Omar was visibly feeling better. The worried look in Omar’s eyes got unnoticed by him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they had arrived at the villa, they had unpacked their bags. Storing his clothes in Omar’s closet, he noticed that Omar was oddly quiet. Something clearly was troubling his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Aron, There is something you need to know”his voice cracked. “ My friend…”</p><p> </p><p>“ Omar, listen to me” he interrupted him while he wrapped his arms around Omar. “ I want you to relax, we are going to talk about it another time. Please I am worried about you, you need to unwind.”</p><p> </p><p>“ But” Omar started to protest. So he silenced him up the only way he could. He pulled him in for a long and tender kiss. Noticing Omar still wanted to say something, he intensified the kiss and after what seemed minutes he finally felt Omar’s resistance break. The kiss lasted until they heard Claudia calling for them, making her presence known.</p><p> </p><p>After a great meal cooked by Itzan, they all chilled on the couch. Talking about the exiting shoots they were going to have. Omar got up and collected all the empty beer bottles “ Who fancies another beer?” Everybody was in, so Omar walked away with the empty bottles. He was relieved that Omar seemed to be more his usual self again.</p><p> </p><p>Omar phone, which was on the armrest, chimed. A message popped up on the screen. He reached over to grab the phone as he called out for Omar, wanting to let him know he had a message. His eyes darted over the tekst on the screen. His breath stocked in his throat. </p><p>[ Hello brown eyes, Thank you for last night. It was nice to be in your arms again 💙]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think is going to happen next? How will Aron react to this message? Is he going to think Omar cheated on him?</p><p>Love to hear what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. When everything falls apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 32.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>🖤💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Once again he let his eyes go over the textmessage, feeling a uncontrollable anger coming up from deep inside off him.</p><p>[ Hello brown eyes, , Thank you for last night. It was so nice to be in your arms again 💙]</p><p><em>What the fuck.</em> It felt like he was punched in his stomach. For a moment he couldn’t breath.. Omar had lied to him. It was Alonso he had been with. Everything in the tekst ticked him off. Why did Alonso keep calling Omar by his nickname? Clearly Omar had held Alonso in his arms, the thought of it made him sick as he started to feel nauseous. The blue heart Alonso sensed Omar. It was all to much to take in.  The moment he saw Omar entering the livingroom, he jumped up and before he even realized it, he released all of his anger.</p><p>“A friend huh? “ he yelled “ Hello brown eyes, Thank you for last night. It was so nice to be in your arms again.” He read the textmessage out loud. Not caring that Itzan, Miquel and Claudia were in the room. Shoving the phone into Omar’s stomach, while passing him. </p><p>When he reached the kitchen he felt an arm grabbing him. </p><p>“ Dont fucking touch me” he bit out as he jerked his arm out of Omar’s hold. “ you, never ever touch me again.” He was trembling all over. </p><p>“ Nothing happened” Omar said.</p><p>“ I don’t care if something happened or not. You lied to me. You fucking lied” he hissed.</p><p>“ That’s not true. I tried to tell you, but you wouldn’t let me.” </p><p>“ Hell yeah, blame it on me. I feel like a complete idiot. “</p><p>“ Aron, please” he saw Omar reaching out for him again. </p><p>“ Stay away from me” he yelled as he stepped backwards. </p><p>“ You know that I don’t want to be with Alonso, you know perfectly well I want to be with you.”</p><p>“ You have a funny way of showing it. But if it is true what you say, then tell me something. Did you hold him? Did he sleep in your arm?” </p><p>“ Please Aron, you….”</p><p>“ Damn it Omar, yes or no?” he yelled.</p><p>“ Yes” tears were running over Omar’s cheeks. All the color had drained from his face. But he couldn’t care less how Omar felt.”</p><p>“Obviously you don’t have a problem holding an other man in your arms after what we shared yesterday. And the thought of that makes me sick.” As nauseous took control over him and he gagged.</p><p>“ That’s not fair. “ Omar yelled. “ I was comforting a friend whose mother is dying.”</p><p>“ That friend is your ex, an ex who still wants to be with you. And all it took was one message and you rushed over to be with him.”</p><p>“ He needed me, he is important to me. I wished you understand that.”</p><p>“ Well if he is so important to you, maybe you should be with him.”</p><p>Omar turned even more pale as he grabbed onto the kitchen counter to steady himself. Clearly stricken by his words. “ You…..you don’t mean that.” his voice all broken.</p><p>“ Yes, I do. I can’t do this anymore.” His voice was nothing more then a whisper. No longer able to hold back his tears. He was tired of being angry or jealous all the time. “ You blame me for pushing you away all the time. But you just gave me the reason to push you away. Everytime Alonso is getting in between us and you let it happen.  I am done……we are done.”</p><p>“ What do you mean?” Omar grabbing him by his shirt, desperately trying to hold him.</p><p>“ It’s over between us, it is better that way.” Braking free from Omar’s grip and he start walking away. Feeling asif his heart was ripped out.</p><p>“ No, we are not done, you hear me.. I won’t give up on us that easily. I love you.”</p><p>Hearing Omar’s words almost made him stop. He fucking loved Omar too. His heart screamed to turn around, but his head was telling him to keep walking. And that was what he did.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>The words Aron had just said, had hurt him to the bone. It felt like his heart broke in two. A feeling he had experienced months ago, only this time it felt ten times worse. He wanted to go after him, beg him to listen to him. Convincing him to give him another chance. He was about to go after him, when a hand on his shoulder preventing him from doing it.</p><p>“ Omar, I think you should leave him alone.” Itzan voice was warm with compassion. “ Going after him now, will only make things worse.”</p><p>He turned around and looked at Itzan, he could see the sorrow he felt for him in his eyes. Clearly Itzan had heard the entire conversation. He guessed they all had heard it, as it hadn’t been a normal leveled conversation, both had shouted.</p><p> “ How can things possibly get worse than it already is? It….it…….. is over. “ a loud sob escaped his throat.</p><p>“ I don’t believe he meant it, he is angry and hurt. You know people say things in the heat of the moment that they don’t mean. “ Itzan embraced him, pulling him close. He couldn’t move, his arms hanging besides him, feeling so heavy he couldn’t even lift them. </p><p> “ Give him some time. When his anger has subside, he will be able to see things more in perspective. “ unhugging him.</p><p>“ What if that doesn’t happen?” </p><p>“ It will. It is Aron, we both know him. He reacts before thinking things through. He always acts on his first instinct.” Itzan patted him on the back.</p><p>Normally he would have agreed with Itzan, but Izan hadn’t seen the empty look in Arons eyes, but he had. Normally those eyes were sparkling, full of life, now the eyes had been cold and distant.</p><p>“ I think I want to be alone for a while” he mumbled. </p><p>Itzan gave him a stern look, chipped his chin, so he could look him in the eyes “ Mate, you aren’t going to do anything stupid, are you? “</p><p>“ No, of course not.” He clapped Itzan hand as their fingers wrapped around the other mans hand. “ Thanks man.”</p><p>Itzan walked back to the livingroom space. For a moment he looked towards the door that leads to the stairs. For a moment he thought about ignoring Itzan advice and go after Aron anyway. But he knew Itzan had been right. There was no way Aron was going to listen to him now.</p><p><em>-It’s over between us-</em> the words played over and over in his mind. What if this was really the end?<br/>
He needed a drink, something to numb himself. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard,  searched the cabinets until he found a bottle of liquor. He poured  himself a glass and dronk it in one go.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/K5Q107z"></a>
</p><p>This wasn’t going to help, he needed something stronger, much stronger. Looking in the cabinet, he saw a full bottle of Whiskey staring at him. <em>-That will certainly do the trick.- </em> Not thinking about it for a second longer, he grapped the bottle, screwed the cap off and putted the bottle against his lip and took a large gulp. Feeling the liquor burn in his throat. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to drown his sorrow. Taking place on one of the bar stools in front of the kitchen island.<br/>
Recalling his argument with Aron, he knew Aron had been right about a couple of things. In a way he had lied to him. He had been aware Alonso was unintentionally causing friction between him and Aron. That was his main reason why he had told Aron a friend needed him. It was a lame excuse, but he knew Alonso would never send him this desperate cry for help if it wasn’t something serious. He instantly was worried about Alonso. Knowing how Aron would react if he told him he would go to see Alonso, he had decided to lie. But always with the intention to come clean afterwards. </p><p>Taking another large gulp from the bottle. Drying his mouth with this sleeve, before taking another gulp.</p><p> </p><p>On several occasions he had tried to tell Aron the truth. Maybe he should have pushed harder. It would have caused a argument no matter when or how he had said it. The subject Alonso was a delicate one. He perfectly understood that Aron was having problems with Alonso. Why in the world had Alonso sent that tekst in such way.? Aron had every right react to the tekst, the way he did. The tekst had been dubious. If you read it, it definitely could be interrupted the wrong way. Hell if he had found a message on Aron phone like that, he would probably have reacted the same way. </p><p> </p><p> If he needed to choose between being with Aron and his friendship with Alonso, he would choose Aron in a heartbeat. But he couldn’t abandon Alonso now, not while he was going to face the darkest time in his life. After everything what happened between him and Alonso, he couldn’t walk away from him now.  The last thing he could do for Carmen, was looking out for her son,  being his friend. Was it worth loosing Aron over it? It tore him up from the inside. Once again he hit the bottle.</p><p> </p><p>The worst thing to him was the fact that Aron thought that the seks the day before had meant nothing for him, while it had meant everything to him. How could Aron even think that? It was the first time he had given himself to someone in this way. And he wouldn’t be able to give himself that way to anybody else anymore. All he wanted was Aron. Aron was the only one he wanted. Cheers to that. He raised the bottle in thr air before he took several gulps it.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of losing Aron made him nauseous or maybe it was the alcohol that caused that effect. Looking at the more than half empty bottle, he placed it against his lips again and took several large gulps. Not wanting to feel the hurt anymore. The hurt caused by the fact that Aron obviously didn’t trust him. He could understood why Aron didn’t trust Alonso, but why didnt he trust him.  All he wanted was that Aron had more faith in him. In him. In them. In their relationship. </p><p>The thought that there wasn’t a relationship anymore, caused his breathing to stock.<br/>
For a moment he couldn’t catch his breath. His chest raised and fall quickly. Tears were running down his cheeks dripping onto his sweatpants. </p><p>How hard he had tried to hit the bottle he still didn’t feel numb. The booze wasn’t able to silence the pain inside him. Maybe he hadn’t drunk enough yet. He was about to put the bottle against his lips once more, when somebody snatched the bottle away. </p><p>“ I think you have had enough.” Miquel voice sounded stern.</p><p>He stood up from his bar stool, suddenly he felt lightheaded and dizzy. The world started to spin around him. He staggered on his feet, he tried to grab the bottle back from Miquel.</p><p>“ Give it back”  in a blur he saw Itzan and Claudia standing next to Miquel, al three had a concerned expression on their faces. Suddenly things happened fast. The world started to spin faster and faster.</p><p>He sprained his ankle, causing him to lose his balance. The next moment he felt the back of head hit the kitchen counter hard. Vaguely he could hear somebody scream his name. He had no control over his body, was in no state to prevent himself from falling. He could feel his body collapse on the floor. And just before his head would hit the floor darkness surrounded him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Itzan POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Aron and Omar argue made him fear the worst, this was not going to end well. He knew he wasn’t in any position to judge, but he knew that the way Aron was lashing out at Omar would hurt his friend deeply. Both man had become his friends over the years, but with Omar he had bonded more. Merely caused by Omar being spontaneously and open all the time. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t a person to pick sides, but overhearing the conversation, he couldnt help but feel sorry for Omar. </p><p>The moment he had heard Aron reading the tekst message from Omar’s phone, he knew the truth was different then the text implied. He knew Omar very and he would never ever cheat on Aron. He was shocked about the fact that Aron even considered it to be true, even if it was for a second.</p><p>Omar practically worshipped the ground Aron walked on. There was no way Omar would do anything that hurt Aron on purpose. Omar was not that kind of person. And he thought Aron should know better.</p><p>He didn’t question Arons anger, something had obviously happened. But he knew Aron always acted on his gut. Usually he found it amusing, but not this time. This time it could end up having severe consequences </p><p>He couldn’t call it eavesdropping, because their discussion was audible from a mile away. But when there was a moment of silence, he wanted to check if everything was okay. So he stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.</p><p>He had been standing in the doorpost of the kitchen, unnoticed by the two men, when he heard Aron say it was over between them. Both man looked pretty upset, but Arons latest remark had visibly hit Omar hard. He saw how the color had suddenly dissapeared from Omars face.</p><p> He saw how Aron start walking away. He instantly knew Omar would go after Aron and it would be the biggest mistake Omar could make at that moment. </p><p>He knew Aron needed some space to let off some steam and calm down. Going after him now, would only tick off Aron even more. It was in both their interest that he stopped Omar from going after Aron. And so he did.</p><p> </p><p>He had stopped Omar in his tracks and talked to him for a brieve moment, hoping Omar would realise that it was for his own best interest to leave Aron alone for now. When Omar had said he wanted to be alone for a while, he had left him alone against better judgement. Fully aware that Omar had been devastated. Unaware that the decision to leave Omar alone was one he was going to regret for a long time</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds ago he had witnessed Miquel taking the bottle of Whiskey away from Omar. And suddenly everything had happened fast. Before his brains could registrate what exactly happened Omar was down on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He instantly dropped down on his knees besides Omar, gently he slapped in his face.</p><p> </p><p>“ Omar, wake up…” no response what so ever. He lifted Omar head a little with one hand and placed two fingers of his other hand on the carotid artery. Afraid for a second, while searching for a pulse, he was holding his breath, releasing it when he felt a weak pulse.</p><p> “ He has a pulse”. he sighed in relieve</p><p>As he laid his head back on the ground and pulled back his hand, he saw it was covered in blood.</p><p>“ Call 911 now.” he shouted at Claudia. Panic was slowly taking control of him. </p><p>“Miquel, go get Aron now.” looking at Miquel, he saw the panic in his eyes. He knew the same panic was readable in his eyes too. When he saw Miquel sprinting towards the stairs, he focused back on Omar. His hands were trembling as he once again tried to wake up Omar.</p><p>When he saw a little pool of blood besides Omar’s head, he started to freak out. Looking over at Claudia, who was shaking as tears rolled over her face. Hearing her giving the person on the other side of the phone the villas address. </p><p>“ Ambulance is on the way” she said with a shaky voice.</p><p>“ You hear that Omar, help is on the way.” looking at his unconscious friend on the floor. “ Just hold on Omar…….please.”</p><p>Seconds went by, minutes went by, it felt like hours went by.</p><p>“ Where the heck is that damn ambulance staying?.” he screamed out loud as he worriedly looked at the small pool of blood getting larger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Tell me this ain't happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 33.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>An hour after his fight with Omar he could feel his anger subside a little.<br/>
For a moment he had been afraid that Omar would follow him, now he wondered why he hadn’t.</p><p>An hour ago he had entered Omar’s room, to gather his stuff from the room. The room were it all had started between them, the room where they had shared their first kiss. The room where they had slept in eachother arms every night since that first kiss. The memories drifted through his mind, making him feel worse than he already did.</p><p>Anger still rushed through his veins when he collected his clothes from the closet. After he had everything he walked through the bathroom to his own room. Passing by the mirror, looking into it, he saw his pale face, eyes with a lifeless expression in it. A tearstreak on both his cheeks. His gaze fell on the earring in his left ear. He swallowed hard at the memory Omar had given it to him. Not able to look at it any longer he continued his way. Closing and locking the door behind him. After storing his clothes away in his own closet, he locked the other door also, not wanting anybody coming in the room, especially not Omar. He was done talking for that day.</p><p>He decided to take a quick shower, hoping it would calm him down a little. As the warm water run over him he noticed he couldn’t shake his anger. He was so pissed at the fact Omar had lied to him. Omar had indeed tried to tell him, but he should have tried harder. Hell Omar should have told him the instant he received the message from Alonso. Alonso, only thinking about that mans name made his blood boil. He quickly turned down the watertap. Moments later he was half dressed as he laid on his bed.  Music normally helped him clear his head, so he decided to give it a try. Putting his AirPods in and started his favorite playlist from Spotify. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the music. But after a few songs his mind was sidetracked to Omar again.</p><p>Why hadn’t Omar told him he was going to see Alonso? Possibly because Omar knew how he was going to react. But could Omar really blame him for reacting that way? First Alonso had tried to get in Omar’s bed, secondly there had been the article in the magazine, after that Alonso had badmouthed him at Roci’s party. And now this. Alonso had find another way to worm himself back in Omar’s life.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he realized he was blaming the wrong person for it. Instead of holding Alonso responsible for his actions, he had blamed Omar for it. Omar hadnt asked Alonso to get in his bed, Omar hadn’t grabbed Alonso hand, Omar hadn’t badmouthed him, Omar had defended him. And all Omar had wanted to do was comfort a friend who’s mother was dying. Nothing more. </p><p>Omar had made a mistake by not telling him he was going to see Alonso. And he had every right to be angry with that. He still was. But maybe he should have given Omar the chance to explain it. Omar had forgiven him when he had made mistakes. All of a sudden he realized that this was how Omar must have felt when he had picked up his  phone and talked with Jessica. Omar had felt betrayed, like he was feeling now. Omar had forgiven him. And what had he done he had ended things. Like their relationship meant nothing to him. But it wouldn’t hurt this much as it all meant nothing to him. If he was honest he couldn’t imagine his life without Omar anymore. Omar accepted him the way he was, with all of his shortcomings. He wasn’t perfect and neither was Omar. Everybody makes mistakes.</p><p>There was a loud knock on the door which completely got by him unnoticed. The rumbling of the bathroom door a few moments later also went by unnoticed.</p><p>Looking back at the argument now, he knew he had been harsh. He had said things he hadnt meant.<br/>
Tomorrow he was going to talk to Omar,  try to work things out between them. He wasn’t willing to lose Omar over this. Not now not ever. For a second he thought about talking to Omar rightaway, but he still felt slightly angry. It was better to wait, he didnt want his anger to intensify again. And that would definetely happen if he faced him now. He needed to let go of his anger and hurt completely before facing him. </p><p>He tried to focus on the music again, which was easy cause the melody of one of his favorite artist just set in.<br/>
He was just starting to relax, when all of a sudden the door was kicked in with great force, causing him to jump up. The door slammed hard against the wall.</p><p>“Joder” he cursed as he looked at Miquel. “ Can’t you knock.?” taking his AirPods out off his ears.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/dJy3rWL">
    
  </a>
</p><p>“I have tried that…… you need to come with me.” Miquel urged</p><p>“ No, I don’t.” he said determined.  If this was Miquel way to get him  to talk to Omar, he was wrong.</p><p>“ It is about Omar” his voice sounded raw.</p><p>“ I will talk to him tomorrow. Not now.”</p><p>“ Omar had had an accident. You need to come with me now.” panic was getting the overhand in Miquel voice. And the desperation shown on his face was priceless. But he wasn’t buying it. Miquel was a great actor he almost fell for it.</p><p>“ Yeah right. Nice try. I promise I will talk to him tomorrow. I really cant do it now, I am still too angry” </p><p>“ Aron, this isn’t a fucking joke!” Miquel yelled “ Omar fell and hit his head. It looks serious. The ambulance is on his way as we speak. “</p><p>“ I really appreciate your concerns about me and Omar, but……” suddenly hearing sirenes of an ambulance. “ Tell me you are joking Miquel……tell me.” he started to panic as he could hear the sirens coming closer.</p><p>Before Miquel could even answer, he sprinted passed him. Wanting to get to Omar as quick as possible. He nearly jumped down the stairs, still hoping that this wasn’t really happening. Hoping it was a trick to get him to talk to Omar. But deep down he knew Omar would never manipulate him in that way. When he entered the kitchen area, he froze, the world just stopped for a moment.</p><p>He looked at the scenery that played in front off him, it easily could have been a scene out of Elite. Claudia was pacing up and down, crying, hands tugged in her hair. Itzan was kneeling on the floor, the expression on his face showed traces of panic, mixed with desperation. A smear of blood on his forhead, caused by wiping it with the hand which was slightly covered in blood. </p><p>His heart was beating hard against his chest. It felt like it could burst out of his chest any moment. That’s when he saw Omar, motionless almost lifeless, his eyes were shut,  next to him a pool of blood was forming. It was like a movie was playing infront of him. A movie in which he had no part. No gain. No control. He heard his own voice screaming “Omar”. Suddenly the world start moving again and the next moment he dropped on the floor next to Omar.</p><p>Placing his hand on his cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb.” Omar, please wake up.” There was no response, not even a twitch. Omar looked so pale, all the color had drained from his face, unaware that his own face was almost as pale as Omar’s. He leaned over, placing his forhead against Omars.</p><p>“ I didn’t mean what I said before……I need you……please come back to me.” he whispered softly.</p><p>He felt arms pulling him back. He wanted to brake himself free from the firm grip, but he had no strength to do it. He fell back on his ass, he pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them.</p><p> “Aron” the voice came from far. Suddenly he felt a hand slapping him across his face, bringing him back to his positive sense. Making him aware that the way he was acting, wasnt of any help for Omar. He snapped back in to reality, knowing now was the time to be tought. Omar needed him to be strong and tough now.  Miquel looked at him thoroughly “ Are you okay?”</p><p>Before he could answer 2 paramedics entered the kitchen. </p><p>“ Make some space please” the woman said, moving her arms, indicating that she needed the space around Omar. Miquel pulled him up. Itzan got on his feet and moved over to Claudia wrapping his arm around her.</p><p>The male paramedic immediately dropped on the floor, hooking up Omar to a little device. Placed something over Omar’s finger. And strapped a band on his upperarm, which he know was for measuring the bloodpressure. The man pulled out a stethoscope out of his jacket and shoved Omar shirt up….Clearly he was checking Omar vitals signs.</p><p>“ My name is Isabel, and my colleague name is Ivan.”  While putting on medical gloves, she kneeled besides Omar, turning his head to the side. “ That’s a nasty cut…” Reaching over to a black docters bag and without even looking she took out gauze compress, opened it and pressed it against the wound. She asked some basic questions about Omar, like name and date of birth. He provided them with all the information they needed.</p><p>She looked up to the four of them  “ Can somebody tell me what has happened?”</p><p>“ He stumbled, lost his balance and fell, hitting his head at the kitchencounter” Miquel answered.<br/>
Suddenly he started to feel extreme nauseous, hearing what had happened and seeing all the blood. Normally he didn’t freak out at seeing blood, but knowing it was Omar’s had clearly the opposite effect.</p><p>“ You” she pointed at Miquel “ get your friend a chair now” She was pointing at him now.</p><p>“ I am fine” he defended himself. He didn’t want to sit down, he wanted Omar to wake up.</p><p>“ I already have one patient, I don’t need two. You get your butt on that chair right now.” Nodding in the direction where Miquel had placed the chair. The tone off her voice told him she wasn’t having it any other way. He reluctantly sat down as she had told him to. “ Now place your head between your knees and breath in and out slowly”.</p><p>He wanted to protested, but she looked at him with a look that scared him. It made him obey her quickly. After a few breaths he noticed his nauseous was subsiding.</p><p>Isabel focused back on Omar changing the gauzes again. Seeing the wound was still bleeding. </p><p>“ What has your friend been drinking and how much?”</p><p>“ Whiskey, almost a whole bottle.” Miquel answer shocked him, knowing he was the reason Omar had been drinking. Although he wasnt responsible for Omar actions, he couldnt help feel guilty he was the cause of it. </p><p>“ Shit” Isabel said. “ How are his vitals?” She took a roll of bandages and start wrapping it around Omar’s head.</p><p>“ Bloodpressure is low but stable, Temperature is stable, but slightly decreasing, Oxygen level is 96 but is dropping,  pulse regular but weak. Shall I put in a centerline, with a Natrium Chloride solution.”</p><p>“ Yes, he is going to need it.” turning back to them “ Does he always drink this much and more importantly in what timeframe did he drink that bottle?.”</p><p>“ In an hour, maybe even less” this time Itzan spoke up “And no, he usually doesnt drink so much. But he had an argument with …….”</p><p>Knowing Itzan would never expose him, he finished “ With me, we had an argument.”</p><p>She looked over to him, with a warm smile on her face “ So,  I guess you are the boyfriend?”</p><p>“ Yes I am” not wanting to think  about the fact that he actually had broken up with Omar, but he hadn’t meant it, not at all. If it were up to him he was still Omar’s boyfriend and Omar’s was still his. </p><p>Isabel looked over at her colleague who already had the IV up and running. “ We need him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Before he is slipping into a coma due to the high amount of alcohol.” The word coma knocked the air out of his lungs. He could hear the others gasp for air also.</p><p>A few minutes ago they hadn’t seem to be in a rush and now they suddenly were. It worried him.. Within just a few minutes, they had rolled in the gurney, lifted Omar on to it, strapped him  and covered him with a blanket.</p><p>All this time he hadn’t been able to move. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the gurney. Carefully he took Omar’s hand and interlaced their fingers. Fighting back the tears he felt burning in his eyes. “ You are beter going to be okay,  you hear me? I will kick your ass if you don’t. And you know I love that ass of yours.” </p><p>A hand touched his shoulder “ Hey” Isabelle said softly. “ We have to go now. We will bring him to La Pazz Hospital.”</p><p>He wasn’t ready to let go off Omar yet. “Is he going to be okay?” trying to hold everything together.</p><p>“ I can’t make any promises, but the sooner we get there, the better it is. He might have a severe alcohol poisoning.  Listen, you need to get dressed and have your friend take you to the hospital, okay?” she nodded towards Miquel, who nodded back at her as a sign he would take care at it. “ Your boyfriend needs you.”</p><p>She gently untangled their fingers, looked over at Miquel again, who took over her place and placed his hand on his shoulder, where Isabellas hand had layed. </p><p> He watched in silence how they strolled off with Omar on the gurney, watched how they placed the gurney in the back of the ambulance. Hearing how the big steel doors of the ambulance were being closed,  made him shiver. And when the ambulance drove off, the lights flashing red and blue and the sound of the sirens, he wiped away the tears with the palm of his hand.</p><p>He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Omar needed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Whats going on?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 34</p><p>Please leave a comment. I am very curious what you all think off this chapter.</p><p>Enjoy it!</p><p>🖤💙</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Adrenaline had taken control over him. All he could think about was getting to the hospital as soon as possible. He wanted, no he corrected himself he needed to be at Omar’s side as quick as possible.</p><p>Within minutes he had managed to sprint upstairs, throwing on the first shirt he got his hands on, slipped into his sneakers, not bothering to put socks on first. He had fetched the car keys from his nightstand and sprinted back down. Only to find Miquel waiting impatiently for him, both rushed outside, not saying anything.</p><p>Standing in front of his Ferrari he heard Miquel say “ Give me the keys.” Holding out his hand, expecting him to hand over the keys. He knew Miquel had been drinking, so had he, but he had only two beers hours ago. </p><p>“ No way I am letting you drive my Ferrari” he said, walking over to the driversside of his car.</p><p>“ Aron, you are in no state to drive a car.” Miquel voice sounded concerned.</p><p>Not wanting to get into a discussion, because that would only lead to time being waisted . Time he needed to get to the hospital as quick as possible. Time he didn’t want to lose. </p><p>He opened his door, laying his hand on the roof of his car as he looked at Miquel. </p><p>“ Or you get in the car now or I go by my self. Your choice.” Knowing damn well Miquel would never let him go alone, he stepped inside his car, turned on the engine. As expected the other door was opened and Miquel got in the car. The look on his face told him, he disagreed with his decision, but he ccouldn’t care less. </p><p>Throwing his arm around the other mans seat as he watched over his shoulder to manoeuvre his car smoothly backwards down the driveway. Once hitting the street, he quickly shifted in gears, as the car made the well knowing sound it was made for. Force and speed. </p><p>As he maneuvered his cars through the streets of Madrid, his thoughts were with Omar. Was he okay? What if he had slipped in a coma? What if he never woke up again? What if he could never talk to Omar again ? What if Omar’s last thing he remembered was him breaking up with him? What if he got to the hospital to late? The thoughts were driving him mad. He geared up again, increasing his speed once more.</p><p>“ Joder Aron” Miguel cursed, pushing himself back in his seat. When he was once again being bounced up and down in his seat, because Aron didnt make any effort to slow down for the speed bumps down the road.  “ Slow the fuck down. You are going to have us killed”</p><p>“ I want to get to the hospital as fast as I can.”</p><p>“ I totally get that but I prefer us to get there in one piece.” Miguel said. ‘ At this speed we will be at the hospital before the ambulance is even there.”</p><p>He looked at Miguel like he was insane. Hoping Omar was already at the hospital, getting the care he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the car infront of them hit the brake. The red lights warning them. He could see from the corner of his eye that Miguel was bracing himself for impact, closing his eyes. Quickly he pulled at his steering wheel, feeling his car obeying him, as he managed to pass the car at the last moment. With some irritation he hit the horn and pulled his finger at the other cars driver. Hoping the message would get through.</p><p>“ Jesus, some people drive like a maniac .” he dryly said.</p><p>“ Look who’s talking.” Miguel was still catching his breath, but unable to hide a smile.<br/>A few minutes later he heard Miguel say “ You know you just ignored a stop sign, did you?”</p><p>Had he really ignored a stop sign? His eyes were focused on the road. But  his mind wasn’t registrating anything. There was only one thing on my mind Omar. Realizing he was driving on automatic pilot, he slowed down a little. Trying to focus on the road.</p><p>After 15 minutes, which had felt like hours to him, he pulled up the parking off the hospital. Parking his car in a spot near to the entrance. </p><p>“ Remind me, that I never ever get in a car with you again” Miquel sighed while climbing out of the car, noticing that his friend was already running to the entrance.</p><p>Moments later he stood in front off the counter of the Emergency department. The more than middle-aged woman behind the counter clearly wasn’t paying any attention, so he cleared his throat to make his presence known.</p><p>“ How can I help you?” she finally said. Looking over her glases.</p><p>“ We are looking for Omar Ayuso, he is just brought in.”</p><p>The woman start typing on her computer, looking puzzled “ I am sorry there is no Omar Ayuso in this hospital.”</p><p>“ Look again, he has to be here.” He slowly started to get frustrated. “ Omar A Y U S O” spelling out his last name.</p><p>“ I am sorry sir, but he isn’t in this hospital.”</p><p>In pure frustration he slammed his fist on the counter as he raised his voice in anger. “ He has to be.”</p><p>“ Sir, If you don’t calm down, I will have security remove you.”</p><p>Feeling hands on his shoulders “ Aron, calm down, you are drawing to much attention.”<br/>He turned over and saw what Miquel was talking about. He hadn’t given it any thought, but clearly people in the waitingroom had recognized them. Some people were already grabbing there phones. If he didn’t watch out his outburst would be all over social media within minutes. That would only raise questions and that was something he couldn’t use right now. Neither could Omar.</p><p>“ Aron” a warm familiar voice said.” How did you get here this fast?”  When he looked behind him, he was surprised to see Isabelle. That meant Omar was there too. Seeing the disapproval look on Isabelle’s face along with her words made reality sink in. They had beaten the ambulance to the hospital. Making him realise that he had been driving like a maniac. He apologetic looked over at Miquel, who had an ‘I told you so' look on his face. He focused his attention on Isabelle again.</p><p> “ Where is Omar?” he asked in a low voice “ How is he?” Fearing the answer.</p><p>“ We just arrived. Our medical staff is working on him now.” she was trying to remain as strict as possible, but he knew she could she the panic in his eyes.</p><p>Isabelle  looked around the waitingroom, seeing people getting more curious by the minute. She walked over to the desk, she exchanged some words with the woman behind it.</p><p>“ Come with me” she made a handgesture that indicated they needed to follow her. Following her through a door into a long hallway. After a few meters, she opened a door, which had a sign ‘ familieroom’ on it.</p><p>“ You can wait here, this will give you more privacy.”</p><p>“ Thank you” grateful he that he was out of sight off the people that had recognized them. Wondering if she knew who they were. “ You know who we are?” It sounded more as a conclusion than a question.</p><p>“ Yes, Aron I know who you guys are. I knew it the minute I entered the villa.” </p><p>For a moment he was worried as he remembered that back in the villa he had admitted to her that Omar was his boyfriend. Exchanging a questioning look with Miquel, hoping the other man would know how to handle this situation.</p><p>Isabelle laughed “ people always seems to forget that we paramedics are trained to read people. You both don’t have to worry. We have a professional confidentiality.” Looking over at him, she softly said “ Your secret is safe.”</p><p>“ Thank you” he sighed in relief. He had totally forgotten about the confidentiality thing.</p><p>“ I have to go. Duty is calling.” Isabelle said smiling.</p><p>“ Isabelle wait.” Grabbing her by her arm softly, preventing her from leaving. “ Please tell me if he is going to be okay.”</p><p>She placed her hand at her shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “ Aron, you know I can’t tell you that. I know you are desperate for answers, but I can’t give them to you. You need to have faith that he is getting the best medical care there is. And all I can tell you that he remained stable in the ambulance that shows he is strong. I believe he wants to be with you as much as you want to be with him. Stay strong.”</p><p>The only thing he could do was nod, as he was unable to speak.</p><p>Walking past Miquel, she placed her hand at his shoulder for a brief moment  “ Take care off your friend, he is going to need you.” Miquel nodded at her in agreement “ Thank you Isabelle”</p><p>The next moment Isabelle made her exit, leaving them two behind. Both took place in chairs, that looked more comfortable then they actually were. From that moment the waiting begon.</p><p>
  <strong>Two hours later</strong>
</p><p>While trying to make himself more comfortable on the chair he was sitting at, he looked over at Miquel.</p><p>“ What is taking them so long?” he started to get more and more anxious. He had tried to stay calm over the last few hours, but he couldn’t pretend any longer. Getting up from the more than uncomfortable chair,  he started pace up and down the small room.</p><p>“ No news is good news, they say.” His voice sounded not as sure as his words.</p><p>“ Well isn’t that the cliche of the day.” he smiled faintly. The waiting was driving him insane. All he wanted was to know how Omar was. The not knowing was unbearable, it was eating him alive from the inside. He almost preferred bad news over this uncertainty, because it was killing him. </p><p>“ What if……” he softly whispered.</p><p>“ Don’t you go there.” Miquel stood up and grabbed him by his shoulder.</p><p>“ It is easy for you to say.”  he said bitterly “ your girlfriend is safe and sound. Both of them are.” He instantly knew he had crossed the line. What was happening to him? Pressing his handpalms hard again his eyes. “ I am sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. I am going crazy.”</p><p>Miquel pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. He pressed his forehead against Miguel’s shoulder. “ It’s okay,  I know you are scared, so am I”</p><p>“ Its al my fault” breaking out of the other mans embrace. “  I said things to him I didn’t mean. He wouldn’t never have been drinking if I hadn’t broken up with him. It would have never happened.”</p><p>“ If I didn’t snatched the bottle away from him, he wouldn’t have tried to get it back. He wouldn’t have stumbled and wouldn’t have fell.” </p><p>“ It’s not your fault Miquel. You couldn’t have foreseen it.”  Knowing Miquel was making a point.</p><p>“ Neither could you. So stop blaming yourself. It was an accident.”</p><p>Deep down he knew Miquel was right. But he couldn’t stop feeling slightly guilty, not until he was sure Omar was going to be okay. Because he knew he could never forgive himself if this would end in the wrong way..<br/>There was a knock on the door and before they could even answer the door was being pushed open and a doctor entered the room. Softly closing the door behind her. </p><p>This was the moment he had been waiting for. The moment he was fearing and looking forward to at the same time. Desperately he tried to read the doctors face. Looking for a sign, but her face was unreadable.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/1JPZ3b5"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“ I am sorry we kept you waiting for so long” the doctor apologized. “ My name is doctor Ramirez, Rachel Ramirez. I am responsible for the care of Omar Ayuso..”</p><p>The doctor, he estimated her age around 40, looked around the room. “ Are there any relatives of Omar present?”</p><p>“ No, his parents and sister are abroad, visiting family.” he said softly. “ How is Omar? Is he alright?”</p><p>“ I am sorry but I am not allowed to share confidential information with non relatives. “ the doctor said with determination.</p><p>“ I am his boyfriend.” he stated, hoping that was enough.</p><p>The stunned look in the doctors eyes, before she quickly composed herself again, hadn’t gone unnoticed by him. She had definitely recognized them and the news that he and Omar were together had surprised her. The only way to get information out of the doctor was to come clean to her. Information he desperately needed. So he continued.</p><p>“ I know you have a professional confidentiality. But even if you hadn’t and you would tell the entire world tomorrow…..Omar Ayuso and I are together. We have fallen in love during the recording of the 4th season. Do with the information what ever you want, but please tell me how he is.” Unable to hold back the tears he had been fighting the entire time. He didn’t care anymore if the whole world would found out about them tomorrow. He would deal with all the consequences it would have. He couldnt care less, he only thing he cared about was how Omar was doing.</p><p>“ Omar has been very lucky.” the doctor started. </p><p>A feeling of relieve washed over him. Hearing Miquel sighed, indicated that he had interpreted the first words the same way he had.</p><p>“ The alcohol level in his blood was dangerously high. It was our main concern when he arrived at the hospital. It was a matter of minutes or he would have slipped in a coma.” The doctor explained.”We had to pump his stomach immediately. Preventing that more alcohol would be absorbed by the blood. The more alcohol reaches the brains, the more damage it could cause. If that would have happened, it could have let to his death.”</p><p>The words shocked him. Realizing it had been a really close call, made him shiver. He felt a hand being placed at his shoulder for support. </p><p>“ We have giving him a lot of fluid through his IV. It causes the blood to be thinned, with the result that the alcohol percentage is lowered.”</p><p>“ Decreasing the chance of more alcohol getting to the brains” Miquel concluded.</p><p>The doctor smiled “ Correct, you are not only a briljant actor, you would make a briljant doctor also.”</p><p>Seeing a sheepish look on Miquelon face, made him genuinely smile, for the first time that night.</p><p>“ So, he is out of danger? “ he needed to know. He wanted to hear it in clear and plain words.</p><p>“ Yes, he is. He is a healthy and strong young man. And he had a feisty fighting spirit. That has all added to this positive outcome. I once again want to say  he was extremely lucky. .”</p><p>Tears rolled over his cheeks, this time out of relieve. Looking at Miquel who also had tears rolling over his cheeks. They grabbed eachothers shoulder.</p><p>“ There are some other things we need to discuss.” The doctor continued. “ There is some head trauma. “</p><p>He had totally forgotten about that. Being out of danger didn’t necessarily mean that everything was okay. He started to tense up again. </p><p>“ Omar had a nasty cut on the back of his head. But it looked more serious than it actually was. The alcohol made his blood thinner, that’s the reason why it bled that much. It needed 7 stitches to close the cut. What worries us the most is the fact that he is still unconscious. To rule out any severe head trauma, we have made some scans. They turn out normal, no signs of hemorrhages or swelling of the brains. Probably he has a concussion, but that is normal considering the blow on the head. When he wakes up he will probably have a terrible headache and he will be nauseous for a while.”</p><p>“ Is he still unconscious?” he asked slightly worried, it has been hours since the fall.</p><p>“ Yes, we aren’t sure why it is taken him this long to wake up. Maybe he is was already exhausted. We have ruled out all other things, so I am confident he will wake up in the next hours.” </p><p>Omar was going to be alright. Suddenly everything became to much. Dizziness overtook him, his legs could no longer carry him. Just in time the doctor caught him, guiding him to a chair, forcing him to sit down. </p><p>“ Are you alright?” the doctor kneeled in front of him, knowing it was all due the stress he had been under.</p><p>“ Yes” he nodded. “ It has all been to much.”</p><p>“ I understand that you were worried. But listen he is going to be absolutely fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“ Can I see him?” he asked, desperately wanting to see him, talk to him, kiss him and hold him.</p><p>“ You can in about half an hour. We are moving him in to a different room down the hallway. Once he is settled in, I will have a nurse get you. Okay?”</p><p>“ Thank you” feeling completely drained, but extreme happy at the same time.</p><p>“ There is one final thing. His ankle, he sprained it severely.. Normally we would have taped it and he wouldn’t be allowed it to walk on it for the next 3 weeks. Considering the fact that he is an actor and he is in the middle of recording season 4. We plastered his foot with a walking plaster. So when he gets out of here he is able to continue his activities.”</p><p>“ You already knew who he was. “ he mumbled slightly surprised </p><p>“ Ofcourse, I have two teenaged daughters, both big fans off Elite. “ covering the fact she herself was a great fan of the show also.</p><p>Unable to contain his curiosity “ How would they react to the news that Omar and I are together?”</p><p>“ They would go hysterical. If my professional confidentiality wasn’t a legit reason for not telling it, two teenage girls going ballistic is certainly a reason not to tell.”  shaking her head not wanting to think about how her daughters would behave.</p><p>“ Thank you” getting the message that she had no intention of telling a soul about him and Omar.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a nurse appeared “ Doctor Ramirez, you are needed in trauma 3.”</p><p>“ I will be there in a minute” she replied. The nurse quickly made her exit.</p><p>“  I have to go. I have patients waiting for me. We will probably see eachother , when I check in on Omar later.”</p><p>Before he and Miquel could even say goodbye she was already out the door. Before the door was completely closed it was opened again. Claudia and Itzan entered the room.</p><p>“ Sorry” Claudia uttered “ The waiting was killing us. We needed to come. How is Omar? That was the doctor just leaving wasn’t it? </p><p>Claudia was evident still shaken and from the look on Itzan face he wasn’t feeling any better.</p><p>“ He is okay, he is going to be alright.” he started. </p><p>Within minutes he explained everything the doctor had told him and Miquel. Seeing the fear disappear from their faces, making place for relieve. Once he was finished Claudia pulled him into a hug, pressing her forehead against his “ He is going to be fine” she said.</p><p>“ Yes, he is going to be fine.” Giving Claudia a kiss on her forehead, before he released himself from her embrace. </p><p>“ I have called Ramon to let him know that Omar has had an accident. I told him Omar stumbled and hit his head. Ramon is going to notify the others and the recordings for tomorrow are going to be cancelled. However there is going to be a meeting tomorrow at 1 in the studio’s about how to continue. I told him we keep him updated about Omar’s condition.” Itzan said.</p><p>Looking at his watch “ It is almost half past twelve now, I will try to call him now and explain what is happening. “ </p><p>While Itzan was calling Ramon there was a soft knock on the door. Miquel opened the door and a nurse made her entrance “ I am here to tell you that mister Ayuso is installed in his room and is allowed to have a visitor. “</p><p>Suddenly he felt nervous, this was the moment he moment he would see Omar again. Claudia patted him on his back “ Go on, go see him tiger.”</p><p>They agreed that he was going to stay with Omar and that the rest would go back to the villa. He promised he would keep them posted. They said their goodbyes and he turned to the nurse saying he was ready.</p><p>He followed the nurse down the hallway as she stopped in front of a door. “ Before you enter, I want to warn you. He is still unconscious. It will look like he is sleeping. He is hooked on to a device that regristrates his bloodpressure, his heartbeat and the oxygenlevel in his blood. In the nurseroom there is a monitor, which shows us how he is doing. If there are any changes we will be on it right away. We don’t expect something to happen, it is just out of precaution. So far he is doing very well.”</p><p>Slowly she pushed the door open “ Are you ready?”</p><p>He nodded and followed her into the room. The lights in the room were dimmed. He froze the moment he saw Omar laying in the bed on the opposite side off the room. Even from that distance he could see how pale he looked. The small light above him made him look even paler. Omar looked so fragile in that hospital bed. The sheets covering him up, neatly folded  back at chest height. He could still see Omar was wearing a classic blue hospital gown.  His hands laying on his chest. Motionless.</p><p>He noticed the device,  the nurse had previous told him about, behind the bed. A band strapped on Omars right upperarm. And a sort of a cap on his left index finger also attached to the device. He still had an IV in his left hand. It was covered with a bandage now. </p><p>Slowly he walked towards a chair positioned next the bed, pulled it closer to the bed as he sat down.</p><p>“ Can he hear me?” he asked softly.</p><p>“ I honestly don’t know, but I like to believe they do.” the nurse smiled at him. “ Can I get you anything .? Tea or coffee?”</p><p>“ No thank you, I am fine.” he lied. Fighting against the tears he felt burning in his eyes. Not wanting the nurse to see them. All he wanted was for her to leave the room. </p><p>“ I will give you some privacy. If you need me I am in the nursestation around the corner. Okay?”</p><p>Once again he thanked her politely. Screaming from the inside to leave him alone. He wanted to be alone with Omar. As if the nurse had read his mind, she left the room. He looked back at Omar, taking his hand and pressed a kiss on his tattoo that decorated his hand. Letting the tears run freely over his cheeks now. Dripping on to their hands.</p><p>“ I am so sorry Omar……I am sorry for everything I have said. “ he winced. “ I didn’t mean it when I broke up with you. I want us to be together. Please forgive me.” Placing his other hand against Omar cheek and rubbed it softly with his thumb. Carefully he leaned over and pressed a kiss on Omar’s lips. Hoping Omar would respond to it as he normally did, but this time there was no reaction. After a few seconds he pulled back.</p><p>“ You scared the shit out all of us Omar, you scared the shit out of me, you know” looking at Omar’s hand in his. “ please don’t ever do that again.”</p><p>Thinking about how things could have turned out differently, he caved. His whole body trembled as he started to sob uncontrollably. Resting his head onto Omar’s stomach, while he cried “ I need you to wake up. I need you to come back to me.”</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Slowly he tried to open his eyes. His head was severely pounding. The back of his head was hurting. Blinking his eyes against the light in the room, trying to figure out where he was. He lifted up his left hand, noticing it had an IV in it. </p><p>The next thing he noticed was the blue fabric he was wearing. He clearly was in the hospital, but he had no clue how he got there. His eyes caught somebody sitting next him, resting his head on his stomach. He couldn’t see the face as it was turned away from him, but he could recognize those curls out of all the curly people in the world. The man sitting beside him was definitely Aron. It only raised more questions. Questions he had no answers to. As he wanted to sit more upright, he noticed that his hand was stuck, looking down at the cause of it, he saw Aron was holding it tightly. </p><p>What in the world was going on? Why was Aron holding his hand? What had happened? Why was he in the hospital? The pounding of his head was increasing, he could feel his heartbeat in his head. He felt the pressure lifted of his stomach as he saw Aron turning his head towards him. He could see dried up tear streaks on his face, it’s startled him. Why had he been crying? Seeing a smile appear on Arons face, made him smile too. Aron smiles always were contagious. Somehow it reassured him everything was fine.</p><p>“ Hey you,.” Aron whispered, while rubbing his hands through his eyes. “ How are you feeling?”</p><p>“ I have a terrible headache.” Lifting his hand to his head to massage his temples. “ What happened? Why am I in the hospital?”</p><p>“ Don’t you remember what happened? “ </p><p>He shook his head in denial. “Please tell me.” He wanted to know what had happened.<br/>He noticed Aron swallowed hard, it made him feel uneasy. It felt like he was going to hear something, that he preferably not wanted to hear. </p><p>“ We had a terrible fight back in the villa. I said some things I didn’t mean.”</p><p>What fight? What villa? What was Aron talking about?</p><p>“ After our argument you start drinking a lot. You fell and hit your head. That’s why you are here.”</p><p>“ Argument? Drinking? Repeating  the words, that didn’t make any sense to him.</p><p>“ It’s all my fault,  I am so sorry. I made a stupid mistake. Forgive me.”</p><p>The next moment Aron grabbed his hand. </p><p> He slightly started to panic. His breathing became irregular and his heartbeat started to increase. Unable to control it.</p><p>“ What the fuck are you talking about?  Where is Alonso? breathing loudly now. Pulling his hand out of Arons grip.</p><p>“ Alonso? “ the bitter tone in Arons voice shocked him.</p><p>“ Yeah you know. Alonso……my boyfriend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Tell me you remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 35.</p><p>Finally we will find out what is happening. Why doesnt Omar remember Aron? And how is Aron coping with it.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think off it. </p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He had been so happy the moment he had felt movement underneath him. Knowing it meant Omar was waking up. The moment he looked into Omar’s brown dark eyes, he thought he might cry. He had been so happy. But the feeling hadnt  lasted long. Minutes later Omar had asked about Alonso. For a moment he thought Omar was making him pay for breaking up with him. For a second he thought Omar was kidding. But the gaze in Omar’s eyes indicated that he was far from joking, he was being serious. </p><p>Suddenly the device behind Omar had  to peep and within seconds a nurse barged in the room. He quickly got out of the way and walked over to the window. Not only to provide the nurse the space she needed, but also the time he needed. Time to collect himself, to compose himself again. Unable to understand what was happing. Something he desperately wanted to find out.</p><p>“ Easy Omar. Look at me.” Quickly she reached over to grab the bowl that was on the nightstand and held it front of Omar. Omar bend over and emptied his stomach.</p><p>“ That’s it.” the nurse was rubbing his back. “ Take a deep breath and slowly breath out.”<br/> Not only Omar was following up the nurse instructions, he also was. Hoping it would calm him down. After repeating the procedure a couple off times, he noticed it had effect. He was ready to face Omar again, so he turned around to look at him and the nurse.</p><p>“ Are you feeling any better?” the nurse looked  behind Omar to see the valuables being back to normal again. </p><p>“ Yes, thank you.” Omar nodded.</p><p>The nurse took away the bowl “ I will go find the doctor. She will check in on you shortly. I am happy to see you awake.” </p><p>He heard Omar say thank you to the nurse and than he turned his attention towards him. </p><p>“ Aron, I am sorry. I am thankful you are here.” </p><p>Walking back towards the chair again, he tried to figure out what to do or say. Not wanting to upset Omar again. Maybe he should back off a little , try to figure out what was going on. It seemed like Omar got upset the minute he spoke about them. Considering that fact among the fact that Omar thought Alonso was his boyfriend, made him suspicious that Omar might have a severe concussion or amnesia. All they could do was wait for the doctor to arrive. Hopefully the doctor could clarify things.</p><p>He pulled the chair back a little and slumped down in it. “ That’s okay, I am glad to be here and see that you are okay.”</p><p>“ About what you just said.” Omar start bitting his nails, something he did when he was nervous. “ What did…….”</p><p>“ Forget about it. It is not important.” cutting Omar short. Not able to look at Omar any longer, he dipped his eyes to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Aron was flatout lying to him. He could tell in the way he was behaving. It was the tone of his voice and the eyes avoiding him that gave him away. There was definitely something going on. The way Aron acted when he asked about his boyfriend. For a second he thought Aron was jealous, but quickly suppressed that thought Aron was the most straightest guy he knew.<br/>He wanted to pull up his legs, noticing for the first time since he woke up that his rightfoot felt heavier. Bending over to look under the sheet, he saw his foot was plastered.</p><p>“ What the hell?” he said while starting to get nauseous again. Quickly throwing himself back in the pillow behind him, closing his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, hoping the nauseousness would subside. </p><p>“ Are you alright?</p><p>“ A bit nauseous .” he opened his eyes again, relieved he was able to keep everything in.</p><p>“ It’s due to your concussion. You also have a cut on the back of your head, it it stitched.”</p><p>His hand moved to the back of his head, towards the sore spot he had felt after waking up.</p><p> “ I have stitches.” he smiled proudly, causing Aron to smile also.</p><p>“ Yeah 7 to be specific. And you have your ankle sprained.” Aron pointed towards his ankle.</p><p>“ Well it must have been my lucky day. “ seeing the smile drop from Arons face. Obviously he had said something wrong. Before he could asked what was wrong with him, there was a knock on the door. A middle aged woman in a white coat walked in to the room. From the way she looked and smiled at Aron he could tell that they had already met.</p><p>“ I am glad you decided to wake up mister Ayuso. I am doctor Ramirez. “ she stretched out her hand.</p><p>“ Omar” shaking her hand.</p><p>“ You had us scared for a minute last night.” taking place at the edge of the bed. “Your boyfriend was very worried.” she nodded towards Aron.</p><p>“ Oh, he is not my boyfriend” he laughed at the assumption the doctor just made. “ He is my fellow coworker and my…..”</p><p>Suddenly he heard the unmistaken sound of a chair  being knocked over and when turned his face to look at Aron, he was just on time to see his back while he stormed out of the room. <br/>Something was wrong with his friend, something was clearly bothering him. </p><p>“ Omar” the doctor said, making him focus on her again. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Hearing Omar say that he was not his boyfriend was to much to handle. He could no longer take it. It literally broke him. All he wanted was to get out of there as soon as possible. His vision was blurred, he couldn’t breath, when he stormed out of the room. When he reached the hallway , he gasped for air, leaning against the wall. His world was crumbling down.<br/>He had tried to hold it together even when he started to suspect Omar had no memory of them. He had clung to the last bit of hope he had left. But that last bit of hope just went up in smoke. He had felt his heart shatter in thousand pieces. His worst nightmare had become reality. It was ironic…All night he had been afraid of losing Omar and now he had, but not in the way he expected.<br/>Clenching his hands into fist and pressed them hard against his eyes. Sliding down against the wall until he sunk on the floor. He threw back his head hard against the wall, wanting to scream, but no sound came out.  This was the universe punishing him for breaking up with Omar. All he wanted was to take everything back. If he could  do things over, he would. And now there was nothing he could do about it. He lost Omar. </p><p> </p><p>He wrapped his arms around his raised knees, laying his forehead against them. Making himself small. Just like he was feeling small and unimportant. He couldn’t care less what was going to happen to him. It didn’t matter…..not anymore.</p><p>In the background he heard a door being closed. He felt hands on his arms and when he looked up he saw Docter Ramirez squatting in front of him. Quickly he wiped his tears away.</p><p>“ Come with me.” she said  compassionately, pulling him up. “ we need to talk about Omar.”</p><p>She guided him to a room which was evidently her office. He took place in one of the chairs infront of her desk. He noticed the way she look at him, she clearly pitied him. He didn’t need pity, he needed Omar to remember them.</p><p>“ How are you? “ she asked softly. Was she really asking him how he felt? How did she think he felt? He was gutted, empty, confused and torn.</p><p>“ I am great.” he bit out sarcastically “ except from the part that my boyfriend forgot all about me, I am doing fine.” He knew he was unreasonable, but he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“ I know this is tough. I know this is hard.”</p><p>“ Do you? Do you really?” once again he sounded bitterly. She was only being nice to him. She didn’t deserved to be treated in such way. </p><p>“ Yes I do. But you need to have faith.”</p><p>“ Why” Whats the point of that? He thinks he is still with his exboyfriend.”</p><p>“ Listen, I just examined to Omar. Physically he is doing fine, he will make a quick recovery. But he is suffering from retrograde amnesia. That means that he suffers a memory loss. “</p><p>Well he already knew that. He was about to say something, but the doctor made a sign that made him decide to listen.</p><p>“ It is not uncommon after a blow to the head. As I told you before the scans showed no abnormalities. So I am quite convinced Omar’s amnesia is temporarily. That means Omar will regain his memory .”</p><p>He stared at her with his eyes wide open, unable to speak. There was still hope. There was a chance Omar  remember them. </p><p>“The memories are still inside of him, unfortunately he isn’t able to reach them. It will take some time for the memories to flood back to him.”</p><p>“ How long will it take? finally he was able to form words</p><p>“ I have no concrete answer to that question. It can only be a few days, but it can also be weeks or months. And there still is a very slight possibility that he will never remember.”</p><p>“ What is a slight possibility? What percentage are we talking about? Hé asked with hesitation, not sure if he was ready for the answer.</p><p>“ Statistically 97% will regain their memory.”</p><p>Hearing the number it lifted his spirit again. The spirit to fight for Omar. There was a huge chance Omar would remember everything again.</p><p>“ There is one thing you need to know Aron.” Doctor Ramirez said seriously “ I asked Omar what date he thought it was and he thinks it is October 16th. I explained to him that he is suffering from amnesia. It slightly upset him and that is my main concern. Normally we deal with retrograde amnesia by correcting and telling people about the time they have lost.. But that only applies for normal circumstances. Not for circumstances that could lead to emotional  and stressful situations. In that case forcing the thruth on him will cause anxiety attacks which may lead to him blocking out the memories permanently. “</p><p>He knew where she was hinting at, but he wanted to make sure he understood it “ You mean telling Omar that he and I are together?”</p><p>“ Yes, that is exactly what I mean. Omar believes he is with his previous boyfriend. For him that is real. Telling him about your relationship will come as a shock. It will literally pull the solid ground from underneath his feet. Taking away his safe haven.”</p><p>“ So you are telling me I have to keep quite and not tell him anything. You want me to pretend that he is just a friend to me. And I have to need to accept he is with Alonso.”</p><p>“ I can’t tell you what to do or what not to do. I am only saying that forcing the truth on him might cause him to block it permanently. What you do with this information is up to you.” she smiled.</p><p>“ But how is he ever…...” </p><p>“ He is going to figure it out. I am positive he is going to have questions. And when he comes with questions you are going to answer them. Open and honestly.  Just be alert to signs of anxiety or stress.” She reached for her sign that started to peep.</p><p>“ I am sorry I have to go. Emergency.” she stood up from behind her desk. He imitated her as he also stood up. “ I am sure you will find your way back to eachother. Go see him, he was worried about you.”</p><p>“ Thank you, for everything.” feeling better than he had half an hour ago. <br/>“ Take care, Aron.” quickly she walked away in the opposite direction he needed to go. </p><p>Now he needed to figure out his next move. He believed that he and Omar would be together again. But first he had to deal with Alonso. He knew he needed Alonso on board. He sure wasn’t happy with the thought about seeing Alonso. And it would be absolutely hell for him to see Omar with him. But he needed to put his personal feelings for Alonso aside in order to get back with Omar. And being with Omar again was all that he wanted. So he was willing to do whatever it took to get him back. </p><p>Remembering the others were still clueless about the situation, During all that was happening he totally forgot to keep them posted. Quickly he took his phone out of his pocket to send Miquel a message that Omar was awake and that he would be at the meeting at 1 to fill them in.</p><p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>Many questions were playing in his head. The doctor had explained him that he was suffering from amnesia. It had shock him to hear it was May 3th while he thought it was October. His head started to pound loudly at all the questions he had. The doctor had said he would regain his memory, but  it could take some time.  Stressing about it would definitely not help get it back any quicker, so he decided not to dwell on it to long.  As soon as he would see Alonso he would ask if he had missed out on important things. He didn’t even know if Alonso knew he was in the hospital. Alonso must be worried by now. He had asked Aron about Alonso, only to get a strange response. Where was Aron anyway. He had stormed out of the room without saying anything. Something was going on with him and he intended to find out what. But his main priority was to inform his boyfriend where was. Maybe his phone was in his pants which they had stored in the locker across the room. He needed to get it. He shoved back the blankets and slowly got in a sitting position, his feet dangling. Carefully he moved forward, so his feet touched the ground. As he stood he started to feel lightheaded and nauseous. He closed his eyes and trying to grab the bed to steady himself.</p><p>“ What are you doing?” two arms grabbing him and he quickly grabbed on to Aron. For a moment he felt an electric wave running through his veins. Opening his eyes only to see the worried look on Arons face. “ Let’s get you back in to bed”</p><p>Once he was laying in bed again and after some deep breaths the dizziness disappeared.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/c6tp5x2"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“ What were you thinking? You aren’t supposed to get out of bed yet.” Arons voice sounded reprimanding.</p><p>“ I wanted to get my phone. I want to call Alonso. He has no clue I am here.” </p><p>Aron pulled his phone out off his pocket and handed him over. “ Here take my phone, call your boyfr….Alonso. I think your phone is still at the villa.”</p><p>“ Thank you” he smiled. Quickly he dialed Alonso’s number as he saw Aron walking over to the window, giving him some privacy.<br/>Alonso picked up at the second ring. Maybe it was all his imagination but Alonso seemed surprised that he called him. But the minute he told him he was in the hospital he sounded worried and had promised he was on his way. All he wanted was to feel Alonso’s arms around him telling him everything would be okay. Aron was still standing by the window, staring, something or someone had obviously peeked his interest. </p><p>“ Is she goodlooking?” he assumed he was looking at a girl.</p><p>“ Huh what?” clearly Aron had been lost in his thought.</p><p>“ I asked if the girl you are watching is good looking?” holding out Arons phone to give it back.</p><p>“ I wasn’t…yeah she was goodlooking.” he heard Aron say, as Aron rubbed through his hair with one hand, walking over to retrieve his phone.</p><p>When Aron placed his fingers around the phone and their fingers touched there was that electric shock again. Quickly he pulled back his hand. Aron didn’t seem to notice anything. </p><p>“ I thought you had left. You disappeared so quickly.” </p><p>“ I remembered that I left my wallet in my car.”</p><p>“ It took you a long time to retrieve it.” knowing Aron just lied to him, because he had seen Arons wallet being in his back pocket when he stormed out.</p><p>“ I walked by the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat.”</p><p>“ Tell me about the villa.” changing the subject. There was something strange going on with Aron. As far as he knew Aron had never lied to him before and now he was telling lies after lies and based on his instinct it had something to with him.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar was asking all those impossible questions. Questions he couldn’t answer, so he lied to him, over and over again. He didn’t know what was worse him lying or the fact that Omar knew he was lying. Because there was no doubt in his mind that Omar knew he was lying. Relieved that Omar changed the subject and asked about the villa. He told him that they were staying in the villa because of the recording of season 4 of Elite. Omar had wanted to know if everything was going according schedule which he confirmed was going great. The twinkeling in Omars eyes told him that Omar was eager to get back to work. The extreme tension that hung in the air minutes ago had disappeared. The atmosphere between them was light and comfortable.</p><p>Suddenly the door was pushed open and the man he rather not wanted to see entered the room. Alonso looked stressed and worried. He walked past him, straight to Omar. The smile on Omar widened upon seeing Alonso, it causes a pang of pain inside of him. Omar used to smile at him that way.</p><p>“ Joder, Omar you scared me.” In a raw voice.</p><p>“ Just hold me” Omar said, opening his arms. “ just hold me.”</p><p>Alonso clearly had no idea what was going on, because he looked confused at him. He could see in his eyes he was uncomfortable with the situation. All he could do was nod at Alonso. That’s when Alonso hugged Omar. It was torture to watch the embrace and see Omar relax in his arms. And it got even worse when Omar cubbed Alonso’s face and leaning in to kiss him. But Alonso pulled back, before Omar could kiss him. Now it was Omar that also looked confused. </p><p>“ What’s wrong babe?” Omar reached for Alonso’s hand, only to have it pulled back. It confused Omar even more. Omar looked over at him and back at Alonso again. “ Can somebody please tell me what the fuck is going on here.?”</p><p>He needed to prevent Alonso telling Omar the truth, fearing it would cause Omar to flip out. So he said the only thing he could think off “ Alonso is upset about his mother”</p><p>Seeing Omar’s face softened as he looked at Alonso “ What is wrong with your mom?”</p><p>Alonso suddenly looked sad and remained silent. </p><p>“ Alonso, I am sorry. I can’t remember anything. Tell me what is wrong with your mom.”</p><p>Alonso started to cry and he could see tears forming in Omar’s eyes, as Omar clearly felt it had to be something bad. “ She is going to die Omar, she had a braintumor.”</p><p>“ No! “ Omar screamed, pulling Alonso in his arms. He could see the pain on Omar’s face, pain he willingly caused. For a moment he hated what he had done. </p><p>“ I am sorry…..” Omar said “ I am sorry I forgot.” Omar was getting anxious, he could see the valuables on the device rising. </p><p>“ Omar, you need to calm down.” he tried to calm Omar, but it was already to late. The alarm of the device went off. Alonso quickly let go off Omar, not knowing what was happening.</p><p>Again the nurse barged in. “ I have to ask you to leave the room. Omar needs to calm down and get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Alonso passed him, bumping his shoulder against his. Evidently upset with him. He turned around and followed Alonso. Once standing outside the room, Alonso looked angry.</p><p>“ How dare you talk about my mom? How could you do that to Omar? You know he didn’t remember and you knew it would upset him. Why would you do that to him, to the man you supposed to love.”</p><p>“ I love him, you don’t know shit about it.” releasing his frustration.</p><p>“ Then why this act?”</p><p>“ Because he has forgotten about me” he bit out. Desperately fighting against his tears, not wanting to give Alonso that pleasure.</p><p>“What?” disbelieve in Alonso’s voice.</p><p>“ Omar doesn’t remember that we are together. He thinks you are his boyfriend.”</p><p>“ Omar thinks I am his boyfriend?” a stunned looked on Alonso face.</p><p>He quickly explained what the doctor had said. Twisting the truth a little bit. Because he didn’t want Alonso to know that telling the truth to Omar might cause him to block out them being together permanently. So he told it was for Omar best interest that they played along, so that Omar would recover better. And that forcing the truth upon Omar would only cause stress and anxiety and that would stand in the way of a quick and full recovery.</p><p>“ So you want me to pretend to be his boyfriend?” Alonso asked after he finished explaining. “ For your benefit. I am not stupid. You are afraid that Omar will never remember you being together.”</p><p> Obviously Alonso wasn’t stupid.</p><p>“ I will do this, but not for you. I will do it for Omar. Because I know what you mean to him. But I am not going to lie to Omar. I can’t lie to him, he means a lot to me. He is still my friend.”</p><p>“ Thank you.” he mumbled. Not knowing what else to say. Maybe he had judged Alonso to soon.</p><p>“ Don’t thank me. I will give you a shitty time.”</p><p>“ I didn’t expect it any other way.” He didn’t want to think about it. “ But I warn you… don’t cross any lines, because in the end you are the one going to be hurt. And we don’t want that, do you?”</p><p>Alonso wanted to say something back, but the nurse interrupted them. She told them to say there goodbyes to Omar, because he needed to rest. He looked at his watch, he needed to go anyway. In two hours he had the meeting at the studio and he wanted to fresh up before that.</p><p>Walking back in the room, he saw Alonso already standing over by Omar.</p><p>“ I need to go to back to my mom, but I will be back brown eyes.” </p><p>He could see Omar’s eyes lit up, hearing his nickname. “ Okay, give your mom a hug from me.”</p><p>“ I will” Alonso wanted to turn around, but Omar grabbed his arm.</p><p>“ Aren’t you forgetting something?” Omar pouted</p><p>“ Ofcoure, how stupid of me.” </p><p>He saw Alonso leaning over and giving Omar a kiss on his mouth. It lasted only a few seconds, but he couldn’t watch it.He dipped his head, not wanting to see it. He looked back up when he heard them say goodby. When Alonso passed him on his way out he heard him whisper “ I am sorry you had to see that.” </p><p>He clenched his fist, wanting to go after Alonso and punch him. But he knew he couldn’t, instead he walked over to Omar.</p><p>“ I also have to go, I have a meeting at the studio.” Not knowing what he should do. Give him a hand or a hug.</p><p>“ Are you coming back?”</p><p>“ If you want me to” </p><p>“ I would like that.” Omar smiled.</p><p>“ Well then I will be back tomorrow” feeling happy Omar wanted to see him.</p><p>“ Promise?.”</p><p>“ I promise.” Stretching out hand to clap his, but instead Omar opened his arms.  So he gave him a hug. It felt so good to have Omar’s arms around him. He wanted  it to last.</p><p>“ Thank you, for being here. For being my friend.”</p><p>Reluctantly he pulled back “ You’re welcome…..anytime. I need to go now” he turned around.</p><p>He was half way the door when he heard Omar call him “ Piper.” </p><p>He immediately stopped in his tracks as he heard Omar calling him by the nickname he used for him. He turned back at Omar “ Yes?”</p><p>“ I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“ See you tomorrow” he smiled</p><p>He walked out off the room. Omar had called him “ Piper”. Hoping it was a sign that Omar would regain his memory soon. It filled his heart with hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Mixed feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 36 is a fact.</p><p>I hope you will enjoy it.</p><p>Thanks for always reading! </p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>After two long days in the hospital he had finally received the good news that the next morning he was being discharged. Although he felt much better than the first minute he woke up, he knew he wasn’t  back to his old self yet. With his foot being plastered, he managed to walk short distances in his room. His nauseous was complete gone, but still after a half an hour of concentrating on watching tv or having a conversation a headache made his appearance and he needed to rest. </p><p> </p><p>The thing he struggled the most with was that his memory had abandoned him. How hard he tried he still couldn’t remember what had happened. The last six month were a mystery to him. After another conversation with doctor Ramirez, in which she told him he needed to give it time, he had decided to let it rest. Eventually it only made him depressed and it increased the amounts of headache. The doctor had said the less he forced himself the sooner the memories would flood back to him. Most important thing was his recovery.</p><p>He desperately wanted to leave the hospital, the days were boring, stuck in his room.<br/>
Alonso visiting him multiple times a day made the days bearable. Apart from a kiss when he arrived and when he left, Alonso had been distant. He had confronted Alonso about being distant, but he had dismissed it, by telling him that he was worried about his mom. Which was understandable.<br/>
And when the doctor had told him he couldn’t go home alone. That someone needed to watch him, Alonso immediately volunteered. He had protested, because he knew Alonso needed to be with his mother and then the opportunity had arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Ramon and Dani had visit him this afternoon to check on him. The moment he saw them excitement bubbled up in side of him. He wanted to work. And while talking about it they came up with a plan.</p><p>He would go back to the villa tomorrow. Alonso would accompany him. And as of the Monday that followed he would go back to work. They would schedule one scene every afternoon. So in the morning he could take it easy, maybe rehearse the scene with Alonso and in the afternoon Alonso could bring him to the studios and he could visit his mom. Alonso would pick him up after the scene again and bring him back to the villa. In the evening he would be surrounded by his friends so Alonso could easily be with his mom. Only to come back again so they could spent the night together. 

It was perfect. Ramon and Dani were glad that this way the show wouldn’t be delayed so much. And for him it was a perfect balance of the rest he needed to recover, he was able to work and be with his boyfriend and also with his friends. </p><p>While thinking of his friends, he thought about Aron. He had promised to visit him, but he hadn’t.<br/>
Not sure why but it had slightly disappointed him. He had briefly talked to him on the phone, when Itzan had visit him Tuesday. Itzan visiting him had been a nice surprise. But when the talk come to Aron, Itzan told him that Aron had some complicated scenes to record and was still stuck at the studios.</p><p>Half an hour later Aron had called Itzan, asking to talk to him. They had talked for a few minutes, Aron expressed that he was sorry he couldn’t make it. Neither would he be able to make it the next day due to his tight work scedule . Hearing the tone off his voice he could hear Aron was genuine bummed. Agreeing they would see each other soon they had hung up the phone. He and Aron had build a strong friendship over time, so he was looking forward to hang out with him. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>He was in a terrible mood and he exactly knew why. Due to his work he hadn’t been able to visit Omar. There was nothing he could do about it. Calling Omar was no option, because he had no phone and the doctor had told Omar he needed to rest.  That meant that Omar would have no access to his phone while he was in the hospital. When he heard Itzan was going to visit Omar, he had called Itzan so he could talk to Omar, even if it was just for a minute. He needed to hear his voice. He missed Omar. Not only did he miss kissing him, touching him, but he also missed his voice, his smile, his dark eyes that always looked intrigued at him, the conversations they had, his sense of humor, he missed all of it.</p><p>It had been a long day at work. He was about to leave when Ramon had suddenly called a last minute meeting. When everybody was present they announced that Omar was being released rom the hospital the next day and that Omar had decided to move back into the villa. The news made him insanely happy until he heard Alonso was moving in also. He listened to the explanation and it all made sense, but his heart ached. He would be confronted with Alonso every single day, at least until Omar would be mobile again. <em>It is temporarily</em> he told himself. And when Alonso was at the hospital to be with his mother, he could have some quality time with Omar. He wanted to stay close to Omar, hoping that spending time together would trigger his memory. It was just a matter of time.</p><p>Maybe he could visit Omar, walking out of the studio toward his car but a look on his watch told him visiting hours were long over.. Longing for a shower and something to eat, he decided to head back to the villa. On his mind only played one thing: tomorrow he would see Omar again. </p><p>Later that night he had troubles sleeping again. Just like the previous nights he lie awake in his bed, tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep. He was exhausted.  For the 3th night in a row he climbed out of his bed and walked over to Omars room. The memories of the room invaded him. The room in which they had shared their first kiss, numerous moments of pleasure, countless hours of just talking about random things, falling asleep spooning each other and waking up together. He could feel Omar’s presence in the room. He slid between the sheets, closed his eyes and breath in the scent of Omar that lingered in the pillow he tightly hugged. Knowing it was the last night he could sleep in this room. </p><p>His mind told him to be happy that tomorrow Omar would be home again. But his heart ached at the fact he couldn’t be with Omar the way he wanted. </p><p>Slowly he felt himself finally drift away. Dreaming that soon he would be reunited with Omar again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>It was late in the afternoon when he finally got the clearance to leave the hospital. He had hoped to leave the hospital early in the morning, but somehow the paperwork concerning his release was delayed.</p><p>He whistled through his teeth when the villa came in his sight. It was huge and when he and Alonso entered the villa he was stunned by all its luxury. Gazing around the big kitchen, he heard muffled noises coming from the room next door. He grabbed Alonso’s hand as he steady himself a little, still not able to walk normal due to the plaster. As he limbed towards to sound of the noises, almost entering the room he heard a loud “Welcome home”. In the center of what seem to be the dining room stood his friends. The sight of it made him emotional, not able to hold back his tears.<br/>
Claudia was the first one to hug him, she literally threw herself in his arms, making them almost tumble over.</p><p>“ Jesus Claudia, are you trying to get me back in to the hospital already?” he laughed.<br/>
“ Maricon” she teasingly said, knowing he wouldn’t mind the word as she used it as a nickname for him.</p><p>Next one in line was Itzan who gave him a tight hug. “ I am glad you are back man.”</p><p>“ I think I am glad to be back” looking around the room, absorbing the for him new surrounding.</p><p>Miquel was the next in line, he grasped his hand and pulled him against his shoulder. It felt like a brotherly hug. Pol followed the same example. He only met Pol a few times, knowing he would be a new asset for season 4. Georgina kissed him at his cheek, while hugging him.</p><p>Last in line was Aron, he looked insecure , as if he didn’t know how to greet him. When Aron stretched out his hand, he grabbed it and pulled him into a hug. While he wondered why Aron was acting so strangely, he felt a electric shock running through his veins. Quickly he pulled back, hoping that Aron hadn’t noticed the strange reaction their hug had caused on him.</p><p>“ It’s good to see you, Omar.” Arons voice was low</p><p>“ It’s good to see you too.” </p><p>The next thing he did was introducing Alonso properly “ Most of you already know him, but this is Alonso, my boyfriend” Seeing the uncomfortable look on Alonso’s face, he grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. “ The love of my life.” </p><p>Everybody greeted Alonso, except for Aron, he walked out of the room. Miquel excused himself and went after Aron. Aron seemed off. Clearly he had been the most upset by his accident. He had a feeling that Aron seemed to have problems with Alonso’s presence. He had noticed it days ago in the hospital and now he got that feeling again. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. After a few minutes they returned with cake and beers. Aron and Miquel clearly had fun about something, both laughing out loud. Maybe he had seen things that weren’t there and  was it all-in his imagination. </p><p>After having a piece of cake, he had passed on the beer because of his pain medication, he felt a headache coming up. Quickly he massaged his temples.</p><p>“ I think you need some rest.” Alonso whispered to him.</p><p>He nodded in agreement. “ Lets go to our bedroom.”</p><p>“ Uh” he heard Alonso say “ I think it is best if we have separate bedrooms.”</p><p>He couldn’t believe what Alonso had said. “ What ? No way.”</p><p>“ Omar, It is better that I sleep in another room.”</p><p>“ Why? “ he asked, not understanding why Alonso wanted to sleep separately.</p><p>“ You need your rest.” </p><p>“ Bulshit” he bit out. “ What is going on, Alonso? I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“ Omar, calm down” Alonso tried to calm him.</p><p>“ I am not calming down. You don’t want to be with me. And I want to know why. Do you want to break up with me?” anxiety in his voice.</p><p>“ No, of course not.” Alonso said softly. “ I thought it was in your best interest. But if you want me to sleep next to you, I will.”</p><p>“ Yes, that is the only thing I want. Like we always do.”</p><p>Taking Alonso’s hand, he excused them by telling he needed to rest. The devastated expression on Aron face went unnoticed by him, when they walked out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>To surprise Omar and welcome him back home, they arranged a small gathering. Just to have a drink and a cake. Nothing more because they all knew it would be exhausting for Omar. They all managed to wrap up the shoots early and quickly hurried home. Knowing that Omar was allowed to leave the hospital around 4 in the afternoon.</p><p>It was difficult for him to watch Omar enter the villa with Alonso. Seeing Omar holding the other mans hand, their fingers interlaced. Wishing it was him holding his hand. Remembering how intimate it felt, the first time he had interlaced his fingers with Omar. It had been after they had their first kiss and Omar had wanted him to sleep next to him. It had been a simple touch, but it had meant so much.</p><p>An other hard part had been the way he took in his surroundings. Like everything was new for him to see. There hadn’t even been a tiny flash of recognition in his eyes, which made reality hit him hard again. Omar’s memory was gone and the villa didn’t trigger any memories. </p><p>He watched how everybody enthusiastically greeted Omar. He smiled at Omar’s witty comment to Claudia. At least he hadn’t lost his sense of humor. On purpose he had positioned himself to be the last one to welcome Omar. He needed to buy himself some time to figure out how he was supposed to greet Omar. Should he hug him, knowing that if he did, he didn’t want to let go of him anymore. Afraid what Omar would make out of that. Should he just shake his hand, knowing that would raise suspicion by Omar about why he was so distant. He was still lost in making up his mind, when Omar was in front of him. Quickly he decided he would do the same was Miquel had done it. Clap his hand and give him a brotherly hug, but when he had stretched out his hand Omar had grabbed it and pulled him in a hug. Instantly he had felt a electric wave running through his veins. And for a second he had felt Omar react, as if he had felt the same current running through him also. The abrupt way Omar pulled away was a confirmation that Omar had indeed felt it. An euphoric feeling washed over him, but it didn’t last long.</p><p>As quickly as the euphoria came upon him, as quickly it disappeared when Omar had introduced Alonso. He could have handled it if Omar only had referred to Alonso as his boyfriend. But when he called him the love of his life, he broke completely. It was too much to handle. He couldn’t bring himself up to greeting Alonso, he just walked out of the room. Knowing it would definitely raise questions, but he couldn’t stay, he just couldn’t.</p><p>In the kitchen, he tried to get his act back together. Not allowing himself to cry. He needed to be strong. He wasn’t going to give up on this. Omar was going to remember that he was the love of his life not Alonso. Miquel had come to check in on him. </p><p>“ You are not going to give up, are you? “ Miquel had asked him.</p><p>“ No way.” he had replied </p><p>“ That’s the spirit, Iago.” Miquel had referred to his alter ego in El desorden que dejas. In which he had portrayed a badass, at least that was the side he showed. In the inside he was tormented by demons of the past. Instantly he knew why Miquel had called him Iago. He was in the situation Iago was in, the situation with Omar tortured him, but he needed to be a badass and fight for what he wanted.</p><p>He laughed at Miquel, patted his shoulder to make him understand that he had gotten the hint. Quickly he pulled the cake and some beers out of the fridge, handing some over to Miquel. Hoping that Omar would think he had only left to get those things. Just before they entered the room, Miquel had said “ Let’s see if we can get you nominated for Actor of the year.”<br/>
It made him laugh so loud that he saw Omar looking puzzled at him.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later he felt like he was in an emotional rollercoaster again. He had noticed that Omar was getting tired, so it hadn’t surprised him that Alonso suggested for Omar to take some rest. He was pleased to hear that Alonso wanted to sleep in another room. Alonso for once had taken the decency to respect the boundaries. Boundaries which they hadn’t set, but of which both knew were obvious. But he hadn’t taken in account that Omar would get all upset. He witnessed how Omar kept pushing Alonso, whom finally had no option then to give in at Omar’s request.</p><p>Seeing them walk off, going to the room that once was Omar and his, caused a pain in his chest. He could only hope that Alonso would keep his distance from Omar. Fearing that if Omar kept pushing him, Alonso would eventually give in to all Omar’s desires. Quickly he pushed that thought aside, not willing to even go there. He knew that he would go ballistic and would get in a state of mind that he couldn’t vouch for himself any longer.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alonso POV</strong>
</p><p>He felt like he was in an impossible situation. As if he hasn’t had enough on his mind with his mother already. There was nothing  he wanted in the world then be with Omar again, but he already came to terms with the fact that it was never going to happen. Omar had made that pretty clear weeks ago. And he had moved on, thankfully that Omar still wanted to be his friend after all the resentful things he had said at Roci’s party. After hearing the diagnosis of his mom, Omar had been there and proven him they were still friends. Slowly he had started to accept that Omar was with Aron. </p><p>Never would he have imagined that Omar would fall for a guy like Aron. But he had seen the look in his eyes when he talked about Aron, the way he had looked at him. Omar was unmistaken deeply in love with Aron. And if that was what made Omar happy, he was willing to push his own feelings aside. </p><p>When Omar called him with the news he was in the hospital, he never would have guessed the tables had been turned. It was a shock that Omar had amnesia and even a greater shock that Omar believed he and Omar were still together. He sincerely felt sorry for Aron at that moment. It must be hard to find out the man you love has forgotten about you. Aron suggestion to play along had upset him slightly. He didn’t have to pretend he loved Omar, because he still did. But he hated the lying, he couldn’t lie to his friend, not even a tiny one. Knowing how much Aron meant to Omar and considering the fact that Omar would eventually regain his memory, he agreed to play along, but he wasn’t going to lie. </p><p>But the moment he entered the hospital room again, the lying had begun. Omar wanted to kiss him and all he did was making excuses why he didn’t. In the next days Omar keep giving him a hard time about it. And all he did was ly. Using the illness of his mother as an excuse. He hated it.</p><p>And moments ago Omar made it pretty clear that he expected them to sleep in the seem room. At first he had to tried to convince Omar it was better to have an own room. But Omar wasn’t having it and kept pushing him until he had finally gave in.</p><p>He knew Omar suffered amnesia, but the way Omar looked at him, talked to him, wanted to be with him, it was al real. And it was now taking his toll on him. He didn’t know how longer he could resist being with Omar in the way he wanted. He couldn’t give in, because he knew he was the one who was going to be hurt in the end. Because he knew that once Omar started to remember everything between him and Aron, remembered the love between them, Omar would chose for Aron. And that would devastate him once again. So the only thing he could do was keep his distance as much as possible.</p><p>That’s why he had left Omar alone to rest. Omar had wanted him to lay next to him, but he had declined. Telling Omar that while he was resting, he would take the opportunity to spend time with his mom. After making sure Omar would be okay and giving him a kiss on his forehead he had left the room with the promise he would be back later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>It felt like he had slept for hours, when he woke up. Darkness surrounded his room. He turned on the nightlight besides him. A glimpse on his watch told him he had been sleeping for more then two hours. He looked next to him and was bummed that Alonso wasn’t back yet. He had been waiting for the moment that he could finally be in his arms again. While being in the hospital he had missed sleeping in his arms. Kissing the man he loved before going to bed. It was al he longed for. </p><p> </p><p>He knew he had pushed Alonso, maybe he shouldn’t have done it. He had only been thinking about his own wants and needs that he hadn’t even considered what Alonso needed. Of course Alonso wanted to spend as much time with his mother now it was still possible. And now he claimed that precious time. Shit he had behaved as a complete selfish bastard. Maybe Alonso wanted some space for himself. He would send Alonso a text that he was fine and that he could stay with his mom for as long that he wanted. He reached over to fetch his phone which was on charge. He had tried to switch on his phone before, that was laying on his nightstand, only to notice it had been completely empty.</p><p>It seems like an eternity for the phone to start up. And when it finally lightened up and he saw the screensaver his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p><em>-What the fuck-</em>  He stared at the photo at the background. It was a photo of him and Aron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Tell me what I want to know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 37</p><p>I hope you are still enjoying this story. Once again I want to thank you for reading my story. It means a lott to me.</p><p>Currently I am working on the final chapters. I want them to be perfect. So this story will get the end it deserves.</p><p>Thank you!</p><p>Enjoy this chapter  💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Slightly shocked he looked at the photo on his phone. A photo of him and Aron. Aron was standing half behind him, leaning against him, one hand leaning on his shoulder. His other hand on his arm. His head leaning against his. Both looking insanely happy, almost like they were in love. He couldn’t remember the photos ever been taken. It most have been a photo taking during filming a scene of the new season. The clothes seemed a bit off for the Elite show though. And his tattoo was visible, that also was an indication that it wasn’t a shoot for the show.</p><p>Maybe there were more photos on his phone. Photos that could enlighten the situation. He quickly opened his photo gallery. As he already expected there were more photos of him and Aron. There was a goofy one, in which they both were making funny faces. He slide further to the next one. He swallowed hard when he saw it. It was a photo of him and Aron kissing. And the next one showed them bare chested in each other arms. </p><p><em>- What was going on?-</em>He slide back and forth between the photos. The photos suggested that they were together somehow. They looked so intimate. Had he and Aron been together? Did they had an affair? Quickly he dismissed that thought, he was with Alonso. And Aron wasn’t bisexual, that was for sure. But when were these photos taken? They probably were taken for a shoot of the new season. It had to be. His head started to pound. His head was filling itself with all kind of questions.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/sygRc1p">
    
  </a>
</p><p> He tabbed his phone until he was back at his main screen again. Why was this photo of him and Aron his background picture. There was only one person who could answer the questions he had. He stored his phone in his pocket and got out of bed.  </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV and Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He was playing pool with Miquel and Pol, when Omar had entered the room. </p><p>“ Aron, can we talk for a moment?” Omar’s voice was serious. He could read confusion written all over his face. It could only mean one thing, Omar had figured things out. It was way sooner then he expected. Maybe Alonso hadn’t been able to keep quite, but he had seen Alonso leave hours before. So he knew that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“ Yeah, sure.” he tried to keep his nerves under control. He could feel his hands getting sweaty.</p><p>He followed Omar until the reached the empty living room. When Omar sat down on the couch he saw the painful expression on his face.</p><p>“ Are you okay? You look like you are in pain.”</p><p>“ It is just my ankle, it hurts. I forgot my pain medication.” Omar confessed</p><p>“ I can get them if you want me to” he offered.</p><p>“ No, that’s not necessary. I will take them later.” He saw Omar taking his phone out of his pants and tabbed it. Showing him the picture, he knew was there. He looked at it and smiled softly. He had the same picture as background on his phone also.</p><p>“ I can’t remember this photo being taken. Is it from a latest shoot?” Omar asked, watching his face closely</p><p>“ No, it is not.” shaking his head. Knowing he couldn’t hide the truth any longer. And he didn’t want to. </p><p>“ Is this a PR related photo? “ </p><p>“ No, it is a private photo of us.” Seeing the confusion on Omar’s face growing.</p><p>“ And these photo’s? “ showing him photos of them kissing and a photo in which they laid in each other arms. “ Are these taking during filming Elite?”</p><p>“ No” once again he shook his head. Hoping it would finally dawn into Omar. But when it still didn’t, he couldn’t help himself any longer. “ Omar, we were together.”</p><p>He watched Omar carefully. He expected Omar to get upset, but he never expected Omar to start laughing.</p><p>“ And now you want me to believe that you, Aron Piper, the most straight man I know is bisexual and that we actually were together?” </p><p>“ Yes, we were and yes I am.” feeling slightly hurt by Omar’s disbelieve.</p><p> </p><p>“ You are delusional, you know that, don’t you? Maybe I haven’t got amnesia, but you have” he joked, still thinking Aron was joking. But when he saw Aron smile sadly, he could feel his own smile drop from his face. Aron had been very serious. Suddenly it all made sense. Aron being in the hospital with him. Arons odd behavior. “ We were together.” he said the words out loud. </p><p>“ Yes, we were.” he confirmed it again. </p><p>Thousand questions popped up in his head. Not knowing which question he should asked first. Suddenly he thought about his boyfriend. What about Alonso? He was with Alonso. He loved Alonso.</p><p>“ I am with Alonso.”</p><p>‘ I know that' he said softly. He already had known that when Omar would found out they had been together, it wouldn’t change what Omar was feeling for Alonso. The feelings were attached to the memories. Omar feelings for him would come back as soon as he started to remember them. Meanwhile he needed to be patient, as difficult as that would be. Knowing that Omar would pull away from him if he saw how much this situation was hurting him. Because he was positive Omar would keep his distance. So he prayed that his acting skills wouldn’t abandon him. </p><p>Questions keep floating in to his mind. This new information had shocked him. He had been with Aron, but what had happened between him and Alonso? Had he cheated with Aron on Alonso? Was that the reason he and Alonso had broken up? He couldn’t imagine him cheating on Alonso. If there was something he hated it was people cheating.  But how had this al started? How long has this been going on? </p><p>“ Does Alonso know, we were together?” looking at the blank face of Aron, which showed no emotion.</p><p>“ Yes, he does.” the question surprised him. He had expected Omar to ask questions about them instead of Alonso. </p><p>“ Is what happened between us the reason Alonso and I broke up?” wanting to know if he had did the worse thing, he had vowed himself never to do.</p><p>“ No, you and Alonso had already broken up, long before things started between us.” He couldn’t define the expression on Omar’s face, he looked stunned and relieved at the same time.</p><p>“ Why did Alonso and I broke up? “ Omar’s question stung him. He didn’t want to talk about Alonso. He wanted Omar to ask questions about them. Hoping that it would trigger some memories.</p><p>“ Omar,  you should ask Alonso about that. That’s non of my business. That’s something between you and him” he said the words more harsh then he intended to, but he was tired of the subject Alonso.</p><p>He heard the bitterness in Arons voice. It was obvious that the blank  expression on Aron was a farce. This was al affecting Aron more than he was willing to show. Aron was mistaken if he thought he didn’t know him. Maybe he had forgotten about them being together, but he sure remembered their close friendship. A friendship he didn’t wanted to lose.</p><p>“ Fair enough” he replied. “ How long have we……have we been”</p><p>He wanted to down play their relation a little, giving it less meaning. Not wanting Omar to get upset. Not wanting Omar to distance himself from him. </p><p>“ Not that long, we were enjoying each other company and we agreed to see where it would take us.” he lied trough his teeth and from the inside it killed him. This was far more difficult then he thought. He felt his composure slowly crumble.</p><p>With each question answered, ten questions popped up. It filled his head, slowly started to cause a headache, but he needed answers. </p><p>“ Were we together when I had the accident?” </p><p>The question took him off guard. The question was painful. The answer was even more painful. It reminded him of his biggest mistake. The night that led to loosing Omar. Tears were burning in his eyes, not able to fight them, even though  he tried as hard as hell. </p><p>He saw Arons pain reflect all over his face. He could see Aron desperately fighting his tears. He felt his pain deep inside himself. He didn’t want to see his friend hurting, knowing he was the cause of it. Instantly he grabbed his hand, ignoring the warm feeling it caused. </p><p>“ Never mind, forget I asked.” Hoping it would calm Aron down.</p><p>“ We had a terrible fight just before it happened. Your accident was all my fault.” <em>– and that’s why I lost you-</em> Not saying the last words out loud. He couldn’t, saying them out loud made them real. Angrily he wiped away his tears with his sleeve.</p><p>Aron was blaming himself for his accident. It was more then he could take. He pulled Aron in his arms. “ It was not your fault, it was an accident. I don’t want you to blame yourself.” He rubbed Arons back softly.</p><p>He pulled back, although he wanted nothing more then stay in his arms. “ I will always blame myself for what happened.” he sadly said.</p><p>“ Aron, look at me. I will be fine. My ankle will heal, so will my head. Eventually I will get my memory back. So, I don’t want you to feel guilty, Okay?”</p><p>Omar thought that he was upset because he was blaming himself for the accident, he had no clue that it was because of losing him. Maybe that was for the best. Able to get his act together again he nodded.</p><p>“ Thank you.” he smiled a smile that not completely reached his eyes.</p><p>He knew this conversation had taken his toll on Aron. They needed to rest this conversation. </p><p>“ Where does this leave us? Are we okay? “ he softly asked Aron. Hoping their friendship was still intact.</p><p>“ Yes, of course we are. We agreed that no matter what happened between us our friendship would be the most important thing. We agreed to never jeopardize that.” Now knowing back then that their love was going to be more important to him then he had ever imagined. </p><p>He was relieved to hear that, because Arons friendship was very important to him. And even he was with Alonso now and wouldn’t want to have it any other way, he knew instantly that what he had shared with Aron had been special.</p><p>“ I hope that one day I will remember what we have shared.” he said with a genuine smile.</p><p>Hearing Omar say those words gave him hope. Omar wanted to remember them. <br/>“ I hope you do too.” he mumbled. <em>– And when you remember, we will be together again-</em></p><p>“Diner is ready” Georgina yelled from the kitchen.</p><p>They both stood up from the couch. Aron had patted him on his shoulder “ Hungry?”</p><p>“ Always” he smirked, causing Aron to laugh. Feeling happy that the air was cleared between them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He was siting against the headboard of his bed, waiting for Alonso to return home. He was anxious to talk to him.<br/>It had been a shock hearing he had been with Aron in a way he never expected. But it all made sense. Now he understood why Alonso had been so distant. Alonso knew that the day would come that he found out he had been with Aron. But for him it didn’t matter, Alonso was the one he wanted to be with. Knowing that he had been with Aron hadn’t changed that. </p><p>After diner he had excused himself, feeling a bit tired. He had sent Alonso a text message that he wanted to talk to him and that he missed him. He looked at the photo of him and Aron, which was still at the background, one final time and then changed it. He wanted to place one of him and Alonso, only to find out there was none on his phone. He changed it in a regular background, making a mental note, he needed to take a picture of him and Alonso.</p><p>It was an hour later when Alonso entered the room. The sadness is his eyes was undeniable. <br/>As fast as he could he got off from the bed and walked over to Alonso. Softly he cursed at his foot, wishing he would be able to walk properly.</p><p>Softly he pulled Alonso in his arms and asked how his mom was. Alonso told him that his mother slept a lot as the result of the chemotherapy she had received. He softly closed the gab between their faces to kiss him with the intention to deepen the kiss. But Alonso pulled back the moment his lips touched his. Every time he felt rejected. Not wanting to postpone it any longer.</p><p>“ I know” looking Alonso straight in his eyes, seeing him wonder what he was talking about.</p><p>“ What do you know?” not breaking eye contact.</p><p>“ The reason why you don’t want to touch me or kiss me.” He whispered, hoping he wasn’t wrong about the reason.</p><p>“ I am just tired, that’s…..” Alonso started but he cut him short, not wanting to hear that excuse anymore.</p><p>“ I know that we have broken up a while ago and that I have been with Aron” </p><p>Alonso stepped back and hung his head, clearly expecting him to get mad at him. Again he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against him. Chipping up his chin, forcing Alonso to look at him.</p><p>“ It doesn’t matter that we broke up in the past. I want us to be together.” </p><p>Still Alonso was hesitant, seeing the tears in Alonso’s eyes, it scared him. Maybe Alonso didn’t want to be with him anymore.   “ Or don’t you want to be with me? Is that it?” he whispered, fear audible in his voice.</p><p>Alonso shook his head “ No, that’s not it. What if…….What if you remember what you felt for Aron? What if you remember and you want to be with him again.”</p><p>“ That is not going to happen. Even if I remember everything, it isn’t going to change my feelings for you.”</p><p>“ You are going to remember that I broke up with you, I couldn’t handle the pressure of you being famous. And I am so sorry about that. I hurt you so much. I am so sorry.” </p><p>“ Hey, it doesn’t matter. That’s in all the past. I appreciate you telling me. But there is no need to. Will you please shut up and kiss me.” Desperate for Alonso to kiss him.</p><p>Alonso did what he asked for, but he could still feel Alonso’s resistance. “ I promise, that whatever happens, my feelings for you will never change.” he mumbled against Alonso’s lips. Suddenly he felt Alonso’s resistance break as Alonso finally kissed him the way he had wanted him to. Unaware that he just made a promise that in the near future he wouldn’t been able to keep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>It had been a long and exhausting day. His conversation with Omar had sucked all the energy out of him. Keeping up appearances costed him more energy then he expected. But the secret was out. Omar finally knew they had been together and it hadn’t upset him. That had been the only positive side about it all. He had hoped Omar would have wanted to find out more about them, but that hadn’t been the case. The first thing on his mind had been Alonso. Alonso. Alonso. Alonso. </p><p>In frustration he turned his head to the other side. He was laying flat on his stomach in his bed. Watching the digits on his alarm clock change , now beginning with a 2 instead of a 1. Once again turning his head to the other side.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/GVgC3XM"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He reckoned that Omar had told Alonso that he knew everything. And judging from the fact Alonso hadn’t left the villa, Omar had wanted Alonso to stay. The tiniest bit of hope that Alonso would have walked away with his head up high was gone. But Alonso wasn’t  stupid. Alonso was aware that once the memories would flood back, Omar’s feeling for him would return.  So why was Alonso staying if he knew he was the one pulling the shortest end…..Unless Omar had convinced him, that he would stay with Alonso no matter what. But Omar was wrong about that. Omar could have been with Alonso before, but he had chosen him over Alonso. He was confident that once Omar regained his memory and his feelings would return, he would chose him again. There was nothing to worry about, was there?</p><p>Previous Alonso had been pretending to be Omar’s boyfriend, but now he really was. He couldn’t comfort himself any longer with the fact that it wasn’t real. Because every touch, every kiss between Omar and Alonso would be real from now on. And he wasn’t ready to face it.</p><p>Once again he turned his head, still not able to get to sleep. The thought that Omar was sound a sleep in the other room tormented him. Probably he was being spooned by Alonso. Remembering it was Omar’s favorite position to fall asleep. Pushing his forehead down in the pillow he cursed. </p><p>It was going to be a long and painful road, but he wasn’t going to give up, not now, not ever.<br/>The digits on his alarm clock started with a 3 when he finally dozed off, dreaming about the man in the room next door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. What is happening to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi</p><p>I want to thank everybody for reading, commenting and leaving kudos.</p><p>I have been posting 2 times a week. But as of today I will post 1 time a week. </p><p>Due to Corona I have to homeschool my kids and I have less time for writing. And I am writing the last few chapters now....and I want them to be good.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p><p>💙🖤</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1 week later</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>A week had past and nothing has changed. There was no sign that Omar was starting to regain his memories. It slowly was starting to get to him. A week, a whole week and still nothing. He slammed the door behind him, harder then he intended to. Leaning back against it, he sighed.</p><p>During the moments that Alonso was in the villa, he had tried to avoid Omar and Alonso. It was hard to see them come down in the morning, hand in hand, taking place next to each other at the table for breakfast. He couldn’t stand the smile on Omar’s face, and the way Omar looked at Alonso was even worse. 2 weeks ago Omar had looked at him that way, smiled at him that way. Only two weeks ago and it felt like a century ago. </p><p> Every time he saw Omar kiss Alonso with the same intensity he used to kiss him, it felt like a punch to the pit of his stomach. Luckily for him, he hadn’t seen it to many times. Only when Alonso left the villa to visit his mom. Strangely it was the moment he was waiting for during the days. It meant that he could spend time with Omar, without being confronted with Alonso.</p><p>In the weekend he had spent a lot of time with Omar, because Alonso left right after breakfast to not come back before diner time. It gave him the opportunity to hang out with Omar. He had seen the worried looks of the others. He knew they were concerned about the toll it was taking on him. But he didn’t care, he had no choice. Miquel had been very subtle when he had tried to tell him that it would be in his own benefit if he would keep his distance. He appreciated their concerns, but it wasn’t helping him. </p><p>Yes, it was hard to be with Omar. Not able to touch him the way he wanted. On the other hand it also felt good to be around him. Whenever he was with Omar the pain he felt inside was bearable. He knew it didn’t made sense, but that was just the way it was. Most conversations they had were about work, about a festival in July where he would be one of the artist on stage, about the new album he was making, the covid situation and its effect on the world. They talked about almost everything, but both avoided the subject that they had been together. He hoped that at one moment Omar would address it, but that didn’t happen. Neither did he, afraid it would ruin the way things were between them now. And when Alonso finally arrived, he retreated to his room. Watch Omar greet Alonso enthusiastic, hugging and kissing him was more then he could take. Not wanting to spend the evening in their company he hide out in his room.</p><p>Miquel had kept him company on Saturday night. He had brought some beers with him. They hadn’t spoken, just watched a movie on his iPad, drinking beers. He was thankful for Miquel not asking, not judging but just being there.  He knew it wasn’t easy for Miquel to see him this way, Miquel knew pretty well he was suffering, but he didn’t question his motives. He genuinely loved his friend for it.</p><p>During the weekdays he hadn’t had much time to spend with Omar. Only a few hours when Alonso took off after diner. During the day he made long days at work. It took all his strength to focus on the shoots. Which he seemed to manage quit well. In the afternoons Omar would attend the shootings. And later when Alonso was gone they would seek each other company and talked about the shootings. </p><p>He took his script out of his backpack and tossed it on the bed. Normally he would prepare for shootings days in advance, but now he couldn’t put his mind to it. Knowing the complicity of the scenes he knew he was walking on the edges. He should put more effort in his work, but that would mean not spending time with Omar in the evening. So once again he was late reading over the scenes that he had tomorrow.</p><p>The nights have been rough. Omar hunted him during the nights. If he was lucky he managed to sleep 4, maybe 5 hours a night. He knew this night would be no exception. Another night of tossing and turning awaited him. That’s why he had decided to spend time in the evening with Omar and go over the script late at night. Knowing he wasn’t able to sleep.</p><p>He undressed himself to his boxer and crawled in bed, lying flat on his back. Reluctantly he grabbed his script, flipped through it until he found the right scene. His eyes widened when he noticed it was a kissing scene with Omar. His heart started to race, maybe this would be the turning point for him and Omar. Maybe this would set things in motion. Quickly he read the entire scene. Perfect! Pressing the script against his chest, he closed his eyes. And for the first time in weeks he dozed off immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He was reading through the scene he was scheduled for the next day. It would be a kissing scene with Aron. And although they had done it many times, this time it felt different. It was like their friendship depended on it. During the last week he it hadn’t gone unnoticed by him that Aron still had feelings from him. The way he had looked at him with his hazelnut eyes, the way he smiled at him had made it very clear. </p><p>The fact that Aron avoided him, whenever Alonso was around was also a sign. It was pretty obvious that seeing them together affected Aron in a negative way. Saturday evening straight after diner Aron had redrawn himself again his room. Miquel had looked at him disapprovingly with a flash of hatred. Miquel hadn’t been able to hide the fact that he preferred him to stay away from Aron. He hadnt expressed it out loud, but that wasn’t necessary, it was evident enough. Knowing that Miquel was thinking about Arons best interest was something he appreciated.</p><p>He and Alonso had spent the night with Claudia and Pol. Alonso and Claudia hit it off very well.<br/>
It made him happy to see that Alonso was getting along with his friends. He hoped that one day in the future Aron and Alonso could be friends also. </p><p>At first he had wanted to keep his distance from Aron, but he just couldn’t. Every time he was around Aron he felt so at ease. In the beginning he had felt selfish. He enjoyed Arons company, while knowing the other man suffered. But Aron kept looking for his company. It was Arons own choice, so why shouldn’t he spend time with his friend. He had started to wonder how deep their relationship had been, considering the fact that it had this impact on Aron. Had they been lovers? He was curious about the things they had shared. He had so many questions, but didn’t ask them. Besides the fact that asking Aron, would only hurt Aron, it didn’t change the fact that he was with Alonso. So he had avoided the subject.</p><p>Thinking of Alonso he smiled. Since the conversation a week ago things had changed a lot between them. Alonso wasn’t holding back any longer. Every night they had made out passionately, fulfilling each other needs. He wanted to have sex with Alonso, being one with him. But somehow it didn’t feel right. Something inside him was holding him back. It must be his inner voice wanting him to take things slow this time.  Besides that they would have plenty of time for it, because he intended to spend the rest of life with Alonso. A warm feeling rushed through his body at the prospect of a future with Alonso.</p><p>A arm was thrown around him. “Can you please turn out the light, brown eyes?” Alonso said in a sleepy voice.</p><p>“ Just a minute, I want to go over tomorrow’s scene one final time.” he answered.</p><p>“ Can’t you do it in the morning, I am exhausted.” Alonso pulled his arm back and turned over to his back, spreading his arms out. </p><p>It was an invitation he couldn’t resist. Tossing the script on the nightstand as he turned of the nightlight. Quickly he nestled in Alonso’s arms, he felt a kiss pressed on his forehead. Normally he would fall asleep right after this night ritual, but now he couldn’t.</p><p>All he could think about was the kissing scene with Aron tomorrow. How he hoped Aron wasn’t reading to much in to it. He didn’t want things to change between them. Somehow he was scared that it would change the friendship he had with Aron forever.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>He was nervous, his hands were sweaty and they trembled slightly. He had never been nervous before a kissing scene. But then again never did his future depend on a kiss and now it might. He let out a long sigh when he saw Omar approach. </p><p>Dani had just walked through the scene with them. He as Ander was sitting on top of a picnic table outside Las Encinas. Ander was upset after finding out Omar was offered a scholarship abroad. Afraid Omar would take it. Omar would approach him and make it pretty clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. And then they would kiss passionately. Dani had expressed he wanted to see firework, because it would be their final scene of the show.</p><p>Omar approached “ I knew I would find you here.” He softly said.</p><p>“ Omar, please go. I want to be alone.” Looking Omar in the eyes with a sad expression.</p><p>“ Ander, I am not leaving you. Not now, not ever. I am not going to take the scholarship.” Placing his hands in the back of his neck caressing his face with his thumbs.</p><p> It send a electric vibe to his entire body. This was it, the moment he had been waiting for. Saying Anders finals word, before Omar would kiss him. “ You aren’t?”</p><p>“ No idiot. I want to stay here with you.” pressing their foreheads together.</p><p>They stared in each other eyes deeply for several moments, before Omar closed the small gab between them. His lips hovered over his, before they finally met. The kiss was soft and smooth. Omar’s lips were warm and wet. He could feel Omar’s mouth open slightly. Instantly he deepened the kiss by slowly letting his tongue slip in Omar’s mouth. Their tongues collide in Omar mouth. Omar mouth moved, but not in the way he had done during their last kisses. Omar wasn’t responding to his kiss the way he had hoped. For Omar it was clearly nothing more then a fake kiss. Omar just kissed as he was supposed to do. Nothing more. At that minute his heart broke in a million pieces.</p><p>“ Cut, brilliant guys! It’s a wrap. This was your final scene.” Dani shouted.</p><p>Omar pulled back immediately and looked at him strangely. Unable to keep his emotions under control, he turned away and walked off. Angrily whipping a tear away that had managed to escaped his eye. His hope was shattered. Once again. </p><p>“ Aron.” He heard Omar yell after him, but he pretended not to hear him. He couldn’t face Omar now, not after this. He needed time to get over this disappointment. It was getting harder and harder to keep faith that Omar would ever get his memory back.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p><em>-Joder-</em> he cursed, turning open the cold water tab in the bathroom. Desperately splashing the cold water down his face and pouring some down his neck. Hoping the cold water would bring him back to his normal sense.</p><p>Realizing it was effortless, he closed the tab. Placed his hands on the sink as he looked in the mirror. <em>-What the hell was happening to him?-</em></p><p>Ever since the moment he had kissed Aron on the set, he couldn’t shake the touch of Aron's lips. It was hours ago and he could still feel his lips burning. </p><p>He pondered over the events of that afternoon. After Dani had told them what he expected, he had walked over to Aron to start the scene. Everything was going according plan until they had looked each other deeply in the eyes. The expression in Aron’s eyes showed desire and his body had reacted. He felt a tingling down his crotch and suddenly the fabric around it got tighter. </p><p>He had tried to ignore it, knowing he needed to finish the scene. So he did what he was supposed to do, he closed the gab and kissed Aron. And when their lips touched, he felt electricity flowing through his entire body. It took him so of guard that his mouth dropped open slightly, which obviously had given Aron a mixed signal as Aron instantly deepened the kiss. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t think straight. He wanted the kiss to be over as quick as possible. Not wanting Aron to find out what an effect it all had on him.</p><p>Luckily Dani was satisfied pretty quickly. So once he heard the word <em>-cut-</em> he immediately pulled back and looked at Aron, hoping he hadn’t noticed anything. But Aron turned around and walked away. He had called after him, but Aron had ignored him. Leaving him in the dark about whether Aron had noticed something or not. </p><p>The way Aron left implicated that he was upset. His first instinct was to go after him. But considering the fact that Aron might had been hoping that the kiss had triggered something, he decided it was better to leave him alone. The last thing Aron needed was false hope. Because it was only a natural body response, at least that was what he had been trying to tell himself.</p><p>But now hours later he was still thinking about the kiss. The more he thought about it, the more his body ached for a kiss. And not just a kiss….a kiss from Aron. For a moment he touched his lips with his fingers. It caused an sensation running through his body. A sensation he didn’t want to feel.</p><p>
  
<a href="https://ibb.co/k5zGjCM"></a>

</p><p> </p><p>As what Aron concerned, he hadn’t seen him since he had walked away. Alonso had picked him up right after the scene and dropped him off at the villa. Alonso was so anxious to get back to the hospital, that he hadn’t noticed anything. Not even the fact that when he had tried to kiss him, he had turned his head and the kiss had landed on his cheek. Strangely he didn’t want Alonso to kiss him on the lips that Aron had just kissed. He had been in a hurry to get out of the car. Feeling guilty when Alonso drove off. Why did it feel like he had cheated on the man he loved. It had just been a fake kiss for a scene, but why did it feel so different? It confused him.</p><p>In the villa he quickly made himself a sandwich and disappeared to his room. With only one goal avoiding the person who made him feel this confused. When Claudia had came to tell him diner was ready, he told her he had an headache and that he was staying in his room.</p><p> </p><p>The knowledge that Alonso could be back any minute now, made him brush his teeth in record time. In the bedroom he quickly undressed himself. With only wearing a boxer he climbed in bed, turning of the nightlight besides him.</p><p>A few minutes later he heard the door open and Alonso’s soft voice “Omar, are you awake?” He didn’t respond, he just laid still, pretending to be asleep. Minutes later Alonso crawled into bed , Alonso wrapped an arm around him and pulled his body close to him. Relieved that this caused a warm feeling running through his veins, he pushed back against the man he loved.</p><p>Hoping that tomorrow everything was back to normal again. That his friendship with Aron was still intact. But more important that he could face Alonso tomorrow without feeling guilty. Because it had just been a physical reaction. He hadn’t asked for it to happen and he sure hadn’t wanted it. It could literally happen to anyone. He was convinced that it was just a one time reaction. Unaware that his body would soon prove him once again that it had a mind off it own.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. It starts with a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 39!</p><p>I hope you will all enjoy it!</p><p>Thanks for reading, commentng and leaving kudos!</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>2 days had past since the disastrous scene. 2 days ago, he had lost all faith that Omar would ever remember their time together. 2 days he had been avoiding Omar as much as possible. Seeing him entering the kitchen with Alonso hand in hand the day after was the most painful moment he had ever endured. Secretly he had hoped that the kiss still had affected Omar in a way, but seeing him interact with Alonso made it crystal clear that wasn’t the case.</p><p>Why did it hurt so much? He had never experienced a pain so intense, a pain so sharp. Always he had believed that it was a cliche, that a broken heart felt like a knife being stabbed in the heart. But now the cliche described exactly how he felt. If somebody would have told him that he would ever feel this lovesick, he would have laughed it away. Aron Piper would never ever experience the suffering from a broken heart.  And yet he was and he hated the feeling. He really hated feeling this way, but he couldn’t help it. There was nothing he could do about the way he was feeling. And he sure had tried by avoiding Omar during the last two days. Hoping that not seeing him, would stop his body from aching for Omar’s touch. Hoping that not seeing Omar would cause him to stop loving him. But he knew that his love for Omar would  not pass that easy. It was so intense that he was afraid that he could never fall in love with anybody else again. And more important he didn’t want to. He wanted Omar.</p><p>He could still feel Omar’s lips on his, he could still feel his skin burn where Omar had ever touched him. Every word Omar ever said to him playing in his head. He wanted to erase everything. Not wanting to remember how it was to be with Omar. He wished he was the one with the memory loss. It would be the perfect solution to his problem. Forget all about Omar.</p><p>Angrily he turned the shower off. Frustrated that once again he had let his mind wonder off to Omar. Grabbing a towel he start drying himself, with more force then necessary, hoping he could scrub off the memories Omar left on his body. Wrapping the towel around his waist he looked in the mirror. Dark circles accentuated his eyes due to the lack of sleep he was experiencing. His eyes no longer shined bright, like they always did before. The fireness in his eyes was extinguished. Not able to look at himself any longer, not wanting to see how pathetic he looked. He grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth with quick movements. He let his other hand slide through his wet curls.</p><p>Suddenly a door opened and Omar walked in. Omar stopped in his tracks when he saw him, clearly he hadn’t expected him there. </p><p>With his toothbrush still in his mouth he mumbled an excuse “ Sorry, I must have forgotten to lock the door.” </p><p>Omar said nothing, he just stood there looking at him if it was the first time he ever saw him. He could see how Omar’s eyes wondered over his body. He blinked his eyes, thinking it was all in his imagination , but it wasn’t……Omar actually was biting his lower lip. Something he did when he was excited. The way Omar was looking at him made him shiver. </p><p>“ Omar? “ he asked, but still no response, so he spoke again with more volume “ Omar, are you okay?”</p><p>“ Huh?” Omar shook his head, like he just came back from being in trance. “ Yeah, I am fine, I just got distracted.” </p><p>
<a href="https://ibb.co/Ykb7QLw"></a>
 
</p><p> </p><p>Omar face showed confusion. He quickly spit out his toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. Throwing the toothbrush in a glass. He needed to ask it, wanting to know if what he was thinking was right.</p><p>“ Omar, do you remember something? Do you remember our first encounter in this bathroom?” hoping it was the case. He looked him straight in the eyes. </p><p>“ I don’t know.” Omar replied, running his hands through his hair. A sign that made it pretty clear he felt uneasy.</p><p>“ Please, tell me Omar. I need to know.” he pleaded.</p><p>“ Yes,…….yes  I think so. I remember walking in on you. I had an headache and wanted to take an Aspirine. I wanted to get a glass of water. You were standing there, I didn’t expect you were in there. I remember you asking me if I was going prude on you, because I had seen you with less. I remember how my…..” Omar didn’t finish his last sentence.</p><p> Omar hung his head “ But it doesn’t change anything….it doesn’t change anything.” Omar was aware that he knew what he had almost said. Omar had remembered how his body had reacted.</p><p>Omar quickly turned around and walked out the bathroom. Closing the door softly behind him.</p><p>Maybe Omar thought it wasn’t going to change anything, but for him it changed everything. Omar just had his first memory of them. A memory of how everything had started between them. He recognized the way Omar had just looked at him. It was a look of desire, a look of wanting.<br/>
It was a start….there was light at the end of the tunnel. Looking in the mirror again, he saw hope gloring in his eyes, eyes that were slightly shining again.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He leans back against the bathroom door, waiting for his pulse to come down again. Trying to convince himself that what just happened didn’t change anything. </p><p>Nearly ten minutes ago he entered the bathroom, expecting it to be empty. But it wasn’t empty, Aron was standing in front of the sink, only wearing a towel, drips of water still on his body.</p><p>Suddenly he had seen flashes, him entering the bathroom, Asperine in his hand, he can feel he is having a headache, Aron only wearing a towel, wet curls, trained muscles, him quickly turning around, words <em>are you going prude on me, you have seen me with less</em>, his body reacting, the feeling of a strong desire, an undeniable attraction. </p><p>A clear memory, he could see it, he could hear it, he could even smell it and he could feel it. He was unable to move or speak. It had felt like he was in a different state of mind. But his body had reacted immediately, his crotch tingled extremely with a full hard on in just seconds. His eyes unwillingly wondered over Arons torso. He hadn’t noticed he was biting his lower lip until he tasted the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.</p><p>Aron voice had brought him back to his senses. Aron had wanted to know if he had remembered something. The man he had been trying to avoid the last two days. Because he hadn’t wanted Aron to find out how the kiss  had made an impact on him. Afraid Aron would misread the whole thing. He didn’t want to get Arons hopes up. Because he loves Alonso and he is the one he wants to be with.</p><p>It had been hard avoiding Aron. He missed their banter and their conversations. He missed their friendship. He had been thinking about talking things through with Aron, so they could maybe maintain their friendship. But it was obvious to him that Aron was avoiding him also. The only thing he could do was except how things were standing between the two of them and hoping that one day they could restore their friendship. There was nothing he wanted more.</p><p>When he hadn’t answered Aron question immediately, Aron had plead him and he just couldn’t lie. He could tell by the way Aron was looking at him that Aron already knew he had remembered something. He also knew that his body had betrayed them, so there was nothing he could deny.</p><p>So he had told Aron the truth, but he had also told Aron it wouldn’t change anything. When he repeated the sentence again, he wondered whom he exactly was trying to convince. Aron or himself?</p><p>Still leaning against the door, he looked over to the bed. Alonso was sleeping peacefully, clueless about what had just happened. The nightlight shone a light on the features he loved about Alonso. His strong jawline, his lips which even in his sleep seemed to curve into a smile. He truly loved him.</p><p>He closed his eyes and threw his head back against the door. Why was this happening?</p><p>It was time to be honest with himself. Who had he been fooling the last few days? He wasn’t avoiding Aron for Arons sake, but for his own. Every time he saw Aron he had felt a strong physical attraction. His body was drawn to Aron, it was almost magnetic. </p><p>Since the kiss on the set his body had had a mind of it own. It was aching to be touched by Aron. All he wanted was for his body to stop screaming for Aron. And that was the only reason he had been avoiding Aron.</p><p>There was no way he could crawl in to bed with Alonso now. He would only be tossing and turning, not able to sleep. It would definitely wake Alonso up. Who at his turn would want to know what was going on. And how in the world could he explain to Alonso that he loved him, but that his body wanted Aron. Although he felt extremely guilty about it, it was something he had no control over. He hoped that in time the physical attraction would subside. And everything would go back to normal again. Then he would tell Alonso about it, hoping at that time they could both laugh about it.</p><p>Quietly he left the bedroom. Maybe a warm milk would do trick and would help him get sleepy.<br/>
Unaware that he wasn’t the only one having trouble sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Both POV</strong>
</p><p>He was leaning back against the kitchen counter, blowing into his mug of hot milk with honey. When he saw Omar entering the kitchen. Clearly he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t catch his sleep after their encounter in the bathroom.</p><p>“ Can’t sleep either huh? “ </p><p>He had been so lost in his thoughts that he had overlooked Aron being in the kitchen. To moment he heard him speak he froze. Unsure what was the best thing to do.</p><p>He could see Omar’s inner battle playing out on his face. Omar was still an open book to him. Omar was doubting if he should stay or turn around and leave. It bothered him, that Omar didn’t want to be in the same room with him.</p><p> “ Really Omar? Is this the way thing are between us now? Is it so difficult to be in the same room with me?” trying to address the issue between them.</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders, knowing Aron was right. He didn’t want things between them being awkward. “ It’s not how I want it to be.” he admitted, walking toward Aron. Unable to keep his eyes from wondering over Aron, who was only wearing a grey sweatpants. He stopped standing in front of Aron.</p><p>“ I just made hot milk with honey. There is still some left, you want some?.” Placing his mug on the counter. Not waiting for an answer as he reached for another mug in the cupboard.</p><p>“ Yes please” as he watched how Aron poured the milk into the mug, added some honey and handed it over to him. When he took over the mug with both hands, their hands touched slightly, but it was enough to feel the electricity shock it caused. He took a few steps back, wanting to create some distance between them. He leaned back to the cupboard wall opposite to the counter.</p><p>He reached back to fetch his own mug again, aware that he wasn’t the only one who had felt the shock. Silently the both sipped their hot milk.</p><p>Once again his body was betraying him. The touch has caused a chemical reaction inside him. How was it possible that such a small touch had this huge impact on him. They had never talked about what had exactly happened between them. Maybe he needed to know what had happened in order to understand why his body reacted this strong. </p><p>“ Aron, can I ask you something about us?” </p><p>The question took him by surprise. A feeling of happiness washed over him. Omar finally wanted to know things about them. “ Yes, of course” his mouth felt dry all of a sudden.</p><p>“ I know how this all affects you. Me not remembering our time together. But by the way you act, I can tell we have shared something special.” </p><p>“ Yes, it was special” smiling sadly at the thought what he had lost.</p><p>“ I really wish I could remember it.” he admitted. </p><p>“ So do I” knowing that he even wished it more than Omar was wishing it.</p><p>“ Have we been intimate?” he bluntly asked, his own words surprising him. “ Did we have sex.?” </p><p>“ Yes of course we had.” Rolling his eyes on purpose making it clear to Omar they had done it multiple times. This conversation was going in a direction he totally hadn’t expected. He could feel the sexual tension between them rising.</p><p>“ Was it good?” the question just slipped out of his mouth. He could picture them having sex, both naked, completely lost in to each other. What the hell was he doing? He was driving himself crazy with these questions. He needed to stop them. The sexual tension was rising by the second. </p><p>“ It was more then good, each time was more amazing then the previous time.” He was aware what his answer was doing to Omar. He could see desire reflecting in Omar’s eyes.</p><p>“I think we should end this conversation.” taking the few steps towards the kitchen counter to place his mug on it. But Aron quickly moved, placing himself between him and the counter. Still he leaned over and placed the mug on the counter. Almost pressed against Aron, he could smell his parfum.</p><p>“ Why? Are you afraid you might feel something?” daring Omar to continue.</p><p>“ I am with Alonso, you know that.” </p><p>“ I am not ready to give up on you.” he admitted looking Omar straight in his eyes.</p><p>Arons honesty hit him. The confession set his body on fire. Aron making it clear he still wanted him made him instantly hard. All he wanted was to kiss him, hard and uncontrollably. But he couldnt he was with Alonso.</p><p>“Maybe you should.” He said, hoping it would make Aron to back up. Trying desperately to control his breathing. </p><p>“ I can’t Omar, I just can’t.”</p><p>Omar was standing so close to him. The air around them was thick of desire. “ Tell me Omar, tell me you can’t feel this sexual tension between us.”</p><p>He could see Omar eyes swift from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes again. He placed his mug on the counter without looking away from Omar.</p><p>“ You have some milk on the corner of your mouth” pointing at the corner of his own lip. Seeing Aron licking his lip, was unbearable. He stepped closer, lower body’s pressed together, feeling that the other man was equally turned on  reaching out to Aron’s mouth and wiped the milk away with his thumb. “ let me.”</p><p>He swallowed thick under Omar touch  “ Omar”. It was nothing more than a whisper. Omar’s face was just a few inches away. It was easy for him to close the small gab between them and kiss Omar. But he wanted, no he needed Omar to kiss him. It needed to be Omar to initiate the kiss.</p><p>All he wanted was to kiss Aron, but he knew he shouldn’t. He couldn’t do that to Alonso. He really couldn’t. But still he leaned further forward, his lips almost on Arons.</p><p>He closed his eyes, knowing Omar was going to kiss him. Suddenly he felt Omar lips hovering over his. This was the moment he was waiting for. “ Please” he pleaded, wanting Omar to really kiss him.</p><p>Arons plea was to much for him. <em>Fuck it!</em> He was going to give in and do what he had been wanting to do for days now. Even if it was only for once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Who are you fooling?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 40!</p><p>Omar is struggling more and more. And Aron is slowly getting tired off the situation. How long is he able to keep up with it? </p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please dont be shy and leave a comment.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Omar was about to kiss him, his lips were already hovering over his. He braced himself for the impact the kiss would have on him. He had been waiting for it to happen for so long that it felt like ages. But Omar hadn’t kissed him. A sound coming from the hallway had startled them and Omar had abruptly pulled away. </p><p>“ I am sorry, I can’t do this.” Omar had uttered. And a few seconds later Itzan strolled in to the kitchen, totally unaware that he had interrupted something. Something so important, at least for him.</p><p>Omar didn’t know how quickly he had to get away. Leaving him behind frustrated and shattered. Out of frustration he had grabbed a mug and smashed it against the wall. He could still hear the mug crashing against the wall and the shattering of the porcelain. A look on Itzan told him that he now was aware that he had interrupted something. Without saying a word he had started to clean up the mess he had created. Itzan had silently helped him.</p><p>He could recall the moment like it had happened yesterday, but in reality days had passed. Days in which he  had been floating between hope and despair. Hoping that another opportunity would rise, but it hadn’t. Making him feel desperate. Knowing that the 3th week of the shooting had just ended. And there were only 2 weeks left. Two weeks he had the time to get closer to Omar, two weeks for Omar to remember. After that it would all be over.</p><p>He had picked up his nasty habit of smoking again. It was the only thing that kept him from going insane.<br/>
Moments ago he had pulled up the driveway off the villa. Miquel and Itzan had immediately left the car and went inside. He had stayed behind, wanting to smoke. Two weeks. Taking a last draft of his cigarette, throwing its butt on the ground and put it out with his foot . Noticing his shoelaces was loose, he knelt down to tie it.<br/>
While tying it, he heard a car pulling up the driveway. The engine being turned of and he heard two doors opening and closing again.</p><p>“ Omar, what the hell is going on? You have been acting out for days now.” he heard Alonso say. Curiosity got the overhand so he stayed on his knees.</p><p>“ It is nothing important.” Omar voice was pinched.</p><p>“ Don’t lie to me Omar. I know something is bothering you. And I can tell it has something to do with Aron. I am not a fool Omar. I have felt the tension between the two of you the entire week.”</p><p>“ He tried to kiss me” was Omars answer.  Omar’s words felt like a punch to his stomach. What the fuck was Omar saying? Yes, he had wanted to kiss Omar, but Omar had wanted it as much as he did.</p><p>“ He did what? Are you serious? “ Alonso’s voice sounded angry.</p><p>“ Nothing happened okay?  I wanted to tell you the very next day, but then you received the news about your mom and that was so much more important. You had enough on your plate already, I didn’t want to add more stress. I am sorry. You got to believe me”</p><p>“ I believe you. I believe you .....I love you.”</p><p>“ I love you too. “ he heard Omar say. </p><p>The noises he heard after, made it pretty clear the two were kissing. He closed his eyes, hoping that the torture of hearing them would soon come to an end.</p><p>The little bit of hope he had felt once again demolished. There had been moments during the last few days that had given him hope. He had recognized, the way Omar had looked at him. Omar eyes showed him that he was attracted to him. He had caught Omar looking at him multiple times. After the almost kiss he had been afraid that Omar would avoid him again, but that hadn’t been the case. Not that they had seen each other much. The long days at work had prevented that. But after diner Omar didn’t retreat himself. He had stayed with him and the others spending the evenings together. It had surprised him. Wondering if Omar had hoped for another encounter just like he had. Omar just proved that he had been wrong. </p><p>Finally he heard them walking away and he got back on his feet. A tortured look displayed all over his face.</p><p><a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>Since the moment he had almost kissed Aron, he had felt miserable. Guilt was eating him alive. If it wasn’t for Itzan interrupting, he would have kissed Aron. It was all he could think about. He had wanted it so bad. And he hated himself for it. He almost did what he vowed he would never ever do to somebody else. He was in a relationship with Alonso and he should respect that. But Aron had such a strong affection on him. He wasn’t able to ignore or deny it.</p><p>After not sleeping the entire night he had decided to tell Alonso the truth. He was just about to, when Alonso had received a call from the hospital that his mother had taken a turn for the worse. Alonso was devastated and he had left in a hurry. He had suggested to go with him, but Alonso had declined it. Only family was allowed and besides that Alonso had insisted that he needed to get to work. </p><p>Days had past since that morning and his guilt had only increased. He knew he should avoid Aron, but he just couldn’t. He was being weak. Aron confessing that he wouldn’t give up on him that easily had done something with him. He started to wonder if he was starting to feel something more for Aron, something more than a sexual attraction. </p><p>It was all so confusing for him. He was torn between his love for Alonso and the  feelings he was starting to develop for Aron. Knowing that he could not leave Alonso, not now anyway. Maybe not ever.</p><p>On the way back to the villa Alonso had decided to confront him. Wanting to know what was going on. Fearing it would end up in a fight he remained silent, not wanting to have an argument while Alonso was driving. Once outside the car Alonso asked him again what was wrong. So he told him Aron had tried to kiss him. Holding back the fact that he had wanted it also. Not telling him that if,  it weren’t for Itzan interrupting the moment they would have kissed. </p><p>The lying made him feel worse. Alonso was already having a hard time and he didn’t want to make things worse. Alonso needed him. He couldn’t abandon Alonso and more important he didn’t want to because he still loved Alonso. And at the same time he told himself he loved Alonso, Aron came back into his thoughts, messing with his head once again. He needed to figure out what he was exactly feeling for Aron. He had two weeks to figure it out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Alonso POV</strong>
</p><p>He had a lot on his mind. His priority was his mom, who had suddenly taken a turn for the worse. The chemo didn’t had the effect they were hoping for. There was no reason to continue. His mother was getting sicker and sicker by the day. The last days he had spent as much time in the hospital as possible along with his brother and sister. Two months was a careful diagnosis. His world crumbled after hearing the prospect. His mother has made it clear she wanted to go home. So he and his siblings made arrangements that his mother could return home somewhere next week.</p><p>The only positive thing that kept him going was Omar. Being around him made him forget his problems for a while. But during the last few days he had noticed a change. Omar was more distant then usually. He knew Omar was very concerned about his mother, he had expressed it multiple times. He knew Omar had a strong band with his mother, and he knew how much it was affecting Omar. </p><p>But he felt that there was something more going on. He wasn’t oblivious, he had seen the way Aron and Omar acted around each other. Although Omar hadn’t remembered anything, it was clear something was going on. Omar had expressed his love for him every day and he believed Omar still loved him. But he could feel that he was losing Omar day by day. The only person who wasn’t realizing it was Omar himself.</p><p>After hearing Omar say that Aron had tried to kiss him, anger bubbled up inside him. He believed Omar that nothing had happened. And he knew Omar would never cheat on him. There was a time he thought Omar would and it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. His mistrust back then had been the reason for their break up. His lack of trust in Omar was the reason he had broken up. He didn’t want history repeating itself. Omar was the love of his life and he wasn’t going to give up on that. As long as Omar told him he loved him, he would fight for him. The only thing that he needed was for Aron to back off.</p><p>He was sitting with Omar at the table in the diner room, going over some pamphlets about home nursing, when Aron walked in. The anger inside him got the overhand and before he knew it, he got up. Walked towards Aron and punched him as hard as he could.</p><p> “ That’s for trying to kiss my boyfriend .” he had angrily said</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>After smoking another cigarette in the hope it would calm him down a little, with no effect, he walked into the villa. Entering the kitchen, he was greeted by Miquel.</p><p>“ That sure took you a long time.” Miguel’s words sounded more like a question then a statement.</p><p>“ Don’t ask.” dropping his backbag, on the floor. He could hear Omar’s voice coming from the dining room. A sense of betrayal grew inside of him. Omar had flat out lied to Alonso, making him the only bad guy in this story.  He could feel how his jaws clenched in anger at that thought. He reached out for his backbag wanting to pick it up and disappear to his room. He decided against it, he wanted to confront Omar about his lie.</p><p>He had barely set two steps into the room as he saw Alonso walking towards him. And before even realizing it, he could feel his lip burst. Immediately he tasted the metallic flavor of blood  in his mouth. </p><p>“ That’s for trying to kiss my boyfriend.” Alonso had just punched him on his jaw.</p><p>Dipping his sleeve against his lip, he could see it got stained with blood. Anger bubbled up inside him once again. He heard Omar call out for Alonso. It only intensified the anger that was already rushing through his body.</p><p>“ Is that what he told you?” he hissed at Alonso and then turned his attention to Omar, who just stood there like he was nailed to the floor. “ Tell him the truth, Omar. Alonso deserves to know the truth. Tell him you wanted it as much as I did.”</p><p>Omar dipped his head, a sign of defeat, which indicated that he was right. Seeing Alonso looking over at Omar, knowing the man would interpret it the same way. Unexpectedly Alonso focused back on him again as he shoved him with two hands against his chest.</p><p> “ You are messing with his head.” Alonso was obvious furious now, but so was he.</p><p>“ Don’t you fucking touch me.” He bit back, trying not to let violence get the better hand of him. “ I am not messing with his head, he is messing with mine. He has been for weeks" </p><p>Once again Alonso shoved him “ You need to back off.”</p><p>The words triggered him, unable to control his anger any longer. He grabbed Alonso with two hands by his shirt and shoved him hard against the wall. Releasing all the anger he had ever felt for Alonso.<br/>
In the background he could hear Omar yelling out his name this time, hoping he would stop, but he didn’t care, he wasn’t going to back down now.</p><p>“ I need to back off? Like you did when Omar and I where together.” Pulling Alonso of the wall only to shove him against the wall again.</p><p>Holding him tight by his shirt. “ If it weren’t for you interfering and manipulating Omar, Omar and I would never had gotten in to the argument. Omar would never have drunk that much and he would never had the accident. Omar and I would still be together.”</p><p>The words just tumbled out of his mouth. In a haze of anger he raised his hand, clenched in to a fist, wanting to hit the other man. “ It is all your fault.”</p><p>Before he could swing his fist, he felt an arm being thrown over his shoulder from behind him, pushing his arm down. Another arm wrapped around his waist. Pulling him away from Alonso, he felt his back being pressed against a chest. He heard Miguel’s words in his ear “ He isn’t worth it, Aron.”</p><p>He lowered his arm, unclenching his fist. Trying to control his strained breath. </p><p> “ Are you okay?” hearing the concern in his friend voice. He nodded in response, unable to speak. Miguel slowly let go of him, but threw his arm around his shoulder.</p><p>He let Miquel guide him out of the room. Omar stepped in front of them. He didn’t want to see Omar, so he looked down. In that moment he truly hated him. </p><p>“Aron” Omar’s voice sounded soft and warm, instantly the hate he felt less than a second ago vanished. Feeling butterflies erupted in his stomach by only hearing his voice. Why? Why was this happening.</p><p>“ And you need to back off, Omar.” He could hear anger in Miguel voice. “ Stay the hell away from Aron. You have done enough.” </p><p>Miguel pushed by Omar, leading them to the kitchen. He took place at a barstool at the counter. </p><p>“ Let me look at that.” Miguel chipped his chin, turning it slightly to the left, to get a better look at his busted lip. “ I think we need to cool it.”</p><p>Pulling his chin out of Miquel grip  “ I am sure I will survive.”</p><p>“ Yeah, I am positive you do, but it will swell a lot.” Miguel walked over to the freezer to get some ice.</p><p>“ Nothing Maria can’t handle” he smiled faintly, he could already hear Maria of make up swear, that he gave her a challenge.</p><p>“ I am sure she can, but have some mercy with her. “ Miguel laughed, pressing the wrapped ice against his lip. He pulled back a little, feeling the pain the touched caused. “ Don’t be such a pussy”</p><p>“ Give me that” he grabbed the ice and pressed it against his lip. Ignoring the pain it caused.</p><p>“ Care to tell me what just happened?” Miguel asked</p><p>He shrugged his shoulders and remained silent. Knowing that his friend overheard everything. </p><p>“ Did something happen between you and Omar?”</p><p>Again he remained silent. Not wanting to talk about the subject. He knew Miguel was overly protective off him. He didn’t want to cause Miguel feel more animosity towards Omar than he already did. They used to be friends the three of them. Everything had changed after the accident. Miguel blamed Omar for the pain the situation caused him.</p><p>“ I don’t want you to blame Omar, while it is all my own fault.” he finally said.</p><p>“ Aron, I know you are having a hard time. You need to stop beaten yourself up about it.” </p><p>As much as he tried to justify his anger towards Alonso, which he knew was grounded, he was more angry and annoyed with himself. After all those weeks he still blamed himself for Omar’s accident. If it weren’t for him breaking up with Omar that night, they would still be together. It was something he couldn’t forgive himself for.</p><p>“ I just want him back.” A tear escaped his eye. Quickly wiping it, hoping it would get by unnoticed, but evidently hadn’t.</p><p>“ I know you do, but I want to be honest to you. Have you ever considered that even if Omar regains his memory, he is way to involved in his relationship with Alonso?”</p><p>It was something he didn’t want to hear. Angrily he tossed the ice on the counter.</p><p>He had indeed considered it, but he had pushed the thought away. Remembering the words of doctor Ramirez that with the memories the feeling would return also. He had been confident that their feelings for each other were so strong that Omar could impossible deny it. It was his last hope. Hearing Miguel doubting it, hurt him enormously.</p><p>“ Thanks friend" he sarcastically said.</p><p>“ Aron, I just want to protect you from getting hurt even more. We both know Omar is a decent guy. I think you know Omar well enough to know that Omar wouldn’t leave Alonso in the situation he is in.” Miguel said in a low voice.</p><p>“ Don’t worry about me getting even more hurt than I am already experiencing. You just helped me hit rock-bottom.” he snapped. Unaware that he hadn’t reached rock bottom yet.</p><p>He got up, picked up his backbag and walked out of the kitchen. He could hear Miguel calling after him, but it was to much to handle. He wasn’t ready to accept the fact that he had lost Omar forever.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>It had all happened so fast. Before his brains could even register what was going on, Alonso had already hit Aron. He got up from his chair, shouting Alonso’s name in order to prevent him from hitting Aron again. He wanted to move, but it felt like his cast weighed more than a thousand pound. He was unable to move, as if he was literally nailed to the floor. </p><p>When Aron called him out to be honest about him wanting to kiss him as bad as Aron had wanted it, he felt torn. He didn’t want to hurt Alonso by confessing it, but he also didn’t want to hurt Aron by denying it. He had just dipped his head, knowing that both men would take it as a confirmation. He just didn’t want to see the result of his conformation written all over Alonso’s face.</p><p>Both men were clearly angry with each other and he was responsible for it. He could perfectly understand why Alonso had problems with Aron. He was afraid losing him to Aron. He also understood that Aron wasn’t happy that he was with Alonso. But he never realized how much Aron really disliked Alonso, until he saw Aron shoving Alonso against the wall. </p><p>The words that came out off Aron’s mouth floored him. Aron claimed Alonso had been interfering and manipulating with their relation. Was it true? Was Alonso in somehow responsible for his accident, causing him to forget all about him and Aron.</p><p>He had known Alonso for so long, and it didn’t sounded like the Alonso he knew so well. But why should Aron lie about it, there was no reason for him to lie, there was nothing to gain. It made perfectly sense and it sure explained why there was such an animosity between the two of them.</p><p>The moment he saw Aron raise his fist to hit Alonso, he knew he needed to stop them. He was about to get in between them, but Miguel beat him to it.  Pulling Aron away from Alonso.</p><p>Seeing Arons torn, bloody lip, a feeling of wanting to caress it, arose upon him. He stepped in front of Miguel, who was guiding Aron away. </p><p>“Aron” he had said softly. Aron didn’t look at him, indicating he wasn’t happy with him. Aron had been right, he should have told Alonso the truth from the start. He was a coward.</p><p> Miguel’s words were clear, he needed to back off. He had done enough to cause Aron to hurt so much. The last thing he wanted was for Aron to suffer. He needed to leave Aron alone. If only he could.</p><p>The anger in Miguel eyes was obvious and he couldn’t blame him. He was looking out for his friend, he perfectly understood that. It only made him respect Miguel even more.</p><p>The next moment Alonso pressed past him. The expression on his face made it evident that he was not amused with him. How did everything around him turned into such a mess? How was it possible to feel so torn between two men. One man of which he thought he would love forever and one man which had such a strong effect on him. A man for whom he was developing feelings, feelings he shouldn’t allow himself to have. Because he knew it wasn’t a choice, he would stay with Alonso. There was no other possibility.</p><p>So he did what he was supposed to do and that was going after Alonso. He would do want ever he needed to do,  to make Alonso understand that he was still choosing him. Even if that meant that he had to get Aron out of his system. And he was aware that it wasn’t going to be easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <em>Is Omar doing the right thing?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Let me know what you think of it.</em></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Head versus Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 41</p><p>What can I say about this chapter? I think it is one of my better ones. So I am very curious what you think of it.</p><p>I would appreciate if you let me know.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>It was long after diner, everybody had gone to their rooms to shower, except for him. He had already showered when he had gone to his room after his fight with Alonso. Miguel’s words had been ringing through his head the entire time. He couldn’t deny that his words contained the truth. Omar was way to decent to abandon Alonso at this time in his life. That was if Omar even considered the possibility of leaving that asshole. </p><p>The only positive outcome of the altercation was the fact that Alonso now knew that Omar had wanted to kiss him also. He wondered what it would do to Alonso. The shocked face of Omar after hearing the revelation of Alonso was to blame for their break up, hadn’t gone unnoticed by him either. Still he had been angry with Omar, he blamed him for his dishonesty, for initially denying the truth around the kiss and blaming it al on him. Making him the bad guy. He didn’t want to see Omar any longer.	</p><p>It took everything in his will power to ignore Omar. He wanted to make Omar feel as miserable as he felt at that moment. For a second he had really hated Omar. But when he heard Omar warm and soft voice calling out for him, the feeling vanished as quickly as it had come up. If it weren’t for Miguel guiding him away, he would have looked at Omar and he would have been lost again. Miguel had worn Omar to back off, to leave him alone. But somehow he had hoped that Omar wouldn’t give a fuck about the warning and  would check on him regardless . But Omar hadn’t, instead he had heard Omar calling after Alonso. Making it pretty clear to him that Alonso was Omar’s main priority.</p><p>Slowly he started to get tired of it all. It was taking its toll on him more and more. He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.  After Miguel words he actually thought about giving up, but thinking about it made him feel sick. Remembering what he and Omar had shared, how everything had developed in such a short time and how deep his feelings were, he knew he couldn’t walk away. Not while there was still a little bit of feistiness inside him. </p><p>For a moment he thought about hiding out in his room again, but he decided against it. He would face Omar and Alonso and if they had a problem with it, so be it. He wasn’t going to make things easy for Omar. That time was over. So after a long shower, he dressed up in the way he knew it had driven Omar insane before. Putting on his favorite light blue jeans and his white blouse, leaving the top buttons open. He styled his curls with more attention and effort.</p><p>Intentionally he took place at the other end of the table. He had been surprised that Omar was alone. Making the assumption that Alonso had gone to see his mother. But during diner Omar didn’t look at him, not even a single time. Realizing it was of no use,  he switched his attention on the conversation between Itzan and Miguel about their plans after the recordings. Turning into an  conversation about the Boombastic festival on which he would make his first appearance as an artist.<br/>Itzan and Miguel vowed to be there front line. It had been a good distraction with jokes and banter. For the first time in weeks he had laughed, genuinely laughed.</p><p>Al by himself he sat sideways on a lounge bed , killing time before the rest would soon return for a chill Friday night. Darkness slowly was surrounding him as the night set in, the lights of the pool the only form of light. He lit a cigarette, this time not to calm his nerves, but out of habit. Shaking his head and cursing at himself for being stupid to give into the habit of smoking again. </p><p>“ I didn’t knew you smoked.” a voice startled him. Looking up he saw Pol standing in front of him.</p><p>“ Recently started again.” he sighed, looking at his cigarette. Making himself the promise that if he would get back with Omar, he would immediately stop again. But for now it was a welcome distraction.</p><p>“ Can I?” Pol pointing at the place next to him.</p><p>“ Sure, why not.” He watched as Pol took place next to him. Unintentionally he took a closer look at Pol. Pol was a chill guy to hang around with. Straightforward, funny as hell and always in for a joke. And he was kind of attractive. He had known from the start that Pol was as well interested in both male and female. He knew he was hired for a role in Elite that would stir things up. </p><p>After another draft of his cigarette, he pressed it out on the ground next to him. He stretched out his legs, placing his hands slightly behind/besides him as he leaned back a little.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/NyPYRSP"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p> Out of the blue Pol grabbed his chin and turned his face toward him. The unexpected touch made him shiver.</p><p>“ That looks nasty.” as Pol softly stroked his thumb over the sore corner of his lip What the hell was Pol doing? And why did it feel so good to be touched. Quickly he pulled back his chin, breaking all contact. </p><p>“ It is nothing” he simply said.</p><p>“ I am sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.” Pol said apologetically.</p><p>“ It is fine” trying to give it less importance.</p><p>“ Omar right?” more a confirmation then a question.</p><p>“ Yes” not able to get more words out. Not sure he wanted to get into that subject now.</p><p>“ It was a big surprise to me. I never expected Omar to be your type.” </p><p>Pols confession made him laugh. He never looked at it as Omar being his type. He started to laugh even harder at the thought that all dark haired, fully bushed eyebrowed Muslim guys were his type. Immediately he stopped laughing when it hit him that it would be only Omar for him. Not some other guy.</p><p>“ I don’t know if I have a type. It is just Omar for me.” A crack in his voice</p><p>“ Him being with Alonso must be hard on you.” Pol stated.</p><p>“ You have no idea. It is hard to forget him.” hoping this conversation would end soon, because he could feel his mood spiraling down.</p><p>“ Maybe you just need to kiss someone else to get over him. For your body to forget him.” Pols words took him by surprise.</p><p>What on earth had Pol just suggested. He was sure he had heard it right. If only it was that easy.</p><p>“ I appreciate your suggestion, but I don’t think it will be that easy.” He laughed slightly at the idea of him and Pol kissing. Because he was well aware that Pol was happy to volunteer.</p><p>“ What if it does work? It is definitely worth a try.” After Pol said the words he looked him straight in the eyes and leaned forwards to him, closing the gab between their faces a little.</p><p>His attention was drawn to Pols lips. Why shouldn’t he give it a try. He had nothing to lose, besides that, his body ached for a touch. Leaning on one hand, he placed his other hand at the back of Pol’s neck pulling him closer. </p><p>Pol’s lips were warm and soft. His lips parted to give Pol’s tongue the opportunity to explore his mouth. Pol’s tongue was smooth, warm and wet. He let his tongue slip in Pol's mouth as the kiss deepened a little. Their tongues played a hungry game. He closed his eyes in an attempt to give into the kiss even more. He could feel Pols hand playing with his curls in the back of his neck just the way Omar always did. Omar. Abruptly he pulled back. Although it had been a nice kiss and he had enjoyed it, it wasn’t the same as when Omar kissed him. The kiss only made it clear it was only Omar he wanted.</p><p>“ It didn’t work, did it? “ Pol patted him friendly on the back. He didn’t seemed disappointed at all.</p><p>“ Not even close” he confessed, wishing it had worked</p><p>“ Well you know that now. It was worth the try.” Pol pushed himself up, back on his feet. Extending his hand to him. “ Let’s grab a beer.”</p><p>He took Pols hand and let him help him get back on his feet. There was no awkwardness between them whatsoever. Pol’s sole intention had been to help him. When they turned around to walk back to the villa, they could see Itzan walking towards him, looking slightly concerned.</p><p>“ Do one of you guys know what is wrong with Omar?” </p><p>“ No, we haven’t seen him. Why? What is wrong?” Pol asked.</p><p>“ He just almost knocked me and Claudia over in a hurry to get away, he looked upset and he seemed to be crying.” Itzan said.</p><p>“ Where was Omar coming from?” he asked, wanting to know if his suspicions were right.</p><p>“ From the slide doors at the living room, that’s why I assumed he had been with you.”</p><p>Omar had seen him and Pol kiss. He was sure of it. And the way Itzan described the state Omar was in, made him happy and worried at the same time. Omar was hurt witnessing him and Pol kiss, it made him happy. But the last time Omar had been upset it caused him to drink. He needed to find Omar and prevent him from doing something stupid again.</p><p>“ Where is Omar now? “  placing a hand on Itzan shoulder.</p><p>“ What happened Aron? Tell me what happened.”</p><p>“ I think he saw me and Pol kissing. I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“ Joder Aron, no you don’t. The situation between the two of you is tearing Omar apart.” Itzan hissed at him. “ You need to leave him alone. You are confusing him. “</p><p>“ And what about me? Do you have any idea how this is for me.?“ he bit back at Itzan. Feeling like Itzan was siding against him, against him being with Omar. </p><p>“ I know you won’t believe me, but I do. But you both need to back off of each other. This is not a healthy situation. The only thing you are doing is hurting each other. “ seeing how the words were hurting him,  Itzan continued in a softer way. “ Aron, there is nothing I want more than you and Omar to be back together again. And I believe that it is meant to be.  Omar will eventually find his way back to you. But pushing it, won’t help.”</p><p>“ What if he starts drinking again? “ he was afraid Omar would.</p><p>“ I promise you, he won’t. Claudia is with him now. She isn’t going to let him do anything stupid okay?” </p><p>He could only nod, acknowledging that Claudia was more then capable to prevent  Omar from doing something stupid. His worries started to subside knowing Omar would be fine. Itzan pulled him into a hug. “ Do you really think Omar comes back to me.?” he whispered against Itzan shoulder.</p><p>“ Yes, knowing Omar the way I do and knowing what Omar felt for you, I do believe you will be together again. But stop putting pressure on him. It will only drive him further away. One day he will come to you.”</p><p>“ I will……I will.” believing Itzan words, clamping onto the hope it brought with it. He felt his spirit being lifted again. </p><p> “ Let’s get ourselves a beer” he heard himself say unable to hold back a smile.</p><p>Itzan wrapped a arm around his shoulder and his other one around Pols. “ Yeah lets get a beer and you need to explain me why the two of you were kissing in the first place to begin with.” </p><p>It might have been a dumb idea, but maybe it would turn out for the best. Maybe it had opened Omar’s eyes. Omar had been jealous. Fucking jealous. He just needed to wait for Omar to come to him. And he would. He really would.</p><p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>Knowing that Aron was downstairs alone, he went to go look for him. He wanted to check on him. Making sure he was okay after all that happened that afternoon.</p><p>After the fight earlier, he had gone after Alonso. And as he had reckoned he was mad. He had yelled at him for lying. He could recall the conversation exactly.</p><p>“ Joder, you lied to me.” Alonso had hissed at him.</p><p>“ Nothing happened.” He had replied.</p><p>“ But you wanted it" </p><p>“ Yes, I can’t deny it. It is confusing me Alonso. I know I love you. But my body has a will of its own. And I know it is a lame excuse. I hoped that if I kissed Aron my body would stop longing for it.”</p><p>“ Then why didn’t you kiss him?” </p><p>“ Because when I heard a sound I pulled back. I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t betray you” he had sighed.</p><p>“ I need to know Omar, I need to know if you are having feelings for him?”</p><p>“ I don’t know. I really don’t know. I am attracted to him" he had honestly replied.</p><p>“ Do you want to be with him?  “</p><p>“ No, I want to be with you.” still convinced it was what he wanted. “ I know it is hard for you to believe. But my feelings for you haven’t changed.  Not even after hearing you might have been responsible for me and Arons break up. “</p><p>“ I am not responsible for your break up with Aron. At least not in an active way.“ </p><p>“ Listen, I want to put it in the past okay? I want to focus  on the here and now. Can we please do that?” He had begged, not wanting to lose Alonso over this.</p><p>Alonso had agreed with him. After they had shared a kiss, which has felt slightly forced,  Alonso had left for the hospital. The promise that he wouldn’t be home late, so the could spend some time together, made him smile. Maybe it was just what they needed, some quality time together.</p><p>He had been as honest as possible with Alonso as he could. He was still figuring out what he was feeling for Aron. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he was sure of was that the attraction between them was huge. And the way Aron looked tonight didn’t make it any less. He had looked phenomenal tonight. He looked ridiculously handsome in his jeans and white blouse. And his curls god they were irresistible. Aron was under the assumption that he hadn’t noticed, but he had. </p><p>The entire time during diner he had sat there with a hard on. Trying to focus on the boring conversation with Pol, Claudia and Georgina.</p><p>When everybody had gone to their rooms to shower after diner. He noticed Aron was staying downstairs. He had quickly freshened himself up and went downstairs again. Hoping he got the opportunity to speak to Aron alone. He wanted to apologize to him for everything that happened that day.</p><p>Walking through the kitchen, he wondered where Aron was. Clearly not in the kitchen or diner room. He entered the living room which was also empty. Maybe Aron had gone up to his room and when he was about to turn around, he saw some movements outside. </p><p>Walking over to the slide doors, he saw Pol sitting next to Aron. He couldn’t hear what they were saying. Pol was leaning towards Aron. What the fuck was going on there? And then he saw Aron placing his hand in Pols neck and kiss him. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Jealousy washed over him. His body reacted immediately at the sight of the kiss, his jaws clenched, hands bolding into fists, his breathing intensified. Pol was kissing the man he wanted. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Tears welling up in his eyes. Seeing the kiss deepen, he turned away. Not able to look at it any longer. He tried to run to his room, but his plastered foot made it difficult. His vision was blurred due to the burning tears in his eyes.</p><p>He felt bumping into somebody, but he pushed through without saying a word.. </p><p>He was halfway the stairs when he heard Claudia yelling for him. He stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. Claudia was right behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“ Let’s go to my room so we can talk. I don’t think you should be alone now.” hearing the concerns in her voice.</p><p>“ Maybe I just want to be by myself.” he said, continue climbing the stairs.</p><p>“ The last time we left you alone in a state like this, you almost drank yourself to death.” Making it clear he had no choice than go with her to her room.</p><p>“ Fine.” he mumbled, although the prospect of a drink to forgot his problems was tempting.</p><p>Claudia opened the first door on the left, waiting for him to enter it. Once in the room he noticed that it looked exactly the same as his room. Claudia grabbed a package of cigarettes from the bed and walked to the window, slid aside the curtains which revealed a door leading to a balcony. Opening the door she stepped onto the balcony.</p><p>“ You have a balcony.” also stepping outside feeling a light breeze on his face. Walking towards the railing he took in the view, which wasn’t spectacular as it watched out over the driveway.</p><p>“ Don’t you have a balcony?” she lit a cigarette and past it over to him. For a moment he doubted it, but quickly took it. </p><p>“ No, the view is better though.” taking a draft of his cigarette, which caused him to cough. </p><p>Suddenly he realized that he hadn’t smoked since he had left the hospital. His body hadn’t been craving for it.. But what he last remembered was that he had been smoking back in October. Somewhere in between he had obviously stopped smoking. Now that he thought of it, he hadn’t seen Aron smoking either, when he had been before. Did they quit smoking together? The vision of Aron kissing Pol entered his mind again. Emotions overpowered him again as he sobbed.</p><p>“ Omar, what is wrong? What happened? “ looking at him with her big eyes.</p><p>“ Aron” he uttered “ he…….he kissed Pol.” he could see a look of surprise washing over Claudia face. </p><p>“ Aron and Pol?” Frowning her eyebrows. </p><p>“ Joder Claudia, that’s what I said. Didn’t I?.” he bit out, angry that Claudia seemed intrigued by the fact that Aron and Pol were kissing. Knowing he sounded tremendously jealous, which he was.</p><p>“ You know you have no right to be jealous, do you? “ Claudia firmly replied. “ You are with Alonso.”</p><p>He slumped down in one of the chairs on the balcony, taking another draft. “ Yeah…well…..I am….I am jealous.” Knowing denying to Claudia had no use, she would see right through him.</p><p>“ Aron is a free man, he can do what he want.” </p><p>The words stung him. He didn’t like what Claudia had just said. Claudia was leaning backwards against the railing, watching him closely. “ Thanks Claudia, that helps.”</p><p>“ They might be fucking by now.” Claudia was only adding oil to a fire. The thought of Aron and Pol having sex drove him insane. Angrily he pressed out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him. Covering his face in his hands. </p><p>“ I thought you were my friend.” he whispered, as tears started to escape his eyes, once again.</p><p>“ I am Omar.” Suddenly he felt weight on his lap as Claudia nestled onto it, wrapping her arms around him, pulling his head against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“ What is wrong with me, Claudia? I love Alonso, I really do. But then there is Aron and he drives me crazy. I can’t get him out of my head. I don’t even understand why.”</p><p>“You and Aron had developed a strong and heavy relationship in a short time. You were immensely happy with him. I think that even if you don’t remember it, your subconscious does.”</p><p>“ I wish I could remember. There is such a mess in my head Claudia. I don’t know what to do.”throwing back his head in frustration. “ I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>Claudia started to rub his back. “ I know, honey. I know. Do you have feelings for Aron?”</p><p>“ I think I might have. I am afraid I am falling for him.” It was the first time that he admitted it, even to himself. “ But I do love Alonso.” </p><p>If he was totally honest with himself he was scared. Choosing Alonso was a safe choice.  Every breath, every touch, everything was so familiar. It was all he ever wanted. </p><p>Aron was exciting, unknown. Choosing to be with Aron felt like jumping off a cliff, not knowing if he was wearing a parachute. It meant leaving behind the secured image he had of his future. Was he willing to give it all up for giving it a try with Aron. Not knowing where they would end up. It felt like jumping in the deep, without knowing how to swim. The prospect of that scared him. It scared him a lott. </p><p>“ Well you can’t have them both Omar. You need to make a choice. This situation isn’t fair, nor for Alonso nor for Aron.” He knew Claudia was right.</p><p>“ I don’t want to hurt them, neither of them.” he sighed.</p><p>“ They are already hurting Omar and so are you. And I hate seeing you this way.” Claudia said “ the only way out of this, is to make a choice and stick by it. No matter how hard it is.”</p><p>“ I just don’t want to hurt somebody.” </p><p>“ It’s all ready to late for that. You need to do what is right. What feels right for you.” Kissing him on his cheek.</p><p>It felt like his head and his heart where screaming different things. His head told him to chose for Alonso. They had been together for so long and he loved him. He knew Alonso could make him happy. Knowing Alonso would always be his safe haven. But his heart was screaming for Aron. It was something he couldn’t deny. If only he knew how things had been between them. If only he could remember that. Then he might have been able to take that risk.</p><p>But Claudia was right he needed to do what felt right by him. He needed to do the right thing. So that only left him one option, even if it would mean he might have to sacrifice his own happiness for it. </p><p>He was staying with Alonso, he couldn’t abandon him now. He would never forgive himself if he walked out on him in the most difficult time of his life. And he still loved him. It was the safest decision for him to make, but his heart broke from the inside. He made his choice now he needed to stick by it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Time to let go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 42</p><p>What can I say about this chapter? </p><p>It was emotionally the hardest chapter I have written. But it was worth it.</p><p>I hope you all like it.....</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He hadn’t seen Omar all day, clearly he was avoiding him. He had been hoping he would see him, so he would have the opportunity to explain to him that the kiss with Pol had meant nothing to him. But after a few hours it became painfully clear that Omar preferred to not see him. For a moment he thought about going to see him. But he had remembered Itzan words. Omar would eventually come to him, he needed to be patient. <em>-Joder-</em> patience had never been his strongest quality. The knowledge that Omar had been jealous rocked his world. It was proof that Omar wanted him to. </p><p>Quickly he turned off the shower, knowing it was almost diner time. Rapidly he dried and dressed himself. He was just putting on his shirt when he heard a loud moan coming from the other side of the door. He froze instantly, recognizing that it sounded exactly how Omar always moaned. His heart started to pound loudly against his chest as he listen to the voice coming from the other side of the door. “ Joder” followed by Omar demanding words “ keep moving”.</p><p>He heard Alonso ask “ You like this don’t you? “. He could hear Omar moaning. “ Yes, I do.”<br/>
The words made him sick to the stomach. The sounds Omar were producing reminded him of all the times he had had sex with Omar. Omar was clearly having sex with Alonso and he was enjoying every minute of it. “ Fuck, this feels so good” where the last words he heard Omar say. </p><p>Not able to listen to it any longer he ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He was trembling all over, unable to stop. His chest rise and fall heavily, feeling like he could no longer breath. His whole world was crumbling down at that instant moment. The last bit of hope he had left just vanished. Omar loved Alonso. It was over, it was all over. Angrily he smashed his fist against the wall over and over again, until his knuckles started to bleed. But the pain he felt of his injured hand was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart. Finally he turned around and let himself slide down against the wall until he dropped on the floor “ No” he yelled. “ No” this time the word came out even louder. Tears were running over his cheeks unable to stop them. He threw his head back against the wall….it was over. He was done. </p><p>At first he hadn’t noticed that his door was being slammed open and Miquel and Claudia had burst into the room. It was all a blur to him. Vaguely he could hear Miquel say “ Claudia get some ice.”<br/>
He felt arms pulling him up, barely able to register the movements. He could feel being placed at the edge of the bed. </p><p>“ Aron, look at me.” Miguel voice becoming clearer. “ You need to calm down.”</p><p>“ I can’t………. I can’t do it any more” his shoulders shocking, unable to stop it.</p><p>He could feel a hand grabbing his chin forcing him to look at Miquel. “ Aron, look at me” He opened his eyes and looked in Miguel’s grey eyes. Concerns being displayed all over the face he was looking at.</p><p> “ That’s it… take a deep breath.” Miguel’s voice said demandingly. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Repeating it several times along with Miguel who was doing the same thing, until he finally felt calm again. Calm but devastated. </p><p>Claudia entered the room, handed over the ice pack to Miguel. The exchange of worried looks between Claudia and Miguel didn’t go unnoticed by him. Miguel nodded at Claudia, indicating he had it under control as she quickly made her exit.</p><p>“ What happened Aron?” handing over the ice pack to him. Which he pressed on his damaged knuckles.</p><p>With tears in his eyes he looked over at Miguel.</p><p><a href="https://ibb.co/Vt257zM"></a><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“ I can’t do it any more.” pressing his head against Miguel’s shoulder. “ I can’t be around him anymore. I am exhausted.” </p><p>He was empty. One moment he had hope and the next moment all hope was gone. Until he got hope again. It kept repeating itself. Being tossed up and down between the highest emotions and the lowest emotions. It had drained him entirely. He couldn’t keep doing it any longer. It was literally killing him. He needed to get out of there, as fast and as far as possible.</p><p>“ I know.” Miguel wrapped his arms around him. “ We will figure this out.”</p><p>“ I just want to get out of here.  As far away as possible. And I don’t want to see him anymore.” he mumbled.</p><p>“ You won’t have to. I promise.” he knew Miguel always kept his promise.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed, drying his hair with a towel, when he felt Alonso taking position behind him on his knees. Feeling arms wrap around him, lips pressed in his neck. For a few moments he leaned into the touch. Trying to give in completely, which was impossible. Yesterday he had made the decision to stay with Alonso and he was going to stick by it, but that didn’t meant he had forgotten about Aron. </p><p>“ Maybe we could take it to the next level” Alonso suggested with his lips still against his skin, knowing pretty well what Alonso was referring to. </p><p>During the first weeks in the villa they had made out passionately. They had been intimate, but they didn’t have sex, at least not in the meaning of the word.. At first he had thought, that him wanting to take things slow had been holding him back from having sex with Alonso. But now he was well aware that Aron was the reason holding him back. It had been his body preventing him from having sex with Alonso. And ever since his near kiss with Aron he had been very distant and their intimacy had dropped drastically. There had been some kissing, but that was it. He felt guilty about it, maybe he just had to give in. Maybe it was exactly what he needed to get Aron out of his system. </p><p>“ Alonso, please.” Not sure if he was pleading for more or for Alonso to stop. Alonso let his hand glide over his chest, caressing his nipples. He could feel Alonso lips moving up to his jaw, he turned his face so Alonso could kiss him. Their lips met in a kiss, Alonso’s lips were soft, warm and demanding. His tongue found his, as they collide together. Alonso let his hands move down, to stop shortly at the waistband of his pants. Slowly Alonso pushed his hand inside. This felt so wrong and before he had even noticed it he had grabbed Alonso’s hand to pull it away, but not before Alonso had noticed he wasn’t turned on.</p><p>“ Joder” Alonso hissed. “ What is wrong with you?”</p><p>“ I am sorry” feeling guilty.</p><p>“ It is because of Aron, isn’t it?” sadness sounded through in Alonso’s voice. “ Do you even want to be with me?”</p><p>“ Alonso, I have been completely honest with you. I want to be with you, I choose to be with you.” He gave Alonso a peck on his lips. “ But I can’t influence my body. It  feels like I have no control over it. And believe me I hate it as much as you do.” It was true he hated it.</p><p>“ Omar, I can wait as long it is necessary.” Alonso sounded sincere.</p><p>“ It doesn’t feel fair to ask you to wait for me, until I am ready to have sex with you.” </p><p>“ Brown eyes, I love you, as long as I know you love me I can wait.”</p><p>“ I do love you, Alonso, I do.” </p><p>Alonso placed his hands at his shoulders, softly start to massage them. Instantly he leaned into the feeling. He loved it when Alonso gave him massages. It always made him feel relaxed. Lately he was just so tensed, he could feel the knots in his neck and between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“ Can you give me one of your famous massages?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Alonso, who was grinning at his request.</p><p>“ Of course. Just lay down.” </p><p>Moments later he laid flat on his stomach, his head resting on his arms, eyes closed.  Alonso straddled him, while sitting on his ass. He could hear the cap of the lube being flipped open and seconds later he could hear how Alonso warmed up the lube in his hands. Slowly Alonso places his hand on his back and let them slide up and down his back. It felt really good, slowly he started to unwind. Enjoying Alonso’s hands moving over his body. When Alonso reached the sore spot in between his shoulder blades, he lets out a loud moan. </p><p>“ Joder” he moaned again when Alonso pressed his thumbs harder into the knot. Feeling the knot decreasing in tightness. “ Keep moving.”</p><p>“ You like this, don’t you?” Alonso asked in a low voice.</p><p>“ Yes, I do” letting out another moan as Alonso kept manipulating the sore spot. Feeling how Alonso’s hand made his way back down his back again. “Fuck this feels so good.” Intensely enjoying the massage Alonso was giving him. He could feel how the tension was leaving his body.</p><p>The sound of a door being slammed, followed by a sound like somebody was pounding against the wall stopped them in their tracks. Leaning on his elbows  he looked over his shoulder in the direction the sound was coming from, seeing Alonso was looking in the same direction. </p><p>It wasn’t until he heard a loud cry  “ No” followed by another “ No” that he realized it was coming from Arons room and it was Aron cry that they heard. What the hell was going on? But he already knew what was going on and from the look of Alonso, who was now looking at him, he also knew.<br/>
Although he wanting nothing more then check on Aron, he knew he couldn’t. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe it was for the best that Aron thought that he had sex with Alonso, maybe then Aron would no longer look at him with desire in his eyes. Maybe if he could see resentment in Arons eyes, seeing Aron no longer wanting him, would make it all easier for him.</p><p>“ Where were we?” he asked Alonso, moving back in the position he was moments before.</p><p>“ Do you want me to continue?” hearing surprise in the other mans voice.</p><p>“ Yes please.” Pressing his head down between his arms, hiding the tears that were flooding from his eyes. Experiencing the same pain, he knew Aron was feeling right now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>5 Days later on Thursday</strong>
</p><p> <strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>Closing his bag, he looked around the room. He took a deep breath <em>This was it</em> The last time he would be in this room. The only thing he needed to do was say goodbye to his friends and then he would leave the villa. Tomorrow he would fly to Barcelona to stay with his family. Although he loved to see his family, he knew there was only one reason he was going and that was to get as far away as possible from Omar. Staying in Madrid would only remind him of Omar. That’s why he had decided to go to Barcelona. Hoping the place and distance would help him get over Omar. </p><p>Five days ago he had called Carlos the director of Elite, with the excuse that there was a family crisis he needed to attend. He and Miguel had come up with a plan. Knowing that he needed to finish  his scenes, he had suggested that the next days he would make long hours on the set, so he could wrap them up. He had informed everybody, except for Omar and they were all willing to help him out. Only he and Miguel knew the real reason about him leaving. Although he was sure that the rest in the villa already knew the real reason he was leaving. Luck was in his corner as the producers could easily swop the scenes. It had meant long and hard days for him. But he didn’t mind if it meant he could leave the villa in a few days. </p><p>The last few days he had left the villa with Miquel early in the morning, only to return late at night. </p><p>The only time he had seen Omar was on the set, which were only scheduled during the day. Seeing him had been extremely difficult, but he had been able to hide it behind his acting skills. Omar had tried several times to talk to him, but he had just walked away. He knew Alonso had left the villa permanently on Monday evening, because his mother would be discharged the next day. Omar’s cast had been removed on Monday morning, so there was no reason for Alonso to stay at the villa any longer.</p><p>The prospect of Alonso being out of the way, made him wonder for a second if something could happen between them if he stayed. But he pushed that idea away quickly as he remembered hearing him and Alonso having sex. The thought of it still hurt him down to his bones. Omar had chosen Alonso over him and he needed to get over him. </p><p>Even though he hadn’t seen Omar much. There hadn’t passed an hour without not thinking about that man . About everything they had shared. It was all etched in his memory. It would be useless to think he could ever forget their time together. He only wanted the pain to subside. Hoping that one day he could look back at their time together without feeling the hurt all over again. That he could look back on it as something special they had once shared.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to say goodbye to his friends. He took his bags, opened the door and stepped outside. Looking over his shoulder one final time, before closing the door.</p><p>Everybody had gathered in the living room. Well everybody except for Omar. Omar still didn’t know he was leaving. Suddenly he felt a pain in his chest, he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to him.  And to be honest he wanted to say goodby to Omar, hoping that a day would come on which they were able to be friends again,  like they used to be.  The thought off never seeing Omar again was heartbreaking.</p><p>Just as he had said his  goodbyes to the rest, he heard Omar voice.</p><p> “ What the hell is going on here?.............Aron ? Please” seeing a desperate look on Omar’s face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>He knew something was off. During the last few days he had only seen Aron a few times on the set. Somehow he had slightly expected that he would see more of Aron after Alonso had left the villa. It was something he had hoped for to happen, but it hadn’t. He had hoped he would get a chance to straighten things out between them. Maybe he should tell him that he and Alonso never had had sex, so they could restore their friendship. Knowing it would be totally unfair to ask Aron for his friendship, only because he couldn’t bare the thought of losing Aron completely.</p><p>Slowly he was starting to second guess his decision. Maybe he owed it to himself to explore his feelings for Aron. He owed it to Alonso to explore it. And he even owed it to Aron also. But every time he had spoken to Alonso hearing him say that his mother condition was worsening day by the day and hearing the pain in his voice made him decide against it. He would be a huge ashole if he would leave Alonso now. Alonso needed him, he had made his choice.</p><p>While he was descending the stairs, feeling happy he could use his foot normally again, he heard voices come from living room. He stopped in his tracks when he entered the room and saw Aron being hugged by the others. Thats when his eyes caught the bags on the floor next to Aron. His breath stocked in his throat. Realization hitting him that Aron was leaving. He exclaimed “ What the hell is going on ?”</p><p>Looking Aron straight in his eyes. “ Aron? Please” desperation all over his voice. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron/Omar POV</strong> </p><p>He saw Miguel shaking his head in an attempt from keeping him from taking to Omar. But there was no way he was leaving without saying goodbye to Omar. He just couldn’t. He placed his hand on Miguel’s shoulder “ It is okay, I need to do this.”</p><p>“ Let’s talk outside” he said to Omar, walking towards the door. Feeling Omar was following him. Once outside they walked silently next to each other. Stopping at a bench, they both sat down at the same time. </p><p>“ Aron, what is going on? “ turning toward Aron pulling his leg on the bench. Seeing Aron doing exact the same thing. Aron was looking down. Hands on the leg that laid bend on the bench. “ Aron?”</p><p>“ I am leaving, Omar.” Finally looking up to face Omar. Tears already threatening in his eyes.</p><p>“ Why? “ hoping it had nothing to do with him, but being fully aware that he was the reason Aron was leaving.</p><p>“ I have to go.” he simply replied not wanting to reveal the reason why he was going. He didn’t want Omar to blame himself for it. </p><p>“ Its  because of me isn’t it?</p><p>“ Omar, please” </p><p>“ I know it is because of me. Stop fucking protecting me. Tell me the truth.” he said angrily more at himself for being  the reason than he was at Aron. He just wanted to hear the truth.</p><p>“ Yes I am leaving because of you. I can’t be around you any longer.” he whispered, trying to keep his tears at bay. </p><p>“ Were you even planning  on telling me that you were leaving. Or did I just ruin your big escape?” he sarcastically asked, not able to prevent Aron from hearing the pain in his voice.</p><p>“ I wouldn’t have left without saying goodbye to you. I wouldn’t be able to.” </p><p>” I don’t want you to leave” he uttered, knowing it sounded selfish. The thought of not seeing Aron anymore was unbearable. <em> I don’t want you to leave me</em> his heart screamed.</p><p>“ I don’t want to go either, but I have no choice. Seeing you everyday is hard, Omar. I have all those memories of us. Every day my hope, that you remember us, gets shattered. I can’t do it anymore….it is killing me from the inside.”</p><p>He could see the pain in Aron eyes. Pain he caused by not remembering them. “ I wished I could remember us. I want to remember us” tears escaping his eyes.</p><p>“ Do you really Omar? Because you have mentioned that several times, but still at  the end of the day you get in bed with Alonso” his words coming out more harshly than he intended to.</p><p>“ I never had se….” He stopped his words, he needed to let go of Aron.  He couldn’t be selfish now, knowing that Aron would probably stay if he confessed that he never had sex with Alonso because of him.  He wanted Aron in his life badly, but not if it was killing Aron. He already had hurt him so much, maybe not intentionally, but it sure felt that way. He needed to let Aron go for Aron’s sake. But it was so damn hard to do. “ I am so sorry.” Tears falling freely now, not even trying to hide them</p><p>“ So am I.” also unable to prevent tears from falling.  “ So am I.”</p><p>“ When are you coming back?” he softly asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.</p><p>“ I don’t know. I have booked a one way flight.” </p><p>“ Where does this leave us? “ he wanted to know if he had lost Aron forever. </p><p>“ I honestly don’t know. I know that before we all started this we promised to never put our friendship on the line. But at this moment I can’t be your friend. I hope that some day in the future we can be friends again“ knowing it wouldn’t be in the near future. It would take him a long time to get over Omar and he couldn’t be friends with him before he was completely over him.</p><p>“ So this is it then?” he got up from the bench. Not wanting to drag out this conversation any longer. It was to painful to endure.</p><p>“ I guess so.” he replied softly, copying Omar by standing up also.</p><p>A few moments they just stared at each other,  before Omar placed his hands in his neck and pulled him in a tight hug. </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>He broke down in Omar’s arms. There was one thing he wanted desperately, more than anything. He wanted one last kiss. He wanted to feel Omar’s lips on his one final time.</p><p>“ Omar?” pulling away slightly “ Can I ask you for one last favor?” his voice trembling of fear that Omar would turn him down</p><p>“ Yes, anything” There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Aron. Never expecting what Aron asked him to do next.</p><p>“ Can you please kiss me one final  time?” he pleaded. “ All I want is one….” Before he could finish his sentence Omar’s lips were already on his lips. He placed his hands in Omar’s neck, just the way Omar had his hands in his neck. He opened his mouth slightly, pressing his tongue against Omar’s lips, demanding access. Omar obeyed immediately as he intensified the kiss by letting his tongue slip into his mouth. Tongues colliding, exploring each corner of each other mouth. My god how he had missed this. He could taste the saltiness of tears, not knowing it were his own tears or Omar’s, who was also crying. The kiss was desperate, hungry and full of passion. They only pulled back shortly  to catch their breaths. Laying their foreheads together for a moment.  Omar’s softly wiped away his tears with his thumbs while holding his face in his hands. He did the same with Omar’s tears. Looking each other deeply in the eyes. Both pair of eyes containing a expression of love.</p><p>He could see the desire in Arons eyes, he was sure his eyes displayed the same emotion. He knew he needed to stop. But all he wanted was another kiss. A last one. This was the only chance he had to ever kiss Aron again. Shifting his head to the other side, he once again found Arons lips. Warm, wet and hot. This time the kiss was tender. Slowly their tongues played together. Both wanting the kiss to last. </p><p>He knew he needed to break the kiss. If he didn’t stop now, he wouldn’t be able to ever stop. With all the strength he had in him he pulled away. Softly he pushed Omar away. He saw tears running down on Omar’s cheeks, it made him emotional all over again. </p><p>“ Goodbye Omar” his voice cracked.. He turned around and start walking away. Walking away from Omar was the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. His heart broke more and more with each step he took. Until it was completely shattered.</p><p>The moment Aron had start walking away from him was the same moment he realized he was completely in love with Aron. Totally and utterly in love. He fell down on his knees, placing his hands on his face as he started to sob loudly. Knowing that he was probably making the biggest mistake of his life by letting Aron walk away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My heart broke at this chapter. Did yours?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. It is all ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I rewrote parts of this chapter over and over again. It has been drama, but I think I finally managed.</p><p>I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think of it.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>His head was pounding and the light peeking through the curtains only increased the beating inside his head. Pushing himself up, he started to massage his temples. He had clearly drank to many beers yesterday. It was the first time since his accident that he had drunk alcohol. Yesterday they had celebrate the final shootings. It was done……season 4 of Elite was recorded. </p><p>They had, like they had also done after the previous seasons, celebrated it till deep in the night. He totally hadn’t been in a celebrating mood for two obvious reasons. First of all it was the realization that it really was all over. This was the last time he would ever be on the set of Elite. The last time he had portrayed to be Omar Shanaa. This was his final season along with Itzan. It was a choice he made a long time ago. He had grown a lot since the show, but it was time to focus on other things in his life. He wanted to focus on his other dream, trying to start a career as a moviemaker. </p><p>But the realization that this had been the very last time, made him sad. He loved the entire crew, he was going to miss them all. The countless hours of fun and banter he had had with these people. They were like a family to him, and although he was going to keep in touch with everybody, he was going to miss them a lot.</p><p>The second reason he wasn’t enjoying himself was the absence of Aron. He should have been here celebrating with them. He had wanted to celebrate his last season with him. Everybody had been talking that it was a shame Aron wasn’t with them celebrating. Most members of the crew thought he couldn’t attend due to a family crisis, but he knew he was the reason Aron wasn’t there with them. And he blamed himself for it. And on top of it he was missing Aron a lot. In a way he never expected to. So he definitely hadn’t been in a celebrating mood. He had been leaning against the wall, sipping at a beer, looking at the dancing and jumping people in front of him. When he felt an arm being tossed over his shoulder. </p><p>“ I know, I miss him too” he had heard Miguel say. He had been slightly surprised that Miguel had approached him. Because ever since Aron had left the villa Miguel had been annoyed with him. They hadn’t exchanged a single word, except for the ones on the set.</p><p>He had hung his head “ It is all my fault.” </p><p>Miguel’s grip around his shoulder tightened and shook him a little. “ Aron needed to leave, Omar. In his mind he had no choice. But you need to stop blaming yourself for it, Omar.”</p><p>“ But I am to blame, Miguel. “ he had looked over at Miguel with watery eyes, that didn’t go unnoticed by Miguel. “ You blame me”</p><p>“ Yes, I have been blaming you. I have never seen Aron like that, I have never seen that side of Aron. I always thought he was untouchable. And it has hurt me to see him like that. But I have seen how much you were struggling to. I have seen the pain in your eyes ever since he has left. And I realized that you weren’t to blame. You are as much a victim of your accident as Aron is. And I think you need to know that Aron didn’t blame you, he never will.”</p><p>Miguel’s words meant a lot to him. Hearing Miguel say that he did not longer blame him and neither was Aron lifted a weight from his shoulders. “ Thank you.”</p><p>“ Aron would kick our asses if he would see us like this. Being al dramatically and soppy that he isn’t here. He would definitely show us his middle finger and partied the night away.” Miguel sighed.</p><p>That definitely sounded exactly what Aron would do. Aron sure would have wanted them to celebrated his final season. And that was what he did. Along with Miguel and the others he had  partied until the early hours of that morning.</p><p>And now he was paying the price for it. His head was spinning while he slowly walked into the bathroom. After taking Advil out of the medicine cabinet, he quickly pressed two pills out of the blister and took them in with some water. A look in the mirror showed him that he looked as crappy as he felt. Maybe a shower would help make feeling him more human. Taking of his watch, he saw it was almost 3 in the afternoon. He still had a few hours before meeting up with Alonso.</p><p>Tonight he would see Alonso for the first time since Alonso had left the villa. They had spoken each other every day by phone talking mostly about the condition of his mom. Which was getting worse every day. They had agreed to have diner together tonight, Alonso would cook for him. He smiled at the knowledge that Alonso was as worse as a cook as he was. The smile fainted as he remembered that he had made himself the commitment to be honest with Alonso. Not sure if Alonso still wanted to be with him after he had heard what he had to say.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>More then a week had passed and he still couldn’t bring himself to leave his room. The most simple thing like have a shower was enough to drain the little bit of energy he had. The thought of having to speak to his mother, father or even his sister was more than he could take. He couldn’t stand to see the look in their eyes. It reminded him of the pain he was trying to hide. The pain they could still see regardlessly, it made him realize that his efforts to push his feelings away were wasted.</p><p>Every time he closed his eyes all he could see were images of Omar. Images of him and Omar together played over and over again in his mind. Even in his sleep the images keep tormenting him. Making it even more difficult to forget all about Omar. The few hours he did sleep at night didn’t refill his energy level so day by day he started to feel more and more exhausted. It was a vicious cycle he couldn’t break.</p><p>When he had arrived to his parents house a week ago, he had broken down the moment he had seen his sister. Unable to hold back the emotions that were running inside off him. Over the phone he had already briefly told her what had happened. That Omar had lost his memory after he had hit his head and how Omar had forgotten everything about their time together. Eli had been shocked, he could tell by the fact there had been a long pause before she had said something. </p><p>He had seen the worried looks that his parents had exchanged when his sister was hugging him. And when his mother had hugged him, he had sobbed  “ why does it hurt so much?”. The only positive thing that had come out of this all,  was that his father had hugged him, he could still feel his fathers hand in the back of his neck as he had pulled him closer. “ I am so sorry son. I am so sorry for you.” his father had said. It had made him feel worse, knowing that his father finally accepted him to be bisexual, but that he never would introduce Omar as his boyfriend, because it was over.</p><p>Taking a look at his phone to see the time, he saw notifications of Instagram. He was being tagged in several messages. The entire week he had ignored social media, with the only reason to not be confronted with pictures of Omar being happy with that guy. He opened Instagram to take a look and that’s when he saw the videos. Videos of his colleagues and friends celebrating that season 4 was a wrap. He hadn’t even considered that yesterday was the last day of filming. He had lost track of which day it was until now.  Some of the videos were directed to him, colleagues saying it was a shame he wasn’t there with them. It made him smile, seeing their happy faces.</p><p>Until he saw a video in which Omar and Itzan were in the center off a massive group’s huge. <em>Fuck</em> realizing it was Itzan and Omar final season and this was their final goodbye. He should have been there, he had wanted to be there. Not only for Itzan, but also for Omar. It felt like he had abandoned them on the last part of this incredible adventure, which they had all started together. An adventure he had never expected that would end this way. With his heart being broken. </p><p>He zoomed in on Omar’s face, he looked happy. He loved the way Omar smiled, the way it made his eyes sparkle. The smile always had a contagious effect on him, whenever Omar smiled like that he wasn’t able to hold back a similar smile. But seeing the smile on Omar’s face now didn’t had that effect. Seeing Omar happy, seeing that Omar had moved on with his life, like nothing has happened, made him slightly angry now.</p><p>Years ago he had been in a very dark place, he had been depressed. It had been an awful time, the worst period he had ever endured. Back then he had promised himself that he would never let himself reach that point ever again.  It had been the lowest point in his life and he could feel how he was now slipping down that road again. So he knew what he needed to do. He needed to pull himself back together and start picking up the pieces. And laying around in bed all day wasn’t going to help him.  </p><p>He needed to take action and he knew what he needed to do first. He tapped his phone until he reached his start screen. For a moment he stared at the background photo and sighed. As tears rolled over his cheeks he deleted the photo as he softly whispered “ Goodbye Omar.”<br/>He allowed himself to cry for a few minutes, cause this would be the last time he was going to shred a tear over Omar. He was going to do whatever laid in his power to get over him.</p><p>He was about to shove back the sheets to get out of bed, when there was a knock on his door. <br/>Before he could answer, the door was being opened and his father entered the room. Seeing his father wearing his tennis outfit, made him smile. When he was younger he used to play tennis with his father quite often. Not that he was very good at it, but he had always enjoyed it, unlike his alter ego Ander who was excellent at it, but hated it.</p><p>“ What do you say if you and I would go to the tennis court and see if you are still able to compete with your old man?” his father asked, not waiting for his answer his father continued “ I think your mom has kept your outfit. It is probably somewhere in your closet.” At first he had wanted to decline, but he knew his father wouldn’t take no for a answer.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later he was standing on the gravel off the tennis court, returning every ball that his father had served him. With each backhand he could feel his energy increase. He started to feel more and more powerful. It made him feisty and that was precisely what he needed. His father seemed to have pushed the right button. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/qxS8ZXt">
    
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>After a long rally which he had totally lost, he felt stronger then he had in weeks. This was the start of the return of the old Aron Piper. The one that was invincible and unstoppable. The one that nobody would get down. Except for the man he was desperately trying to forget.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>As he was walking over to Alonso’s apartment, thoughts of Aron entered his mind. During the last week in the villa he had been mostly by himself. No Aron. No Alonso. He had taken the time alone to reflect everything. To put things in perspective. The kiss he had shared with Aron had confirmed what he had known deep inside of him al along, he had genuine feelings for Aron. But the moment Aron had walked away, he had realized it weren’t just feelings, he was in love with Aron. And which each day that passed that feeling had become stronger and stronger. It intensified day by day and there was no way stopping it. If he was single he would be with Aron in a heartbeat.</p><p>But he wasn’t single, he was with Alonso. They were in a relationship for over a year now. It was the last thing he remembered since he had woken up in the hospital weeks ago. He had been told he had missed six months of his life and he had no memory of that period. The only thing he knew was that he was happy with Alonso. And that he genuinely loved him.</p><p> For him his relationship with Alonso was real. On top of that Alonso’s mother, his mother in law, was dying. There was no way he could leave Alonso, just because he had feelings for Aron. Who would leave his boyfriend, whos mother was dying, for a crush ? Only selfish people would do that and he definitely wasn’t that type of guy. If he did he would feel guilty for the rest of his life.</p><p> But he would also feel guilty towards Alonso if he didn’t tell him the truth. Alonso deserved to know the truth. That he had kissed Aron and that he had developed feelings for Aron. But that he would not leave him, that he still loved him and that he would do everything in his power to get over Aron.<br/>Thinking back at the promise he had made Alonso weeks ago.  He remembered how Alonso was holding back on him in the beginning and that he had promised Alonso that he would chose him, no matter what happened. In his mind a promise was a promise and he would keep it. Never had he expected to feel the way he did now. Not knowing back then what he knew now. He just didn’t want to lie to Alonso about his feelings. He just hoped that Alonso would be patient with him.<br/>He pushed aside his thoughts when he entered the building, which stored Alonso’s apartment.</p><p>He smiled when the door to Alonso’s apartment was open, just as he had expected it to be. Alonso was standing in the kitchen and when he entered it he could smell a familiar scent.</p><p>“ Something smells really good” he said giving Alonso a quick kiss on his mouth. “ Hi”</p><p>“ Hi, brown eyes.” Alonso smiled. “ I made us Paella.” Lifting the lid of the wok, the aroma in the air increased.</p><p>He froze as images started to flood into his mind. He could see himself standing in a kitchen, clearly it was the kitchen of the villa. Arms wrapping around him from behind, a kiss being placed in his neck, warm feelings running through his veins. Arons voice “ Are you for real? It isn’t even seven in the morning and you are eating paella.” Aron’s hand covering his hand guiding a fork to his mouth. Them both standing next to each other eating paella, them kissing. Aron breaking the kiss wanting to finish the paella. He could not only see the memory, he could hear it, smell it, taste it and feel it. It completely overwhelmed him.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/k5zGjCM"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“ Omar, are you okay?” Alonso’s voice interrupted his state of mind. He tried to compose himself, not wanting Alonso to know what had just happened.</p><p>
  <strong>Alonso POV</strong>
</p><p>It was clear to him that something had triggered Omars memory. He could tell by the way Omar froze in his movements. Omars eyes were staring as if he was mesmerized. </p><p>He could see a certain sadness wash over Omar’s face. Instantly he knew what it meant. He had always known this day would come. This was the day he was going to lose Omar. During the last week in the villa, he had felt how Omar was slipping away from him day by day. He had known from the start that he would lose Omar to Aron. Aron had been very clear about that in the hospital, weeks ago. Aron had warned him that whenever Omar regained his memory he would lose Omar. But he had never expected that Omar would fall in love with Aron all over again, without even remembering his time with Aron. </p><p>Even after Omar had reassured him that he wanted to be with him, even if he would remember his time with Aron, he knew this day would come. From the moment Omar had made that promise , he knew Omar wouldn’t been able to live up to that promise. Even if Omar had wanted it to. But he also knew that Omar would never walk out on him. Not while he was going through this difficult time. Omar would push his own feelings aside to be there for him. Omar would alway place other people needs above his own. He knew Omar would sacrifice his own happiness to continue to support him in the way he needed it the most. But he loved Omar to much to let him do it. He just couldn’t.</p><p>It was going to be hard, but he needed to set Omar free. Omar deserved to be as happy as possible and there was only one person that made Omar completely happy and sadly that person wasn’t him, it was Aron. </p><p>“ Omar, are you okay?” he asked.</p><p>He could see how Omar tried to get a grip on himself. How he was trying to hide how much the memory had affected him. Everything Omar was doing now, he did for him. He knew that the last thing that Omar wanted was to hurt him. It made him love Omar even more. But love meant letting go and he needed to let go of Omar. They needed to talk and he couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar/Alonso POV</strong>
</p><p>“ Yeah, I am fine.” He replied, trying to shrug of the memory he just had, while opening the cabinet in which he knew Alonso stored his plates, grabbed two and handed them to Alonso. </p><p>He took over the plates from Omar and scooped the paella onto the plates, wondering how to broach the subject to Omar. “ Let’s go sit on the couch” as he walked over to the small couch and gave Omar one of the plates he was still holding.</p><p>While the both sat down Omar asked “ How is your mom doing? I really would like to see her.”</p><p>This was his opportunity and he took it. “ I don’t think that is a good idea Omar.”</p><p>“ Why?” Alonso’s answer surprised him. He loved Carmen and he wanted to see her before it was to late. “ Is she getting worse? I really want to see her while it is still possible. While she still remembers me.”</p><p>“ She is getting worse every day. I don’t think she will make it to the end of the month.” Alonso sighed sadly. He could see the shock on Omar’s face. </p><p>“ Maybe we can go visit her after we finish diner?” His conversation with Alonso could wait. This was way more important.</p><p>“ Omar listen” placing his plate on the small table in front of him.” I haven’t told my mother that we are together again.”</p><p>“ What? “ he was totally flabbergasted by this answer. Why hadn’t Alonso told his mother that they were together again? He wanted Carmen to know that he was looking after her son. “ Why haven’t you told her Alonso?.” Suddenly he lost his appetite and placed his plate next to Alonso’s .</p><p>“ Because I knew this wouldn’t last. I have known it from the start” Alonso replied </p><p>“ What are you talking about Alonso? What isn’t going to last? “ this conversation had just taken a strange turn and he was completely lost.</p><p>“ Omar, we have always been completely honest with each other. And you know how much I love you and how much I want to be with you. But we both know that you are in love with somebody else.”</p><p>“ I am not……..” not wanting to hurt the other man. Alonso needed him.</p><p>“ Please Omar don’t do this. Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you are not in love with Aron. Look at me and tell me.” Alonso said.</p><p>Alonso looked him straight in the eyes. He remained silent, he couldn’t deny his feelings for Aron any longer. Suddenly he felt tears running along his cheeks and he whispered.</p><p> “ Yes…..I am in love with Aron…..I am sorry Alonso……I am sorry. I have tried to fight it, but I can’t….” <em>– and I don’t want to fight it anymore-</em> This was the first time he admitted his deepest feelings out loud and all of a sudden he realized that he couldn’t do this anymore. His heart screamed for Aron more and more. The memory had only intensified his feelings. “ I am so sorry”</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Omar and hugged him tightly. He could feel Omar shoulders shock. “Sttttt Omar, it is okay. I know this day would come. It was just a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“ I do love you Alonso, I really do.” But the moment he said the words, he realized that he didn’t love him like he used to do. He wasn’t in love with him, not anymore. The truth hitting him hard as he realized that he had made the wrong decision over and over again.. Who has he been trying to fool all this time? He had been delusional the entire time. He couldn’t and he shouldn’t be in a relationship with Alonso when he was in love with somebody else. It wasn’t fair to either of them, especially not to Alonso. </p><p>He knew that things needed to end between them. They couldn’t go on like this anymore. This was totally not what he had in mind when he had walked over here. It was completely the opposite of it. He was choosing Aron, because there was no other option. It was the only option that felt completely right to him. Letting Aron walk away was the biggest mistake he had ever made in his life. He needed to correct the mistakes he had made. </p><p>Ending things with Alonso would be one of the hardest things he ever had to do in his life. He was going to break up with the man that had been his boyfriend  for so long. He was going to break up with Alonso, while his mother was dying, he was already hating himself for it. How in the world was he going to justify his decision? How in the world could Alonso ever forgive him for abandoning him? He just hoped that one day Alonso would be able to.</p><p>The words that he was in love with Aron were already said out loud.  Now he needed to find the strength to continue. But it was so damn hard to do.  Because he knew that Alonso needed him. He didn’t want to hurt the man next to him.</p><p> All of a sudden Alonso's last words repeated themselves in his head <em>I knew this day would come. It was just a matter of time.</em> He had been so lost in his own thoughts that the meaning of the words had totally gone past him at that moment. But now the meaning of the words reached  him….Could this mean that Alonso already knew…..Alonso’s next words interrupted his thoughts in a way he never expected they would.</p><p>“ I know you love me , but not in the way you love Aron. You have always been in love with him, you just didn’t realize it. And before you ask. I know it because I have seen the way you used to looked at him before the accident.  You might not remember your time with him, but I do…..and the way you look at him has never changed. You have always been in love with him, subconsciously or not. And I….. I guess deep down I have always known it. ” he smiled.</p><p>“ But you need me….” he voiced his main concern .  Alonso’s words had taken him by surprise.</p><p>“ Yes I need you. I need you as……. a friend. Listen,  if something has become very clear to me over this last few weeks is that life can be short. We owe it to ourselves to make the most of each day that is given us. We all deserve to be as happy as possible and so do you Omar. I know you have been sacrificing yourself for me. But you need to stop…..I want you to do whatever makes you happy. I want you to be with the person that makes you happy and we both know that person is Aron. You need to be with him.”  Both of them were crying now.</p><p> </p><p>He was stunned at Alonso’s words. This was exactly why he loved Alonso. Why Alonso would always be special to him. He had just given him the final push to be with Aron. He would always be Alonso’s friend, nothing could ever change that. “ Thank you” he whispered. </p><p>Alonso had just set him free. Free to be with Aron without feeling guilty about abandoning him. Quickly he whipped away the tears that wear running down his cheeks. Tears of relieve and happiness.</p><p>“ You are an amazing person Alonso, you really are.” he hugged Alonso once again.</p><p>“ Aron is going to be a very lucky guy.” Alonso said while giving him a kiss on his forehead, before pushing him back. “ Now finish your paella, so we can visit my mom. So you can reassure her that you are going to keep an eye on me. “ </p><p>“ I am always going to keep an eye on you. I promise.”  And this time he made a promise he knew he would be able to keep.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>He and Alonso had visit Carmen and it was hard. She had been happy to see him and they had talked for a while. She had expressed that she was happy that he was Alonso’s friend and that she knew that he would be there for him after she wouldn’t be there anymore. It was hard on him and they had shed some tears together. But he was happy that he had gotten the chance to say his goodbye to her. He had promised her to always look after Alonso, to always be his friend and that was what he intended to do.</p><p>Hours later he laid in his bed. Still flabbergasted about how the evening turned out different than he had imagined . He was still stunned that at the moment he was about to end things between them, Alonso had beaten him to it. Then again Alonso knew him so well. He was positive that Alonso was aware that he would have felt extremely guilty about it forever,  if he had been the one ending things and this way he didn’t have to feel guilty at all. That was why Alonso had ended things before he even got the chance to do it and he was extremely grateful for it….He was single again….but hopefully not for long.</p><p>Although the thought of the unknown was freaking him out a little bit. With no memory of how it had been between him and Aron. Memories which Aron did have. It was terrifying him.  All he knew was that he wanted to be with him and that he was more than willing to give it a try. He had been so stupid for not realizing sooner what Aron truly meant to him. </p><p>He had been to occupied with doing what was right instead of listening to what his inner voice had been screaming all along. If he had listened to it sooner he wouldn’t have let Aron walk away. He had wasted so much time already. Hopefully he wasn’t to late, hopefully Aron would forgive him that it had taken him so long to finally realize that he is the one he wants to be with. </p><p>He needed to figure out how he could best handle things. He needed to come up with a plan……screw the plan…..He was going to Barcelona….He was going after the man he wanted. He couldn’t wait any longer.</p><p>Suddenly he realized something else, he grabbed his phone and opened his photo gallery and scrolled down until he found the photo he was looking for. The photo that had been his background picture when he came home from the hospital. With a simple touch he made it his background picture again.</p><p>Not knowing that hours ago Aron had deleted the same picture. Unaware that Aron was doing everything within his power to forget him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Whatever I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi</p><p>I hope you all enjoy this chapter!</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>Another week had past. A week in which he had felt much better. Slowly he was starting to get back in a daily routine. Every day since his father had triggered him to get more active he had been active . In the  mornings after breakfast he had been out for a run.  It was almost  half June and in the afternoon the temperatures were already reaching 25C. So the morning was the best time of the day to go out for a run. And in the mornings the park had been quite empty which he enjoyed. Most mornings Eli had accompanied him. In the beginning he had been annoyed with the fact that his sister had been in a fitter shape than he was. But it had only triggered him to get back in to shape as soon as possible. So he had visit the local gym several times to work out a little.  And he had felt smug that within three days he could easily keep up with his sister and even better beat her.</p><p>He had also quit smoking again, which made him feel better about himself. He had lost some weight during the last few weeks, because he hadn’t been able to get something down his throat. But his appetite had returned and he noticed how his T-shirts started to follow the contours of his torso and upper arms perfectly again.</p><p>He had also started to spend more time with his family. Who gratefully didn’t bring up the subject he was avoiding. The atmosphere between them had been very chilled. In the evenings they had sat together  at the patio having diner and drinking some wine.  The conversations had been light and he caught himself smiling and laughing more and more. He started to feel more like his old self day by day.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he was picking up the pieces. Every day a little more. Slowly the images of Omar started to disappear to the background. When in the beginning he had been thinking of Omar almost every minute, the last few days Omar only entered his mind just before falling a sleep. </p><p>That was until last night. Now Omar was back in his mind completely again. Frustrated he slumped down on a bench. He had been running through the park for over an hour, he had pushed himself to the limit in an attempt to get the images of Omar out of his head. But it had been effortless, he was back at square one. He was so annoyed with himself, for letting Omar slipping back in his mind again <em>-Joder-</em> he cursed out loud, seeing, the people that just walked by him giving him a look of disapproval. When they had passed him, he held up his middle finger “ Que te follas”. </p><p>He knew exactly how it happened, why he was thinking of Omar again. It all happened last night. His sister had asked him to hang out with her and her friends and he had been in the mood. He had wanted to go out again and have fun. He could still see himself standing in front off the mirror fixing his hair, straightening his clothes. They had agreed to go to the boulevard and chill at a terrace. And so they did. They had been drinking some beers, watching people. It had been crowded on the boulevard. Clearly tourists were visiting Barcelona for a weekend trip or even a holiday. It was a sign that the summer was making its entrance. </p><p>After a few hours a friend of Eli had suggested to go to a club to party on. And he had been the first one to agree with the idea. He had seen the concerned look on Eli’s face. As if she had already known that it might mess him up all over again. Like it had. But he had totally ignored her look, he was ready to move on and have fun. So half hour later he was in club Moog. He flashed back to the events that set everything in motion.</p><p>
  <em>He was dancing along with the others on the dance floor. His presence hadn’t gone unnoticed by the people inside the club. People wanting to take a selfie with him. Girls wanting to dance with him. In a way, he loved the attention, sometimes it could annoy him extremely, but not that night. It made him feel good. It made him feel attractive, it made him feel wanted. It was something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He knew he was slightly drunk and he was aware that it was increasing his sexual needs. He was a healthy guy and yes he had jerked himself off a couple of times during the last few weeks. But there hadn’t been a thought of sex behind it, it had all been about releasing the pressure that was building up. And only when it started to ache so bad that it physically wasn’t bearable any longer he had jerked himself off, quickly and efficiently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe sex was what he needed, maybe that would be the key for him, so he could really start over again. He looked around, there were plenty of girls that seemed to be willing to pleasure him. Girls that hung around him like groupies, all desperate for his attention, but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wasn’t that desperate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he noticed a girl sitting at the bar. Something about her caught his attention. Her blond hair and light skin give away that she wasn’t from around here. She was small and nicely curved at the right places. Not the tall skinny type he previously would go after. But there was something about her that peeked his interest. She seemed preoccupied with her phone. He walked over to her, with the intention to start a conversation with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Is this seat taken?”  He asked her in his best English, pointing at the empty barstool besides her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him, with her big brown greenish eyes, “ I don’t see anybody sitting on it, do you?”  and as soon as she had answered she focused back on her phone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was definitely from England. Her accent betrayed it. Suddenly he was happy that he always had paid attention during English classes. Well almost that was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Do you mind if I sit there?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him again “ it is not my barstool. I don’t get to decide who sits there. So do whatever you want.” Once again returning her attention to her phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wow, the girl was witty. Well she wasn’t exactly a girl anymore. He guessed she was a bit older then he was, maybe she was around 30. She sure didnt’t seem to know who he was and that slightly annoyed him. How was it possible she didn’t recognize him? Before he knew it,he brutally asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Do you know who I am?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This time she looked at him with annoyance in her eyes. “ Yes, I do.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You do?” wondering if she really knew who he was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes you are Aron Piper. So, am I suppose to drool now? Or drop at your feet? Because if that is what you are expecting from me. Then newsflash that isn’t t going to happen. Sorry to disappoint you.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did she just turned him down, before he even got a chance? That had never happened to him in his entire life. He instantly liked her. She was definitely spicy and funny. Turning him down even before he could give it a try. He burst in to laughter, unable to control it. He, Aron Piper, was rejected and he was amused by it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What’s so funny? “ she asked, not quite comprehending what was going on. She looked at him as if he had just lost his mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I have never been turned down in my life that quickly, hell I have never been turned down in my life ever.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Well there is a first time for everything.” She smiled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was how it had started. Since that moment they had hit it off.  Her name was Joanna and she came from a town near London. She was on short holiday with a friend. But her friend had left the club earlier because she hadn’t been feeling well. They had just sit there and talked for what seemed hours. It was nice to talk to somebody who didn’t seem to care who he was. She treated him like the stranger he actually was.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>And that was when he had leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were warm and soft. And when he had pressed his tongue against her lips, she opened her mount voluntarily. He could feel how her tongue slid in his mouth and explored it. He placed his hand in her neck and softly pulled her closer. He had his eyes closed, but he could still see the flashes of cameras and he knew exactly what was going on, they were photographing and filming them. He pulled back, looked at her and said. “Wanna get out of here?.” And to his surprise she agreed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They walked to the beach, the place were couples would go if they wanted to make out. Suddenly he had wondered if he was to old for that kind off stuff, but it was the only place nearby he could think off.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>They were just standing at the beach, when he had kissed her again. This time the kiss was more passionate. Their tongues collide in a hot demanding way. He had one hand on her face, caressing it with his thumb, while his other had laid on the small off her back. Her arms were wrapped around his waist. He let his hand slide down to her ass and that’s when everything went wrong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moment he touched her ass, Omar’s ass popped up in his mind. The ass he was touching wasn’t as perfect as Omar’s.  Suddenly he visualized that he was kissing Omar. At that moment it really felt as if it was Omar whom he was kissing with. He immediately intensified the kiss. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins now, he felt how his jeans started to tighten around him. He could hear how he was softly moaning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel a hand sliding in between them, stroking him through the fabric of his jeans. The feeling was sensational,  Omar touching him again. And before he even realized it he had moaned the name out loud. “Omar”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He could feel how the hand immediately pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked straight in the face of Joanna. <em>Fuck.</em> He had just called her Omar. He was just a complete idiot. He let go of her abruptly and was about to apologize when she started to laugh uncontrollably. That was the last thing he expected she would do.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You just called me Omar. I sure hope you mean Omar as in Omar Ayuso.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>For a second he thought about denying it, but he didn’t want to lie to her. He genuinely liked her. So he had admitted it and explained everything that happened between him and Omar to her. Then she had said something that he couldn’t shake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ That sounds excactly like a story I am reading. There is this Dutch woman, I befriended, she is writing a fan fiction about you and Omar. About how you and Omar fall in love during the recording of Elite and something similar happens”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ How does it end?” wanting to know if they at least had a happy ending in the story.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I don’t know. The story isn’t finished yet. But knowing her I think that after a huge dose of drama it will have a happy end.” She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I am so sorry this happened. This was never my intention.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Hey, don’t worry. At least I got to kiss the amazing Aron Piper. I will never forget that.” she grinned.” But maybe Aron, this is a sign you belong with Omar. I really believe you do.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>That night he couldn’t sleep. Thinking of all the times Omar had kissed him. How Omar used to touch him. How Omar’s ass felt under his hands. That night he had satisfied himself with thoughts of Omar. Stroking himself until he squirmed under his own touch and he came hard and uncontrollably in his own hand and all over his stomach and chest. Omar was on his mind, irresistible as ever.</p><p>It had been Joanna’s words that he couldn’t shake. <em>Maybe Aron,  this is a sign you belong with Omar</em>. But he didn’t,  Omar already belonged with somebody else. There wasn’t going to be a happy ending like the story of that Dutch woman would probably have. That just wasn’t possible.</p><p>And there he was sitting on a bench in the park. He made himself the promise that he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again. He wouldn’t get involved with somebody else until he was completely over Omar. Until he was sure that nothing would remind him of Omar ever again.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed himself of the bench and started to run again. This was only a minor setback. As he increased his speed, the images of Omar started to fade to the background again. He was more determined than ever to permanently forget Omar.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OMAR POV</strong>
</p><p>“ Good morning Ladies and gentlemen, this is your flight attendant speaking. On behave of the crew of Iberia airlines I would like to welcome you on this early flight from Madrid airport to Barcelona el Prat. We are waiting for permission from the tower to take off. The weather circumstances are great so we expect to reach  Barcelona in one hour and twenty minutes. On behave of the crew I wish you a pleasant flight.”</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/6wmrttd"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Omar shifted in his seat a little to get a more comfortable pose. While listening to some music through his airpods, he caught himself biting his fingernail. Something he would do when he was extremely nervous. Finally after a week he was on his way to Barcelona. During the week he had been on the verge of booking a flight several times , but every time something came up and he started to doubt.</p><p>The first time was on Sunday, the day after he and Alonso had broken up. He had already selected a flight for the next day when he received an email. It was a mail from his professor of the University, it contained a reminder that he needed to hand in his thesis by the end of the following week. He had no idea how far along he was. As much as he had wanted to go after Aron as soon as possible, he needed to finish his paperwork first. If he didn’t, he would have to do the entire year all over. He was insane happy and very surprised when he had discovered that it was almost finished. Somehow he had been working on it.  The next two days he had worked almost nonstop to finish it. Completely satisfied he had handed it in.</p><p>On Wednesday he had been on the verge of booking again. Aron was on his mind constantly. After the paella memory he had hoped that he would regain more memories, but it hadn’t happened. He was in love with Aron and he wanted to be with Aron. But it was also scaring him. Doubts started to invade his mind. How serious had it all been for Aron? He had known Aron for several years, but the possibility of Aron being in to men had never crossed his mind. Had Aron been experimenting with his sexuality? </p><p>Aron had told him that they hadn’t been together long and that they had agreed that they would see where things between them would lead to. But why had Aron been so upset if they were just finding out how they felt about each other. The way Aron had left was an indication that things were way more serious than Aron had initially told him. The contradictions were now slightly scaring him. </p><p>The only thing that he knew was that he didn’t want to get his heart broken. He had fallen hard for Aron, what if it wasn’t mutual?  He wished he remembered how things had been between them…..if only he knew.</p><p>On Thursday the same doubts prevented him from booking again. There was only one difference and that was that he wanted to be with Aron even more then the day before. He made himself the promise that he would book a flight the very next day. But when he searched for a flight the  next day there wasn’t one available, not for that day, nor for Saturday. </p><p>He had cursed himself for being a complete idiot, why hadn’t he booked the first flight out of there. Why had he been so stupid? Why was he always second-guessing things. He wished he had Aron’s guts. Aron always acted before thinking things through and he was completely the opposite. They would sure make a good couple.  He gave himself a mental kick…..he needed to take the risk. He was in love and even if he didn’t know if Aron was in love with him the same way he was,  Aron sure had strong feelings for him. The way Aron had left had made that very clear.</p><p>It was way after midnight when he had finally found a flight for Sunday morning. He was about to press confirm the booking when a Instagram notification popped up with  Aron's name in it. He quickly switched his screen and opened Instagram. It wasn’t a post of Aron himself, he hadn’t posted anything since he had left the villa. Clearly somebody else had posted a video and had tagged Aron in it. Hoping he would get a glimpse of Aron, he quickly played the video.  Something he regretted immediately when he saw the video.</p><p>Aron was kissing a girl. Instantly he felt sick to his stomach. Aron’s hand was in the girls neck and he could see how Aron pulled the girl closer. He wanted to close his eyes, not wanting to see Aron kiss the girl, but he forced himself to watch. </p><p>The next moment he could see Aron breaking the kiss and look around him. It was obvious that Aron had noticed he was being filmed and that photos were being taken. He leaned towards the girl, whispered something in her ear and the next moment he could see how they both left the scene together. It was pretty clear to him that they were going to have sex. A pang of pain went through his chest. Whatever Aron had felt for him it was over. Aron had moved on. He was to late…..At that moment his heart had broken into a million pieces. </p><p>“ Do you want something to drink sir?” A soft voice interrupted his thoughts. He shook his head and smiled at the flight attendant</p><p> “ No thank you.” </p><p>He was way to nervous. All he could think about was that he wanted to find Aron and tell him he was in love with him and that he wanted them to give it a try. He was just hoping Aron still wanted that too. It was Danna who had him convinced him that Aron was on a rebound. That Aron had been madly in love with him and there was no chance Aron was already over him. He let his mind travel back to the previous night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He was laying on Danna’s couch and his head was resting on Danna’s lap. Fiddling with his phone in his hands. He could feel Danna play with his hair as she sighed. He had told Danna that he and Alonso had broken up and that he was in love with Aron again. She didn’t seem to be surprised at his confession.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Darling, it was inevitable. I know you don’t remember, but I have seen you two together and although I admit I had never expected it, it was very real. You two were very good together and very much in love.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ It is all over now. He has moved on. I am to late.” He sighed. He had just shown Danna the video of Aron kissing that blond bitch. But Danna had already seen it, because it was all over social media. Headlines speculating that Aron Piper had a fling. It made him fucking jealous and he had never been jealous in his entire life. Well, he never had been jealous until Aron happened. The sight, no even the thought of Aron being with somebody else, was enough to drive him insane  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Believe me that girl means nothing to him.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ How would you know?” Looking up at Danna’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Cariño, how blind are you? If it was something serious Aron would keep her out of the limelight’s. Aron has always kept his private life private. You know that. And then there is the fact that she clearly isn’t from Spain. If Aron wanted something serious he would go for a local girl.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He lifted his head from Dannas lap and got in an upright position. Everything Danna had said was true. Aron was very keen on keeping things private. Remembering Aron never posted private things on Instagram unlike him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Maybe you are right about that.” He shrugged.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I know I am” Danna said self assured in a way only she could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ But that doesn’t mean he is still in to me.  Maybe Aron doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” he was afraid that he had messed up. If only he had kissed him that time in the kitchen. But he hadnt been ready back then but now he was. Maybe he had waited to long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Omar, sometimes you are so naive. It seems to me that Aron is trying to get over you. And all you are doing is wasting precious time. You should get your act together and go after him.“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I didn’t know you were such a big fan of Aron” remembering that Danna and Aron never had been very close. But now there seemed to be compassion in her voice every time she mentioned Aron”s name. “It seems like you have a soft spot for him.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yeah, I might have developed a soft spot for him.” She smiled</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ How did that happened?” curious about how that had happened, while tapping on his phone, seeing his browser opening the last page he had visit. Seeing his booking appear. A flight for the very next morning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ You and Aron had an argument weeks before your accident and you were very stubborn.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Me? stubborn?” he laughed at Danna.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes, you.” She pushed him backwards on the couch” Aron was desperate and he called me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Aron desperate?” he was surprised upon hearing that.” And he called you?” sitting back up again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“  I was as surprised back then as you are now. But yes, he was desperate, afraid that he was losing you. That’s when I realized Omar, that the guy, our tough Aron Piper was head over heals in love with you. And when I asked him about it, he confirmed he was in love with you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ He told you he was in love with me?” Feeling butterflies errupt in his stomach at the thought of Aron being in love with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes, but I really cant understand why.” she rolled her eyes looking at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nudged her against your shoulder. Knowing she was teasing him. He looked at his phone again. The booking only needed to be confirmed. He only needed to press at confirm booking. Should he?<br/>He was still doubting what to do, when Danna suddenly grabbed his phone out off his hands. Curiously looking at his phone to see what he was doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ If you want Aron, you need to act on it.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew she was right. But he was scared.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What if he is with that girl?” throwing himself back on the couch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Joder cariño,  do you want him, yes or no?” Danna looked at him sternly..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes” he simply replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Then what should I press?” Placing her finger on the screen of his phone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Confirm, you press confirm.” he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Done” Danna said as she jumped up from the couch enthusiastically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ What?” slightly surprised that she had actually pressed and confirmed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Guess who is flying to Barcelona tomorrow?” Danna playfully asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ I guess I am.” He grinned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ It is about time you go after that man of yours.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ Yes, it is about time.” Knowing he had already wasted to much time. He got up and hugged Danna tightly “ I am going to get my man”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Danna had given him a kick against his ass, which he really had deserved and needed. She had taken away his last doubts concerning Arons feelings about him. Now it was all up to him. He needed to convince Aron he was in love with him to. He couldn’t wait to see him. All he wanted was to kiss him again, just like he had when Aron left the villa. But this time he wouldn’t let go off him.<br/>.</p><p>“ Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We have just landed on Barcelona’s airport. We hope you have all enjoyed the flight and on behave of the crew we wish you a pleasant stay in Barcelona. Have a nice day.”</p><p>He smiled, it had totally gone unnoticed by him that they had already landed. He had been so lost in his thoughts. This was it. He was one step closer to Aron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. All or Nothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very exciting: Omar is in Barcelona. Will they see eachother? Will Aron be happy to see Omar? Will everything work out or is Omar too late?</p><p>I hope you like this chapter! I am very happy with how this chapter turned out to be .</p><p>Please let me know what you think of it!</p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>After arriving at the airport, he got into a taxi and made his way to the hotel he had booked the previous night. He checked into the hotel and after leaving his suitcase in his room, he headed out. He wondered around the area for a little while, taking in the sight of the surroundings. Until he reached a cozy square and decided to go for a coffee. </p><p>Sitting outside on a terrace, he took a sip of his coffee, flipping on his phone. Clueless where he should start. How in the world was he going to find Aron?  Well he knew he was in the right part of the city, Aron had once told him he grew up in this area.</p><p>The most easiest way to find Aron, was to just call him. But he wasn’t sure if Aron would answer his call, not sure Aron even wanted to see him. Beside that his intention was to surprise him. Hoping that it would smoothen Aron a little, so he would at least give him the opportunity to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>The sun was getting warmer, he took of his sweater, revealing the plain black shirt that he wore underneath it and tossed the sweater over the other chair.  It was getting more crowded on the square. Wondering how long he could sit there without his identity being discovered. </p><p>“ Hi Omar” there it was already, he was recognized, he knew it wouldn’t take long. Looking up he saw a girl standing in front of him. Although he was sure he had never met her, she looked familiar.</p><p>“ Hi” not knowing what else to say, turning his attention back to his phone. Looking at the picture of him and Aron. He could feel her eyes burning on him. Just as he she remained silent. Maybe she wanted an autograph or something. Hoping that would make her leave.</p><p>“ Do you want an autograph or something?” Looking up at her again.</p><p>“ No thank you.” She smiled widely. He was slightly surprised at the fact she turned his offer down. “ What are you doing?” Trying to peek at his phone.</p><p>He pulled his phone against his chest.” Are you always that nosy?”</p><p>“ Yes, they accuse me of that quite often.” She laughed.</p><p>“ It reminds me of a friend of mine, he is always nosy.” Thinking about the times Aron had been nosy. Since the first day they had met, Aron always wanted to know everything.</p><p>“ A friends of yours?” curiosity sounded through her voice.</p><p>He didn’t want to go in to it. He wanted her to leave in order to get back to his mission.</p><p>“ Do you want to have a selfie with me? “ he asked, hoping that that would be what she wanted.</p><p>“ You want to have a selfie with me? she asked witty, perfectly knowing he hadn’t meant it that way. </p><p>He couldn’t help himself as he laughed. He shook his head “ That’s not what I meant”</p><p>“ Seems like you did.” She answered playfully. It reminded him of Aron, who also was witty and playful.</p><p>“ Are you always this witty? It reminds me of a friend of mine.”he said.</p><p>“ The same friend, who is nosy? She asked.</p><p>“ In matter effect yes, it is the same friend.” He answered.</p><p>“ Does your friend have a name?” She was being nosy again.</p><p>“ Yes, his name is Aron.” Saying his name out loud, made him want to find him even more. Fiddling with his phone in an attempt to continue locating Aron.</p><p>“ That’s a coincidence. I have a brother named Aron.” She mentioned.</p><p>“ That sure is a coincidence, but if you don’t mind. I am kind of busy.” Hoping it would make her leave. Looking back at his phone again. Maybe he should start by checking the phone book to see if the name Piper was in in. He opened his internet browser. Seeing from the corner of her eyes, that the girl wasn’t leaving.</p><p>He started to get a little bit annoyed. He tossed his phone on the table. Screen down, not wanting her to see what he was up to “ What do you want from me?” he asked directly.</p><p>“ I would like you to come with me.” she said point-blank. He could feel his jaw drop slightly and his eyes widened. Was she really trying to make a move on him. Under which rock did she live?  She obviously didn’t know he was gay.</p><p>“ I am sorry to tell you, but I am not attracted to girls. I am gay.”</p><p>“ That’s okay. You are more my brother’s type anyway.” she grinned “Maybe you can come with me so you can meet him.”</p><p>Oh my god this girl wanted him to meet her brother. Probably she was hoping it could become something. Somehow it didn’t surprise him. He got request like that all the time even marriage proposals. “ I am sorry, I am already taken”</p><p>“ Are you?” she seemed to be annoyed at his answer.</p><p>“ Yeah well, sort off. At least that’s what I hope. “ hoping that Aron would still want to be with him. He saw the sad look in the girl’s eyes. Clearly disappointed that he didn’t want to meet her brother.</p><p>“ If you want you can make a picture and give it to your brother, he might like that.” Hoping it would cheer her up a little. </p><p>“ No that’s not necessary my brother already has many pictures of you.” She replied, taking place in the chair across him. </p><p>His cheeks turned red at the thought that her brother had pictures of him. Sounded like her brother had a crush on him. “ I hope your brother gets over his crush for me.”</p><p>“ It seems to me that it is hard to get over you. He is trying though. “ </p><p>“ I am sorry to hear that.” Suddenly a idea popped up in his head. Maybe she could help him out. “ Are you from around here?”</p><p>“ Yes I grew up here.” She smiled at him. </p><p>“ I am looking for somebody, maybe you can help me find him?” he asked. </p><p>Looking her straight in the eyes now, hoping it would convince her to help him. Those eyes….hazelnut colored….they were mesmerizing. They seemed to sparkle like Aron’s eyes always did. She reminded him of Aron so much. </p><p>“ Something wrong?” she asked.</p><p>He shook his head “ No, sorry….your eyes they remind me of my friend.”</p><p>“ The same friend, who is nosy and witty like I am.” She concluded.</p><p>“ Yes, that’s the one.” </p><p>“ Seems like your friend could be my brother.”  revealing her identity.</p><p>It took him a few moments to realize what she had just said. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face. What an idiot he was. He should have realized it sooner. The moment she had mentioned her brother's name was Aron. </p><p>“ You are Aron’s sister.” It wasn’t a real question.</p><p>“ Yes, I am Arons sister. “ </p><p>“ Why didn’t you tell me from the start?” </p><p>“ Well where was the fun in that?” she laughed out loud.</p><p>“ My god, you are really exactly like Aron.” Also laughing out loud. But then it dawned on him that he was getting closer to Aron. Nerves overwhelmed him“ Can you please take me to him. I need to talk to him.”</p><p>“ Omar” her voice was no longer bubbly, it sounded very serious. “ my brother was devastated. He is slowly picking up the pieces. I need to know what your intentions are. I don’t want my brother to get hurt all over again.”</p><p>He swallowed hard, it was hard hearing how much Aron had suffered. He knew she was trying to protect her brother. He grabbed her hand and looked her straight in the eyes.</p><p>“ I want to be with your brother, I am in love with him.” Unable to hold back his emotions, tears threatened his eyes“ I have been so stupid, for letting him go. I love him.”</p><p>She placed her other hand over their hands and smiled at him. “ It’s not your fault. It was an accident. The fact that you didn’t recognized  me tells me you still haven’t got your memory back.”</p><p>“ No, I haven’t. “</p><p>“ Wow, my brother is amazing.” she smiled</p><p>“ How so?” not quite understanding her.</p><p>“ He made you fall in love with him twice.” For a second he thought about what she had just said, realizing it was true. </p><p>“ Yeah, he did. “ both laughing out loud.</p><p>A phone ringing interrupted them. She quickly picked it up and stood up walking on to the square. Meanwhile he paid the bill and gathered his things. Stuffed his sweater away in his back bag.  He quickly got up, hanging his back bag over his shoulders.  After a few minutes she returned. </p><p>“ I am sorry I have to go, that was my boss. I need to get to work.” She sighed in disappointment , he took the hint that she would rather go with him to see Aaron. “ Give me your phone, I will put the directions in it.”</p><p>He handed over his phone and after a few seconds she handed it back to him. “ Here you go”</p><p>“ Thank you” he softly replied, suddenly feeling nervous. He would soon face Aron, hoping he still wanted to be with him too. It was as if Aron sister read his mind. She pulled him in to a hug and whispered in his ear “ He still loves you, don’t worry. But he is like me, so be prepared….he will be stubborn at first. So don’t give up that easily…..he loves you.”</p><p>He already expected that it wasn’t going to be easy. This time it was up to him to prove what Aron meant to him . He needed to fight for Aron and that was exactly what he was going to do. Hearing Arons sister say that Aron still loved him only strengthened him.</p><p> </p><p>In less then 10 minutes he stood in front of what supposed to be Aron’s parents house. The walls were covered in bougainvillea, the purple flowers giving it a cheerful appearance.  Suddenly nerves overpowered him. What if Aron didn’t want to see him? He needed to stop thinking negatively, there was only one way to find out. He took a deep breath, exhaled and knocked at the big wooden door. Taking a step back, while waiting for the door to be opened. He could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. His heart started to beat faster and he could feel how he started to sweat slightly. For a moment he closed his eyes until he heard that the door was being opened and a voice said “ Si?”</p><p>He opened his eyes and saw an middle aged man standing in the doorpost. He assumed it was Arons father. He scrapped his throat.  “ Hi, I am sorry for interrupting, but I am looking for Aron.”</p><p>He totally forgot to introduce himself, he stretched out his hand. “ My name is Omar Ayuso, I am…”</p><p>The man interrupted him “ I know who you are, you are the one that broke my sons heart.”</p><p>He was slightly taken aback by the hostility in the mans voice. He dipped his head, not knowing where to look. </p><p>“ Karl” a female voice said reprimanding. He looked back up as he saw a woman appearing behind the man.</p><p>“ My name is Maria and this is my husband Karl.” She placed her hand on her husbands shoulder, while giving him a stern look.</p><p>“ I am Omar Ayuso” he replied feeling tremendously uncomfortable.</p><p>“ Please, come in, Aron is having the shower. But you are welcome to wait..If you like to.” the woman smiled at him softly.</p><p>Still feeling a little bit shaky after the first encounter “ Yes I would like to. Thank you.”</p><p>He followed the man and woman down the long hallway through a door that lead onto the patio. He felt like he needed to say something. That he needed to explain himself.</p><p>“ I am very sorry for hurting Aron. It was never my intention. I……… I am so sorry.” he hung his head.</p><p>He could feel a strong hand being placed at his shoulder and this time the man spoke with more warmth in his voice. “ I think we started of on the wrong foot. I am sorry for my previous behavior. Karl Piper.” As he stretch out his hand.</p><p>He shook his hand introducing himself for the 3th time. “ Omar Ayuso, the one that broke your sons heart. But I am here to fix that if he lets me.” And with that he made his intentions clear.</p><p>“Would you like something to drink?” Maria asked.</p><p>“ No thank you, I am fine.” He said.</p><p>“ I think Aron has finished his shower. Come Karl, let’s give them some space.” Seeing Arons parents entering the house. He turned around, trying to get a grip on himself. He took a few  deep breaths. When he heard footsteps approaching him he slowly turned around.</p><p>And there he was, Aron, looking as handsome as ever. His heart skipped a beat and his breath stocked in throat for a moment. “ Aron.” he whispered, taking a step closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron/ Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Shocked he looked at the man in front of him. The sight of him knocked the air out of his longs. Omar looked incredibly handsome. He could feel how his heart started to beat against his chest. </p><p>“ What are you doing here?.”he stammered, his mouth felt dry. Was Omar here because he remembered them? Or was he here to tell him he was taking the next step with Alonso? </p><p><em>My god, he is gorgeous</em>. All he wanted was to kiss Aron. But he froze, he didn’t want to scare Aron off. “ I wanted to see you…….I…. I need to talk to you……..I mean……We need to talk.” He rambled, feeling incredibly nervous and lost for words.</p><p>Was he willing to go over this all over again? He was finally doing better, slowly he was getting over Omar. And seeing Omar in front of him, gave him hope again. But his hope was shattered before. Over and over again.  There was only one question burning on his mind and the question tumbled out of his mouth. His next move depended on his answer. “ Do you remember us?” </p><p>He saw the desperate look on Arons face, he knew Aron was hoping he remembered them. Aron would be so surprised when he would tell him he didn’t, but that it didn’t matter, because he had fallen in love with him all over again. </p><p>“ No, I don’t remember us.” he stepped closer to Aron and when he was about to continue, he saw Aron stepping back and panicking.</p><p>Hearing Omar say he didn’t remembered them, made him panic. He didn’t want to hear what Omar was about to say. He needed to get out.When Omar approached him he backed away “ I can’t do this……I don’t want to hear it…..please leave me alone.” his voice chocked. And when he felt his back hit the wall, he turned around and run off as fast as he could. He could hear Omar calling after him.</p><p>“ Please Aron, listen to me” he yelled after Aron. Running after Aron in to the house, through the hallway as he saw Aron disappear out of the front door. When suddenly he felt an arm grabbing him.</p><p>“ I think you should leave him alone for a moment.” He heard Karl’s voice behind him. </p><p>He turned around, tears formed in his eyes “ But…….but I…..he needs…..” he was upset, not quite able to comprehend what had just happened.</p><p>“ Give him some time. I know my son, he needs time to figure things out. And when he does he will come back.” Karl’s voice was firm, but had a touch of warmth “ there is no point of going after him now, he wouldn’t listen. He can be very stubborn, he gets that from his mother.”</p><p>“ That’s not true” the voice coming within the house. It made him smile. </p><p>Suddenly he reminded Arons sisters words <em>He still loves you, don’t worry. But he is like me, so be prepared….he will be stubborn at first. So don’t give up that easily…..he loves you.</em></p><p>There was only one thing he could do. Give Aron the time and space he needed. But he wasn’t going to give up. He decided to go back to the hotel for now and try again tomorrow.. He would keep trying until Aron was willing to hear him out. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He found himself walking down the streets , not quite sure where he was or how he got there. All he remembered was that he needed to get out. </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/VTtGGf9"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment there had been hope again, when he saw Omar at his house. But it got smashed the minute Omar said he didn’t remember them. He felt hurt all over again. Why was Omar there? Did Omar miss him? Was Omar there to restore their friendship? That was the only logical reason he could think of why Omar was there. Maybe Omar was in Barcelona for work and just wanted to visit him. See if they could be friends again. But he wasn’t ready for that, he wasn’t. That’s why he run off. It was still too painful.</p><p>Omar had looked so handsome, his dark jeans, his black shirt. His dark features. All he had wanted was to wrap his arms around him and kiss him. And never let go. The thought that it wasn’t going to happen suffocated him. </p><p>Suddenly he felt he bumped in to somebody, he had been so occupied in his own mind that he had forgotten everything around him. He wasn’t paying attention where he was walking.</p><p>“ Idiot, can’t you watch where you are going?” a familiar voice said. </p><p>When he looked up, he saw the person he just run in to</p><p> “ Jessica” he said</p><p>“ Aron?” she was visible surprised to see him.</p><p>“ Sorry I didn’t see you.” he excused himself</p><p>“ That much was obvious” she smiled.</p><p>“ Sorry, how are you Jessica?” He leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek as a way of greeting her.</p><p> “ You look great.” Which he really meant. Jessica always looked great, that’s why he had been attracted to her in the first place.</p><p>“ Thank you. I wish I could say the same about you. What brings you to Barcelona?” she asked</p><p>“ Visiting my family.” he replied, not wanting to reveal the real reason.</p><p>“ That’s great, how have you been doing?”</p><p>The question took him of guard, he sighed. “ I have been doing alright” knowing it sounded doubtful.</p><p>“ Troubles in paradise? she asked bluntly, looking at him narrowing her eyes if she was trying to read him.</p><p>“ Kind off. It didn’t work out between me and……….the other person” he had almost slipped up. Almost he had said Omar’s name. </p><p>“ Omar, you mean?” she said softly.</p><p>Hearing her mentioning Omar's name shocked him. How could she possibly know it was Omar? Clearly the expression on his face betrayed him.</p><p>“ I have always known it.” she continued, she didn’t seem to be surprised, not even slightly.</p><p>“ How?” knowing that with this single word he just confirmed that she was right.</p><p>“ It needed to be somebody in the villa, because that was where you were before you decided to break up with me. I figured you broke up with me because of somebody that was in the villa. And the only person I could think of was Omar.” she stated.</p><p>“ Why not Claudia or Georgina?” he asked, wondering why she was so sure it was Omar.</p><p>“ Aron, I may be blond, but I am not stupid. It has always been Omar. When we were together you were always interested in what Omar was doing. The way your eyes lit up when you talked about him. The smile on your face when you were messaging each other. The tone in your voice every time you talked about Omar. You always liked his posts on Instagram, except the ones with his boyfriend in it. “ she explained.</p><p>Was it really true? Did he really do all those things? He remembered always feeling annoyed when Omar placed a picture of Alonso. Suddenly realizing that he in fact never liked those posts. Had he really been into Omar al that time?</p><p>“ And I knew Omar was into you as well.” Jessica said, interrupting his thoughts.</p><p>“ Why do you think that? “ he curiously wondered why Jessica would think that.</p><p>“ Because Omar always liked your posts, except for the ones with me in it. I have always thought Omar was jealous of me. And I noticed the way he looks at you in every photo and video there is of you two. I just never expected that you felt the same way. Until you broke up with me, that’s when things became clear to me. I should have seen the signs sooner. I should have know better.” </p><p>“ What do you mean? “ not knowing what she meant with her comment.</p><p>“ That Omar was already in your heart, way before you and I had even met.” she said it with such certainty that it startled him. Had he been that ignorant? Did his infatuation with Omar started way before he had entered the villa?</p><p>And had it been mutual all that time? Was there a chance that Omar still was feeling something for him?. He wanted to know why Omar was in Barcelona. He wasn’t here to see the Sagrada Familia, that he was sure of. But why was he there and why had Omar wanted to talk to him? </p><p>All of a sudden he heard Itzan words in his head <em>-Knowing what Omar felt for you, I do believe you will be together again. But stop putting pressure on him. It will only drive him further away. One day he will come to you.-</em></p><p> One day he will come to you. What if that was why Omar was here? He needed to go. He needed to find Omar.</p><p>“ Sorry, I have to go.” he quickly gave Jessica a kiss on her cheek. “ Thank you.” Before she could even say goodbye he had run off. He needed to get home as soon as possible, hoping Omar was still there. </p><p>When he stormed into his house 10 minutes later, he already knew Omar was gone. The patio, where Omar had been standing an hour ago, was now empty.</p><p> <em>-Joder-</em> he cursed. He had no clue where Omar was and how to find him.</p><p>“ Mind your language” he heard his father say. He hadn’t heard his father coming onto the patio.</p><p>“ Sorry, I hoped Omar was still here. I……I need to talk to him” feeling slightly upset.</p><p>“ He left right after you left the house.” His father said softly. “ You really like him, don’t you?”</p><p>He never expected that his father would ask him this. Remembering how his father once had blamed Omar for messing with his head. He couldn’t deny it, he simply loved Omar.  </p><p>“ Yes, I really do.” </p><p>His father handed him a small folded paper. </p><p>“ You should always follow your heart son. You should fight for the person you love.”</p><p>Puzzled he looked as his father, not quite understanding what he meant. His father nodded at the paper in his hand. He unfolded the paper and stared at the name of an hotel and a room number. He looked up at his father again. </p><p>“If he makes you happy, you should go get him.”</p><p>“ Thank you father” he said, hugging him as tears formed in his eyes. </p><p>His father pulled back and placed his hands on his cheeks, whipping away his tears</p><p> “ It’s thank you dad. I am your dad” </p><p>That moment all the emotions tumbled out of him as he start  cry out loud. Unable to control it any longer. This was the moment he had been waiting for so long. Finally he had a dad again. A dad who stood behind his choices, it made him insanely happy. There was only one thing that could make him even happier and that was Omar.</p><p>Slowly he pulled back out of his dad embrace. He wanted to see Omar. And the moment his dad told him to go, he rushed out of the house again. He exactly knew where the hotel was. It wasn’t that far from his house. </p><p>While running over to the hotel, he noticed the weather started to change. It was getting more windy and dark clouds started to form. And just like the clouds were forming, so were the doubts in his mind. What if he was wrong? What if he had his hopes up again for nothing? What if his hope was shattered again? What if Omar was still with Alonso? What if Omar only wanted to be friends? What if  Omar was there to tell him personally that he was moving in with Alonso? What if he was getting hurt all over again? The uncertainty was killing him. Suddenly he was scared all over again. Was he ready to hear whatever Omar had to say? </p><p>He entered the hotel and went straight to the elevator, pressing the button over and over again. Quickly entering it when the doors opened as he pressed the button of the required floor. Impatiently waiting for the doors to open again. Again wondering if he was ready for this. Not sure he wanted to be there.  The doors opened and he walked through the long hallway in search of the room. The room where Omar hopefully would be.</p><p>He looked at the paper in his hand room 318 it said. He looked at the door he was standing in front which contained the same number as written on the paper. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no turning back now. This was the final time he was going to lay his heart on the line. This would be the last time Omar could break it. This was the moment of truth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. You and Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank Joanna for helping me with out with this chapter.</p><p>I wanted it to be perfect and couldn't have done it without her. </p><p>So thank you 😘</p><p>This it...the chapter many have been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy it!</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>After leaving Aron’s house, he went straight back to the hotel. He was still a little bit shaken about how things hadn’t go how he had hoped they would. But then again, he had known upfront that Aron wouldn’t listen to him immediately. Even Aron’s sister had told him that. She had told him that Aron would be stubborn. But she had also mentioned that Aron still loved him and he had seen it in Aron’s eyes. He had seen the surprise in Aron’s eyes, eyes that seemed to lit up to moment Aron had seen him.</p><p>But the eyes had also shown pain. Pain he knew he had caused. Pain he desperately wanted to take away. Knowing that his presence effected Aron in that way, convinced him that Aron still felt something for him. He wasn’t going to give up. He was going back tomorrow and the day after, just as long as it would take for Aron to listen to him.</p><p>After having a shower, he dressed himself in a black sweatpants and a matching black shirt. He noticed it was getting darker in the room. Walking over to the window he saw the sky getting darker and darker by the minute. He could hear the wind increasing in strength. Fascinated by the sudden turn of the weather he watched it. It was going to be a stormy night.</p><p>Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Curiously he walked over to the door. He didn’t expect anyone and he hadn’t ordered room service as he wasn’t hungry. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door and stared at the person that stood in front of him. He blinked his eyes several times to make sure he wasn’t imagining things. But the image of the person didn’t change. His heart started to race inside his chest. He swallowed hard and the only thing coming over his lips was the name of the man in front of him “ Aron” it was nothing more then a whisper.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>His heart was pounding in his throat, his hands had suddenly became sweaty. For a moment he wished that he had given this a little bit more thought. That for once he had thought things over, before he acted. But his body had gone straight in automatic pilot from the second he decided he needed to know why Omar was here. Suddenly fear set back in, fear to be hurt all over again. What if he was making a big mistake by coming here?</p><p>The next moment the door in front of him swung open and he looked straight in Omar’s face. He watched as Omar blinked several times. His face turned pale as if he was seeing a ghost. It was clear he was the last thing Omar expected to see. He saw how Omar swallowed hard, before he whispered his name in disbelieve.</p><p>He just stared back at Omar, not knowing what he should do or say. Omar was standing in front of him. He was standing so close that he had to fight the urge to reach out and touch him. There was nothing he wanted more, but he needed to keep himself together. He needed to keep his distance until he exactly knew why Omar was there.  They both stood there frozen, unable to move. Finally, after a few minutes he broke the silence.</p><p>“ Can I come in?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder as he heard voices coming from the other end of the hallway. Deciding that whatever they were going to discus, they needed to do it in private.</p><p>Omar quickly stepped back, silently inviting him in. He could still see the surprise written over his face as he said “When your father asked where I was staying I never imagined that …….I never….. I never expected you to come to me.” </p><p>“ Do you want me to leave?” he asked. </p><p>“ No, I don’t want you to leave” Omar replied. “ That’s the last thing I want. We need to talk Aron.”</p><p>“ Why are you here, Omar?” he asked bluntly. It was the only question that was playing on his mind. The next thing he knew he voiced the words he was afraid he was going to hear.</p><p> “ If you are here, because you want us to be friends again, then you can leave again. Because I can’t, not now, maybe not ever.” The thought that Omar only wanted to be friends, felt like complete torture to him. “ And it isn’t fair of you to ask that from me.”</p><p>“ I don’t want to be you friend.” Omar said, but quickly corrected himself “Well I do want to be your friend, but that’s not why I am here.”</p><p>“ Then why are you here?” knowing he sounded slightly annoyed. He was fighting the urge to move closer and he could see Omar was doing exactly the same thing. He tried to resist the magnetic attraction that had always been so strong between them.</p><p>“ I am here, because I am in love with you.” Omar simply replied.</p><p>He stared at Omar in disbelieve. His legs suddenly started to feel weak underneath him. He could feel how his body started to shake. He had been waiting to hear the words for so long. That he was afraid that his mind was playing tricks on him now. He was still unable to believe what Omar had just said. </p><p>“What, did you just say?" hoping that the words he had just heard would be repeated.</p><p>“ I am in love with you.” Omar repeated, as he took a step towards him.</p><p>He stepped back the same distance Omar had taken towards him. He needed to keep his distance, he couldn’t let Omar get to close to him,  because he knew if he let Omar get to close, he would be lost all over again.</p><p>“ But you said you don’t remember us.” Remembering the words Omar had said hours ago.</p><p>‘ I don’t” Omar said as he stepped closer towards him again.</p><p>“ I don’t understand” he swallowed, stretching out his hand, to prevent Omar from coming closer to him. He didn’t want to lower his guard until he exactly knew what was going on. Knowing that every time he had allowed himself to feel hope, it had quickly turned in to pain again. </p><p> </p><p>How could Omar say that he was in love with him, when he didn’t even remembered their time together. Omar had no clue of all the things that raced through his head, every time he saw him. All the memories that kept him awake at night, that made it hard for him to breath. He remembered every touch, every kiss, every word they had spoken since they had become a couple, while Omar didn’t. </p><p>So how could Omar be in love with him, when he couldn’t remember all the things, that were impossible for him to forget. Many questions, which made him feel insecure. And all he could think of now was how he desperately wanted to be kissed by the man in front of him. He was literally fighting an inner battle. On one side he wanted to keep his guard up to protect himself from getting hurt all over again and on the other side he wanted nothing more then surrender to his feelings and kiss Omar.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar and Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>He could see the mixed emotions displayed all over Arons face. It was pretty clear to him that Aron was trying to keep his distance. It had been Aron that had knocked on his hotel room door, it had been Aron that had asked if he could come in. He was there out of his own free will, yet his body language told him something differently. It was as if he wanted to get out of there as quick as possible. But he totally understood where Aron was coming from, Aron had been hurt and he was trying to keep himself from getting hurt all over again. He needed Aron to understand that the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>“I am in love with you,” he said again. Trying to find more words to explain himself to Aron.</p><p>“Since when?” he asked, he lowered his hand a little, but not completely. He wanted nothing more than believe Omar. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he said, wanting to be completely honest “But ever since we recorded the kiss for our final scene I felt something.  It completely took me off guard.  I couldn’t get that kiss out of my head afterwards.”</p><p>“That’s attraction,”  he said, slightly surprised to hear that the kiss did have had an effect on Omar. All this time he had thought that the kiss had meant nothing to Omar. “That has nothing to do with love.”</p><p>He nodded, knowing that Aron wasn’t going to be convinced that easily.  He could totally understand that Aron doubted his feelings, after he had tried to push them aside for so long. So he continued.</p><p> “ I could feel a constant attraction between us, it scared me and it confused me,” he confessed. </p><p> “I couldn’t stop thinking about your lips on mine.  I couldn’t stop thinking about you.”  He could see how the expression on Aron’s face began to soften.  He took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. He needed Aron to understand him. </p><p> “It was more than just that one moment.  Being around you in the villa, seeing you every day.  It was driving me crazy and it confused me more and more.  And when I saw you kissing Pol,” he took a deep breath, “I was so fucking jealous, the thought of you and Pol together was driving me crazy.  I have never felt a pain that intense”</p><p>“I know how that feels  ” he replied softly, he had felt the same pain each time he had seen Omar kissing Alonso.</p><p>“And when you asked me to give you that final kiss. The fact that you were leaving, it devastated me. The moment you walked away, I realized that I was in love with you” he confessed. </p><p> “I might not remember us but I know for sure that I am totally in love with you.” He took a step towards Aron, grateful that this time Aron did not step away. He reached out and grabbed Aron’s hand. For a moment he was afraid Aron would pull it away, but he didn’t. For a moment Aron looked down at their joined hands, before looking back up at him again.</p><p>Omar was in love with him. But what did it mean? Did it mean that Omar wanted to be with him the way he wanted to be with Omar. Suddenly Alonso entered his mind. Was Omar still with him? He needed to know…</p><p>” Does Alonso know you are here? </p><p>“ Alonso and I are not together anymore.” he said. Was it in his imagination or did Arons lips just slightly curl in to a weak smile.</p><p> “ Why?” the question escaped his lips without even thinking about it. His heart started to race when he heard Omar and Alonso weren’t together anymore. He couldn’t hold back a smile any longer.</p><p>“ Because we both realized that I was in love with somebody else. Although I still care about him, I am not in love with him"  he simply replied. Seeing a smile appear on Aron’s face. “Aron, I am in love with you.”</p><p>“ And you came all the way to Barcelona to tell me this?” his voice sounded hoarse, he leaned a little bit towards Omar, hoping he would finally kiss him.</p><p>He whispered a soft yes. Unable to say anything more. His desire to kiss Aron was way too strong. Seeing Aron leaning towards him gave him the final bit of encouragement he needed. He did what he had been wanting to do from the moment Aron had entered his room. He quickly closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips on Arons. He let go of Arons hand and placed both his hands on Arons waist to pull him as close as possible.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Finally he was kissing him. Slow and tender. Tongues colliding passionately, exploring every corner of Arons mouth. He felt relieve that Aron kissed him back with the same intensity. It caused an electrical shiver running through his entire body.</p><p> </p><p>His brains still tried to comprehend everything Omar had told him. Omar was in love with him, he kept repeating the words over and over again in his mind. Omar was finally kissing him. It was the moment he had been waiting for for so long. He still had so many questions, but they weren’t important at that moment. They had plenty of time to talk about what had happened. Al that mattered now was that Omar was there now, with him. He wrapped his arms around Omar, pulling him closer as he didn’t want this kiss to end. He could feel one of  Omar’s hands hand moving to the back of his head as he started to play with one of his curls, in a way that felt so familiar to him.</p><p>“ I am so in love with you” he whispered against Arons lips. “I want us to be together………. I hope that you want that too.”  his voice cracked.</p><p>He nodded, lips against Omar’s, unable to speak. Desire started to run through his veins. He wanted more, he felt the need to be closer to Omar. </p><p>“Yes I want that, there is nothing I want more……. “ he managed to say. He kissed him, as he had wanted to do for so many weeks, with all the desire that he had felt since the moment he had entered the room.  He let his hands slide underneath Omar’s  t shirt, feeling Omar’s bare skin for the first time in weeks.  He could hear a soft moan escape from Omar’s mouth. He pushed Omar’s T-shirt up a little bit more, wanting to feel more. It had been six weeks of wanting this, craving this.  </p><p>From the moment that he had walked away from Omar after their argument. From the moment he had said the words he regretted more than anything, after the accident all he had wanted was this.  To have Omar close again.  To be able to show him how much he loved him. He was getting the chance to show Omar that his feelings had never faded.  He wanted him. He needed him.</p><p>His head was spinning as Aron continued to kiss him deeply. Arons hand underneath his shirt was driving him crazy. He was fighting to keep control of himself, not wanting Aron to realize how badly he wanted him.  As their body’s were pressed together he could feel that they were both turned on. But he didn’t want to put pressure on Aron to take the next step, although he wanted nothing more then to show Aron how he felt about him. He needed to slow things down because he wanted to be sure that this was what Aron also wanted. He pulled back slightly, wanting to compose himself a little. </p><p>He could feel Omar pulling back slightly, but he wasn’t ready to let go off him yet. So he pulled Omar back against him.  They had spent too much time apart already,  every second that their bodies were not pressed together was too long.  He pulled Omar as close as possible against his body, feeling the same arousal in Omar’s pants as in his own.  He could not help but let out a long moan.  He pressed his lips against Omar’s, kissing him again with all the desire he had in him.</p><p>He pulled back again, looking into Aron’s eyes, noticing that they displayed the same desire he was feeling.  He hoped that it would mean exactly what he thought it did, he wanted to be completely sure.</p><p>“I want you to be sure,” he said with a voice raw of desire, he pressed his forehead against Aron's as he brushed his nose against Aron’s several time. He still couldn’t believe this was happening. That he and Aron were together.</p><p>He stopped his movements, he knew exactly why Omar wanted him to be sure. Omar didn’t want to rush things between them. Omar wanted him to know this was much more then sex, that was why Omar didn’t want to push him. But he wanted it as much or even more then Omar wanted it.  He reached for Omar’s hand, and guided it towards his chest, making sure that Omar could feel the loud beating of his heart. They were still looking each other deeply in the eyes, as they both tried to control their breathing.</p><p>“I’m sure….I have been waiting for this moment for so long ,” he assured, guiding Omar’s hand lower down his body until it rested over the bulge in his sweatpants.  “I’m more than sure.”</p><p>He smiled at the fact that it was a move only Aron would initiate. The playful look in Aron’s eyes turned him on even more. He let his thumb stroke over him through the fabric ,that was preventing the skin to skin contact, he longed for so much.  He felt Aron’s hands go back to his t-shirt, pulling it up his body, causing him to break contact with Aron's body as he helped Aron undo himself from his shirt. He watched how Aron quickly removed his own T-shirt as well, before he pulled him close again.</p><p>They kissed again, in a way that made him realize that his body had never forgotten the things, that his mind clearly had. Suddenly he started to feel nervous. He knew they have had sex before, but he couldn’t remember it. Knowing that Aron did remember made him feel even more nervous. </p><p>“I clearly don’t remember the last time I had sex,” he said softly, his voice sounded more nervous than he had intended.</p><p>The words surprised him. He pulled back slightly, trying to get a better look at Omar. He could see by the nervousness in his eyes that Omar was telling the truth. But he couldn’t contain the question lying on the tip of his tongue. “ What about with Alonso?”</p><p>“I didn’t have sex with Alonso,” he confessed. He was aware that Aron thought they had.</p><p>He stared back at him stunned, trying to make sense of what he just heard  “But I heard…”</p><p>“I may have lost my memory, but I know for sure that I didn’t have sex with Alonso,” he said, his voice sounding more sure than before.  “I couldn’t.  Something was holding me back…. That thing holding me back was you, Aron” </p><p>He didn’t know what to say, his brain was trying to recalibrate, now knowing the truth that Omar didn’t had sex with Alonso. “I just thought…”</p><p>”You thought wrong"  he cut Aron short , watching the surprised look on his face.  “ I didn’t have sex with Alonso…I couldn’t and I didn’t want to….the person I subconscious longed for was you. It has always been you…..It just took me a while before I realized it. Iam sorry it took me so long.”  </p><p>Unable to hold back any longer, he pulled Omar closer, kissing him again with all the passion he had in him. The need to be with Omar in every possible way, was growing immeasurably especially now he  found out that his assumption about them having sex had been wrong.  This was the confirmation that even though Omar might had lost his memories, he had never completely forgotten him. It made him slightly emotional.</p><p>“I want you,” he whispered, not sure if Omar had heard the words. He quickly realized that Omar must have heard it  as he felt his body being guided towards the bed.  He felt Omar’s hands on his waist, turning him around, Omar’s chest was now pressed against his back.  He started to moan slightly as Omar’s mouth moved to the skin behind his ear, moving down along his neck and over his shoulder. The whole time Omar hands explored his body as if it was the first time.  He pushed back against him hard, hand reaching back and finding Omar’s ass. </p><p> “I love your ass,” he said, laughing slightly to himself, knowing that he had told Omar that more than a hundred times, but this would be the first time he would remember.</p><p>He smiled against Aron’s skin, his lips pressed against Aron’s neck and his hands were still moving down Aron’s torso. His hands moved to the elastic of Aron’s sweatpants, hesitating for a moment.  Aron had noticed his hesitation  because he felt Aron’s hand find his, interlacing their fingers together. Aron’s other hand moved from his ass to the waistband of his pants, hooked his thumb behind the waistband pulling the fabric away from his body to create enough space to slide their joined hands inside. He swallowed hard when Aron slowly guided his hand towards his arousal before pulling his own hand back, leaving his hand exactly where both of them wanted it to be. He could feel how this intimate touch hardened his own erection even more.</p><p>He wrapped his fingers around Aron’s hard on as he started to move up and down his length. Noticing how Aron started to moan, made him eager for more. He tightened his grip around him as he increased the movements he was making, causing Aron to moan even louder.  He had already known that Aron was well sized. He had seen Aron naked before, and he had on some occasions, felt his practically naked body pressed against his, wearing only a sock. So Aron’s size didn’t come as a surprise to him, but his heart started to race at the thought of feeling Aron inside him. He wanted to feel Aron inside him, the thought of it made him feel nervous and excited at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>He moaned softly as Omar was still stroking him, he pushed back a little more firmly so he could feel, Omar’s arousal pushing back against him. For a moment he had been worried that things would feel different.  That somehow things would be different without the memory of everything that had happened between them, but it felt just as it had before, completely natural.  He felt his breathing become more strained and he wanted more, needed more, unsure how much he could take after weeks of waiting for this to happen. He pushed his sweatpants and underwear down his legs, managing to kick them along with the rest off the clothing scattered across the floor.  </p><p>He slowed his movements over Aron’s length, turning him back to face him, his mouth quickly found his, kissing him deeply.  Noticing that Aron was completely naked now, he was desperate to feel Aron’s skin against his skin, so he quickly pushed his pants and underwear down his body.  He stepped out of his clothing as he kicked it aside, instantly pressing himself against Aron. A moan escaped his throat feeling Aron naked body against his. His lips once again found Arons in a sloppy kiss.</p><p>He enjoyed Omar’s hands on him, but he was eager for more. Softly he maneuvered Omar the final steps to the bed as he softly pushed him down on the mattress. He watched how Omar crawled on to the bed and took position. He copied his movements until he was on top of Omar. He could feel how Omar pushed up against him. The movement was driving him wild. He reached between their bodies, his hand wrapped around Omar’s erection, he let his thumb slide over the already seeping tip as he began to move up and down. He kissed Omar once again, feeling how he moaned against his lips. Omar parted his legs a little bit,  which caused him to drop in between them. Their erections now rubbing as they were both pushing up against each other softly. He let go of Omar as he let his hand slide to Omar’s ass, softly squeezing it. He couldn’t take it any longer and from the look in Omar’s eyes he couldn’t wait any longer either.</p><p>“I hope you’ve come better prepared than I have,” he said still looking at Omar. He hadn’t expect this to happen, so he wasn’t prepared for it. He just hoped Omar was.</p><p>Immediately he knew what Aron meant, he pointed at his bag on the chair.  “I guess I packed optimistically.” </p><p>He jumped up off the bed and grabbed Omar’s bag, resting it on the edge of the bed as he began to riffle through it . He grinned when he found the item he was looking for, tossing the bottle of lube onto the bed. His breath stocked in his throat when he saw the condoms that Omar had also packed. </p><p>“What s wrong?” he asked, noticing the strange look on Aron’s face. It was a look he couldn’t define. It almost looked like he was confused.</p><p>He simply raised the box of condoms for Omar to see, he looked at him questioningly, unsure if the decision they once made, about not using a condom anymore, still stood. </p><p>“Don’t we need to use protection?” he was slightly surprised, not sure what was going on. Suddenly wondering if things had been so serious between them that they stopped using protection. The thought of it made his heart skip a beat. It would mean things had been really serious and that thought made him insanely happy.</p><p>“We didn’t use protection anymore ” </p><p>“Then we don’t need them” his heart skipped a beat again upon hearing Aron say that they didn’t use protection any more. He knew Aron didnt had sex with that English girl, the way he had reacted on finding the condoms had already made it clear to him, but he needed to ask  “unless something has happened from your side?</p><p> </p><p>“No,” he replied, shaking his head.  “Nothing has changed..”</p><p>He smiled back, thankful for the confirmation of what he had already figured out..  “ Then we don’t need them.”</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, feeling a wave of emotions running through him as he realized once again that Omar didn’t have had sex with Alonso.  Grateful that even though they had been apart, that neither of them had moved on.  Nonchalantly he tossed the box of condoms over his shoulder, while crawling back onto the bed, retaking his position between Omar’s legs.  Reaching for the bottle of lube, he opened the cap and squeezed some out onto his fingers. When he finished lubing his fingers thoroughly, he placed a finger against Omar’s tight muscle, his other hand stroking over his thigh, noticing how Omar looked a little more uneasy than normal. </p><p>With his eyes focused on Omar, he slowly pushed in the first finger, trying to be as gentle as possible he moved his finger in and out a few times, before introducing the second one.  He could feel how Omar tightened around him, he stopped the movements for a moment giving Omar the time to adjust, before he started to move them again.  Softly he continued to open him up, manipulating and stretching Omar enough to introduce a third finger. He wanted to prepare Omar as best as possible. Remembering that the first time they had sex Omar had been in pain. He watched as Omar shivered and squirmed underneath his touch. Omar gasped for air when his fingers reached the spot he was looking for, causing Omar’s head to push back against the pillow, indicating he was ready for more. He repeated the movement of his fingers a couple of times, he couldn’t get enough of the sounds Omar was making. It was turning him on even more, until he reached the limit that he couldn’t hold back any longer. He wanted Omar right there and then.</p><p>He could not contain the moan that escaped his throat when Aron removed his fingers.  He wanted nothing more than feel Aron inside him.  He closed his eyes, taking a few deeps breaths. He could hear the bottle of lube being opened again, followed by the sound of Aron trying to suppress a moan of his own as he prepared himself . He reopened his eyes as he felt Aron’s body back on top of his, arms braced against the bed on both  sides of his body. This was the moment he had been waiting for. Finally he was going to be Arons in every possible way.</p><p>“Are you ready?” he asked, kissing Omar softly, completely understanding his nerves.  </p><p>He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.  Looking into Aron’s eyes, was enough to calm the nerves he was feeling, he smiled softly as he nodded.  </p><p>Once again finding Omar’s mouth, he kissed him with all the want and desire he was feeling, he rested his weight on one forearm at Omar’s side.  His other hand travelled down Omar’s body, hooking it over his thigh, as he let his hand rest on Omar’s ass, as he positioned himself. He slowly began to push inside, carefully watching Omar’s reaction. Ready to anticipate if it would be necessary.</p><p>He gasped when he felt Aron pushing inside him, he took in a couple of deep breaths before indicating for Aron to continue. He had known from the start that Aron’s size was going to take some getting used to. His hand moved to Aron’s hair as he let a finger play with a curl hoping it would distract him a little from the pain he was about to experience. Aron continued his movements as he pushed deeper inside him. He could hear the sound of Aron’s soft moans filling the air around him.</p><p>The moment that Aron stopped and moved his arm moving back to his other side, made him realize that Aron was completely in. </p><p>Although he had felt a little bit discomfort, he was impressed that his body seemed to remember Aron better than his mind did. Somehow he had expected more pain, but obvious his body had never forgotten Aron. He lifted his head  to get hold of Aron’s lips with his, kissing him slowly at first, but the need was growing quickly. The lack of movement was driving him crazy, he needed Aron to move.</p><p>“ Move Aron” he pleaded against Arons lips “ please”</p><p>Without hesitation he did exactly what Omar asked,  he began to move slowly over him,  but increasing his speed and with each trust.  He moved his mouth to Omar’s neck, moaning against the skin, feeling the vibrations running through his body.  Omar’s mouth was against his ear, he could hear every single gasp and moan as if it was the only noise around them. The only other sound being the now pouring rain outside the window.  He let his tongue swipe over Omar’s hot and salty skin, the taste of Omar was driving him wild, which caused him to thrust deeper and harder inside Omar. His hands clutched  under Omar’s shoulders as he continued to move faster and faster.</p><p>The feel of Aron’s mouth against his neck made him shiver.  He tried to meet up with each and every thrust Aron was making as best as possible. With the result that his own erection was now rubbing against Aron’s body, causing him to moan even louder, which clearly made Aron more eager to increase the intensity of his movements. He moaned loudly as Aron shifted his position, pushing himself up from his forearms onto his hands, his arms now braced rigidly against the bed.  He quickly wrapped his hands around Aron’s upper arms, feeling how his muscle flex with each movement.</p><p>He knew that neither of them were going to last long. That after weeks of being denied of Omar’s touch had taken its toll on him.  He shifted his hips slightly, as he tried to find the spot he was searching for. Wanting to give him as much pleasure as possible. After a few attempts he was rewarded when Omar moaned out loud. A cry of pure pleasure. Omar was, just like him,  breathing heavily now. He leant down, his mouth finding Omar’s as he repeated the movement again, receiving the same reaction.  </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/1q5rQ4c"></a>
  
</p><p>Omar’s open and wanting mouth pressed firmly against his when his own loud moan escaped him.  </p><p>He lifted his body, pulling back his upper body a little, while still maintaining his rhythm, his hand making its way to Omar’s length, as he started to stroke it with the same pace as his thrusts.  He could feel how Omar’s body tightened around him with each of his moans, which were coming faster than before. He knew that it would not take much more for him to reach his limit.  His hand, slick with pre-cum, continued to work over Omar’s length, his thumb moving over the tip with each stroke, feeling Omar’s body pushing back against him more firmly.</p><p>The combination of Aron’s hand and skillfully positioned thrusts were becoming too much.  He knew he could not take it much longer.  He was wavering on the edge of an intense orgasm, desperately stalling the moment for as long as he could. He watched how Aron dipped his head, his teeth clenched as he continued to move. It proved that Aron was fighting off his own high as much as possible. He instinctively knew Aron couldn’t hold it much longer.</p><p>“ Aron, I cant….. I am about to come.” It was nothing more then a whisper in between moans, but it was enough to have Aron look him in the eyes.  Aron’s next stroke of his thumb over his tip in combination with a deep thrust, was too much, causing him to arch his back in ecstasy as he came uncontrollably hard. Spilling the white sticky evidence of their love making all over Aron’s hand, down to his own stomach. “ Joder………..Aron” he cried out </p><p>He had tried to fight of his orgasm as long as possible. But he knew he was almost wasted. He could feel how his muscles started to contract. The words Omar cried out as he came in combination with the slight shift of position was enough to drive him over the edge, he thrusted hard a couple more times before he came incredibly hard inside the man he loved.</p><p> Still riding through his height, he collapsed down on Omar, combining their hot and sticky bodies together. He pressed his forehead against Omar’s shoulder, as he tried to catch his breath. He was unable to suppress a wide smile when he felt how fingers started to play with his curls and how a gentle kiss was being pressed against his forehead. It was something Omar always did after they had sex. Although Omar might not remember, he did. The fact that Omar was doing it now made him feel insanely happy. </p><p>“ That was amazing" he said. He just couldn’t understand how it was possible that he forgot, having ever shared something so intimate with Aron before. Something that felt so right and so good. How in the world was it possible to ever forget that? </p><p>“You have no idea how much I have missed you,” he said quietly, hoping Omar would understand that it was way more than just sex.  He missed simply having him around,  being able to touch him and hold him, knowing that he was his.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too,” he replied honestly. Maybe not in the same way Aron had missed him, but he had always felt like he was missing something and now he knew exactly what it had been all along. It had been Aron he had missed all this time.</p><p>They lay like that for a while, waiting for their heartbeats to become regular again. Both still breathing heavily. Both enjoying the feeling of being one again to the fullest. Neither of them ready to separate their body’s.</p><p>As much as he had wanted the moment to last forever, he could feel himself softening. While kissing Omar, he slowly pulled out of him, suppressing a moan. He dropped down on the bed next to Omar, quickly pulling Omar against him as he wrapped his arms around him tightly. He never wanted to let go of Omar again. A wave of emotions came crushing down on him.</p><p>  “I love you.”  tears welled up in his eyes unable to fight them back. This time it weren’t tears caused by hurt or pain, this were tears of feeling incredibly happy to finally have Omar back. They were back together, it still felt so unreal. </p><p>“I love you too,” he said softly, brushing away the tears from Aron’s face with his thumbs. He closed his eyes for a moment, giving silent thanks to the universe for being with the man he wanted more then anything else. Thankful that Aron still wanted to be with him after all that had happened. The thought of everything that had happened made him emotional, totally unable to contain his own tears. Tears of extreme happiness. This was all he wanted. </p><p>Wiping away each other tears they kissed each other again. Long and tender. Before nestling in each other arms once again. Holding each other tightly.</p><p>“Do you want to get some sleep?” He suddenly felt tired. It had been quite an emotional ride.</p><p>He pressed his body more firmly into Arons warm body as he felt the cold air around him.  “Sounds like a plan to me”</p><p>He noticed how Omar was shivering, he reached down and managed to grab the sheets without letting go off Omar, quickly pulling them up to cover them. He reached over to the nightstand as he switched of the light. Darkness now surrounded the room.</p><p>They lay in each other’s arms, quietly as there were no words needed, they just listening to the sound of the pouring rain outside the window. He could feel Arons chest rise and fall, underneath his arm, which each breath. Noticing how they grew slower and softer indicating that Aron was almost to fall  asleep. He closed his eyes, as he could feel how sleep was overpowering him. He was about to drift off when he felt Aron’s hand finding his, interlacing their fingers together. </p><p>A touch so small, but yet so intimate. A feeling of warmth washed over him. He was back in the villa, he could feel Aron laying next to him. Darkness in the room. Arons hand grabbing his. Interlacing his fingers with his. New feelings, so intense. Aron had knocked on his door. Aron kissing him for the first time. Clearly it was the night things had started between them. More images started to flow back. It are memories, real memories.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Lost in Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi </p><p>Omar is finally remembering things. In tjis chapter we will see what this will mean for him and Aron.</p><p>I hope you will like it. Please leave a comment.</p><p>We are coming close to the end of this story. After this chapter only 4 chapters left.</p><p>Enjoy this chapter 💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Within seconds more and more memories flood back. Visions of them kissing, them holding each other. Secrets touches. Jessica. A fight. Making up.  20 questions. Aron saying he is ready. Them becoming boyfriends. Their first time. His birthday party. Alonso trying to kiss him. Aron being angry. Alonso and Aron in his bed. A devastated Aron. Him comforting Aron. A phone call with Aron’s father. Never ever have I. A terrible fight. Afraid losing Aron. Making up. Exchanging I love you. More visions of them making love. An article in a magazine. Alonso making a move on him and badmouthing Aron. Phonesex.  Aron going down several times.Meeting his sister. A message of Alonso. Comforting Alonso. Aron being angry. Aron breaking up. Alcohol……and the accident.</p><p>The memories keep washing over him. All the times they kissed,  all the conversations, having diners together, all the times they made love, the banter, the fun, they way they looked at each other, falling asleep in each other arms, waking up al tangled up. </p><p>Suddenly a mix of emotions invade him. A love so deep. A love he has never experienced in his entire life. It is as if his feelings for Aron keeps intensifying by the second. He could feel how terrified he was of losing Aron. How he felt when Aron broke up that final night. He was experiencing the feelings all over again. He could feel the desperation of wanting Aron back.</p><p>He can feel his chest rising and falling uncontrollably. It is to much to take in. He looks beside him. Aron was still sound asleep. How could he have forgotten all this? All the things they have ever shared. The things they experienced together. </p><p>It all started to make sense now. The way Aron behaved in the hospital, the moment he woke up. The hurt on his face. Arons reaction when he asked for Alonso. My god what had he done? He had moved on with Alonso as if nothing had happened between them. And all this time Aron had witnessed him being with Alonso, while Aron hoped that he would regain his memory. This time he has been hurting Aron in the worst possible way. He had betrayed him. That was how he felt now. He had cheated on their love. A thing he swore he would never do in his life, betraying the person he loved. But against him knowing he had done it, by moving on with Alonso as if nothing happened between them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly he felt nauseous. He literally felt sick to his stomach.. He needed to get out. He couldn’t be in the room with Aron, the one he betrayed and hurt deeply. He could never forgive himself for this. He didn’t deserve Aron. Aron deserved better.</p><p>He searched the floor for his clothes and quickly dressed himself. Tears blinding him. His body was trembling and shaking all over. His breath stocked in his throat , his heart pounding loudly against his chest. It felt like he was suffocating. </p><p>He managed to find the way to do door through the darkness of the room, almost stumbling over Arons scattered clothes on the floor. The clothes reminding him of what had happened earlier that evening. How could Aron make love to him, knowing what he had done?  He loved Aron with whole his heart. The memories had only intensified it. He took a last look at the Aron, before he rushed out of the room, slamming the door harder then he intended. </p><p>He run down the stairs, feeling more and more suffocated by the minute. Unable to breath properly, he grabbed the board of his shirt, pulling it, hoping he could breath again. Tears running down his cheeks, unable to stop the emotion tidal wave inside him.</p><p>He stormed through the automatic sliding doors of the hotel in to the darkness of the night. He could feel the rain pouring down on him. Within seconds he was soaked, but he couldn’t care less. All of a sudden the nauseous became to much, he started to vomit, over and and over again until he felt completely empty. And that’s when he started to cave in completely, he felt down on his knees as he started to sob loudly. The only thing circling around in his mind was the pain he had caused Aron. He cried until he had no tears left. His muscles started to tremble from being in the same position to long and the cold was starting to get to him. He didn’t know exactly how long  he had been out there.  It could have been just minutes, but it could have been hours, but suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him. Holding him tight, he didn’t have to look to know the arms belonged to Aron. He tried to shrugged them off, he didn’t deserve Arons arms around him, but the grip only tightened. </p><p>Arons voice sounded from a distance calling him by his name. The tone in his voice indicated that he was worried. He wasn’t able to respond, he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t even bare to look at him. He was unworthy of Aron. At that moment he really hated himself, because despite knowing what he had put Aron through all he wanted was to be with him for the rest of his life.</p><p>“ We need to get back inside, before we both get sick” Arons voice sounded warm and tender.</p><p>He could feel how Aron pulled him up, wrapping his arm around his waist and guided him back into the hotel, towards his room, leaving a wet trail behind them.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>The sound of a door being slammed somewhere woke him up. A smile crept upon his face, he was feeling insanely happy. After weeks of being separate he and Omar were finally back together. His heart immediately skipped a beat. As he turned over and reached out for the man next to him, wanting to touch him and hold him close, he felt the empty spot next to him. </p><p>“ Omar?” he called out for him, expecting an answer would come from the bathroom.<br/>
But there remained a silence. He rolled over to his other side to turn on the nightlight. He blinked his eyes a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light invading the room. He shoved back the sheets as he stood up from the bed. Quickly making his way over to the bathroom hoping Omar was in there, but just hadn’t heard him. But he found it empty.</p><p>Where was Omar? Suddenly he remembered the slamming of the door. Now realising it must have been the door of this room. Probably Omar had left the room in search from something to eat. Knowing Omar was always hungry after an exercise like they had just practice. And if he was  honest he was hungry to. But why hadn’t Omar just called roomservice. Why did he leave the room without even letting him know. It didn’t sound like something Omar would do. Omar wouldn’t leave him after just getting back together. </p><p>He let his eye wonder through the room, looking for a sign he had missed. Maybe Omar had left a note. But there wasn’t one.  Suddenly he noticed Omar sneakers, standing next to the bed. And Omars phone was laying on the nightstand. It all indicated Omar couldn’t be far. He grabbed his sweatpants from the floor, not making the effort of putting his boxer on first, pulled up his pants in one movement. Grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, wrestling his arms through the holes.</p><p>While putting on his sneakers, he could hear the rain intensifying. The wind was blowing much harder then it had been before. It made him shiver as an unwelcome feeling washed over him. A feeling that told him something was off. Had something happened to Omar? Was he alright?</p><p>He started to get really worried. He needed to find him as quick as possible. He took the keycard out of its holder, initiating darkness in the room, before leaving it.</p><p>He looked down the hallway but there was nobody in sight. For a moment he hesitated if he should take the stairs or wait for the elevator. He decided that the stairs would be the best option, quickly he descended down the stairs. Entering the lobby there was no sign of Omar. Where could he be? He checked out the hotel bar, scanned it thoroughly. There were some people but no sign of the man he was looking for.</p><p>Finally he walked to reception desk and addressed the man behind it “ Did you perhaps see a man, Arabic features, dark hair, bushy eyebrows a little bit shorter than me”</p><p>The man nodded his head, pointed at the hotel entrance “ Yes,  he left about 15 minutes ago.”</p><p>Left? Why would Omar leave? Thanking the man, he headed towards the exit. The rain poured down on the pavement. He could hear the wind whiz even before the door opened automatically. A terrible feeling entered his gut. What was going on? Why would Omar go outside in this terrible weather? Barefoot and without a phone. It worried him, it worried him a lot. He needed to find him.</p><p>He run outside, shielding his eyes from the rain. “ Omar” he called out. But there was no response. His clothes started to feel heavy as it absorbed the rain cascading over him. He run further towards the street. Still no sign of Omar. “ Joder” he cursed. He didn’t know what to do, should he call for help. He couldn’t think straight, he needed to get back inside and come up with a plan.  When he was about to turn around, his eyes caught something or somebody on his left, a couple of feet away from him. He focused his eyes better and could see it was a person. A huddled person on his knees..Omar. His heart started to race as he run over to him. </p><p>“ Omar” calling his name as he kneeled in front of him. But there was no response whatsoever.</p><p>“ Are you okay?” Placing his hand on Omar shoulders, straightening him up, so he could look at him.<br/>
The sight of Omar scared him, even through the darkness he could see the paleness of Omar’s face, it was clear to him that Omar had been crying as his eyes were shot red. His breathing was irregular and superficial. His body was shaking. Many questions entered his mind, but this was nor the time nor the place to ask them. Omar already was out in this weather way to long. They needed to get back inside, before they would get an ammonia.</p><p>“ Let’s get you inside” with all his strength he managed to pull Omar up. Thanking himself for spending time in the gym lately. He wrapped his right arm around Omar’s waist, his left arm he swung around the front of Omar grabbing him by his right arm.  Holding him tight,  he guided him back in to the hotel. Passing by the reception he could see the disapproval look on the receptionist as they were leaving a wet trace on the floor. Ignoring the look he resumed their way to their hotel room, this time using the elevator. </p><p>He let go of Omar with one hand as he opened the door of the room, inserted the keycard back in its holder as light invaded the room.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron / Omar POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He guided Omar into the bathroom. Omar hadnt said a single word the entire time, it worried him. Omar was still shaking and breathing uncontrollably . He led Omar towards the edge of the bath and seated him there. They needed to get rid off the wet clothes they were wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“ I am going to take those wet clothes of off you" he said. There was no response. He slowly stripped Omar from his soaked clothes down to his boxer. While undressing him, he couldnt avoid his fingers touching his skin. He suppressed the urge to kiss the skin that was being revealed. </p><p>When he was finished he started to dry him off. Running the soft fabric over the bare skin of Omar felt incredibly intense. He couldnt stop his body from reacting. Even the smallest touch felt intimate but Omar didnt even seem to notice.  He kept his eyes on Omar the entire time. Hoping that at some point Omar would say something.</p><p> </p><p>The silence between them was unbearable to him. Why wasnt Omar saying anything? His mind started to race. Was it because of him?  Had he done something wrong?  Did Omar regret his decision? What if Omar didnt want to be with him. But they had just made love and it had felt so good.  The silence suddenly became to much for him. Insecurity got the better hand of him. He needed answers. Emotions overpowered him.</p><p> </p><p>“ Dont you want to be with me anymore?” he whispered, as tears troubled his eyes, barely able to hold them back “ Is that what this is all about? Is this your way of telling me that you dont want me no longer.  That you made a mistake?"</p><p> </p><p>The entire time he had heard what Aron had been saying to him. But he didnt know what to say. There werent any words that justified what he had done to the man he loved more then he thought was ever possible. How could he face him after what he had done to him?</p><p>But Aron’s last words struck him. The last thing he wanted was that Aron would think that he didnt wanted to be with him, because it was all he wanted. He just didnt deserve him.</p><p>“ There is nothing that I want more.” Finally looking at Aron, breaking his silence.</p><p>“ Then tell me what is going on Omar. You are scaring the shit out of me. All I can think is that you changed your mind about us" Aron voice trembled. </p><p>Again feelings of guilt overwhelmed Omar. The last thing he wanted was hurt Aron again.<br/>
“ I dont deserve you" he stammered.  “ I betrayed our love"</p><p>What was Omar talking about? He had no clue what was going on. Why would Omar think he didnt deserve him? And what did he mean with the comment that he had betrayed their love</p><p> </p><p>“ What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>‘ I remember…I remember us.” Omar started to shake again, not sure it was due the cold that was getting to him or due to the emotions.</p><p> “ How could I forget our love? It was so strong. How in the world could I forget that? I moved on with Alonso as if our love never existed.  It feels like I have cheated on you…… on us. I have hurt you so much. More then I realised. I understand now, how you have been feeling all this time.  I am so sorry Aron…I am so sorry.” </p><p>Finally things started to make sense to him. He could see how upset Omar was. Omar was blaming himself for the hurt and pain he caused him. But it wasn’t Omars fault, it had been an accident which has caused Omar to forget about them. </p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Omar chin and forced him to look at him.</p><p> “ Look at me.” he said with a demanding voice</p><p> “ You are not to blame, you hear me. You lost your memory because of an accident. If somebody is to blame it is me” now it was him that started to sob. “ If I hadn’t overreacted that night, If I hadn’t broken up with you that night, the accident would never have happened.”</p><p>He placed his hands on Arons face, as he looked in his mesmerizing hazelcolored eyes. </p><p>“ You had every right to react the way you did. I was stupid that I hadn’t told you I was going to see Alonso. I should have told you.  I don’t want you to blame yourself about happened. “<br/>
Suddey it dazed to him what Omar just said “ You remember that evening?" he asked.</p><p>“I remember everything that has happened between us. When you interlaced your fingers with mine earlier this night…it triggered a memory. I had a vision you interlaced your fingers with mine before.” He said, recalling the memory again.<br/>
</p><p>
He remembered the moment Omar was talking about. “ It was after we first kissed. You aksed me to sleep in your bed with you. The thing between us it was confusing me at that time. But it was something I wanted to explore badly. I wanted you to know that I was serious thats why I took your hand that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“ It was obvious a key moment, because tonight it triggered my memory. Because everything came back to me. It scared me Aron. It overwhelmed me completely. I felt all those feelings, it was so intense. And then it hit me that you remembered everything, that you all that time felt the strength and depth of our love. I could exactly feel the pain it has caused you. Because I can now imagine how it would  feel like if I would lose you. That thought….the hurt I caused you….it suffocated me. I couldnt breath…I needed to get out. “ again he started to cry. “ It feels like I don’t deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>He kneeled infront Omar, who was still sitting on the edge of the bath tub. He wrapped his arms around Omar and pulled him as close as possible. Laying his forehead against Omars, looking him deep in the eyes.</p><p>“ Stop blaming yourself Omar.  The most important thing is that you found your way back to me. Without even remembering us. To me that proves how deep your love is for me. And whether you have fallen in love with me again or if it was always there. It doesnt matter. It is here now. So stop saying you don’t deserve me, because you do, and besides that I dont want anybody else. I only want you. I love you Omar, I love you……… I dont want to lose you ever again.” his voice cracked at the last words. A single tear rolling down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>After all that happened Aron still wanted to be with him. And perhaps Aron was right, there was no point of blaming himself. And Aron should stop blaming himself for the accident. They had hurt each other, but that was over. This was a new beginning. A fresh start. Aron loved him and he loved Aron. That was all that mattered.  They had already lost so much time. He didnt want to lose any more time. </p><p> </p><p>“ You won’t lose me, I promise….. you wont. I love you so much.” he closed the gab between them and kissed Aron passionately. </p><p> </p><p>He noticed Aron was shivering and that he slightly felt cold. Aron was still wearing his wet clothes.. Slowly he started to undress Aron. First he took of his shirt, which was stuck to his body. When he finally managed, he let his hands slide down over the muscles of Aron’s abdomen, until his hand reached the waistband of his sweatpants. Eyes fixed on each other. Expressions of love with a flash of desire visible in both pair of eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Aron slowly stood up and let Omar pull down his pants, revealing his semi hard arousel. He could see the surprise on Omars face when he saw he wasnt wearing any underwear. Omar pulled him closer and kissed his belly button, before he stood up, pulled his own boxer down and stepped out of it. Both fully naked they stood infront of each other. Quickly Omar kissed him, before taking his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“ Where are we going?” thinking they were going to have a shower to warm up.</p><p> </p><p>“ I know the perfect way to warm you up.” </p><p>Instantly he understood were Omar was getting at. A grin appeared on his face as he let Omar guide him into the room, towards the bed. That was definitely a way better idea to warm up.</p><p>Half an hour later they were both sweaty and breathing heavily.  He was laying half on top  off Omar, still tangled up in an  intimate pose. Unable to pull back, still enjoying the afterwaves off making love to eachother. </p><p> </p><p>Omar was staring at him with such an intense look that it made him feel flushed. Omar placed his hands on his cheeks, brushing it softly with his thumb.</p><p>“ Why are you looking at me like that? “ he smiled while rubbing his hand over Omar’s upperarm .</p><p>“ I just cant believe I am dating Aron Piper” he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“ Shut up you idiot.” As he nudged Omar playfully, before turning serious. “ Never leave me again.” </p><p>Pulling back and rolling over onto his back, opening his arms as an invitation.</p><p>“ I wont and I cant, because you have the power to make me fall in love with you all over again.” Omar nesteled in his arms, pulling up the sheets to cover them up. </p><p> </p><p>“ Thats true" unable to withold a yawn. He grinned at the thought that he  Aron Piper was irresistible. He was going to disappoint a lott of women and even men, because he already had the person he wanted to be with. The only person he wanted in the world. </p><p>He saw Omar had closed his eyes, but he was still awake. As he could feel how Omar pressed a kiss onto his chest.  He wrapped his arm more securely around him.</p><p>“ I love you Piper" Omar whispered in a sleepy voice.</p><p> </p><p>“ I know.” he whispered back, smiling at hearing Omar calling him by his nickname again.  “ I love you too"</p><p> </p><p>Minutes later they both dozed of in eachother arms. Finally they were together again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Secret Meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 48.</p><p>Only 3 more to go.</p><p>Thank you for always reading this story. It means a lott to me!</p><p>I hope you all like this chapter!</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Omar POV</strong> </p><p>It was dark in the small bedroom, he was in. It contained nothing more than a small wooden desk, a closet in the same matching color as the desk. And the single bed he was in. Finally he was together with Aron again, but now they were separated once again,  even if it was only for the night. Knowing that Aron was in the bedroom next door was almost to much to bare. He had thought about sneaking to the other room for a moment, but he was to afraid to get caught by Arons parents.</p><p>He let his mind go over the events of that day. It had stopped raining as the sun was peeking through the slightly open curtains, warming his face instantly. It had been amazing to wake up next to Aron that early morning. The moment he woke up he could feel eyes staring at him. He was rubbing through his eyes as he heard the low voice of Aron greeting him. It still sounded groggy of sleep. To him it was the most sexiest sound in the world. He remembered he had asked why Aron was looking at him in that way and Aron had expressed that he still couldn’t believe he was really there. He had kissed Aron immediately in such a way that it had taken his own breath away. </p><p>There were still things they needed to talk about. They had ordered room service and during breakfast in bed they had talked. His feelings for Aron had deepened by each and every memory that had come back to him. He was happy that he remembered everything again, but the guilt still lingered inside him. And somehow Aron had felt it, because once again Aron told him that they needed to move past it. It had happened without them having any sayings in it. They couldn’t change what had happened anymore. That the fact they were together again was the most important thing. And that was what mattered. </p><p>He had wanted to be completely honest with Aron and there was one subject that needed to be addressed. Alonso. At first Aron was a bit reluctantly to listen. But when he had expressed that it was important to him Aron had listened. Aron was more then surprised to hear that it had been Alonso that had given him the final push to be with him. He explained that although he was already in love with Aron he hadn’t been able to walk away from Alonso straight away because of the situation he was in. But that he couldn’t lie to Alonso any longer. That he was about to tell Alonso that he was in love with him, but that Alonso had beaten him to it. That Alonso already knew what he was feeling for him and that Alonso had known al along that it would happen sooner or later. And that Alonso had told him that he deserved to be with the person that would make him happy and that Alonso knew that person was Aron. He also told Aron that Alonso had kind of ended things between them, before he had gotten the chance to do it himself. </p><p>He could still see the stunned look on Aron face upon hearing  everything. It was important for him that Aron knew that Alonso still mattered to him, but that it was pure and strictly friendship for him. To his surprise Aron told him that he completely understood him and that he wouldn’t  stand in the way of his friendship with Alonso. Promising each other they wouldn’t never keep any thing from each other any more.</p><p> </p><p>Aron at his turn had told him, that he had tried to hook up with a woman from England. For a moment he remembered the video he had seen and a pang of jealousy invaded him for a moment. That was until Aron had told him then when he had touched the woman’s ass, he had called her Omar. Aron had called a woman Omar during making out with her, it still made him laugh when he thought about it, like they both had been laughing about it that morning. “ You are really infatuated with my ass “ he had concluded. Aron had bit is lower lip before he had answered “It seems that way” with a smirk on his face.</p><p>They had taken a shower together, which had ended in, them having sex underneath it.<br/>
Not able to keep their hands off each other. But they both realized they couldn’t stay in the bubble they were in the entire time even if they both had wanted to. Aron had suggested to go to his parents house as he wanted to introduce him to his parents properly. </p><p>He had met Arons parents the previous day and they had been very nice to him. But now he had felt nervous and very uncomfortable. Now knowing that Aron’s father first didn’t accept his son’s sexuality and that he had had kind off an altercation with Aron’s father on the phone, which has caused a fight between him and Aron. </p><p>The moment he and Aron had stood in front of the house he had felt extremely nervous. His heart has pounded loud against his chest. Aron had taken his hand when they walked into the house. He would never forgot the moment they entered the kitchen, where his parents and sister had been at that moment. Karl had looked at their interlaced hands, stood up and had hugged Aron with the words “ I am so happy for you, son.” And after that Karl had hugged him too, which had totally shocked him. Aron’s mother followed the same example and so did his sister.</p><p>When Eli was about to hug him he had greeted her with the words:</p><p> “ You really enjoy fooling around with me don’t you?” pulling her in a hug. </p><p>“ You remember me.” she had smiled and he had dryly replied with </p><p>“ how could I not?”.</p><p>Both explained what had happened  and that he had regained all of his memories. They had spent the afternoon at Aron’s place. After an hour his nerves were completely gone. Aron’s family showed a lott of interest in his upcoming career as producer and director of short movies. It made him feel completely at ease with them. </p><p>Every opportunity they had been alone together, Aron had kissed him quickly. He noticed that Aron, just like him, wasn’t at ease with kissing each other in front of his parents. But Aron had interlaced their fingers multiple times. And when Maria had invited him to stay over at their house he couldn’t decline.</p><p>Something he regretted now, because he missed having Aron in his arms. But Aron’s parents had been very clear that they had to sleep in separate bedrooms. Something he respected, but never expected that he, at the age of 23, would still find himself in a situation like that. As if they were some uncontrollable horny teenagers that desperately wanted to have sex together. Now that he thought of it again, it was exactly what they were, the only difference was that they were in their twenties and not teens anymore.</p><p>Smiling at the thought that when they had picked up his stuff from the hotel they had  started to make out heavily to moment they had entered the room. Things had gotten heated in no time and they hadn’t returned back to Aron’s house until hours later.</p><p>He heard a noise at the hallway in front of his bedroom door and while he rolled on his side towards the door, the door opened slowly and he saw how Aron sneaked into his room, closing it softly behind him.</p><p>Aron, only dressed in a boxer, walked up to him, lifted up the covers and said “ Move over"</p><p>“ What are you doing?” he asked in shock, not quite believing what Aron was about to do next. Still he moved over, making place for Aron.</p><p>“ What does it looks like I am doing?” Aron said in a husky voice, crawling next to him in the small bed.</p><p>“ But your parents?” feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the idea about them getting caught.</p><p>“ Relax, I am not a horny teenager anymore. Nothing is going to happen, that is if you just lay still.” Although he couldn’t see the grin on Aron’s face he knew it was there. “ I just want to hold you okay. I don’t want to spend another night without you.”</p><p>It was all that he wanted too. He rolled over on his side, reached behind him and grabbed Arons hand and pulled it over him onto his chest. He turned his head to give Aron a kiss. </p><p>“ Goodnight” he whispered as he turned his head back.</p><p>“ Goodnight” Aron whispered back. </p><p>He could feel Aron moving closer, spooning him tightly. It didn’t got unnoticed by him that Aron was pretty aroused. He could feel how his crotch started to tingle. -My god this is going to be a long night.- he thought by himself. -Just lay still Omar just lay still-.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Aron POV</strong> </p><p>Turning from his stomach to his back, he pushed back the sheets a little. He glanced around his bedroom, only seeing silhouettes of the furniture in his room through the darkness. There was no way he was able to sleep. Omar was on the other side of his bedroom wall, he really was. Still he had a feeling he was dreaming. It had been 6 weeks, 6 weeks they had been separate, 6 weeks of hope and heartache. Almost he had given up, he had been ready to move on, at least that was what he thought until the moment he had seen Omar again. It had only taken one look at Omar to realize that he would never get over him.  Instantly he had known Omar was the one for him.</p><p>This morning when he had woken up, all he could do was stare at the man sleeping next to him. For a moment he thought he had been dreaming, but he was really there, he could touch him. Omar had caught him watching him and when he had expressed that he still couldn’t believe what was happing, Omar had kissed him in a way that took his breath away. It was a kiss that said this is it, this is meant to be.</p><p> Elite had been an adventure on its own, but he never imagined it would end with him finding the one he wanted to spend the rest with his life with. It was the first time in his life he had felt the need to settle down and this morning looking at Omar he realized it was all what he wanted.</p><p>During breakfast they had talked about the one thing he used to hate even think about. But this time when they talked about Alonso it didn’t got to him. He didn’t  feel jealous, not even a lite bit, he was so secure of Omar’s love for him. And to be honest Alonso had slightly surprised him. In a way Alonso had let go of Omar, so Omar could be with him. In a way Alonso ended things with Omar. Something Omar had wanted to do, but was finding it very difficult. And he completely understood that. Omar was a good man, a loyal man, he had known from the start Omar would find it hard to walk out on Alonso. It was a quality that graced Omar. The fact that Alonso knew that Omar was in love with him, was enough for him. Omar hadn’t been able to hide it. So even if Alonso had given Omar the final push, he knew Omar would have come to him anyway, push or no push. Their connection was way to strong to deny. Omar had proven that, by falling in love with him all over again. </p><p>He pushed himself up into a sitting position. Weighing his options. He could stay in his own bed, being tormented by the fact Omar was in the next room, probably also lying awake. Or he could sneak over to Omar and fall asleep in his arms. Thinking about how he got  in this situation in the first place. </p><p>He had wanted to introduce Omar to his parents as his boyfriend. So they went to his parents in the afternoon. His parents and sister reactions of them being together again made him insane happy. His parents totally accepted Omar and he had seen Omar relax more and more. Omar had been very nervous and he perfectly knew why. That’s why he had interlaced their hands, showing Omar that they were in it together. Multiple times he had the tendency to kiss him, but somehow he was shy to do that in front of his parents. He smiled upon the fact that he had kissed Omar every time he got the opportunity. When his mother had invited Omar to stay with them and Omar had accepted the invitation. Clearly Omar hadn’t noticed how he had squeezed his hand, not noticed that he had shaken his head slightly, and he had not seen the look he gave him, desperately hoping Omar would decline. The moment Omar accepted the invitation he knew they wouldn’t sleep in the same bed tonight. His parents were a bit old fashioned. So forcing them to sleep in different bedrooms didn’t come as a surprise to him. And there he was, at the age of 24, lying in his own bed and Omar in the room next door. Separated as if they were some hormonal out of control teenagers, who couldn’t keep their hands of each other. As if sex was the only thing on their minds . As if he was going to have sex when he knew his parents could hear them.</p><p>My god, he was 24. And he was about to do something only a desperate teen would do. All he wanted was to sleep next to Omar, hold him. They had already lost so many time. Quickly he stood up, opened his bedroom door and peaked around the door. There was no light coming from underneath his parents bedroom door, so he moved quickly. Within seconds he found himself in Omar’s room. Omar had been slightly surprised to see him. But Omar moved over to make space for him, when he had made his intentions clear. When Omar took hold of his hand and gave him a kiss, he felt his body react. Maybe he really still was a out of control hormonal teenager when it came to Omar. He moved closer to Omar to spoon him, hoping and praying Omar would lie still. Knowing he wouldn’t been able to control himself if he moved.</p><p>Minutes later he could hear Omar’s breathing slowing down, indicating he was asleep. Listening to the sound of his breathing he could feel himself drifting off too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>The next two nights the ritual had repeated itself. Now he was waiting impatiently for Aron again. He could sneak in his room any minute now. Nothing had happened, they had only been spooning, to wake up tangled up together in the morning. Ofcourse there had been a strong sexual tension and during the days it had only grown. The past two days they had been sightseeing Barcelona. Aron had showed him the town he grew up in. Afraid of being seen together they had tried to disguised themselves with sunglasses. He had been wearing a cap and Aron had his curls under a beret.</p><p>To his surprise the disguises had worked. They hadn’t been recognized. It was nice to be out together, although they couldn’t touch each other in public. There was nothing he wanted more then to walk hand in hand together, that he was able to kiss Aron whenever he wanted to. But he knew it wasn’t possible yet. It was what they both had decided and agreed to. They had talked about it the previous night. They had decided when they would make their relationship public. The premiere of Elite season 4 would be the moment they would make their romance worldwide known. It was the perfect moment. It was the moment that Omander would come to an virtual end and Omaron would take over.  The only downside was that the premiere would take place in three months from now. That meant 3 months more of hiding their love.</p><p>But he was convinced they would only grow stronger together in those three months. And the stronger their love was the more their relationship would withstand the negative comments they would get. Because he was realistic that not all people would love to see them together. There would always be crazy fans who would get jealous and try to cause friction. There would always be homophobic people. His main concern was how the press would handle the fact that Aron was bisexual. How the world would react to it. But Aron was tough, not as sensitive as he himself had been when he first came out. Aron was way stronger then he had been. He was totally convinced Aron was more then capable to handle it and more important he wasn’t alone, he had him by his side.</p><p>Suddenly he realized that Aron was going to break the hearts of many female fans. Many hearts would be shattered. He smiled at the thought that the man of many woman and girls dreams was his. Aron Piper was his. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard how Aron had sneaked into his room.</p><p>“ What are you smiling at?” Arons voice was filled with desire.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar/Aron POV</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The moment he saw Omar his heart skipped a beat. His eyes wondered over Omar’s bare chest, unlike the previous night Omar wasn’t wearing a shirt. Immediately he could feel desire running through his veins. Apart from some kisses they hadn’t been intimate during the last two days and it was now taking its toll on him. Every night he had fought the urge to make love to Omar and he had felt that Omar was struggling to. He could see Omar being lost in his thoughts and when he saw a smile appear on his face he wondered if Omar was thinking the same thing he was thinking about. Them being one again, hot and steamy sex. </p><p>He turned towards Aron, lifting up the sheets as a sign to welcome Aron in his bed. “ I was thinking about how you are going to break the hearts of many female fans.”</p><p>“ They will get over it.” he said, unable to hide a smirk at the thought Omar was probably right. It was good for his self esteem, knowing he was the center of many dreams . But there was only one person he wanted and he was right in front of him. He was about to crawl into bed when his eyes caught Omar wearing his favorite green boxer. His body reacted immediately. He could feel himself getting extremely hard. </p><p>“ Joder, are you serious? How in the world am I supposed to lay still next to you, when you are wearing that?” he pointed at his boxer.</p><p>He exactly knew what Aron was getting at, he remembered it was Arons favorite boxer. But it had been the only clean one he had left. The rest he washed that  afternoon and they hadn’t been dry yet. So this had been his only option, in the beginning he had hoped that Aron wouldn’t notice it , but if he was completely honest now, he had wanted Aron to notice it. He knew his green boxer was the same for Aron as a red flag was for a bull. His body ached for Aron, he wanted to be one with him again. At that moment he didn’t care they were under the same roof as Arons parents. He swallowed hard and his voice sounded hoarse of desire “ I can take it of, if you want me too.”</p><p>“ Just shut up and move over” he groaned. He already knew it was going to be impossible to keep his hands of Omar but he sure as hell was going to give it a try. But the moment he was spooning Omar he couldn’t think of anything else anymore.</p><p>His hand moved down up and down Omar’s arm. Stroking it softly. He could feel the heat radiating from Omar’s body. Pressing himself even closer to Omar, he knew Omar could feel exactly how turned on he was.</p><p>He could feel Arons hard on pressing against his ass, with only two thin layers of fabric between it. It was driving him insane. He could feel how Arons hand stopped from stroking his arm as it moved to his stomach, lower and lower. It stopped for a moment at the waistband of his boxer. The thought that Aron's hand could slip down his boxer any moment caused him to moan softly. </p><p>Hearing Omar moan was an invitation for him to continue. He let his hand slide in Omar’s underwear. Unable to contain a moan when his fingers wrapped around Omar’s full on erection. Softly he start stroking up and down its length.</p><p>“ What are you doing?” he asked in a voice thick of desire. Not wanting Aron to stop his movements.</p><p>“ What does it feels like I am doing?” he whispered in Omar’s ear. Kissing the spot behind his ear, letting his lips trail down his neck.</p><p>“ We can’t……” his head said they needed to stop, but his body was on fire and wanted more. “ Your parents….”</p><p>“ To late for that now.” He mumbled while he kept stroking Omar, thumbing over the top, spreading the precum Omar was leaking over his length. Omar turned his head towards him and he quickly pressed his lips on his. Tongues colliding, teasing, demanding. Lips warm, hot and wet. His massive arousel was throbbing, he could feel how he was leaking tremendously, moisturizing his boxer.</p><p> “ I want you, I want you now.” he breathed in Omar’s mouth.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/f1NTn9x"></a>
  
</p><p>Aron let go of him and started to push his underwear over his ass. He could feel how Aron pressed two moisturized fingers pressed against his entrance. His breath stocked when Aron breached him. There was no holding back anylonger. He reached around him, eagerly to feel Aron hard on in his hand.</p><p>His fingers kept manipulating and dilating Omar with accurate movements. Both were doing their best to control their moans as best as possible. They were both still aware that Arons parents were just across the hallway. When Omar’s moans were getting to loud, he stopped for a moment. Giving Omar some time to collect himself. Knowing he wasn’t doing a great job himself.</p><p>“ Please Aron, quit the foreplay. I want to feel you.” He pleaded, not able to wait any longer. In the back of his head there was still the constant fear of being caught. </p><p>He pulled back his fingers. Quickly he pushed down his boxer and shrugged it off entirely using his feet. Still in the spooning position, he placed one hand between Omar shoulder blades, pushing against it, indicated he wanted Omar to bend a little, so he gained get better access. With his other hand he guided his erection towards  Omar’s muscle, softly he pushed in.</p><p>A moan escaped his mouth when he could feel Aron entering him. Softly he pushed back a little. He wanted to adjust his position a little to give Aron the access he needed. He curved his body more and pushed his ass back a little harder and before he knew it Aron tumbled off the bed onto the floor. Rolling over to see if Aron was okay, he heard Aron say </p><p>“ You just pushed me off the bed.” A smile was evident in his voice.</p><p>“ Sorry.” he said sheepishly. Aron was now in front of the bed on his knees. He positioned himself on the bed in front of Aron. Both holding their breaths for a moment. Listening if there was a sound indicating that somebody in the house was awake. That maybe somebody had heard Aron fall off the bed. But the silence remained.</p><p>“ Come here” relieved that nobody was awake and they could continue their activity, he grabbed Omar by his tights, pulling him closer to the edge off the bed. Softly he pushed him backwards on the bed.</p><p>He knew what Aron wanted. He placed his feet flat on top of the mattress and moved his ass as close as possible to the edge, giving Aron the right angle to penetrate him. Arons hands stroking his inner thighs while he pushed inside him softly. A loud moan escaped his mouth.</p><p>He pushed in until he couldn’t go any further. Omar felt so tight around him, that he thought he would come that very minute. Waiting for a few moments, not only to give Omar some time to adjust, but also for himself. Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Somehow having sex while knowing your parents were nearby was ten times as exiting as normal. His heart pounded loudly against his chest.</p><p>Desperate for movement he pleaded Aron to start moving. And Aron gave in to his plea immediately. But the moment Aron started to thrust, his body was pushed in a way that his head hit the wall behind him. And again his head was banged against the wall with his next thrust. This time it caused a dull sound.</p><p>Realizing what just happened he stopped in his movements. Suddenly he heard Omar started to laugh uncontrollably. Omar laugh was so contagious that he couldn’t contain his own laughter. He pulled back, got up from his knees and dropped on to the bed next to Omar. Looking each other in the eyes as they both started to laugh again. The situation was just too hilarious for words.</p><p>“ Jesus, we really look like hormonal teenagers, eager to have sex together.” he pressed his lips against Aron’s shoulder.</p><p>“ it sure feels like it.” he admitted smiling widely,  knowing this wasn’t going anywhere tonight anymore.</p><p>“ Back to spooning it is then?” he said, putting on his green boxer, before he positioned himself on the bed normally again.</p><p>He quickly put his boxer back on in one movement, not willing to take the risk that,  if one off his parent would walk in the room, they would find them naked. </p><p>“ Tomorrow we are going to an hotel” he whispered in Omar’s ear while spooning him. </p><p> </p><p>He knew Aron wasn’t kidding, he was dead serious. </p><p>“ That is a great plan.” He wanted exactly the same thing as Aron. They were definitely going to an hotel the next day. </p><p>“ And one other thing Omar” he said in a very serious tone, but with a wide grin on his face “ Never ever wear that boxer again if we can’t have sex.”</p><p>“ Sorry I can’t promise that.”  Knowing it was to much fun to not tease Aron in some situations.</p><p>“ I hate you Ayuso” he squeezed Omar’s ass, before wrapping his arm around him and pull him closer. Getting ready to go to sleep. </p><p>“ No,   you don’t Piper, no you don’t” grabbing Aron’s hand, interlacing their fingers.</p><p>He pressed his lips in Omar’s neck a final time.  </p><p>“ No I don’t. I will show you tomorrow.”</p><p>“ Bring it on……..Now go to sleep, the sooner we sleep, the sooner it will be tomorrow.” Closing his eyes, feeling how sleep started to overpower him. It didn’t take long for Aron to fall asleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>The vibrating of his phone on the desk woke him up. The shimmering in the room indicated that it was still early. Carefully, not wanting to wake up Aron, he released himself from Arons arms and slid out of bed. When he reached for his phone and saw the name lightened up on the screen, his heart stopped for a moment. Sara, Alonso’s sister, calling him wasn’t a good sign.</p><p>“ Sara” in a low voice he answered the phone, his heart started to pound loudly in his chest.</p><p>“ Omar, I am sorry to call you this early” the voice on the other side was thick of tears. Instantly he knew what she was going to say, something he didn’t want to hear. Alonso had said she wouldn’t make it till the end of the month, but it wasn’t even half June.</p><p>“ No….Sara….” words didn’t come out, he felt a big lump in his throat and tears welled up in his eyes.</p><p>“ She passed away a few hours ago. We just wanted to let you know.”  Hearing Sara crying over the phone, broke his heart.</p><p>“ I am so sorry…..” he stammered. He needed to know how Alonso was doing. “ How……How is Alonso, Sara. Is he…?” </p><p>“ He is devastated, but like all of us, he is relieved the suffering is over. Alonso wanted to call you himself, but he was too emotional to make any calls.”</p><p>“ Please tell him I think of him. And if he needs me,  he can call me anytime.” </p><p>“ I will Omar. Thank you for looking out for my brother. He is going to have a hard time. Omar, I am sorry…..I have to go…..the undertaker just arrived.”</p><p>“ Thank you for calling me….I wish you guys all the strength of the world. I am so….so sorry.” His voice cracked.</p><p>“ Thank you Omar, bye.” </p><p>“ Bye” as he hung up the phone, tears rolled over his cheeks. He lowered his arm, still slightly in shock that everything had happened so fast.</p><p>Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping around him from behind. A chest was being pressed against his back, arms holding him tightly.</p><p> A kiss was being pressed at the inter junction between his shoulder and neck. And Aron’s voice sounded warm and tender </p><p> “ I think it is time for us to go home.”</p><p>And at that moment, when he didn’t even held it possible he fell in love with Aron even more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. All the reasons why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We are down to the last three chapters.</p><p>This chapter jumps 3 months in time. We will see what has happened during that period. </p><p>I hope you all enjoy it 😃</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>3 months had passed since he and Omar had found their way back to each other. A lot had happened since they had returned to Madrid. Through the mirror, he looked at the man standing next to him in his bathroom. It only took one look at that man and his lips automatically curled into a smile. He would never get bored at the sight of him. And tonight, Omar looked even more handsome than ever. </p><p>Omar was wearing black trousers and a black blazer, with nothing underneath it. He let his eyes wonder over the naked skin of his chest. It was the same outfit Omar had worn at the premier of Elite 3. Thinking back of it now, he remembered that back then he had thought Omar looked amazing. During that premiere he hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of Omar and tonight wouldn’t be any different. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that after tonight, the whole world would finally find out that they were together. In less than a few hours they would come out to their fans. Pure adrenaline of excitement was running through his veins, he couldn’t wait for that particular moment. Finally, he would be able to say out loud that the man next to him was his.</p><p>And on top off that, they would be able to go out in public like normal couples. Well maybe not like normal couples, but at least they could walk hand in hand down the street, he would be able to kiss Omar whenever he wanted it, they could go have diner in a restaurant, they could go to the cinema and so much more. No more sneaking around. It was all he wanted, he was done hiding his sexuality and more than done with hiding his love for Omar. </p><p>A week after they had returned from Barcelona, they had arranged a meeting with the directors and producers of Elite. They didn’t want to hide their relationship from them any longer. Omar and he had talked about it several times and both had agreed that the premier of Elite 4 would be the perfect time to come out to the world. For them it would be a symbolic moment, because Elite 4 was virtual the end of Omander. Of course, Omander would live on forever in people’s hearts, but no longer on screen. It would all end in season 4. But they would give their fans something else……Omaron. It would be the perfect timing, the perfect moment.</p><p>He could still see the surprised faces of Diego,  Dani and Ramon when they had explained them that they were together. It had been a priceless moment. For a moment you could see them thinking,  if they were perhaps joking, but that moment didn’t last long. And one by one,  they had told them that although they never expected this, they had always felt the chemistry between them. He and Omar couldn’t have asked for a better reaction, when they revealed their plan to them. All three of them were more than thrilled and Diego had said they deserved that moment more than anything.</p><p>The only downside off it all, was that the premier would take place in September. And since it was June it meant they needed to wait 3 months. Which automatically meant that they needed to keep a low profile during the next three months. At that time, it had felt like it would be an eternity for him. But looking back on those months now, it had been nothing. Time had gone by, before he had even realized it. </p><p>For a moment he let the most important moments of the past few months pass the review. </p><p>It had all started with the funeral of Alonso’s mom. Omar had been very shaken up about it and all he wanted was to support Omar in the best possible way he could.  That meant that he not only needed to support Omar in the grieve he was feeling, but also in the fact that Omar needed to be there for Alonso. So, he decided to let bygones be bygones, he wanted to put things in the past.  Alonso would never be his favorite person and they probably would never be friends, but Alonso was a part of Omar’s life and that automatically meant that he also was a part of his life.  So going to the funeral with Omar was his way of showing Omar that he supported him in each and every way.</p><p>After the funeral his main priority had been the Boombastic Festival. It had taken up a lot of his time to organize everything, but it had been worth every single minute, he had invested in it. It had been amazing to perform on stage with a crowd that went insane. Singing was his way of channeling his emotions and he had loved every  minute of it. But the moment he remembered the most was the moment that his eyes locked with Omar’s, who was front row with Itzan and Miguel. Proud had been written all over Omar’s face and when Omar had winked at him, he had felt a ton of butterflies erupting in his stomach. It was the thrill of being on stage doing what he loved most and looking at the person that meant the world to him. It was a moment that he would never forget. It was etched in his mind forever.</p><p>The adrenaline of the festival had run through his veins for several days afterwards and when things finally started to get back to normal again, he had focused on his next project. Rehearsing scenes for the next show he was going to be in. A show of which he wasn’t allowed to talk about yet.</p><p>Omar had also been very occupied, as he had been working hard on directing his next short movie. He really admired Omar and he couldn’t be any prouder of him. Omar was fulfilling his dream, the dream he has had ever since he was a little boy. He was proud that Omar was chasing his dream. Omar knew exactly what he wanted from life and he would do everything to accomplish his goal. So, they both had been working hard over the last three months, but they both made sure that they had as much quality time together as possible.</p><p>Almost every evening they have had diner together. Sometimes they invited Miguel, Itzan or Dana over for diner. Their friends had been very happy that they had found their way back to each other. Over time he and Omar had informed more and more friends that they were an item. Knowing that their friends would respect their privacy. Omar had also introduced him to his parents, brother and sister. He had already met them on several occasions, but this time Omar had introduced him as his boyfriend. And they had welcomed him in their family with open arms. Thinking of the warmth he had felt at that moment still made him slightly emotional.</p><p>He and Omar really had been enjoying their time together as much as possible, watching movies, playing on the Xbox, talking for hours, even doing domestic things like cleaning the apartment and doing laundry together had been fun. Sometimes they both did their own things, but just knowing the other one was around was enough.</p><p>Most of the time they stayed over at his apartment, which offered them more space. It was not officially, but Omar had practically moved in. Out of the seven days they at least spend five nights together in each other’s arms. But he wanted more, if it were up to him Omar would move in permanently. He didn’t want to spend another night without him. </p><p>It had nothing to do with sex, although their sexlife was incredible. Looking in the mirror,  he could see his cheeks turning red as he the thoughts about it,  now crossed his mind. He needed to admit that he couldn’t get enough of Omar. Touching, kissing, making love to him or just holding him, he would never get tired of it. And he needed to confess that Omar had slightly surprised him, so far Omar had been able to keep up with him, like he had told him he would, during their early days. And boy, they had been sexual active quite a lot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/m9cvq4g"></a>
  
</p><p>Wanting Omar to move in with him had everything to do with the fact that Omar was his home. The person he wanted to be with, after a long day of work. He knew that no matter how shitty his day had been, the thought of seeing Omar at the end of the day, always lifted his spirit. With Omar he could be completely himself knowing that Omar understood him like no other.</p><p>He knew he was being extremely soppy today. It had probably everything to do with the fact that in a few hours the man standing next to him would be officially his. His…for the world to see.</p><p>Once again, he let his eyes wonder over Omar, who was still fixing his hair as if it wasn’t perfect already. Their eyes met through the mirror. He could see Omar eyes displaying the exact same excitement he was feeling. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Through the mirror he watched how Aron was styling his curls. As if he wasn’t handsome enough already. His eyes wondered over the other man next to him. Aron was wearing dark jeans a white blouse and a dark blueish blazer. His heart started to flutter at the sight of him, he was for sure the most attractive man he knew.</p><p>He could hardly believe that 3 months had passed since they had returned from Barcelona. Time had literally flown by. Remembering that the same day he had heard the news about Carmen, they had flown back to Madrid. Aron had been incredible as he had searched and booked them tickets to fly out that same evening. The next day Aron had insisted that he should visit Alonso, to check on him. Seeing Alonso was hard, the man was totally shattered, but he had supported him as best as he possibly could. Alonso had expressed he was happy to see him, he had asked about how things were going with Aron and he had explained everything that had happened. Alonso had been genuine happy for him. </p><p>Aron had insisted on going to the funeral with him. To support him. At first, he had declined, thinking it wasn’t a good idea, people would recognize them together. But Aron had been very stubborn. He couldn’t care less if the whole world would find out about them. It was more important for Aron to be by his side at this difficult time. There was no way he would have been able to talk the idea out of Aron’s head. When Aron made up his mind about something he wouldn’t back down. Most of the time he found it annoying, but this time he loved him for it.</p><p>Aron was right, what was the point of being together if you couldn’t support each other when it was necessary. So, Aron had accompanied him to the funeral. There hadn’t been many people and the people there didn’t even seem to notice them. Carlos, Carmen and Roci had been there and this time he had introduced Aron as his boyfriend. Although they were slightly surprised, they were very enthusiastic about it. He had explained that he didn’t want to keep it a secret from them any longer, but made it clear that it had to stay between them until they were ready for the world to know. Which they had understood perfectly. After the ceremony Alonso had approached them, the moment was etched in his mind. Alonso had hugged him tightly and Aron had smiled warmly. After that Aron and Alonso had shaken hands and Alonso had thanked him for being there. He knew both men would never be friends, but Aron had accepted Alonso as part of his life….. of their lives. And it made him insane happy.</p><p>Another moment that had made him very happy was the moment, he had introduced Aron to his parents and siblings as his boyfriend. He knew his parents, Candela and his little brother also named Aron, already adored Aron, but their reaction upon hearing that they were together, made him cry. They had all hugged Aron tightly and welcomed him in their family. They expressed that they couldn’t had wished for a better partner for him then Aron. It had also overwhelmed Aron, who was barely able to keep his tears at bay. When he saw Aron getting emotional, he had wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. </p><p>People they had also informed were the producers and director of Elite. Their response also had been overwhelming. And even better, they agreed with their plan about coming out to the world on the premier evening of Elite. Knowing Omander would come to an end and Omaron would take over. To them it would be symbolic. As Omander they would always be together, but no longer visible for the world to see, but Omaron would. </p><p>Elite had come to an end, but that didn’t mean he had no work. During the last few months, he had worked on directing a new short movie. Which has absorbed most of his time, but he had also been modeling for Loewe, which he really enjoyed. Work meant a lot to him, especially since he was doing what he loved most.  Just like him, Aron was also following his dreams. He remembered how proud he was seeing Aron on stage at the Boombastic festival. Aron had been amazing, his voice was one, he could listen to all night. The crowd had gone wild upon seeing and hearing Aron sing. Hundreds of fans, mostly girls were screaming Aron’s name. He could see,  that the attention he drew from girls hadn’t gone unnoticed by Aron. But as much as Aron loved the attention, his eyes had searched his and the moment they had locked eyes, he had known that he was the one for Aron as much as Aron was the one for him. He had seen in in the way Aron looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>Over the last few months their relationship had only deepened. Their bond had only become stronger and stronger. It was certainly true that opposite attract. Although they had a lot in common, their personalities were different. Aron was tough and he was soft. Aron was chaos and he was order. Aron was a night person and he was a morning person. Aron was a believer and he was a dreamer. Aron was Ying and he was Yang.</p><p>But throughout their differences they complemented each other perfectly. It would only take one look to know how the other man was doing. One look to know exactly what the other needed. They only needed half a word to understand each other. Never had he experienced such deep connection like the one he shared with Aron. It told him; they were meant to be together. He knew Aron was the one for him. There was no way he could imagine a life without Aron in it anymore and he knew Aron felt exactly the same way he did. Aron had expressed it to him multiple times. And even if Aron wouldn’t have told him, his actions had shown it nevertheless. Around him Aron always dared to let his guard down, if it was necessary, showing him his most vulnerable side. Not that it had happened quite often, but the fact that he was so comfortable around him to do it was all he needed to know. </p><p>Pffff then there was their sexlife. What could he possibly say about that? Only the thought of it was enough to get a tingling feeling down his crotch, feeling the blood flow instantly to the lower parts of his body. They had been very sexual active. He had absolutely nothing to complain about and neither did Aron, because so far he had been able to keep up with Aron's high libido. In the matter effect, if he was completely honest he just couldn’t get enough of Aron. So, if it was up to him, he would do everything in his power to keep up with Aron for the rest of his life.</p><p>But sex hadn’t been the thing he enjoyed the most, although he enjoyed the sex a lot. It were the small moments he loved the most. Coming home to Aron after a long day of work. Receiving a kiss that dazzled him each and every time. Cooking dinner together. Watching how Aron played with a curl when he was reading through a script. Watching a movie together all cuddled up together or when Aron laid his head on his lap, so he could play with his curls. Being spooned by Aron while sleeping. Waking up all tangled up together. The teasing and banter between them. Or when Aron wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed that sensitive spot in his neck. Or just receiving Arons famous smile, a smile that made his heart skip a beat every time. And there were more moments like that.  Small moments that made him truly happy.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight was the night. The night that they were finally going public after being together for months. Tonight would officially be the start of their life together. There was just one thing he needed to say to Aron.  Something that couldn’t wait anymore.  Nerves started to run through his entire body. His heart started to pound against his chest in a nervous tempo and he could feel his hands getting all sweaty. His eyes searched for Arons through the mirror and when the hazel eyes met his , he smiled softly.</p><p>“ Aron, before we go, I would like to talk to you for a moment.” knowing that the seriousness in his voice would startle Aron a little.</p><p>He needed to get something off his chest, before they would out themselves to the world. He just hoped Aron would respond positively.</p><div class="center">
  <p>To be continued</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Special confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone,</p><p>This is the chapter we have all been waiting for. It was in my mind since the moment I first start writing this story.</p><p>I hope you al enjoy it as much as I did writing it.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron /Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>“ Aron, before we go, I would like to talk to you for a moment.” Hearing the seriousness in Omar’s voice startled him a little. For a second the thought, that Omar would want to back out on announcing their relationship tonight, crossed his mind. As quickly as the thought came up, he pressed it aside again. There was no way Omar would back out of it and neither was he.</p><p>“ That sounds serious” turning over to face Omar directly, instead of through the mirror. It was clearly visible that Omar was slightly nervous. </p><p>“ Well I guess it kind of is.” he was aware that his remark had startled Aron. He had seen the shocked look in his eyes, which had quickly turned in a look filled with curiosity.</p><p> He took hold of Aron’s hand as he guided him out of the bathroom into the livingroom. Struggling with his words, which were currently stock in his throat, he made a gesture for Aron to take place on the couch. </p><p>His heart started to race as he sat down on the couch, like Omar suggested. Seeing how Omar sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Noticing Omar was biting his fingernails, an indication that he was extremely nervous, made him feel on edge as he started to get nervous himself.</p><p>“ Please Omar, tell me what is going on? You are kind of scaring me.” Taking hold off Omar hand to prevent him from biting his nails any further. Although he knew it wasn’t the cause, he asked it anyway  “ Are you having second doubts about coming out tonight?”</p><p>“ What? No, of course not” he shook his head quickly. Knowing he couldn’t keep Aron in suspension any longer, he took a couple of deep breaths. Trying to shake his nerves a little.</p><p>“ Aron, this all has been a crazy ride.” he started. “ When I first met you, I felt an instant connection. We hit it off immediately and I think I speak for the both of us that back then neither one of us imagined that we would end up being together…..together as in a couple” He swallowed hard, searching for the right words.</p><p>“ No, I have never expected this to happen, but….” He was silenced by Omar, who placed his finger against his lip.</p><p>“ Please let me finish.” he interrupted Aron “ I am glad we found each other. I wouldn’t want to have it any other way anymore.”</p><p>“ Me neither…” Once again he interrupted Omar as he wanted to express that he felt exactly the same way. And once again Omar silenced him up again, this time by kissing him. </p><p>“ Piper, can you please shut up for a moment, so I can finish?” he smiled, because he knew Aron was just eager to tell him he felt the same way. When he saw Aron nod, he reached in the pocket of his blazer as his hand folded around the item ,  he had stored in his pocket nearly an hour ago.</p><p>“ I would like to give you something.” as he pulled out a black jewelry box. Holding it out for Aron to take it.</p><p>He stared at the small sized jewelry box Omar was holding. What was going on? What was this? With a trembling hand he took the box out of Omar’s hand. His heart started to pound loudly against his chest. He switched his gaze from the tiny box in his hand to Omar’s eyes and back to the tiny box again. His mouth suddenly felt dry</p><p> “ What is this?” his voice trembled </p><p>“ Open it.” biting his lower lip in excitement, watching Arons reaction precisely.</p><p>Carefully he opened it, his breath stuck in his throat as he saw the ring . It was a matte black titanium ring with a gloss rim. It was the most beautiful manly ring he had ever seen. When he was finally able to tear away his eyes from the ring, he looked at Omar. Was Omar going to propose to him? It was the only question in his mind. </p><p>“ Are you going to propose to me?” his voice was now raw of emotions.</p><p>“ No,………No I am not.” as he shake his head and smiled “You are the alpha male in this relation.” knowing that it was clear to Aron what he meant with that comment. </p><p>He took back the box from Aron and took the ring out of it, placing the box next to him on the coffee table. Holding up the ring he said. “ This is a promise ring.”</p><p>He could feel himself getting slightly emotional. Omar was giving him a promise ring. He listened as Omar continued his speech. Omar looked at him intensely, eyes that only expressed love.</p><p>“ I don’t have to tell you that I love you, because you know that I do. With this ring I want to make you a promise. The promise that no matter what happens in your life, I will always support you. That no matter how tough or difficult things will get in the future, you are not alone in it. I willl always be by your side “ He took Arons right hand and slid the ring on his middle finger, which was a perfect fit.</p><p> “ I hope that, when there are moments in your life in which,  you want to say Fuck you to the world,  this ring will remind you that there is somebody who will always support you and will always love you.”</p><p>He looked at the ring on his middle finger as tears started to roll over his cheek. The ring in combination with Omar’s words, had became to much for him to bare.</p><p>Softly he placed his hands on Arons face and whipped the tears away with his thumbs. Aron was still looking at the ring. “ Do you like it?”</p><p>“ Like it? I love it. I…..I love you.” Looking at Omar, he moved closer and kissed him. He could feel Omar pulling back slightly. He watched how Omar pulled out a similar box out of his other pocket. Knowing exactly what was in it, he took the box from Omar, opened it and lifted the matching ring out of it, now noticing it was engraved. </p><p>“ It is engraved.” he whispered.</p><p>“ Yes both rings have the same inscription. It is something that symbolizes us.” seeing Aron eyes gliding over the words engraved on the inside off the ring.</p><p><em>*Omander* Omaron*</em>  The words made him even more emotional then he already was. It was symbolic to their love that had first started as Omander and would continue as Omaron. And if it was up to him their love would last forever. “ Give me your hand” eager to place the ring on Omar’s finger.</p><p>He stretched out his hand and watched how  Aron slid the ring on his middle finger.</p><p>“Omar I promise you, that one day I will put another ring on your finger and then it would mean something different. “ never in his life had he ever thought about getting married. But now he was more then sure that someday he would propose to Omar. Maybe not in the near future, but some day in the future Omar would be his husband.</p><p>Butterflies erupted his stomach, upon hearing Aron’s promise to him. They were still young and had all the time in the world. But he knew Aron was being very serious about it and the prospect of them being husbands some day made him emotional. Tears were troubling his vision, when he felt he was being pulled back on his feet.</p><p>He wrapped his arms around Omar tightly, pulling him as close as possible. Omar at his turn wrapped his arms around his waist. His lips found Omar’s in a passionate kiss. Tongues colliding once again, stroking, licking each other. His hands were sliding down from the small of Omar’s back to the ass he fancied the most. A moan escaped Omar’s lips when he squeezed his ass softly.</p><p>As much as he wanted to continue what they had just started, he knew there wasn’t enough time for it. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, only to be kissed by Aron again. Again he broke the kiss “ We need to stop Piper, before this gets out of control.”</p><p>“ I don’t mind if this get out of control’ he mumbled against Omar’s lips.</p><p>“ I know you don’t mind……….. normally I wouldn’t mind either. But all I want to do now is tell the world that you, Aron Piper are mine, all mine.” he smiled widely.</p><p>It was what he wanted too. Quickly he let go of Omar, but not before pressing his lips on Omar’s one final time.</p><p>In a few hours the world would find out that they belonged together. First there was the official part in which they were going to be interviewed by the press about Elite. And when the official part was done, they would face the fans. That was the moment they had chosen to reveal their relationship.  Their fans deserved to find out about them first.  Both of them were fully aware of the fact that the press would dive on to them once again when the truth was revealed. He was well aware that the press would not only ask them about their relationship but they would also questioning him about his sexuality. But he was ready for it, more ready than he had ever been.</p><p>“ Are you ready?” he asked Aron, taking a look at his watch to see that the limo, they rented with Miguel and Itzan,  could arrive any minute now. </p><p>“ I am more then ready” he replied while taking a look at the ring on his finger once again. Knowing that with Omar by his side nothing would ever get him down again. With Omar he was ready to face the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>When he and Omar had left the apartment he was very aware that it was going to be the last time they had to sneak out of it. After today they no longer had to be on their guard. No more sneaking around. He still was feeling buzzed about the ring Omar had given him. He wondered how long it would take before Miguel and Itzan would notice it.</p><p>The ride in the limousine had been fun. They played music and the four of them had been singing and clapping along with it. They had opened a bottle of champagne and toasted to their careers and to their friendship. It was  the moment that Miguel, who was sitting next to him, had noticed the ring on his finger. Seeing Miguels jaw drop slightly, when he saw the same ring on Omar’s finger, was priceless.</p><p>“ Joder macho, what is that?” Miguel took his hand to look at the ring on his finger.</p><p>“ Omar and I are getting married. Omar proposed to me and I have said yes” he said as serious as he could be, seeing the surprise expand on Miguel’s face.</p><p>“ Enserio, are you being serious?” Miquel  looked over at Omar and back at him again. It was Omar that couldn’t keep his face straight as he started to laugh uncontrollably.</p><p>“ No, of course not” Omar roared with laughter.</p><p>“ Coño” Miguel shoved his shoulder playfully.</p><p>After he quickly had explained that Omar had given him the ring and what it symbolized , Miguel had tossed his arm around his shoulder and pulled him against him. Expressing that he was happy for him, for them. Itzan also congratulated them enthusiastically, but judging the way Itzan behaved,  he instantly knew that Itzan had already been up to date. </p><p>“ You knew it?” he frowned his eyebrow at Itzan questionably </p><p>“ Yeah “ Itzan replied throwing his arm around Omar. “ I have been Omar’s partner in crime all along.”</p><p>“ The best partner in crime I could ever wish for.” Omar gave Itzan a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same moment the limo had stopped, which indicated they had arrived at the destination. The music stopped playing and they could hear people screaming. This was it. His eyes locked with Omar’s, who was sitting across him. For a moment he took hold of Omar’s hand and squeezed it. Omar leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. He could feel Omar’s lips tremble and so were his. It was all so exciting.</p><p>Then the door was being opened by the chauffeur, quickly they let go off each other and the four of them got out of the limo. He could hear their names being screamed, flashes of cameras. His heart was racing against his chest as he walked next to Miguel over the red carpet into the building.</p><p>Once inside they mingled with the others who were already present. Once they were all complete, and they all had a glass of champagne, Carlos had raised his glass and toasted to season 4 of Elite. They had all cheered loudly.  Then the doors were opened and the press entered the room. </p><p>If it were up to him they would skip the official part and go straight to the area were the fans would be waiting. He wanted nothing more then to make it public, he just couldn’t wait any longer. His eyes searched Omar who was across the room, being interviewed with Itzan. Probably about the fact that it was their last season. He had answered some journalists who wanted to know if he would be in season 5. But he had left them hanging as he knew he wasn’t allowed to answer that question. They would make it public after the season would be aired.</p><p>After ten minutes of answering all kind of questions about his role as Ander and what his next adventure would be, the press had wanted to talk to him and Omar. They were standing close together now and all he wanted to do was grab his hand, but he suppressed it. Omar smiled at him, like he had done at previous premieres. He wrapped his arm around Omar shoulder and pulled him closer. </p><p>“ Aron, it is Omar’s final season. So this means the end of your cooperation. Will you miss working with him?” a interviewer asked him.</p><p>“ Yes, I am definitely going to miss working with Omar. We have been working very closely over the last few years. It has been a pleasure to work with him.“</p><p>“ As Omander you two have been a example for the  LGBT community, how do you think the fans will react to Omander coming to an end, Omar?”</p><p>“ I think Omander will never really end. I think Omander will always live on in the hearts of the fans.” </p><p>“ Beautiful said Omar, what has Elite brought you Omar?” the same reporter asked</p><p>“ Elite has brought me a lot. When I first entered the show I was young, I was a rookie. Elite has matured me. In a lot of ways, not only as an actor but also as a person. It really helped me become the person I am today.”</p><p> </p><p>“ It even brought you something more important.” he added, wanting to tease Omar a little. Testing how far Omar was willing to go.</p><p>“ Tell us, what is Aron referring too?” another reporter asked intrigued.</p><p>He could see the shock on Omar’s face, he didn’t know what to answer. “ I don’t know what Aron is talking about.”</p><p>“ Of course you do Omar.  Just tell them what a great gift Elite had brought you?” Now receiving a nudge in his side by Omar’s elbow as Omar gave him a stern look.</p><p>The journalists around them seemed to be amused by the interaction between the two of them. But Omar clearly wasn’t having it. His cheeks had turned red as he mumbled “ I think it is more important to Aron then it is to me. So please another question.”</p><p>“ At a previous premiere they have asked you Kiss, Marry and Kill with Disney princesses. Who would you chose if it concerned co workers?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p><em>Finally an other question.</em> What the hell was Aron up to? He was definitely teasing him. Trying to make him slip up about them. He knew Aron was referring to himself as the great gift Elite brought him. And by the look of it Aron was quite amused with himself. Well two could play that game. He just needed to be patient, his time would come.</p><p>“ I would kiss Itzan.” </p><p>“ Itzan? You would not kiss me?” he heard Aron say as he now received a playfully kiss from Aron on his cheek. Aron was just an unbelievable tease. One look at the reporters told him they were amused.</p><p>“ No I have kissed you so many times. I am bored with it.” he grinned. </p><p>“ Bored?” Aron exclaimed while laughing. “ I will make sure you never get bored with me.” He whispered in Omar’s ear.</p><p>“ Shut up Piper, you are seconds away from being killed.” Turning his attention back to the reporter.</p><p>“ Kiss Itzan, I would marry Aron though, because he is to irresistible and Kill…..pffff I wouldn’t kill anybody, but if I have to I would go for……Claudia….she drives me crazy sometimes.”</p><p>“ And you Aron? </p><p>“ I would kiss Claudia, because she is hot. I would marry Omar, because he is the love of my life and I would kill Itzan, just because you want to kiss him.” Aron said, looking at him. </p><p>He shook his head in disbelieve. Aron was impossible, making serious comments, knowing the reporter would take it everything but serious. The grin on Aron’s face was telling him he was really feeling smug with himself. If he was completely honest he kind of liked the way Aron was teasing him, it was turning him on. The remarks Aron was making and the looks he was giving him, made his crotch tingle.</p><p>“ I can see you two have a strong connection and it is clear you have become good friends over the years.  Omar, is there a secret Aron doesn’t know about you?” </p><p>“ Yes Omar, is there something I don’t know about you?  I am very curious.” Aron dared him, but Aron was unaware that this was the moment he had been waiting for.</p><p>“ In matter effect there is” he grinned “ I think Aron doesn’t know I am wearing a particular green boxer tonight.” Immediately he excused himself by saying Itzan was calling for him. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aron/ Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>The smile dropped from his face the moment he heard Omar saying he was wearing a green boxer. His pants immediately started to tighten around him. Fully aware that Omar was trying to get back at him for the teasing he had started. Quickly he excused himself to the reporter also and went straight after Omar. As the official part was almost over anyway he grabbed Omar by his elbow and guided him through the door which led into the corridor.</p><p>“ You are not really wearing a green boxer, are you? ” looking around him to see if there were people. Noticing there weren’t any, he quickly gave Omar a kiss on his lips.</p><p>“ I am actually wearing it.” he said against Aron’s lips.</p><p>“ That’s not possible, I saw it in the dirty laundry basket this morning.” </p><p>Omar stepped back, unbuttoned his pants and pushed it down a little, revealing the green fabrics he was wearing underneath it. “ Piper, Piper, Piper….you still haven’t figured out that , the moment I found out, this was your favorite one, I bought 3 more of them ” Quickly he buttoned up his pants again, enjoying the flabbergasted expression on Aron’s face.</p><p>Omar’s confession got to him. Omar knew what effect it would have on him. He pulled him into the corner off the corridor, so they weren’t in plain sight if somebody would come across it. He pulled Omar flat against him and he could feel Omar was as turned on as he was. He knew they didn’t have much time, but at least he was able to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and hot, their lips were wet and warm and the kiss expressed the intense desire they were both feeling. It contained the promise they would finish what they had just started the moment they would get home.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a door opening interrupted their kiss. Quickly they straightened their clothes a little as they headed back to the others. It was time to face the public. This was the moment they both had been looking forward to for months now. </p><p>Minutes later they were all standing in front of a large crowd. Hundreds of fans had gathered. It was the fourth time he was experiencing it and still he wasn’t used to it. The feeling was still overwhelming him. He looked over at Omar who was already greeting some fans. Rapidly he followed his example. Shaking hands, signing autographs, letting fans taking pictures of him. </p><p>Girls were screaming Aron’s name and he secretly looked over at Aron who was clearly enjoying the attention. At moments like this he still couldn’t believe that Aron had chosen to be with him. Out of all the people of the world Aron had fallen in love with him. Seeing how many people adored Aron made his heart swell. At that moment he truly was the luckiest man in the world.</p><p>As he approached Omar nerves started to run through his body. He was ready, more than ready. Standing next to Omar he let his eye wonder over the crowd one more time and that’s when  he saw her. He recognized her immediately, next to her stood two teenage daughters, he estimated their ages at 14 and 16. His eyes locked with the woman, the woman, who once gave him back the hope that Omar and he would be together again. He could see her smile at him warmly, before she raised her eyebrows questionable as she rolled her eyes in the direction of Omar. Instantly he knew what she was asking. He smiled and nodded, indicating they were back together. This was a sign, this was the moment.</p><p>From the corner of his eyes he saw Aron nodding, he turned his head towards Aron, who was now looking at him intensely. He returned the warm smile Aron was giving him. At the same time they looked down at their hands. Softly he grabbed Aron’s hand, interlacing their fingers together. They stared at it a few moments before returning their attention back to the fans in front of them.</p><p>He was holding up their hands a little bit higher for the fans to see. The fans were going wild, blaring “ Omander" loudly now. He looked over to Omar, who was obviously thinking the same thing he was. The fans were thinking they were acting like Omar and Ander.</p><p>Before his brain could even register it, Aron had let go of his hand, only to place his hands in his neck to pull him closer. Aron quickly closed the gap between them and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Aron’s waist and pulled him even closer. Aron’s tongue was demanding access to his mouth, which he granted immediately. Tongues colliding, exploring and licking each other. Although everything around him was starting to fade away, he could still hear they were screaming “ Omander"</p><p>He wasn’t able to break the kiss. It was sensational feeling Omar’s lips move underneath his. Their tongues wet and demanding. He was about to get totally lost in the kiss, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Still kissing Omar, he heard Miguels voice out loud.</p><p>“ Ladys and gentleman, may we present you……. Omaron”</p><p>Reluctantly they broke the kiss, now noticing that the crew was standing in a half circle around them. They laid their foreheads together for a moment. The crowd started to blare “ Omaron" now. Finally it had gotten through to the fans that they weren’t pretending. The truth was out. He could see Aron’s lips form the words “ I love you" and he immediately formed the words “ I love you too". </p><p>The next moment they were being hugged by the entire crew. </p><p>As expected, it didn’t take long before they were interrupted by the press. They were all eager to talk to him. Questions were being fired at him.</p><p>“ How long have you been together?.”</p><p>“ Aron, does this mean you are gay?.”</p><p>“ How long have you known you are attracted to men”</p><p>“ How did your family react to the news?”</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t only about him being with Omar, this was also about his coming out. And he didn’t want to drag that moment out. He wanted to get it over with. He looked sideways at Omar, who had taken his hand, but had an expression of concern written all over his face. Softly he squeezed his hand, indicating he was fine. </p><p>He scrapped his throat before he spoke up, his voice sounded calm and steady. As he looked straight in one of the cameras that was clearly recording everything.</p><p>“ I will make this statement only once. I am bisexual and I have known it my entire life. I have never spoken about it, because there was nothing to tell. But that has all changed recently. During the recording of season four of Elite I have fallen deeply in love with Omar.”  he looked over at Omar, smiled at him and raised their interlaced hands “ And as you can see the feeling is mutual. I hope you can all respect our privacy and just let us be happy the way we are. There is nothing more I have to say.”</p><p>“ How do you think your fans will react to the news?” </p><p>He could feel Omar pulling his hand, indicating him to come with him. But there was something he wanted to say or actually what he wanted to do. He let go of Omar’s hand with only one intention.</p><p>“ I think true fans will accept the choices I make. And to all the small minded people who can’t accept me the way I am……screw them.!” And that’s when he showed them his middle finger. The finger with Omar’s ring on it….he loved showing it.</p><p>He smiled, while shaking his head. For a long time he had been worried that when they would come out Aron would be crushed by the press. But he had proven him wrong…..Aron had just crushed the press and he couldn’t be any prouder of him.</p><p>“ I am so fucking proud at you.” he whispered in Aron’s ear, interlacing their fingers once again as they walked off together “ Lets go home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think of it. I really appreciate it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. You and Me is officially We</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it. The final chapter of this story!</p><p>Thank you all for reading, supporting me, leaving comments and kudos!</p><p>It has been quite a ride. I hope you all enjoyed it, like I enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Have fun with this last chapter.</p><p>💙🖤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p><em>-Let’s go home-</em> Omars words were still ringing in his head. Three simple words that had caused an eruption of butterflies in his stomach. The simple fact that Omar had called his apartment home made him happy. Of course over the last few months Omar had mentioned the word home, but it had never meant  so much to him as it did now. This was the first time they would actually go home together, out in the open. The word that he and Omar were together was out. It would be just matter of hours before the news would be spread out over the entire world through social media.</p><p>He looked over to the man sitting besides him in the cab, at that same moment the other mans eyes met his. Unable to suppress a warm smile, he instantly knew Omar was thinking the same thing as he was.</p><p>“ Why are we sitting so far apart from each other in this cab? “ as Omar said the words, Omar moved closer towards him. Their legs now pressed against one and other. Omar placed his hand in his neck and softly pulled him closer. He laid his forehead against Omar, who softly brushed his nose against his a couple of times. Suddenly he felt slightly nervous, he knew Omar was going to kiss him. It felt like they were about to kiss for the very first time.</p><p>“ Are you going to kiss me?”  <em>Jeez</em> he really sounded as nervous as he felt.</p><p>“ That was my plan, unless you don’t want me to kiss you” Omar’s voice was low and raw of desire.</p><p>“ We are in a cab” he whispered, hoping the driver couldn’t hear them.</p><p>“ Yeah, I know. Exciting isn’t it?” Omar replied witty as he pulled back slightly. </p><p>“ You are an idiot, you know that, don’t you?” closing the gap between them, suddenly desperate to wanted to be kissed by Omar.</p><p>“ Why? For wanting to kiss my sexy boyfriend?”</p><p>“ Sexy boyfriend? Are you sure you are only going to kiss me?” he could feel a grin growing on his face. Placing his hand on Omar’s upper thigh, pushing his fingers between Omar legs, which parted slightly. Omar was unable to hold back the soft moan that escaped his mouth. </p><p>“ Yes I am sure.”  Omar’s voice was muffled.</p><p>“ That’s a shame.” letting his hand slide higher towards Omar’s crotch, feeling the heat underneath his fingers.</p><p>“ We are in a cab” Omar now saying the words he had said a few moments ago.</p><p>“ Yeah, I know. Exciting isn’t it?” playfully repeating Omar’s own words.</p><p>Omar shook his head and pulled him closer again. “ Come here you.” Omar whispered against his lips, before he kissed him. </p><p>Immediately the kiss intensified. He let his tongue lick over Omar’s lips, which parted instantly to give him access. Feeling the warmth of Omar’s tongue now in his own mouth. Exploring and teasing. <br/>Frantically they kept kissing, both of them unable to break the kiss they had started. Their breathing started to get heavier. Both completely lost in each other. That was until they heard a loud “ Ahum” coming from the front of the cab. Quickly they let go of eachother.</p><p>As well he as Omar looked sheepishly, when their eyes met with the drivers eyes through the rear view mirror. Feeling relieved that the man was smiling at them warmly.</p><p>He interlaced his hand with Omar’s, as he laid his head against Omar’s shoulder. A smile appeared on his face at the knowledge they would continue what they had just started, the moment they would get home.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Glancing outside the window of the cab, Arons words sounded trough his head again <em>-During the recording of season 4 of Elite I have fallen deeply in love with Omar-</em>. He never imagined Aron using those words. Every time the man seemed to surprise him. The way Aron had handled the press had stunned him. Not that he had doubted Aron, it had all been in his mind. Fear had clouded him, projecting the negative experiences he had endured with his own coming out on Aron’s situation. He had wanted to protect him, but it wasn’t necessary. Aron had handled it perfectly. </p><p>Aron had asked the press to respect their privacy. But he wasn’t oblivious, he knew they would get a lot of attention. And he was aware that it wasn’t going to be all positive. He knew there would be fans who would be jealous. Remembering that Alonso has received multiple threats because he had been with him. And he knew for sure that Jessica had been in the same spot also. He was going to be hated by some people for being the love of Arons life. And people were going to try to convince him that Aron wasn’t the right person for him. But they would prove them all wrong. The last months had only strengthened the bond between them. They were fully committed to one and other. Aron was wearing his ring and Aron had mentioned that one day he would put another ring on his finger. This love was real and pure…..it was everlasting.</p><p>He rested his arm on Aron’s shoulder, who rested his head on his shoulder and he let his hand play with Aron’s gorgeous curls. He pressed a kiss on top of Aron’s head before looking out the window again. The night has fallen and as houses passed by, he recognized the environment, they were almost home. More than ever he was eager to be alone with Aron and continue what they had started minutes ago.</p><p> It had felt like they had kissed for the very first time, it had been very exciting to kiss him in a cab. He knew that many first time would follow. A first time going to the movies together, a first kiss at the cinema, having diner in a restaurant together, kiss in the restaurant, going to a club together and kiss in front of dancing people or just walk hand in hand down the streets of Madrid. He was looking forward to it all, but all he wanted now was to show Aron how much he loved him.<br/>Their first time making love as a public couple. He was unaware that Aron at that moment was thinking exactly the same thing he was.</p><p>Suddenly the cab stopped, having reached its destination. Aron lifted his head from his shoulder and looked at him intensely. The look in his eyes made him shiver down his spine. The intensity, he saw in the hazel eyes, revealed that Aron was experiencing the same desire he was feeling.</p><p> Quickly he pulled out his wallet and paid the driver. Eagerly he grabbed Arons hand as he opened the door of the cab to get out. Once outside, they waited for the cab to drive off. The moment the cab drove off he pulled Aron against him, feeling Arons hands resting on his hips. He was about to kiss Aron, but he beat him to it. Arons lips were warm and wet, his tongue eager and demanding. His tongue collided with Arons, caressing each other. Arons hands moved to his ass, pressing their lower body’s together. He could feel how blood stopped circulating and was now flowing to the lover part of his body. His pants started to tighten around him and he felt how Aron was struggling with the same discomfort.</p><p>It was Aron that broke the kiss as he wasn’t ready to end it yet, grabbed his hand and pulled him with him.</p><p>“ Lets go inside, because I’m about to lose control and believe me this is not the place to show you what I have in mind.” Arons said with a husky voice</p><p>Releasing a groan at the fact that his pants were so tight now, he couldn’t even walk properly anymore. Willingly he let Aron drag him to the apartment.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron and Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>With a trembling hand he finally managed to open the door to his apartment. Nerves were running through his body. Unsure why he was feeling this way, but the expression on Omar’s face told him that Omar felt the same nerves he did. They have had sex so many times, but this time it was like it was new to them. Maybe it was because this was their first time as an official couple, a public couple. He closed the door behind him softly, leaning back against it.</p><p>Gently he leaned towards Aron, pressing their body’s together. His mouth found Arons in a kiss, slowly and tender at first. But increasing in intensity by the second. Slowly Aron pushed his blazer over his shoulders down his arms. He shrugged it off and tossed it aside, feeling Aron’s hands moving over his bare torso. All he wanted was to feel Arons skin against his. He started to unbutton Aron’s blouse, with trembling fingers. His eagerness making it more difficult to succeed his activity.</p><p>Reluctantly he broke the kiss for a moment to undo himself from his blazer, tossing it aside as soon as he was freed from it. Omar was still struggling with unbuttoning his blouse, it was taking him so long. All he wanted was to feel Omar against him, so he just tore his own blouse open, causing the buttons to pop of in all directions. Quickly he shrugged the ripped fabric down his shoulders and tossed it among the other clothing on the floor. His eyes locked with Omar’s eyes. A extreme fit of desire was running through his veins, he had never experienced it this extreme before. He wanted nothing more then to feel Omar inside him, it was a need,  an extreme need that overwhelmed him.</p><p> “ Omar, I want…..” he started to say, but Omar placed a finger against his lips.</p><p>He knew exactly what Aron wanted, he didn’t have to say it. He could tell by the way Aron was looking at him. The way Aron squinted at him betrayed him. They did swapped positions some times, but mostly he was the one down and he loved that position. But  times when Aron looked at him like this, it would drive him insane because it meant Aron wanted the down position.  Knowing that Aron sometimes had that craving so strong, made him shiver. It made him feel the most important thing in Aron’s life. And all he wanted to do was to give Aron the ultimate pleasure as best as he could.</p><p>“ Hush, you will get what you want, but you have to be patient” his voice sounded thick of lust.</p><p>Softly he was being pushed against the door again. Omar’s words were driving him wild. Omar kissed him softly, before he let his mouth trail over his jaw, towards his neck, leaving a wet trail behind. Closing his eyes, he took in the sensation Omar’s lips were causing. His hand once again, sliding down Omar’s back towards his ass, pressing his lower body against his once more. His fully hard on jolted in his pants when he felt Omar’s arousel pressed against his. <br/>. <br/>His lips moved over Aron’s shoulder, down his chest, until it reached his nipple. Softly he licked it and once it turned hard under his touch, he bit it softly. Hearing a slightly suppressed moan coming from Aron. One hand was on the small of Aron’s back, holding him in place firmly as he moved his other hand over his chest towards his other nipple, manipulating it softly, causing Aron to moan again.</p><p>Omar was already driving him insane of desire and he knew it was just the beginning. His body was aching for more. Feeling how Omar’s mouth now started to move further down, leaving a trail of kisses across his stomach.  The warmth of Omar’s tongue now moving from his bellybutton down his treasure trail all the way to the waistband of his pants. </p><p>He kneeled down, moving his hands to Aron’s waist as his mouth still traveled downwards. His hands now moving to the closure of his pants.</p><p>He swallowed hard when Omar kneeled in front of him. He could feel how Omar hands unbutton his pants and pushed it down over his tights along with his underwear revealing his hard length, which was already dripping precum. When the clothing reached his ankles, he stepped out of them, kicking it aside with his foot.</p><p>His hands were stroking  Aron’s upper thighs. He looked up, the same moment Aron looked down at him. Even through the darkness in the room he could see the desire reflecting in his eyes.</p><p>“Please” he pleaded, waiting for Omar’s next move. He pressed himself harder against the door to brace himself, knowing that within seconds he would feel Omar’s warm lips around him. He watched how Omar thumbed over his top and spread the precum, stroking up and down a couple of times. The sight of it was unbearable. Instantly he closed his eyes, being aware that if he looked at it any longer he would come that instant. He moved his hands to the back of Omar’s head slowly pushing his head towards him, indicating what he wanted. When Omar’s lips finally moved over the top of his erection, he was unable to control his breathing. He threw his head back against the door.</p><p>He slowly moved his mouth over Aron, taking it in almost completely . He could hear Aron gasping for air. A sign that made it pretty clear that Aron was enjoying his endeavor. His mouth started to move up and down his length, slowly over and over again.</p><p>He spread his legs a little bit more to give Omar better access. Of which Omar quickly took advantage, by taking him even deeper, causing him to fill the hallway with noises he made out of pleasure. If Omar continued like this, he wouldn’t last long. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel how Aron started to tremble on his legs underneath his touch. Aron was now tugging at this hair wanting him to stop. </p><p>“ Please stop, I want you inside me" breathing heavily, desperately fighting his orgasm. “ I want us to come together, with you inside me……please”</p><p>Aron’s plea made him stop in his tracks. Never ever had Aron made his desire that clear in words and it turned him on even more. It was all that he wanted too. Aron’s words had caused him to leak precum, not only through his underwear, but even through his pants.</p><p>“ Look what you are doing to me." he whispered while he got up from his knees. Seeing how Aron’s eyes dipped to the place he was pointing at.</p><p>Unable to hold back a big grin, as he saw what effect his words had on Omar. He pressed his lips onto Omar’s to kiss him brutally. Thankful that he had a little bit of time to gain control again. His hands now unbuttoning Omar’s pants, pushing it down immediately. He moaned at the sight of the revealed green fabric, which somehow always seemed to turn him on, now showing a big wet spot in it. Omar quickly removed it himself. Once again their mouths found each other in a kiss. Body’s pressed together, hands wondering over the other man’s back. Making out frantically against the door. Pushing up against each other.</p><p>Finally he had regained control over his body, no longer on the edge of his ecstasy, but eager to get there again and this time he wanted Omar to finish it off.</p><p>“ I want you” he mumbled against Omar’s lips</p><p>He couldn’t help smiling, hearing Arons words tumbling out of him. Aron being straight to the point once again. He loved it when Aron was this impatient. He turned them around and he turned Aron around. He was now leaning against the door, pulling Aron’s body close to him. Aron’s back now pressed against his chest. He let his hand slide over his his torso, down to his crotch, but not any further.With his hands now on Aron’s hips he pulled Aron hips backwards.</p><p>A loud moan escaped his mouth when he felt Omar’s erection pressed against his ass. And when Omar started to rock against him, he could feel his blood pressure in his ears. His heart started to race of excitement. Omar’s warm, wet lips were trailing down his neck, towards his shoulder. Omar was driving him insane. When he turned his head slightly, Omar immediately captured his lips with his. It wasn’t a real kiss, both were breathing heavily into each other mouth.</p><p>He was still pressing up against him and he could feel Aron’s hand reached for his length, trying to stroke it. He pulled back a little, placing his hand over Arons. For a second he doubted, not sure if he wanted Aron to continue the movements or making him stop. He was trying to control himself, wanting this adventure to last as long as possible. But all he wanted was to please Aron and give him what he wanted. He stopped Aron in his movements as he interlaced their hands. Pushing him softly towards the door of the living room. With one hand he opened the door and once through it he shut it by kicking against it with his foot. He guided Aron towards the couch. The only light invading the room was coming from the moon through the window.</p><p>“ Kneel down on the sofa, and place your hands on top off the backrest, back towards me” Omar’s instructions were clear. He positioned himself as Omar asked him to do. Hearing a drawer being opened and closed, he instinctively knew Omar had grabbed the lube. Seconds later he could feel Omar positioning himself behind him. Both in a upright position, on their knees. His hands clenching the backrest of the sofa.</p><p>He popped open the cap of the lube, pouring an amount on his fingers, tossing the tube aside, but in a way it was still reachable. With one hand on Aron’s shoulder he braced himself. Letting his free hand slide towards Arons ass. Softly he pressed a finger against Aron thigh muscle, he could feel Aron pushing back against his finger when he breached him. After moving up and down a couple of times, he added a second finger. A moan filled the room, which made him continue his movements. Moans were getting louder at his manipulation, as he tried to get deeper inside the other man. When he heard Aron gasp for air he knew he hit the right spot. He repeated the movement over and over again, causing Aron to moan more and more out of pleasure. Unable to control his own moans as a result of the man moaning in front of him. Knowing he was the cause of the sounds Aron was making. Pressing his lips against Arons neck in an attempt to silence himself up, which he failed miserably.</p><p>He clenched the backrest of the sofa tighter, when Omar added a second finger. Each of Omar skillful movements extracted moans from his mouth. Experiencing pure pleasure. He pushed back against Omar’s fingers more, wanting to feel them deeper inside him. He was pressed against the back of the sofa, with each move Omar made, his erection rubbed against the fabric of the sofa. Causing an extreme hot sensation running through his entire body. The warmth of Omar’s tongue moving up towards his ear, made him shiver. </p><p>“ Are you ready for more?” he whispered in Arons ear. Feeling how Aron started to tremble under his touch. He couldn’t wait any longer, he wanted to make the man in front him his. He had stalled the moment long enough.</p><p>“ Yes” it was nothing more than a weak sound, unable to speak up any louder. Omar was still twisting and manipulating his fingers deep inside him, causing him to breath superficial.</p><p>With his fingers still inside Aron, he reached for the lube with his other hand. Easily he uncapped it with his single hand as he squeezed a large amount on his completely hard arousel. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing on to it and with unsteady movements Aron started to move up and down his length. It was enough for him to gasp for air. He could see the grin on Arons face as he looked at him over his shoulder. Slowly he pulled his fingers back, as he leaned backwards a little, giving Aron more space to continue to lube him. The sensation running through him was incredibly. Closing his eyes for a moment to completely surrender to the feeling Aron was giving him. Wondering how just a simple touch could set his entire body on fire. A shiver run down his spine as Aron was getting more grip on to him. </p><p>He enjoyed the moans coming from Omar now. The moment he reached behind his back and his hand had find Omar length, he had managed to stroke him.  At first it felt clumsy to him, but judging from Omar’s reaction it was better than he thought, so he increased his movements. Omar’s lips once again searched his, the moment he looked over his shoulder. Tongues colliding, hungry for more. Noticing that he couldn’t concentrate on his movements any longer. The next moment he felt Omar’s arm wrapping around his waist, holding him in to place firmly. He let go of Omar as he placed his hand back on the backrest to brace himself. Totally ready to receive him.</p><p>With one hand he guided himself towards Arons, with his other hand he pulled him back a little so Aron was bend over a little. Softly he pushed himself inside the other man. He could hear Aron gasp sharply when he was completely in. He stilled for a moment, giving Aron time to adjust, knowing it wouldn’t take long for Aron would plead him to move. He pressed his body against Aron, kissing him in his neck softly. Letting his hands slide down over Aron’s arms towards his hands and when his hands found Aron’s, they interlaced their fingers together. His eyes wandered to the two hands which contained the rings, noticing Aron was looking at the rings too. He pressed a kiss on Arons shoulder.</p><p>Feeling Omar pushing inside him was incredible. It made him almost come that instant, it felt so intense. But the moment they had interlaced their fingers and he had seen the rings together, the moment suddenly felt even more intense, more intimate. It completely overpowered him, he needed Omar to move, to make love to him like he had never done before. </p><p>“ Please, I need you to move” he pleaded.<br/>Instantly feeling how Omar obeyed his request.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly he started to move, first pulling back and then thrust forwards  Slowly but steady, still wanting this moment to last for ever. But with each thrust,  desire and pleasure started to take over. Aron who was pushing back against him with each of his thrust making it difficult for him to control himself. So he increased in speed, force and depth. When he changed his position slightly while placing another thrust a loud gasp filled the air, indicating he hit that delicate sweet spot of pleasure buried deep inside of Aron. He repeated the movement over and over again each of them extracted the same reaction from Aron. Everything around them started to fade. Both moaning and breathing heavily. </p><p>It was pure pleasure Omar was giving him. He needed to close his eyes, trying desperately to fight of the ecstasy that was coming closer with each of Omar’s thrusts. He could feel how his body started to squirm as he got closer and closer to the edge. He would subcome under Omar touch any moment now.</p><p>Aron’s tightness around him consumed him. He could feel Aron started to tremble all over his body. Feeling how Aron tighten around him more and more, indicating he wouldn’t last much longer. But neither was he. He could feel how is muscles started to give up control. How he was close to reach his orgasm. But this was not how he wanted it to end. He wanted to look the man he was making love to, in his eyes when they would both reach their peak.</p><p>Omar suddenly stopped his movements, kissing his shoulder, when he draw back completely. For a moment he was lost, not sure what was going on. Until he heard  his voice </p><p>“ I want to see you, I need to see your face.” Feeling how Omar softly pushed him sidewards until he laid flat on his back on the sofa. Seeing how Omar positioned himself between his legs. He lifted one leg over the backrest of the sofa to give Omar the space he needed to enter him again.</p><p>Softly he pushed inside Aron again until he couldn’t go any further. The tightness he felt around him, made him stop for a moment. Fully aware that any movement now would cause him to come that instant minute. He looped his arms under his shoulder blades, clinging on to his shoulders. He could feel Aron’s hands moving towards his ass. Aron’s lips now locked with his, kissing him over and over again. He could feel Aron’s heart beat rapidly against his chest, certain Aron could feel his too.</p><p>He was greedy, he needed movement, his desire for release needed to be stilled. He tried to rock his hips as best as he could, giving Omar the silent sign he was aching for movement once again. He saw Omar taking a few deep breaths before he started to move over him. His hands trailing back up towards Omar’s neck, pushing him softly towards him again. Wanting Omar to increase his thrusts, which he immediately gave in to. Omar positioned him self slightly different, leaning on his forearms now to get a better angle. Each and every thrust was punctuated with accuracy, hitting the spot of pleasure over and over again. He tried to meet up with each thrust by thrusting up against Omar as best as he could. Unable to suppress the moans coming from deep inside of him, mixed with Omar’s moans.</p><p>He was unable to tear his eyes away from the man underneath him. The sounds of pleasure coming from him, increase his desire to make Aron reach an orgasm he had never experienced before. As he once again increased his thrusts in force, he reached between them, as he found Aron’s erection, already slick of precum. Stroking up and down Arons length, in pace with his thrusts. Feeling how Aron started to tremble and squirm under his movements, he got closer and closer to  his own orgasm. Knowing Aron wouldn’t last long either as he tightened around him even more.</p><p>He clenched his jaws, unable to fight back the overpowering feeling of reaching his orgasm. Throwing back his head, closing his eyes, arching his back in a last attempt to stall the moment, but Omar’s strokes and thrusts were to much for him. Shaking all over his body, he surrendered to a powerful orgasm, spilling the evidence of their love making all over Omar’s hand and his own stomach. As he gasped for air a loud curse escaped his mouth “ Joder.” Although he was totally consumed by his ecstasy, he could still feel how Omar started to spasm as he was also reaching his high.</p><p>Seeing and hearing how Aron reached his high was too much for him. In combination with Aron’s increasing tightness around him he knew he was about to tumble over the edge of an extreme orgasm himself. His entire body started contract as his muscles started to spasm uncontrollably, and after one final thrust, he surrendered to the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced as he came inside the man he loved, multiple times, screaming his name at his final release. </p><p>He was still shaking and breathing uncontrollably when Omar collapsed on top of him. Pressing his head against his shoulder trying to control his breathing. His hands sliding over Omar’s back which was sticky of sweat due to the exertion he had just delivered. Feeling how sweat was running down his own spine as well. He could feel Omar’s heart pounding loudly against his chest. He pressed a kiss on Omar’s temple. Who now lifted his head to look at him, before pressing a kiss on his lips.</p><p>He was exhausted, he barely had the energy left to lift his head, but he wanted to look at Aron, immediately he felt the urge to kiss him. He pressed his lips on Aron’s to kiss him tenderly. With one hand he stroked Arons curls. </p><p>“ That was………that was really  fucking amazing.” he whispered against Omar’s lips. </p><p>“ Yeah, it most definitely was” feeling he was softening, he carefully pulled out of Aron. Now positioning himself on his side next to Aron, in his arms. His head rested on Aron’s shoulder, pressing his nose against his neck, rubbing him softly. His fingers were tracing circles on Arons chest. His leg wrapped half over Arons.</p><p>“ I love you Ayuso.”  feeling a desperate need to say the words. His hand stroking up and down Omar’s upper arm. He could stay in this moment for ever.  He never wanted to let go of Omar ever again.</p><p>“ I love you too, more then you will ever know.”</p><p>“ Move in with me.” he bluntly said.</p><p>“ What?” he lifted his head, trying to get up a little bit, to get a better look at Aron. Seeing the seriousness in Aron’s eyes. The words Aron just said hitting him hard. Although they practically spend almost every night together, Aron asked him to move in with him.</p><p>“ I want you to move in with me.”</p><p>“ Why? “ suddenly realizing it was the most stupid question he could ever ask. “ I mean I know why, but we already practically live together, well most of the time.”</p><p>“ Because, I don’t want to spend another day without you. I want us to come home to each other every day. Unless you don’t want that?” For a moment he was scared Omar didn’t want to be with him everyday. Maybe Omar still wanted space for himself. </p><p>“ How can you think I wouldn’t want that, Idiot. There is nothing I want more. You just took me by surprise.”  He look in Arons big gorgeous eyes while his heart was overflowing with love for Aron. There was nothing he wanted more than to live together with Aron. Aron was his home.</p><p>“ So we are officially moving in together?”</p><p>“ I guess we are” smiling, before he leaned towards Aron to kiss him.<br/>They were kissing each other, over and over again. </p><p>“ Omar?” he mumbled in between kisses.</p><p>“ Yes”</p><p>“ Do you think you can bring your tv over as soon as possible?” grinning while he dropped a kiss on Omar’s lips</p><p>“ You want me to move in with you, so you can have my tv?” knowing Aron was very found of his big tv. Aron had expressed multiple times that he wanted a tv like he had.</p><p>“ Well yeah, imagine it in combination with my Xbox, the image quality  and the sound effects of your tv are amazing.” </p><p>“ Mmmm, I think I might reconsider moving in, seems like you are more interested in my tv than you are in me. Besides that I don’t want to share you with your Xbox.” he smiled against his lips.</p><p>“ You don’t have to be afraid of ever having to share me, cause you don’t have to. Let me show you.” Quickly he flipped them around, so he was on top of Omar now. Kissing him intensely as he let his hands slide over Omar’s torso. Who grinned at him widely, knowing exactly where this would lead to.</p><p>This time he made love to Omar with everything he had in him. Hours later they finally made their way to their bed. Exhausted, but completely in love they fell asleep in each other arms.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron POV</strong>
</p><p>The movement of the arm laying on his chest had woken him up. For a few minutes he tried to catch his sleep again, but he was unable too. He glanced over at Omar, who was still sound asleep. The peaceful expression on his face while he was sleeping, made his heart flutter. Carefully to not wake him up, he released himself from his grip.</p><p>Deciding upon having a shower, he drew out a boxer and a pair of sweatpants out of his closet before he quietly left the bedroom.</p><p>Half an an hour later, fresh and shaved, he strolled in to the living room and settled himself on the couch. He couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer, he wanted to know what the press had written about them. He switched on his phone, as messages started to pop up. Omar and he had turned their phones off straight after the premiere, because they had wanted to enjoy the moment together without any interruptions. </p><p>As expected there were already several articles written about them. He didn’t read them, he just let his eyes wonder over the headlines.</p><p><strong>Aron Piper confesses love for costar Omar Ayuso.</strong> He was unable to hold back a smile while reading this headline, remembering how he had announced it the previous night.</p><p><strong>Elite stars Aron Piper and Omar Ayuso together in real life. </strong> Elite stars, this reminded him of the way how everything had started between them.</p><p><strong>Aron Piper finds out he is bisexual after he falls for the charms of Omar Ayuso. </strong> The headline annoyed him slightly. As if Omar turned him bisexual. He had been bisexual his entire life. Some people would just not get it, would they?</p><p><strong>Actor Omar Ayuso finds love with coworker Aron Piper. </strong> He loved this headline, reality hitting him once again that Omar really loved him. The picture underneath the article drew his attention, he liked it a lot. Quickly he downloaded the picture on his phone before reading over some more headlines.</p><p><strong>Womanizer Aron Piper turns out to be bisexual</strong> Womanizer? Oh my god, was that how the world saw him? He hadn’t been a womanizer, had he?</p><p><strong>Omar Ayuso steels heart of worlds most wanted man Aron Piper. </strong> This was a brilliant headline. Omar had definitely stolen his heart. But a wide grin appeared on his face upon reading the words most wanted man. He was definitely going to let Omar read this headline. </p><p><strong>Aron Piper and Omar Ayuso in a relationship. Reality or publicity stunt? </strong> Somehow this headline got to him. He didn’t want people to think that he and Omar were faking it. Everything between them was real.</p><p>Before thinking even twice he opened his Instagram account. He had never done this before, he had never posted things about his personal life. He had always wanted to keep the persons he loved out of the spotlights, he had always wanted to protect them. But Omar was already in the spotlight himself and he didn’t need to protect Omar on that account. He wanted to spread out the news himself.</p><p>He uploaded the photo, which he had just downloaded, on his Instagram account, tagged Omar in the photo, added a text underneath it and posted it. He smiled when it was uploaded.</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/"></a>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> I know this will come as a shock for some of you, but the truth is that I am indeed bisexual.  I have always known, this is who I am. I also want the world to know that my heart is taken. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Omar Ayuso ❤</strong>
</p><p><em>My god, I did it. </em> He had actually done it and he couldn’t care less what people would think about it. This is who he was and this was how he felt. He wasn’t going to hide it any longer.  He looked at his post again and saw that in just 2 minutes 4281 people had already liked it. A minute later it were already 6256 people….it stunned him. </p><p>He kept staring at his phone as the number kept increasing by the second and when he put down his phone ten minutes later his post had reached the number of 143.874 likes.</p><p>His stomach started to rumble, as a sign he was hungry. He got up and walked over to the fridge. He saw a plate of leftovers from the day before. He couldn’t contain himself and placed it in the microwave to warm it up. Meanwhile he made some coffee, aware that it wouldn’t take long for the other man to wake up now.</p><p>A few minutes later he stood slightly bend over the kitchen counter, taking another bite of the food, when he felt arms wrapping around him from behind. </p><p>“ Are you for real? It isn’t even 10 in the morning and you are eating my paella.” he heard Omar whisper against the skin in his neck, before Omar kissed it.</p><p>
  <strong>Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>The aroma of paella and fresh made coffee woke him up. It made him smile. He threw back the covers, swinging his legs over the edge of bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed through his eyes with the palm of his hands. Usually he would wake up way before Aron did, but it had  turned out very late last night. A smile appeared on his face when he thought of the reason why it had turned out that late. They had made love for a second time and afterwards they had laid in each other’s arms talking about how the evening had been.</p><p>He grabbed his phone to check on the time, when a message caught his eyes. He was tagged by Aron in an Instagram post. His heart fluttered when he saw the post. Aron just kept surprising him. For as long as he could remember Aron never posted something personal. He didn’t want the world to know about his every move. He didn’t want to expose the people that mattered in his life, he wanted to protect them. But now he had posted a picture of them and he made a confession about his sexuality and he openly confessed his love for him.  The fact that Aron dared to share this with the world, made him feel extremely proud. Aron had wanted the world to know about them, he didn’t want to hide their love anymore. A tear run down his cheek as he his eyes once again saw his name with the red heart behind it. As he wanted to reply to the post he saw it was liked by 1.268.547 people in less then 45 minutes. Quickly he posted his reply</p><p> <strong>-I am  proud of you for sharing yourself to the world the way you do. I am proud to be yours ❤</strong></p><p>After putting on some underwear, sweatpants and a plain shirt, he walked towards the kitchen. For a moment he leaned against the doorpost, taking in the sight of Aron, who was standing slightly bend over the kitchen counter eating paella. Never would he get bored of him, even after being with him for six months now, he still felt butterflies erupt in his stomach every time he saw him. There was just one problem.  Ever since he had introduced eating paella in the morning to Aron, Aron tried to eat it, before he got even a chance to eat it himself.</p><p>Slowly he walked towards Aron, wrapped his arms around him from behind. He pressed his lips against in his neck and whispered “ Are you for real? It isn’t even 10 in the morning and you are eating my paella.”</p><p>“ I was already expecting you” Aron said with a grin on his face, as he hold up an extra fork. “ You can have some of my paella.”</p><p>Quickly Aron gave him a kiss, before turning his attention back on the plate in front of him. He would never get bored of moments like this.</p><p>
  <strong>Aron and Omar POV</strong>
</p><p>Half an hour later he sat upright on the couch, his back against the armrest. Aron was siting in between his legs, his back resting against his chest. Arons bare feet were stroking over his bare feet. He had one hand running over Aron’s upper thigh, his other hand was playing with some of Aron curls. Aron was checking out his Instagram post.</p><p>“ This is just unbelievable….the post is liked by more than 4 million people.” he stared at the number that was still increasing by the second. He could feel Omar’s chin resting on his shoulder, peeking over it. With one hand he reached behind him, letting the hand slide over the back of Omar’s head. As he let his eyes wonder again over the comment that Omar had written underneath it. Omar was his. The next comment that reached his eyes was Alonso’s.</p><p>“ Alonso left a comment on my post <strong>– I am really happy for you guys. You both deserve it ! 💙🖤“</strong> he smiled. </p><p>Slowly he sincerely started to like Alonso, who had been very supportive of them. He had been over for diner a couple of times and every time Alonso had been genuinely interested in what he was doing. Asking about his ideas for his new album and about his role in the new show he was in. Whenever the three of them had been together, he had never felt shut out. As well Omar as Alonso had constantly included him in everything. He was completely convinced that Alonso had totally accepted him as Omar’s partner. Quickly he liked Alonso’s reaction.</p><p>“ Your ex has also comment on your post” he pressed his lips against Aron’s shoulder, trying to hide the smile he felt on his face. Knowing Aron was going to say that Jessica had never really been his girlfriend.</p><p>“ She was never really my…..” he stopped his words, as he knew Omar was expecting those words.</p><p> “ well just consider her my ex. I guess she looks good at my resume” The next moment he received a playful slap against the back of his head. </p><p>“ Ouch" he on purpose exaggerated while rubbing the back of his head with the hand that was just stroking Omar’s hair </p><p>“ She left a nice comment” he replied, reading her comment from over Aron’s shoulder <strong> “ I am happy you found each other. I wish you guys all the love in the world.💙 “</strong></p><p>Suddenly he remembered the headline he wanted to show Omar. Quickly he searched for the article. He held up his phone, so Omar could have a better look at the headline.</p><p> “ Omar Ayuso steels heart of worlds most wanted man” he grinned. “ I love this headline.”</p><p>“ I bet you do, but tell me what is it that you love about it? That I stole your heart or that you are mentioned to be worlds most wanted man?” knowing already what his answer was going to be. Sometimes Aron was just so cocky, but secretly he liked it, knowing that it didn’t matter how many people fancied Aron, he was his and only his.</p><p>“ I just want you to know how  lucky you are that you were able to steal the heart of the most wanted man on this world.” he playfully said., tossing his phone aside. He wasn’t going to admit it, but it actually was the part that  Omar had stolen his heart that made him love that headline. The fact that he had captured Omar’s heart, was everything that mattered to him. And hey….. that he was seen as the most desired man in the word was just a very pleasant incidental. </p><p>“ Idiot” he smiled against the back of Arons head, stretching out one of Arons curls just to see how long his hair actually was. He hated  that within three weeks Aron needed to shave his hair for his role in his new series. Letting go of the string of hair, to see how it curled up again. </p><p>“ I promise, as soon as the recordings are over, I will let my hair grow again.” The way Omar was playing with his curls hadn’t gone unnoticed  by him. He knew that Omar loved his curls the way he loved Omar’s perfect ass. He let his hand slide down Omar’s arm which was rubbing his thigh.</p><p>“ I love your curls…..” he knew that Aron didn’t like the fact that he needed to  shave his head, since he found out how much his curls were a turn on for him. That his curls had the same effect on him as his ass had on Aron. He knew it made Aron desperate to let his curls grow back as quick as possible. Until that time he would have to deal with bad ass Aron. But he was sure he could handle him.</p><p>He took hold of Omar’s hand that was still stroking his upper thigh, he interlaced their fingers together, seeing the rings on their fingers. He kept staring at them, which didn’t go unnoticed by Omar, who lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed his hand softly.  He turned his head towards Omar, who immediately took advantage by kissing him. He let his tongue slide in Omar’s warm mouth. Their tongues colliding, hot, warm and demanding. Exploring each other mouth thoroughly. After a few minutes they broke the kiss, both trying to catch their breaths again. The kiss had literally taken his breath away and judging from the sound Omar was making, it had also had taken his breath away. They just had that effect on each other.  He leaned back against Omar’s chest, his head back against Omar’s shoulder. Omar placed their joined hands on Aron’s chest, holding him tightly. They were just enjoying the peace and quietness around them, when Omar’s phone started to ping.</p><p> </p><p>When his phone, which lay next to him on the couch, pinged he reached for it. He frowned his eyebrows questionably upon reading the message. “ That’s strange” he uttered.</p><p>“ What’s strange?” he asked innocently, already aware what was going on. This was the moment he had been waiting for. He knew exactly who had sent Omar the text he just received. It was al arranged by him.</p><p>“ Loewe  is going to reschedule the photo shooting I was going to have this Wednesday,  on my behalf. Now they are postponing it a week. But I didn’t ask for it to be rescheduled. It must be a mistake” </p><p>He softly pushed Aron forward, worming his leg around Aron as he stood up from the couch. He was going to call them to say that they were mistaken. But before he could even dial the number Aron had taken this phone out of his hand and he nonchalantly tossed it on the couch. What was he doing? </p><p>“ About that.” he smiled while wrapping his arms around Omar’s waist, looking him in his dark brown eyes., which showed confusion “ I rescheduled the shooting.”</p><p>Curiously he looked at Aron, seeing a smirk appear on his face. </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“ Because I booked us a trip. We are leaving tomorrow.” Seeing the surprise growing on Omar’s face.</p><p>“ What? Why? Where are we going? Are we going to visit your parents? “ curiosity took control of him. </p><p>“ No, we are definitely not going to visit my parents” shaking his head. </p><p>“ Then were are we going?” pulling Aron closer against him. Hoping he could persuade Aron into telling him by pressing up against him a little. </p><p>“ Paris.” he simply replied, knowing exactly what Omar was up to. He could have waited , until Omar had him exactly where Omar had wanted him to be, he had wanted to see how far Omar was willing to go before he would reach his breaking point, but he was just to eager to tell him where they were going.</p><p>“ Are you for real? Are we going to Paris? Tomorrow?” he couldn’t believe he was going to the most romantic city in the world with the man he loved. He leaned forward until his lips brushed agains Aron’s.</p><p>“ Yes, I wanted to surprise you. I have booked it weeks ago. We are finally free to do what we want to do and go wherever we want to go. And I thought Paris would be a great place to start with.” Giving Omar a sweet peck on his lips  </p><p>“ It’s perfect, you are perfect.” and once again Aron had surprised him. It would be their first trip together as a couple. It made his heart beat faster. There was one place he wanted to go with Aron that very moment.</p><p>“ I know I am” his grin widened as he received a playful slap on his ass. </p><p> “We don’t have to hide anymore. We can show the world that we are together. We are free to do whatever we want. The truth is out”  kissing Aron once again.</p><p>“ Yes,  we can and I can’t wait to go out in public with you. So tell me where do you want to go?” They could wait packing for Paris until that night. He wanted to go out and show off with Omar.</p><p>“ There is only one place I want to go with you right now.” he deviously grinned, which seemed to go unnoticed by Aron.</p><p> </p><p>“ Name it. I will go everywhere with you.” There was no place he wouldn’t go with Omar.</p><p>“ I would like to go to the bedroom with you and not come out until tomorrow.” his voice now thick of the desire he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“ Sounds like the perfect place to go…….let’s go.” After having said those words he kissed Omar passionately, while letting his hands slide down to Omar’s ass, grabbing it firmly,  pulling Omar with him as he walked backwards to the bedroom. They were going to show each other how much they loved each other over and over again.</p><p>‘I love you Ayuso” he  mumbled against Omar’s lips, while opening the door behind him with one hand. </p><p>“ I love you too Piper" he whispered back before kissing Aron with all the passion he had in him, closing the door behind him with his feet. Shutting the rest of the world completely out.</p><p> </p><p>The world would have to wait another day. The world would be able to witness their love for the rest of their lives. The world would have to wait. The love between them was one of a kind. It was the kind of love that was going to last forever. And so it did!</p><p>
  </p><div class="center"><strong>
      <p>The end.</p>
    </strong></div>
<p></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>